Everything's Eventual
by punkteacher
Summary: COMPLETE! After 66 chapters, it is over. Keep an eye out for the sequel, though!
1. First Impressions

Disclaimer - I do not own anything even remotely related to The Mighty Ducks. I only wish I had thought of them first…

Author's Note: Set at Pennington State University, after the Eden Hall years, in a fictional area where more than a normal amount of the Ducks have ended up for college (please, it's not like a high school would have accepted and ENTIRE team on scholarship…so it follows that they'd all end up at the same college).

_Italics indicate character thoughts._

---

When she walked into the lecture hall, Beau looked up at the rows of stadium seating. _Why does is feel like everyone is staring at me? _Heavy sigh. _Get a grip. People don't think about you nearly as much as you think they do._ She looked up, though, and it really did seem like there were quite a few pairs of eyes focused in her direction. She sighed again, consciously hefting her messenger bag higher onto her shoulder. _Just go sit down. If you keep standing here like an idiot, they **are** going to be looking at you._

Charlie couldn't help but notice the girl. Cute, very cute. Plus, she was just standing there. Well, that and the fact that half of the buttons on her shirt were completely undone. _Red bra. Nice._

As she started to make her way up the stairs, he shook his head, almost a little embarrassed for checking her out when she didn't even know she was putting it all on display. _Nice, Conway. You're a real gentleman._ _Just imagine what Connie and Julie would say. They would so kick your ass._

Slouching down further in his seat, he chewed his pen tip and pretended to look at the syllabus the professor had left lying by the door. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye as she scooted into the row behind him. _Okay, so I should totally do something to let her know that her shirt is wide open._ He shook his head to himself. _No, she'll notice._ Charlie tilted his head a bit to the side, scratching his temple and disheveling his mop of brown hair. _She **did** walk across campus like that though, so she's obviously not feeling the breeze. Okay. Be a man. Turn around and say, "Excuse me, your shirt is unbuttoned."_

Nodding at his own resolve, Charlie swiveled in his seat and found himself face to face with open shirt and red lace. _Shit. Forgot that row was higher up._ He reddened a bit, gulping as he looked up at her face.

"Um. Your, uh…" He gestured blindly with his pen, looking everywhere but her shirt.

Beau looked down in confusion at the guy. He was making absolutely no sense. _What is wrong with this loser?_ His eyes were darting from place to place and his pen was flailing wildly.

"I'm sorry. My what?"

He shook his head again, and looked her directly in the eyes.

"Your shirt," he blurted, way too loudly. "You shirt is unbuttoned."

It took only a moment for the realization to sink it, but when it did, boy did it sink in. Beau looked first at the guy, then down at her shirt. Two buttons past what she had **left** open, almost all of the rest were hanging wide apart; her shirt was open almost to her naval. Red lace and a lot of skin were not just peeking, but **hanging** out. For a brief moment, which felt like an eternity, she couldn't move. _I'm paralyzed. I am frozen to my seat like in a bad bad movie. I am sitting here in a classroom on my first day of college with my shirt wide open and my sexy bra hanging out for the world to see. I wore my sexy bra to feel older today and it has resulted in this. What a dope. There is a college guy staring at my sexy bra and I am powerless to stop him. And he is looking at me (and my sexy bra) like I am a complete idiot._

Charlie didn't know what to do. She was just sitting there looking, well, frozen. _And red. She is definitely getting red. Okay, it is really more a purplish color now. Purple can't be good._

"You, um, heard me right? Your shirt is unbuttoned." He whispered it this time.

She nodded, just slightly. _Okay, he's talking Beau. Respond. Wait! I nodded. I can move!_ With that thought she jerked her hands up to cover herself and felt her color deepen. Buttoning her shirt she tried to speak. _Play it off. Be cool._

"Um. I didn't…I didn't mean to…" _Don't mention your sexy bra._ "It's my sexy bra…" _Jesus._ "I uh…right. Thanks." With that she gave up all hope of doing anything remotely sexy, mature, or even normal. Beau threw her head down on her desk and simply hoped he would turn back around.

Charlie did turn back around. _Her sexy bra. Indeed._

_---_

_Please review!!!!!!! _


	2. Sweat it Off

Disclaimer - I do not own anything even remotely related to The Mighty Ducks. I only wish I had thought of them first…

_Italics indicate character thoughts._

---

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Beau whapped her head gently on her knee as she bent over to tie her skates. It had been four hours since her 8am class and every time she stopped occupying her mind with mindless chatter, she heard herself saying things like, "um" and "yeah" and "sexy bra" out loud. To another human being. A **male** human being.

"You okay there buddy?"

Beau looked up at her roommate and grimaced. "Ugh. I have **not** had what one would call the perfect first day of college classes."

Hailey plopped down on the bed and leaned back to pull on her cleats and shin guards. "Do you want to go out to dinner and talk about it when I get back from soccer practice?"

"It's still a little too humiliating to talk about over food. I might make myself sick. It's nothing a good workout won't cure though."

"Good to hear. Check you later."

Beau checked to make sure that her cell phone was clipped tightly on her waistband and yanked her hair into a thick brown pony-tail as she rolled our of her room and down the hall. As she rode down the elevator from the 9th floor, she leaned her head back against the wall and thought about how far she was from everything she knew. North Carolina, her friends, her family - they were all hundreds of miles away now. _Minnesota is home. This is going to be a good start._

She hit the first floor moving, dying to drive the thoughts of Entomology lecture out of her mind. The campus was all hills and valleys and Beau started working up a light sweat within just a few minutes. She pushed her body, making long strides with the streamline wheels of her skates, working her arms in wide arcs and bending low to work her back and stomach muscles. She steered to areas she knew held stairs and railings and grinned broadly as she forced herself against gravity and into the air.

She slowed down as she neared the end of her skate. She was back in central campus and a wide expanse of bricks spread out before her as she wove her way down the path between the library and the ice arena.

Behind her Beau heard a great deal of chatter and the familiar sound of several pairs of skates rolling over the uneven bricks. In seconds, 3 then 4 then 5 bodies shot past her. She felt a pang as she thought about the friends she spent high school skating with. But before she could dwell too long, two more bodies came flying past.

One of the boys glanced over his shoulder as he passed and when she smiled at him he spun quickly on his skates, facing her as she skated towards him. He was tall, at least 6'3, with jet black hair peeking out from under his bandanna. He smiled broadly and began to roll slowly backwards as Beau got closer.

"Hi."

She smiled at the simple greeting. "Hi."

"I haven't seen you skating here before, and we're out every day it's not raining or snowing."

"I'm new. Today was my first day of classes."

He was opening his mouth to speak again when a voice called out from behind him.

"Fulton! C'mon man. Quit running your game on the poor girl and let's get back to the house." Beau felt her breath catch in her throat when she heard the familiar voice. She drug her eyes over to meet the approaching guy and confirmed her fear.

Charlie shoved Fulton lightly in the shoulder before looking over to smile at her. It hit him like a punch in the gut when she tilted her head in embarrassment.

"Hi."

One look at the face he had been staring up at that morning and he was struck stupid. In the midst of the surprise he stopped moving his feet and his back wheel caught on an off-kilter brick. It pitched him forward and he landed with a thud at her feet, once again looking up at her face, blushing like and idiot. _Think Charlie. Say something charming._ "So, I guess we're even on the whole embarrassment thing, huh?" _Was that charming? Is falling on your face better or worse than exposing your bra? Your **sexy** bra._ Charlie smiled to himself at the thought of it.

Beau still had trouble finding words while looking at him. He was on his hands and knees on the bricks at her feet and he smiled up at her sheepishly, his curly brown hair slightly damp and spread across his forehead. "I think mine's worse, but we can call it even." She reached down her hand and he grabbed a hold and hopped to his feet. He was tall as well. She hadn't really expected that from seeing him in class. And his smile was boyish. She loved boyish smiles.

In staring at his mouth she realized that she was still clasping his hand. She yanked hers back quickly and grimaced. "I'm getting good at embarrassing myself in front of you, huh?"

He grinned. He was making her nervous. Girls didn't usually get nervous around you when you had a stupid boyish smile. _Or maybe she's just nervous because she's still embarrassed that you were staring at her breasts this morning, jackass._ As soon as he thought it, Charlie's eyes involuntarily dropped from her face to her Indianapolis Colts t-shirt. _Look away. **Look away!**_ But just thinking it made it even harder to do. Finally she cleared her throat. It was enough for him to pry his eyes upwards as she nervously ran a hand over her messy hair.

"I'm Beau. Nice to meet you."

Charlie sighed. _Beau. Cute._ "Nice to meet you too, Bra." _Shit!_ "Shit!" _Stop thinking about her bra!_ "I'm sorry. It's nice to meet you too, Bro. **BEAU**!" He looked at her helplessly, completely resigned to the fact that he was destined to humiliation with this girl.

But now she was grinning naturally. "Well, I'd say you've just taken the lead in the Who Can Embarrass Themselves the Worst contest. You must be very proud."

"I am. It's a real talent."

"And does the man with the talent have a name?"

Charlie rolled his eyes and stuck out his hand to her. She reached out and shook his. "Right. Sorry. I'm Charlie. Charlie Conway." He looked over his shoulder, gesturing to his friend. "And this is Fulton."

"Charlie! Fulton! We're going to be late. Let's go!"

Charlie looked back and raised a hand to their friends. "And we've got to go, I guess."

Beau smiled and shifted to put her hands on her hips. "Well it was nice to meet you Fulton. And you too, Charlie. Charlie Conway. I guess I'll be seeing you on Wednesday in class? I'll be sure to wear a shirt that does not involve the apparently complicated task of buttons."

He started skating effortlessly backwards as she stood in place. His grin was easy and wide and spread up to his eyes. "It's a date."


	3. Dude I Eat There

Disclaimer - I do not own anything even remotely related to The Mighty Ducks. I only wish I had thought of them first…

_Italics indicate character thought._

---

"I am so dominating this race." Adam Banks slouched against the back of the couch and pulled on the X-Box controller, stretching the cord to its limit.

Charlie tilted his head to the side, his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth, willing his car to turn tighter around the virtual Lowe's Motor Speedway inside curve. He smacked into the wall and felt his controller vibrate as his wheel blew out. His #9 Dodge slammed into Adam's Dale Jr. car and all hell broke loose.

"Dammit, Charlie! You did that on purpose!" Adam slammed his elbow into his friend's side as Guy Germaine and Fulton Reed dissolved into laughter.

"I didn't! Why would I wreck my own car just to take you out? I was on my way to passing you when you came flying down the incline into my panel!" Charlie struggled to control his car through the checkered flag and raised his arms triumphantly as he just edged out Adam for the win. "So winneth the champion. He cannot be defeated! He reigns supreme! He…" As Charlie danced around the room the other three all quietly got up and walked into the kitchen.

Fulton strode over to the refrigerator as Guy jumped onto the cracked Formica countertop and Adam propped himself against the doorjamb. He looked up from where his head was inside the fridge. "Guy? Adam? Beer?" They both nodded and he grabbed two in his left hand, tossing them the foot or two to his roommates.

Adam popped off his cap on the edge of the thrift store table and took a long drink before sighing. "So what do we know about these two new guys joining the team?"

Guy propped his elbows on his knees as his fished a few chips from a bag on the counter. "I don't know. Coach has been pretty quiet about it. Goldberg says he heard they are both getting scholarship spots, though, so I assume they are at least decent."

Charlie chose that moment to poke his head in from the living room. "Hey. No one told me it was beer time." He caught one as Fulton tossed it his way. "So what are we talking about?"

"The new guys."

He grimaced. "Well, all I know is that they both better be good, because we're going to need it after loosing Paul and Evan."

They all nodded solemnly at that. Things had been very different after leaving high school and becoming part of a different team. Sure, Charlie, Adam, Fulton, and Guy had been offered scholarship spots, and Goldberg, Jesse, and Averman had earned spots as walk-ons, but 7 of them wasn't the same as 14. There would always be a Bond between the Ducks. They had just shared too much. But the guys had been lucky to become a part of the Pennington Wolfpack. They had instantly felt a part of the team, and the upperclassman really took them under their wings. They were all better hockey players for it now that **they** were the upperclassmen as they started their junior year.

When Paul Mullinex and Evan McIver, the two formidable team captains, had graduated, the team lost not only two great players, but their fearless leaders. No one could give a pep-talk like McIver.

"Well, where are they from?" Fulton sat down at the table and stuck his feet up as he leaned back. Adam snaked his leg out and kicked the back leg of the chair. Fulton was knocked off balance and was forced to plant his feet back on the linoleum floor.

"Dude. That's disgusting. I eat there."

The other three rolled their eyes and ignored the comment.

Charlie snagged the chips from Guy. "Well, I hear one is some hot shot from Michigan. The other is from North Carolina." He threw his hands up in the air. "North Carolina! They don't even have ice there!"

Guy looked at him in exasperation. His voice was dry. "Charlie, the Carolina Hurricanes are in North Carolina."

Silence filled the room as they thought about it. Charlie finally shrugged.

"Whatever. So…um….Tommy Boy, gentlemen?" He raised his eyebrows hopefully.

Adam grinned. "It's already in the DVD player, man."


	4. Time for Change

Disclaimer - I do not own anything even remotely related to The Mighty Ducks. I only wish I had thought of them first…

_Italics indicate character thought._

---

"This is, like, complete insanity that we are talking on the phone pre-8am." Beau cradled her cell phone between her ear and her shoulder as she dug in her bag to grab some lip gloss.

Rachel laughed loudly through the line. "No kidding. But it's the only time we both have. You know, the last time we were both up this early and actually able to form complete sentences was when we left for Road Trip 2004."

"Yeah, but then we listened to music for the first three hours. If you don't speak, it doesn't count as being awake."

"It's disturbing to know that you didn't consider yourself awake as you were driving at 78 miles per hour on the highway, Beau. I'll keep that in mind for Road Trip 2005." She paused, unsure if she should ask what she was dying to know about. Before she could, Beau interrupted.

"Look babe. I've gotta get going. I'm at my building and class will be starting soon." She hefted a sigh, knowing Rachel more than well enough to know what was coming.

"Hey, Beau."

"Yes?"

"Tell me you aren't exposing your bra to random guys today."

Beau rolled her eyes as she glared up at the clear sky. "Thanks Rachel. You have a wonderful day too. Talk to you soon!" With that she hung up and pocketed her phone. She looked at the door of the old brick building and took a deep breath. _There is nothing to be embarrassed about. Get your butt in there._

---

Adam Banks walked into the locker room and through the back hallway to Coach Neumann's office. He had no idea the reason for the 8am summons, but he couldn't imagine anything that he had done.

Reaching the door he knocked and went in when he heard the coach beckoning him.

"Banks! Good to see you!" The man strode forward from behind his desk and gave Adam a firm handshake and a warm smile. Coach Gavin Neumann was young for college sports, only 28, but then theirs was a young program. He towered over Adam at nearly 6'5, his sandy blonde hair characteristically unruly and his skin forever tan. He was a good guy, a good coach, and Adam admired him immensely. He also never **ever** wanted to piss him off.

"It's good to see you too, Coach. How are things?" Adam dropped his bag as he picked a chair and watched as Coach Neumann moved back behind his cluttered desk and sat to face him.

"Things are good. New uniforms are in, and they look great, so I'm sure everyone will be excited. We've got two great new players, who I think you all are going to find to be great additions to the dynamic here. Did you all stay in shape over the summer?"

Adam nodded. "Yeah. We were out skating at least 4 days a week and we did the weights every other day, so I think everyone stayed conditioned. Maybe only Jesse, because he tore a tendon in his ankle, but I think you knew about that, right?"

Neumann grimaced. "I did know about it. I'm not sure what we're going to do with him. He just injures too easily. There's something a little off about it…"

"Well, I've got some exercises I did when I hurt my wrist in the Goodwill Games. I'm sure we could modify them for his ankle and he could do some strength training."

"See! That's why I love you Banks. It's not all about you. It's the team and what can you do to help." Coach leaned forward and propped his elbows on his desk, smiling broadly. "It's those kinds of things that make great players, Adam. And great captains." He paused, letting the information sink in.

Adam wasn't sure he had heard right. _Captain? Is he making me Captain? Just don't say anything in case you misunderstood. _He sat there, saying nothing, as the seconds drug on. _So, this is awkward. Is he going to say something else?_

Neumann's brow furrowed as he waited for Adam to speak. "Banks, did you just hear me offer you the captain position?"

Now it was Adam's turn to grin. "I did, but I wasn't sure. Coach Neumann, that is so great. I'm really honored, I mean…" he trailed off as the reality of the situation sunk in. _Charlie._ "Sir…Charlie, he's always been…" He shrugged, trying to find the right words. "As long as I've known him, as long as we all ever played together, Charlie was the captain." He shrugged again.

The coach seemed to consider this as he leaned back in his chair and swiveled to one side. "I know that, Adam. And Charlie is great captain material. He's a strong player, he's a good friend, and he's a born leader. And that's why I'd rather have you. I think it's time you got a chance to lead. I think you could be great, Banks, and I'd like you to take the reigns."

_Charlie will understand, right?_ Adam smiled in spite of himself. _Adam Banks, Captain._

It had a nice ring to it.


	5. Protein

Disclaimer - I do not own anything even remotely related to The Mighty Ducks. I only wish I had thought of them first…

_Italics indicate character thought._

**Penmen Specialist:** They go to Pennington State University in Michigan. It's completely fictional. A list of real and not real that they could play against would be great. As for the 'not sure about the love part' are you just not sure it fits or you don't like the way it's being written. I'd appreciate your input.

**Everyone else:** THANKS! Your comments are flattering and I'm enjoying writing, so I'll be updating frequently!

---

"Oh man," Charlie whispered to himself when she walked into class. Beau was dressed in jeans, boots, and a soft looking pink sweater t-shirt combo type thing. Her hair was down, curling around her shoulders and she looked…perfect. And then she looked up at him and smiled shyly. It was like a fist to the gut…again. _That keeps happening around her._ "Oh man."

She climbed the stairs up to wear he was sitting near the middle. As she got closer she smiled shyly again and Charlie couldn't help but grin at her and motion to the seat beside him, raising his eyebrows in question.

_Oh man._ Beau just could not get over his grin. _He is just too much. Try not to embarrass yourself today._ She slid into the isle, willing herself not to trip and end up on the floor. As she got close and he was looking up at her, she dropped her bag to the floor and touched the front of her shirt. "No buttons."

Charlie rewarded her with another grin. "Smart girl. You should be embarrassment free today then." He stuck his pen over his ear and turned to face her as she sat. "So how was the rest of your skate the other day?"

"It was really good actually. Between the shirt incident and being homesick it was good to work it all out with a good sweat."

He frowned. "Homesick?"

Beau nodded thoughtfully. "Well, I've been here for like four days, so it's still a little strange getting used to a new state, new school, new people…"

"Four days? Did you transfer?"

She laughed. "Yeah. Transferred from high school. I'm a freshman." She grinned when his jaw dropped. "I just moved out here from North Carolina."

_A freshman. Well who'da thought._ "Wow. So it **has** been a big few days then. Welcome to Pennington State. Why on **earth** did you come to Minnesota?"

Now Beau tilted her head up proudly, her smile beaming. "Well, I actually…"

She was cut off when the teacher moved to the front of the classroom and clapped his hands. "Well, my dears, playtime is over." He was exactly what you would expect of an Entomology professor. Short, skinny, balding, and **so** poorly dressed. But his personality and his teaching style spoke for themselves. He was massively dynamic. "Today kids, the gloves come off." Beau and Charlie looked at each other and smiled as the professor continued. "This is Entomology class. The study of insects. We are one of the only cultures in the world that does not consider insects a truly valuable source of protein."

Charlie leaned over, not looking at Beau, and whispered, "I don't think I like where this is going."

"So, if you are going to study insects," he paused for dramatic effect. "You should eat them first!"

As groans and laughs erupted around the room, Professor Kenny walked behind his desk and pulled out several Tupperware platters. "What we have here are your favorite foods, spiced up. We have chocolate! Covering grasshoppers. Hushpuppies! Filled with mealworms. And rice crispy squares! Seasoned with gnats."

Beau looked over at Charlie to find him a little pale. "You going to be okay with this?"

He gulped, noticing her complete lack of concern with what was happening. "Uh. Yeah. Sure."

As he started to pass things around, the professor doled out a caveat. "You don't have to try anything. But you'll have to live with the fact that you are a complete and utter wuss. If you can live with that, then so can I."

Charlie and Beau had sat close enough to the back that they got to see how many people took the food, and more importantly, how very many of them didn't. When the first tray got to them, Beau grabbed a chocolate covered grasshopper without even a second's thought. She looked Charlie straight in the eyes. She opened her mouth and popped it in, chewed slowly, and swallowed. No blink, no grimace.

Charlie just watched her. _Why on earth was that sexy? Okay. Do it, Conway. Be a man._ Charlie kept looking at her as he picked up his own "treat." _Maybe if I don't look at it, it won't taste like what it is. Think chocolate covered nuts. Right. _He opened his mouth and popped it in. He took one bite and felt the bile rising up in his throat. _Oh, God. Don't do this._

Beau watched as his face drained of all color. His mouth froze and his eyes widened and his throat worked. She saw the resolve in his eyes. He was determined not to spit the grasshopper out. He coughed a little and stared directly at her. With one last bitter chew he swallowed, his eyes still locked on hers. _Man, _she thought_. I must be losing it. Why on earth was that sexy?_

---

"So." Beau shifted from foot to foot, squinting her eyes in the bright September sun. "That was an interesting class."

Charlie rolled his eyes as he shoved his hands farther in his pockets. "Yeah. Interesting." He looked down at the ground then rose his eyes up to meet hers. "So, look. Beau. I was thinking that maybe now that I've seen your bra, and you've seen me make a complete ass of myself…"

He was cut off as the wind was knocked out of him as he was hit from behind. Jesse Hall wrapped his arm around Charlie's neck and squeezed a little. "Hey there Conway. You gonna introduce us to the girl?"

_Jeez. When you have friends like these_… Charlie signed heavily. "The girl," he drawled sarcastically, "is Beau." He elbowed Jesse off of him. "Beau, these are my 'friends' Jesse Hall and Lester Averman."

"Nice to meet you guys." Beau stuck out her hand in greeting before looking at her watch. She glanced up quickly. "Crap. I've got to run. I've got my English lecture across campus in like five minutes." She smiled apologetically at them all. "Jesse, Lester…"

"Averman," he interrupted.

She nodded. "Jesse, Averman. Nice to meet you. Charlie," she cocked her head. "I guess I'll see you bright and early Friday morning."

Without waiting for an answer she took off.

Jesse and Averman looked at each other before shoving Charlie again. "Dude. Nice."


	6. It's a Twin Thing

Disclaimer - I do not own anything even remotely related to The Mighty Ducks. I only wish I had thought of them first…

_Italics indicate character thought._

-

"No way, man. I'm not going to be the one who tells him." Averman shook his head and rolled his eyes across the room at Jesse. He pointed at the phone he held up to his ear and mouthed the name Adam.

"But Avermaaan, you've known him way longer than I have. What were you guys when you met? Like five?"

"Banks, you're whining, which is bad enough. Plus, be a man, seriously. Charlie isn't going to care that you're captain." With that Averman hung up the phone and ran a hand over his short fro of curly blonde hair. "I think." He looked over at Jesse whose eyes were wide.

"So Coach Neumann made Banksie captain, huh? Works for me." He lay back on the couch in their apartment and yawned. "Is Goldberg just meeting us at practice?"

Averman stretched out on the floor, yawning himself now. "Yeah, he said something about the library or some nonsense like that. Since when did he start studying?" He looked up at his friend. "Hey, so what about that girl Charlie was talking to, huh? Think she's the one that had her bra hanging out?"

"I don't know, man. But if she was, what a great view, huh?"

-

"I don't know, Parker." Beau lay on her back on a bench near the student center, taking in the sun and talking to her brother. "Wouldn't it be weird for me to just be like, 'Hey, mind if I skate with you?'"

Parker sighed in frustration on his end. "Beau, when are you going to learn that everything you do is not an imposition for everyone else around you? If there were that many of them skating together, what do they care if one more person joins them? You'll get a better work out if you're trying to keep up with someone else, you know."

She talked with her hands, even though she was on the phone. "Yeah, I know. I'll think about it. So how's school?"

"It's good. Strange not having you here. My history lecture is going to suck." He groaned. "The guy expects us to read, like, 55 pages a night or some insanity like that. Hey, I've been meaning to ask you. What did you do to embarrass yourself on Monday?"

"I did nothing, thank you very much." Beau sucked her teeth, knowing the argument that was brewing. "That twin connection thing is a bunch of crap and you know it. You just like to do it to impress the fellas."

"First of all, sister of mine, I would prefer it if you didn't refer to my boyfriends as 'the fellas' because it sounds, well, uber gay, for lack of a better word." He smiled to himself, hearing his southern accent strengthen as he got annoyed. "Plus, just because you don't know when stuff is going on with me and you've never felt the connection Miss Ice Heart, doesn't mean that I don't." He paused, taking a breath. "So I ask again, what did you do on Monday to embarrass yourself?"

Beau sighed and finally told the story. It took several tries to get it out as Parker kept interrupting her to laugh. At one point there was apparently some milk shooting from his nose.

"A red bra, huh Beau? What would Mom say you little slut?" He laughed again and nearly choked himself.

"Look, I'm not particularly comfortable with you discussing my bra at all, so let's just drop it." She glanced at her watch and sat up. "Besides, I've got to go. Don't want to be late."

"Hey. Good luck tonight. I'm proud of you."

She smiled, dreading saying good-bye. She missed him so much it hurt. "Parker." It was all she could get out, but in it were spoken a thousand words. He knew what she meant.

"I know," he said quietly. "You too."

-

Goldberg leaned over to finish lacing his skate and sighed loudly. "I am so not ready for 6 days a week workouts to start again. It seems like last season just ended!" Finishing, he leaned back against the wall and looked around the locker room. He turned to Averman. "So where are the two new guys?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll see them on the ice." Averman slapped Goldberg's thigh through the pads and hopped up. "You'll feel better once you get moving you big falafel, you."

The team trudged towards the tunnel that led up to the rink. As Charlie was getting ready to head out the door Adam dropped a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, can I talk to you for a second?"

Charlie turned around as he adjusted his shoulder pads. "Sure."

Adam looked at the floor and sighed. He opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again, trying to choose the right words. He looked up at Charlie, then down at his hands. He signed again.

Rolling his eyes, Charlie spoke up. "Adam, Jesus. What is it?"

_Best to get it all out as quickly as possible._ With that thought Adam spat it all out in a rush. "Coach asked me to be captain, but I told him that was your job, but he insisted, and if you really want it, I don't know, I'd be disappointed, but I would understand and I would step down and you could talk to him, but he really insisted and it was weird and I told him…"

"Banks!" The word came out in a snap and Adam closed his mouth and backed up a step. Charlie had hardly been able to understand a word said it was all so quick. But what he had heard was "captain." Adam was the new team captain. He smiled. "Hey, Adam. Congratulations. That's great."

Adam looked surprised. "You're not mad?"

"Well why would I be mad? Look Banksie, I had like 10 years of being captain between pee-wee and high school. It's someone else's turn to make all the decisions and be the leader." He grinned. "And I'm glad it's you. Seriously."

"Whew." Adam heaved a huge sigh. "Thanks, Charlie." He pointed out the door. "Now get your ass out on the ice and start warming up!"

Charlie hopped to and threw a hand to his forehead in salute. He assumed a high pitch voice. "Oooh. Demanding. I like that. Yes sir, Mr. Captain!"


	7. Skate the Line

Disclaimer - I do not own anything even remotely related to The Mighty Ducks. I only wish I had thought of them first…

_Italics indicate character thought._

-

The team milled around on the ice, wondering what on earth was taking so long.

"What on earth is taking so long," Averman whined as he moved idly in circles.

Fulton shoved him hard enough to knock him into Dave Lawrence and glared. "You've said that like 15 times Averman. Saying it again isn't making anything happen any faster, other than a black eye from me because you are driving me nuts." He moved backwards to lean against the boards lazily.

Dave righted himself and glared. "So you guys are going to start this bickering already? At the first practice? I think you've all been playing together too long."

"No shit." Riley Harding, a sophomore who was both quick and versatile on the ice, rolled his eyes. "You guys are like a bunch of old married couples."

Adam tapped his stick on the wall as he rolled his head around, stretching out his neck. "Nah. We bicker with all of you as much as we bicker with each other, so really your argument, Harding, is a moot point."

Charlie stifled a laugh, which turned into a snort. "A moot point? Adam, you really are such a nerd."

Riley grinned and raised his gloved hand. "See! Like a married couple!" The rest of the team cheered.

Charlie and Adam were just getting up their arguments when Coach Neumann let out a holler from the edge of the ice. "Hey, Neanderthals! Enough!" They all grew silent and turned to face their coach. Adam looked down proudly at the C on his practice jersey._ It starts now_, he thought.

-

Charlie was so ready to get going for the season. They were halfway through with their college skating career, and while it was going to be hard to top the previous season's number 3 in the country ranking and their great post-season run in I-AA hockey, he had a good feeling about how ready they all were to take their games to the next level. He looked anxiously to the two people following behind the coach as he made his way onto the ice.

He could see one of the two, his head held high, and his stick slung across the back of his shoulders. _Has to be the hot shot from Michigan. He looks cocky. Well, cocky can be good. _He couldn't quite get a good look at the other freshman.

"Gentlemen, welcome to another season of Wolfpack hockey. Before we get started on one of my patented 3 hours of hell workouts," he grinned to himself, "I'd like to introduce your new teammates. Procida and Mayland." He turned and indicated the boy Charlie had pegged as the 'hot shot.' "Why don't you two introduce yourselves?"

Cole Procida, at a tall and lanky 6'3, swung his stick off of his shoulders to prop on the ice. He ran a hand over his short cropped curly blonde hair and smiled. "I'm Cole Procida. I'm from Farmington, Michigan…the Devils. I played all four years of high school varsity, we won the state championships last two years running, and I'm pretty damn ready to play some hockey. It's been a long summer." He grinned again and slung his stick back up to his shoulders. No one but him noticed it for the nervous habit that it was.

The team remained stone faced and slowly split into two lines, facing each other. Coach Neumann took a place at the front of the line and looked to his new captain. Adam slowly began clapping his hands together. The rest of the team clapped in unison and Coach beckoned Cole to move through the line. As he started moving through the players nodding at each one as he passed, Charlie looked at Procida and then up to Adam. Both felt a shiver run down their spines remembering when they had taken part in this same ritual.

When Procida reached the end of the line, Adam stopped clapping and Coach Neumann pointed to the other new player. "Mayland?"

For the first time since entering the rink the player wearing the 18 red practice jersey raised their head. When Mayland did, a collective gasp went through the team.

When Jesse, Averman, and Fulton saw her they all reached out with sticks and whapped Charlie in the back. Charlie saw her face and couldn't keep his mouth shut. "Well, shit."

"Hi. I'm Beau Mayland," Beau started off quietly, but then spoke up. "I'm from Raleigh, North Carolina. I uh," she rolled her eyes, "I played all though high school on one of, like, two teams in North Carolina, called the Triangle Terrors. Trust me, you've never heard of them. And I, hell, I just came here to play some real competitive hockey. I heard you guys were really good at that."

-

Beau felt like her tongue was swelling and she was getting dizzy. _Get it together, Mayland, she screamed inside her head. This is a hockey team. They brought you here to play hockey. You're good at it. Quit being such a…such a…well, such a girl! _

_Okay, so I finished my little speech and they are all just staring at me. They are actually all just staring at me. Why aren't they doing that clapping thing?_ She smiled nervously, tightened her pony-tail, and looked at Coach Neumann for reassurance. He smiled and looked across at the blond guy who appeared to be the captain. _Banks_, she vaguely remembered Coach telling her. Banks was staring at her. _Great._

Neumann cleared his throat and looked pointedly at Banks. Adam shook his head and seemed to clear his thoughts. Beau sighed. _Well, this is fun._

Banks began to slowly clap his hands together, with the coach and Procida joining him almost immediately. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the rest of the team joined in. Beau sighed again and began to skate slowly forward. _Please tell me this is not what the whole season is going to be like._

As she passed her captain, Beau looked him in the eye and lowered her head slightly in a sign of respect. Banks smiled broadly at her and nodded in response.

Beau smiled at 00 next to him, who returned her smile easily. _Germaine_, she remembered from the articles she had read from last season.

She swiveled her head to the left and felt the breath rush out her lungs. She was face to face with Charlie Conway, and he was staring at her, as much in shock as she obviously was. She slowed on her skates and as she passed him she turned her head to keep the eye contact. _Holy crap, Beau. 96. Charlie Conway. Captain of the Mighty Ducks, Goodwill Games, all around freaking amazing hockey player. How did you miss this?_

She had no more time to think about it as she slid slowly into another player. _Oh no. How embarrassing. The first practice and I've managed to make it look like I can't even skate in a straight line._ Beau looked around slowly to see who she was pressed against. She received a great big smile from a familiar face. Less Averman shoved her lightly and whispered, "You want to go that way."

Beau continued down the line, her face crimson, until she came to stand next to Cole. He leaned over and patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, girl. I've got your back in case they try to look under your pads or anything."

She rolled her eyes and shoved him lightly. "Nice. Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."


	8. The Gauntlet

Disclaimer - I do not own anything even remotely related to The Mighty Ducks. I only wish I had thought of them first…

_Italics indicate character thought._

Thanks for all of the super nice reviews! I fixed the jersey numbers. How weird of me to forget. Guess it's been a while since I watched any of the movies! You guys make me feel great about my writing, by the way, so thanks!

-

"Uuuh." Beau felt the breath rush out of her as someone, Callan she thought, checked her hard into the wall. She had been hit hard so many times at the first practice that she was starting to lose track of exactly who was slamming into her. She took a deep breath and pushed off of the glass and moved back towards center ice. This was what the pre-season was. You skated long, you skated fast, and checked hard. You couldn't put stress like that on your bodies as the season got closer and when you had games during the week. This was the time for conditioning.

"Again!" Neumann strode across the ice, his voice raised. "I want to see those checks again. You need to hit hard and hit solid and be off and moving again. Beat your man to the puck!" He surveyed his team, and then pointed out the biggest member of the team. "Caden! Run the gauntlet."

Caden Pool pulled his chin strap a little tighter and moved to the end of the rink. He waited a beat for the rest of the team to line up along the center and then started skating fast along the wall. One by one each member of the Wolfpack moved in on him and hit him hard. He reached the end of the line and Coach clapped loudly.

"Good! Better!" He pointed at another player. "Averman. You're up!"

Averman repeated the process and Coach Neumann was even more pleased. He pointed at the next player in line. "Mayland!"

Beau shrugged, popping her shoulders, and started to move fast and low. She was hit first by Jesse Hall and she was glad that she was wearing a mouth guard. _Man that kid can hit._ Her teeth rattled again as she was checked by first Guy and then Banks. _Geez. Bombay trained these guys right._

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and saw Riley closing in. She squinted in anticipation and then frowned when he barely hit her and then took off towards the goal. _Whatever._ Again, she expected a hit from Dave Lawrence and what she got was a tap. She bit down hard, grinding her teeth. _This is unbelievable._ But this time, Neumann had seen it too.

"Lawrence! What the hell was that?" He walked over. "Do it again, son."

Beau backed up and prepared to skate past again. This time Dave's hit had just a little bit more punch behind it. _Great._ She felt her blood pumping and her temper rising. As she kept moving, she willed Tommy Lex to hit her. To really check her as hard as he could. He barely even touched her. _That's it!_ Beau slid to a halt and yanked her helmet off, nearly taking her hair with it.

"That's it!" She threw her stick down to the ice with a slap and her gloves followed. "What Lex?" She moved towards him and he looked at her, bored. "You can't hit a girl?" He simply cocked an eyebrow. Seething at his indifference she rounded on Dave. He dropped back a foot. "Dave? You? Scared to hit a girl?" He mumbled something softly and glared up at her from hooded eyes. She skated within inches, her eyes just barely below his.

"What was that Lawrence?"

He looked her directly in the eye. As he opened his mouth Riley skated in from the side. "He said, he's not scared to hit a girl."

_Oh that's it._ Beau felt her face grow hot and the hair on her neck prickle. She turned slightly to face Riley and out of the corner of her eye caught the rest of the team staring at her in shock. "You're not scared?"

He stared her down. "No."

She raised her voice to a powerful yell. "Then hit me! Because I'm going to hit you." She reached out with her bare hands and shoved him in the chest, knocking him back a foot. She advanced on him, her voice getting even louder. "I am going to hit you…" she shoved him again. "Every…" and again. "Chance…" again. "I…" harder this time. "GET!" She reached her skate around behind him and swept it up under his ankles, pulling his leg out from under him and landing him on his butt. She stood over him and looked down, glaring. "Jackass."

She had finally pushed him past his limit and Riley reached out with his hand and hit the back of her knee hard, bringing her down. She slammed a punch into his side, knowing he didn't feel it with the thick pads for protection. _Damn, but if it didn't feel good._

With Beau's punch, Banks and Charlie shook themselves from the daze they had been in. They started to move in on the pair, but Coach Neumann held up his hand. "Let them work it out."

Riley shoved Beau hard, pushing himself up to his hands and knees. He had his fist up in the hair to punch her back, but stopped himself just inches short. "Shit."

Beau was breathing hard and could feel wild strands of her hair sticking to the sides of her face. _Oh, geez._ "Go ahead. Hit me Riley. I deserve it."

Riley simply shook his head and lowered his face. "This is crazy. I'm not going to hit you."

She rolled her eyes again. "Right. I should have known this would happen. A bunch of idiot guys who think a girl shouldn't be here." She gestured around to Germaine and Hall. "They hit me." She laughed. "I guess they aren't big pussies like you though. Some senior."

Riley bared his teeth and looked ready to scream. Just as he opened his mouth to retort Neumann realized this was going nowhere and stepped in. "Alright. That's enough. Everyone hit the showers." He looked down at Riley and Beau. "I'll see you bright and early in the weight room."

Beau drug herself up from the ice and had her hand on her stick when she heard Tommy behind her. As he skated past he kicked her gloves across the ice and out of her reach. "Bitch." She was after him in a heartbeat and was close to catching up with him just as he hit the tunnel towards the locker room. She was ready to follow him when she was grabbed hard from behind. She wheeled on Guy, Jesse, and Averman. Guy spoke softly.

"He is **so** not worth it, Mayland."

Her voice raised a notch as her emotions reached their breaking point. "Is this how it's going to be all season?"

They looked at her, unsure, and were only able to shrug.

"Arrrgh!" With a sound of anger and defiance Beau shoved them off of her and kicked the boards hard. She made her way to the girl's locker room, slamming the door so hard behind her that it shook the floor.

Goldberg skated up. "So, note to self. Don't mess with the angry girl."

"Very sensitive, Goldberg." Banks slapped him lightly on the back of the head before looking back over his shoulder. He smiled when he saw Charlie picking up Beau's forgotten gloves. "Let's go, Conway."


	9. Like it or Not

Disclaimer - I do not own anything even remotely related to The Mighty Ducks. I only wish I had thought of them first…

_Italics indicate character thought._

Happy Birthday, sween!

-

When the Ducks entered the locker room, the tension was tangible. Tommy Lex and Dave Lawrence were fuming and spouting off. "Can you believe this? A girl!" Tommy threw his stick into his locker. "And a bitch at that!"

Charlie and Adam looked at each other. Charlie shrugged and raised his hand. "You deal with it." But his face was turning more red with anger by the minute.

Banks walked to the middle of the room and faced the other players. "What the hell is going on with you guys?"

"What the hell is going on with **you** guys?" Tommy rounded on him, his eyes wide. "You're our captain and you didn't even say a word to that bitch about hitting Riley."

"Quit calling her a bitch." Charlie stepped forward, his voice dangerously low. Fulton laid a restraining hand on his shoulder.

Banks cleared his throat. "I think the better question is why are you guys holding back in practice?" They looked at him with blank expressions. "Is it because she's a girl? Because that's ridiculous. You've all played with girls before."

Dave spoke up. "Yeah, in **pee-wee**! This is serious high level competitive hockey! How is she going to hold up here?" He frowned. "You know that there are only like 10 girls total playing collegiate hockey right now. None in this league. Everyone is going to be gunning for her."

"So?" Adam shrugged. "Then she'll have to watch her back. And we'll have to watch it for her."

Dave continued, but seemed to be losing some of his fight. "Yeah, but if they're gunning for her, they are gunning for us as a team."

Fulton, who was usually quiet during team discussions, stepped between Charlie and the others. "Fine. So they're gunning for us. We can handle that." He paused, thinking. "Do you honestly think that Coach Neumann would have brought her here if she couldn't hack it?"

"Yeah, man. Did you see how fast she was? That girl has some serious speed." Jesse braved a small smile and several of his teammates nodded, thinking about it.

Adam walked a little closer to Dave and Tommy, glancing at Riley Harding who had been quiet the whole time. "Look. I think she's going to be really good. Think what you will, but she's a part of this team, like it or not. **We** all played with girls in high school, and Guy's girlfriend Connie could seriously kick your asses in a shootout, so it really has nothing to do with her gender. But I'm telling you right now, you guys aren't going to pull a good thing apart with petty shit. Keep it to yourselves and treat her like you would anyone else." He turned and walk down the bench to his locker, refusing to say anymore.

The other Ducks did the same and Lex turned to Dave, his voice low. "Can you believe this? I'm not going to stand for it."

Dave shrugged. "I don't know, Tommy. I mean Hall is probably right. She did look quick, and she can obviously take a hit. Maybe we were out of line."

"Out of line? She attacked Harding!"

Riley looked up, exhausted. "I deserved it."

Lex was incredulous. "What? She started it!"

"No, we weren't hitting her. We didn't even give her a chance."

"Psht," Lex scoffed. "She doesn't need a chance. You should have punched her when you had the opportunity."

Riley bent to untie his skates. "I wouldn't punch her."

"Right. You don't hit girls." Tommy grinned.

Harding looked up at him. "No. I don't hit teammates."


	10. Freight Train

Disclaimer - I do not own anything even remotely related to The Mighty Ducks. I only wish I had thought of them first…

_Italics indicate character thought._

Hmmm. Well, no girls because they just aren't that prevalent in collegiate hockey. Plus, to be honest, I was ready to see someone different than Connie and Gaffney. 

-

"It was **unbelievable**, Parker!" Beau held the phone between her ear and her shoulder and slung her bag over her shoulder, hefting her stick a little higher. She was waving her hands around wildly as she recounted her practice to her brother and she kept dropping things. "I mean, Jesus! You'd think they'd never played with a girl before!"

Parker sighed. "Hey, Jesus had nothing to do with it."

"Drop it, bro."

Now he was short with her. "I will **not** drop it. You are freaking out and I hate that when I can't be there with you." He sighed. "Beau, did you give them a chance? **Really** give them a chance?"

She paused, thinking. "Why do they need a chance? They were treating me differently than there were treating everyone else and then that jerk, Tommy Lex," she said his name mockingly. "He called me a bitch. I'll show him a bitch."

"Beau, you've got yourself so worked up that you aren't even listening to me." He waited a beat, knowing she would argue. "No," he cut her off. "You're not listening, or even thinking for that matter." Back in his Harvard dorm room, Parker sat up on his bed, gesturing with his hands as he spoke, so very much like his twin. "You've got to give them a chance to get used to playing with you, just like you need a chance to fit in. You need to back off on the hormones a little and become a part of the team gradually, not freight train your way in." He waited. He could feel her smile, and her resolve.

"I'm not…okay, I was freight training my way in." Beau spoke softly, embarrassed because her brother always knew the true her. "But I don't like that term. Makes me sound like some big cow of a girl stomping all over men."

They laughed together and Parker heard her sniffle. "Oh geez. You're not crying are you? Why?"

Standing outside of the ice rink, Beau wiped her watery eyes and grinned. "Yeah, I am. I'm crying because I know I made an ass of myself today. And I'm crying because I miss North Carolina. And I'm crying because I need to be a part of something here or I'm going to go crazy. And mostly I'm crying because I wish you were here. Why did you have to be all smart and get into that fancy schmancy Ivy League school?"

He was getting ready to answer her, to reassure her, when she sucked in her breath. "What is it?"

Beau looked up to the other end of the building and saw Charlie walking slowly towards her in the dusk, his head down and her gloves dangling from his hand. "It's this guy…he's on the team…the one from my class with the bra thing."

Parker burst out with a laugh. "Well go ahead then, girl. Don't want you to miss out on that."

Beau rolled her eyes, needing to wipe another tear away and looked up at Charlie, motioning for him to give her a second. He nodded and she turned her back to him, lowering her voice. "Alright, Parker. Thanks for letting me cry to you." She sighed, knowing every phone call would be this hard while she adjusted to their separation.

"I love you," he reassured

"I love you too. So much." She didn't see Charlie raise his eyebrow at this, his face falling a notch. She was getting ready to hang up when her brother stopped her.

"Hey, Beau?"

"Yeah."

"Give those boys a chance to get to know the real you. The one underneath the tough badass hockey player. They deserve that." With that she disconnected, sniffed, and turned around to face Charlie.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Are you crying?" "So, I'm really embarrassed about today." They both started speaking at the same time and laughed. "Yes, I am." "You shouldn't be embarrassed." They answered each other in unison. Beau pointed at him. "You go first."

Charlie held up her gloves. "You left these inside." As she took them he absently scratched over his ears, pulling on a piece of hair still wet from his shower. "Look, Beau. Those guys…they aren't bad guys. It's just that hockey is their life and they don't deal well with something changing any part of that at all. Me and the other Ducks…we've played with girls, but for them it's new."

Beau leaned back against the wall, thinking about what he had said. "I understand that, Charlie. I really do. It's hard to come here and be a part of another team. But…it can be my life just like it is theirs." She dropped her head, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. _Crap, quit with the crying_. She sniffed again. _Great._ "But I feel like such an idiot for the way that I acted."

"Don't be embarrassed!" He reached out and touched her shoulder, then pulled his hand back quickly. "You stood your ground and that's important with these guys."

She looked up, eyes dripping and shot him an embarrassed smile. "I'm sorry. I'm one of those people that when I start crying I can't stop."

Charlie crossed his arms across his chest, looking to his left at the horizon as the sun set. "I'm sorry your boyfriend isn't here for you to cry to. Sounds like you guys are missing each other."

"Hahahaha!" Beau doubled up in laughter. "Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend!" When Charlie whipped his head around to look at her, she couldn't help but laugh even harder. "Parker is my twin brother."

"Oh."

She laughed again. "You're a man of many words, Conway." She sniffed again, a lingering effect of the tears.

"You seem to have that effect on me." Charlie felt his gut tighten when the moonlight reflected off one of her tears. He reached out and wiped it gently from her check, smiling when her eyes flickered up to meet his. He slid his hand around the cup the back of her neck and pulled her gently towards him. He waited to watch her eyes close as their lips met before closing his own and sinking into the kiss.

She slid a hand up to rest on his chest and a small murmur escaped against his mouth. After a brief moment, she pushed him very gently away and smiled. "There is **no** way that this can be a good idea."

He laughed, tugging her loose hair gently and beckoning her to follow him. "No kidding. We can discuss all the pros and cons while I walk you back to your dorm." She nodded and grinned a little as he slid his arm around her waist and looked down at her. "Try not to trip or lose any buttons or beat anyone up on the way home, okay?"

So I'm starting to realized that this story is no where near being done, as I have a lot of things I'd like to explore with the Wolfpack, Charlie, Beau, and of course, Parker. My question for you guys is this…do you prefer a story that all goes together but has like 900 chapters, or would you rather one story and then a sequel story? Please review and help me out!


	11. Squashed

Disclaimer - I do not own anything even remotely related to The Mighty Ducks. I only wish I had thought of them first…

_Italics indicate character thought._

Well, 900 chapters it is then. Thanks for the input!

-

"Oh my God." Beau squinted in the bright florescent lights of the weight room and looked at her watch for the 1000th time since she had gotten up that morning. "Six am." She groaned again and bent at the waist, reaching down to her toes and wincing as her muscles tightened into bunches. "Yup, some of those guys can really hit."

"What was that?"

At the deep voice behind her, Beau spread her legs an inch and looked between them. In her vision, upside down, she saw Riley Harding staring down at her, looking every bit as tired as she felt. She sighed heavily, holding her position.

"I attacked you yesterday, and now you walk in on me talking to myself with my ass in your face. Some impression, huh?"

Riley smirked as she stood up and turned to face him. He hefted his gym bag on his shoulder and looked away from her. "After hearing how you met Charlie I think I like that impression better than the one where you are calling me a pussy and hitting me."

"Shit, Riley." Beau looked up, her face crimson. "I thought about this all night, and I was out of line." He opened his mouth to interrupt and she raised a hand, stopping him. "No, I need to say this. I was **way** out of line. I'm very sorry for the things I said. I've followed this team the past few years and you're a great hockey player. I had no right."

Now it was Harding's turn to grow red. "Mayland, look." He looked everywhere but at her. "We were treating you like dirt. It wasn't right and it's us that owe **you** the apology. I talked to Dave and Lex last night and Dave I think really feels bad, but Tommy…he's…"

"Still angry?" Beau finished for him.

Riley cracked the first smile that she had seen on him. "Well, yes, but I was going to say that Tommy is a bit of a dick, and I'm not really sure he'll ever come around."

She laughed. "Oh…well." She stuck out her hand. "Apologies out of the way then. Friends?"

He grabbed her hand, a smile spreading further across her face and pulled her into a brief one armed hug. "Yeah. And teammates. Welcome to the Wolfpack."

"Awww. How cute!" Voice booming, Fulton stomped in and slapped Beau and Riley on the backs. "The little kiddies made up!" With that, he continued walking past and tossed his bag in the corner, immediately taking a seat by the free weights. He caught Beau's eye and she knew that his statement held much more reassurance than the quick words had indicated. She smiled at him broadly and moved to sit near him.

As more and more team members filed in, most of them still rubbing the sleep out of their eyes, Beau slipped her ear bud headphones on and turned her IPod up loud. The music started pumping, and her blood began moving with it. She rolled her head around several times. She reached over and grabbed two weights and began slowly with curls. Fulton grinned at her again as he went through the same motions.

By now, almost the whole team was spread throughout the gym, all on different machines. Charlie and Guy were the last two to enter. They walked across the room together, passing Beau. As they did, he turned his head and smiled broadly at her. They had decided the night before to take things slow and to keep it to themselves. There was no sense in creating tension for the team if things didn't work out. Nevertheless, Beau found it hard to keep her lifting pace when Charlie's smile landed on her. It was like a punch of lust in the stomach. _Oh, this is going to be trouble._

-

It was all Charlie could do not to reach out and touch her. After last night, he had been up for hours thinking about her laugh, her smell, her taste. She obviously was trying hard to be discrete and he could do it too, dammit. As he passed her, he looked in the wall-size mirror at her reflection and gulped. It was six in the morning and she was wearing track pants and a tank top, her hair was in a messy tangled pony-tail, she was wearing no makeup, she was wearing headphones and lifting weights. Her head was bent just slightly and her eyes were fixed on the floor in concentration. She was completely oblivious to the glares emanating her way via Tommy Lex. A small smile played on her lips. _That might be the hottest thing I've ever seen._

They lifted until 7:15 and then hit the showers. At eight Beau and Charlie had Entomology class and they met outside to walk together with Riley, Cole, and Jesse, who all had Conservational Biology. Those three all shared the same major as well as the majority of their classes. Beau laughed the entire way at Cole's wild stories of his high school and his five brothers. Charlie was sure that he had not seen her this happy and he couldn't remember a time when he had smiled so much.

They parted ways on east campus with high fives and handshakes and Beau even doled out a quick kiss on the cheek to Riley. _So I guess that's squashed. _Charlie raised his eye at Harding who only smiled.

As they continued their walk up Harrelson St. to Daniels Hall, Charlie stopped short on the road. Beau continued for a few steps before realizing that he had stopped and turned to stare at him with a puzzled look. He closed the distance between them in one quick step, grabbing her face gently with his hands and kissing her firmly, just a quick lingering of lips. He pulled back and looked at her surprised face.

"I've been thinking about doing that every second since I dropped you off last night."

She smiled. "So, that's what you consider 'taking it slow' huh?"

He shrugged and caught up as she started walking again. "I think we should keep definitions to a minimum. Let happen what happens. I needed to do that, and I think you wanted me to." He leaned his face in front of hers, looking up into her eyes. "Didn't you?"

She said nothing but grinned wickedly. He changed the subject, not giving her any more time to set parameters on when they could and could not kiss.

"So, it sounded last night like you are really close with your brother."

She looked down at where she walked, her grin growing even wider. "Yeah." She said it sadly. "We're twins." She held up a finger. "But I'm 6 minutes older. We've been inseparable since birth. We are so much alike and we just…I don't really know how to explain it. We have a close family, but Parker and I….he's had some tough times, which brought us even closer. He always knows exactly what I'm thinking."

He nodded, not really understanding. "So you're close with your parents as well?"

She smiled again. "Oh yeah. My mother and I fought constantly when I was in high school." She gestured broadly. "But I think that was just a result of two women who were too much alike sharing the same space. I talk to her every day now. My father and I don't talk as much, but we don't have to. It's just a really good thing, my family." She looked over at him.

"What about you? Do you have a close family?"

Charlie looked at her, frowning a little, turning his head to look up at Daniels as they entered the door. "Eh. Not really. Parents are divorced, mom remarried, no siblings." He thought about it a little harder. It seemed natural to tell her, but he didn't really want to. "I'm probably closer to our old hockey coach."

"Bombay?"

Her question brought a smile to his mouth. "Yeah. So you know about the Ducks then?" He held the classroom door open for her to enter. She passed him and smiled over her shoulder.

"Charlie, what hockey player under the age of 28 **doesn't** know about the Ducks?"


	12. Michigan State

Disclaimer - I do not own anything even remotely related to The Mighty Ducks. I only wish I had thought of them first…

_Italics indicate character thought._

-

With the first game of the season rapidly approaching, the Wolfpack moved to two-a-days and the players were dragging themselves home exhausted every night. It was Friday morning, 7am, and most of them were pretty sure they were getting ready to die.

"Let's go! Move!" Neumann's voice showed a hint of frustration and his pointed the stick he carried at them for emphasis. "Speed is the one place that every other team in this league has you all beat. If you don't think it's important that they all out skate you, then you are sorely mistaken!"

The team stood shakily on one blue line, all of the gasping for breath and dripping sweat. Beau and Cole, heads bowed, glanced up at each other, resting their gloves heavily on their thighs. Neumann was yelling again.

"Imagine Michigan State next week, here in our house, skating circles around you." He paused. "Is that what you want?"

"No sir!" Their yell was in unison, a fraction of the volume they were capable of.

Neumann cocked his head. "What was that?"

"No sir!" This time is boomed off the ice, the walls, the ceiling.

"Good. Now use that…and move!" He blew his whistle again.

Beau sucked in a breath and pushed off of her left leg, digging into the ice and working her arms for momentum. This was her thing. Speed was what she lived for, and it was most definitely her strength. She pulled ahead of the rest of the team, noticing Banks and Procida to her right and Lex just inches behind her on the left. Hitting the blue line and turning on a dime, she felt her lungs burning and her blood pounding in her head. It felt good to push herself hard and she didn't slow down, but skated right through the stopping point.

The rest of the team pulled to a stop and Neumann clapped. "Yes! I know you guys want this. I know you want to take down the only two teams that beat you last year. You have the skills, but you have to be willing to push yourselves and push each other." He walked before them, eyes scanning their faces. "You believe in yourselves, but you have to believe in each other, as teammates and as friends." He looked directly at Tommy, who looked away, eyes hard. Coach shook his head. "You all have worked hard this week. Consider tonight a time to think about what you want to get out of practice next week. Think about what you need to do to shut out Michigan State next Friday. Have a good weekend."

They all stood up a little straighter realizing that he had just given them the night off. He was already walking away though, and missed the quiet cheering.

Fulton pulled his helmet off, his wet hair hanging around his face. He wiped it back absently, grinning. "So, party at our place tonight?"


	13. Newbies

Disclaimer - I do not own anything even remotely related to The Mighty Ducks. I only wish I had thought of them first…

_Italics indicate character thought._

-

Cole and Beau walked up to the house, the music pumping out the doors and windows, the night air cool and brisk. They stopped on the front stoop and Cole looked up to the second floor's rickety balcony where a couple stood kissing.

"You a party girl, Mayland?"

She rolled her eyes in the dark, her voice bland. "Not particularly."

He grinned, grabbing a hold of the front of her shirt, and pulling her towards the door. "There's a first time for everything."

When they came through the front door, it was hard to see through the people crowding the sparsely furnished living room and the hallway to the kitchen. The music was deafening and people moved to the beat in the center of the room. Beau surveyed the room and didn't see a single person that she knew. She looked over at Cole. "Don't leave me alone, Procida."

He grinned and draped an arm around her shoulders. "Who knew you were shy?" He nudged her and started to pull her towards the kitchen. "We can fix that."

-

They entered the kitchen just in time to see Dave and Riley, surrounded by most of the team, slam two shot glasses down on the table. They grunted and laughed, then turned.

"Hey! The newbies!" A roar of laughter rose up around the room and Beau felt her stomach tighten. She looked over at Cole, who raised his eyebrows at her in challenge.

"This can't be good."

Before Procida could respond, they were drug over to the table. Riley bent forward, his nose nearly touching hers. "Miss Beau Mayland, our little speed demon." He chuckled. "How do you feel about tequila?"

She grimaced, earning a few boos. She was just about to open her mouth and say she'd just stick with beer when Charlie sidled in to stand behind her, his hand on her shoulder. "I don't know if tequila shots are a good idea for a freshman girl, you know?"

"Ohhhh." It was a rousing challenge around the room and Fulton laughed from his perch on the counter.

"Mayland, them sure sound like fightin' words. You gonna take that?"

She smirked, looking over at Charlie. "I'm a big girl, Mr. Conway. I think I can make a decision about what I drink and don't drink."

"Ohhhhh." The team clapped and Procida slapped her on the back. In the noise, Beau leaned closer to whisper in Charlie's ear. Her lips lingered on his skin, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Charlie, if you let me drink too much, I'll beat the crap out of you as soon as I stop throwing up."

As Charlie whispered back, his lips now against her skin, neither of them noticed the look that passed between Guy and Banks.

"Don't worry. We look out for each other around here." He looked over to Riley, who was playing bartender for the night. "Load 'em up boys."

-

They were sitting on the front porch, getting some air, when Beau's phone rang on her hip. Stretching her legs down the stairs, she pulled it out and recognizing her brother's number, flipped it open.

"Hey, Parker!"

"Oh my God. You're drunk."

She smiled. "Yes I am."

"Beau, is that smart? Might I remind you that you are only 19?" He grinned, hearing her voice just barely slurred.

"Riiight. Because that wasn't you who was throwing up on the lawn when we rented the beach house after graduation. Besides, the guys wouldn't let anything happen to me."

Now it was his turn to scoff. "Yeah, but how drunk are all the guys?"

She looked over at Charlie, who was watching her in amusement. "Charlie is 'nearly sober teammate' tonight. He has to stay sober enough to make sure that no one goes overboard and that no one drives."

Parker was sprawled on a couch at his new friend's apartment, and motioned for him to turn down the volume on the television. He grinned at him and mouthed _This is going to be fun._

"Hey, let me talk to this Charlie guy."

She whined a little. "Parker, no!"

"Oh c'mon. I just want to make sure that he's looking out for you."

She sighed, rolling her eyes heavily, and Charlie couldn't help but grin. She stuck the phone out, nearly hitting him in the face. "Here, Conway. My school marm of a brother wants to talk to you."

He took the phone slowly, putting it up to his ear. Beau only caught part of the conversation.

"Hi…uh huh…yeah, she's great…really…that's totally understandable…yeah, I know…okay…will do…later, man."

He closed the phone, pocketing it so she wouldn't lose it, and turned to her. "Your brother says good night and he'll call you in the morning when he thinks you're done throwing up."

"I'm not going to throw up."

Jesse came onto the porch, his hair perfectly picked out into thick points. He grinned, crouching down between the pair and resting his chin on Beau's shoulder.

"Girl, we haven't danced yet. Get your fast butt in here and let's go." He looked over at Charlie. "You can come too if you want, Conway."

Charlie shoved him back. "Thanks. Thanks a lot."

-

Beau would never in a million years have danced with Jesse if a few of her inhibitions had not gone out the window with her tequila shots. But she was having a great time. A small circle had formed around them as they moved to the beat. She reached up, running a hand through her hair and moved her hips against Jesse's, laughing out load as he slid a hand to her waist, guiding her movements.

Across the room, Guy sauntered up to Charlie, unabashedly grinning at the wide eyed look on his friend's face.

"She's got you bad already, huh buddy?"

Charlie shook his head. "What? Who?"

Guy laughed. "Oh, don't even try it Charlie. It's so obvious between you two. Why are you even fighting it?"

"We're not. She didn't want to cause tension."

"Please," Guy mocked. "If you don't go after her, one of the other guys will. Just try to keep the making out on the ice to a minimum, huh?"

Charlie turned sharply to look at him, involuntarily getting an image of himself and Beau kissing at center ice. "Hmmm."

Guy elbowed him. "Don't look now, but here comes you girl."

Beau walked up, her cheeks rosy, her hair loose around her shoulders, and her smile radiant. "This is perfect. I've had just enough to make dancing fun, but not enough to not know what I'm doing. You boys throw a good party." She reached out a hand to Charlie. "Come dance with me?"

He backed away a step, shaking his head. "Um, I don't really dance, Beau."

She frowned a little, turning her gaze to the left. "Guy?"

Guy turned red and shook his head quickly. "Jeez, Charlie. Don't be a jerk. Go dance with the girl." He shoved his friend hard in the back and turned to leave the room.

They had ended up chest to chest and before he knew what was happening, Beau hooked her finger in Charlie's belt loop and pulled him against her and into the middle of the dancing bodies. She was looking up at him, smiling, and he knew then and there that there wasn't anything that she could ask for that he wouldn't do.

She started to move her hips bank and forth, her body rising and falling slightly with the beat. She still had her hand at his hip, and despite his lack of rhythm, Charlie found it hard not to move his body in motion with hers. He slid a hand up her arm and wrapped it around to rest on her lower back. He looked down, his voice hoarse.

"Beau, how drunk are you?"

She smiled lazily. "Charlie, I'm not as big of a goody-two-shoes as you think. I'm definitely feeling no pain, but I know what I'm doing and I'll remember what I did tomorrow."

His eyes grew dark. "Good." With that he leaned down to kiss her, his hands sliding up into her hair, their bodies still moving back and forth. He didn't care who saw or what they thought. He couldn't get enough of her.

In his pocket, he felt her phone vibrate, but ignored it, just as he was ignoring everything else but the feel of her against him.


	14. Take Two Aspirin

Disclaimer - I do not own anything even remotely related to The Mighty Ducks. I only wish I had thought of them first…

_Italics indicate character thought._

Again, thanks for the reviews. They rock! Sorry for the few days with no updates. I've had a killer case of the flu. Bleck!

-

"Oh…man." Beau sat up slowly, raising a hand to her head and grimacing. _Now that is a headache._ Finger combing her hair she looked around, smiling. Sitting on the beside table next to her she saw a glass of water and two Tylenol. _Charlie._ She thought back to the previous night and remembered kissing him on the dance floor, then kissing some more by the door, and then even more on the couch. She also vaguely remembered people leaving and then Charlie insisting on leading her up to his room, covering her gently with a blanket on his bed, and then sleeping on the couch in the living room. _Who says all the nice guys are dead?_

The house was quiet, and relishing in the lack of sound, she leaned her head back against the wall and looked around his bedroom. A small group of presumably dirty clothes were piled neatly in the corner. She smiled at that. His desk was messy, papers stacked in piles here and there, and his computer ran through a screensaver of NHL hockey team logos. _Cute._

Spotting a small rack of CD's, Beau got up and curiously began to look through them. Pantera. _Hmmm. Pretty hardcore. I can deal with that._ Several mixes. James Taylor. _Nice._ She smiled and began humming a Taylor song she couldn't quite remember the name of. Green Day. _Now that I can dig._

Her eye was caught by a picture frame as she stood to examine the next wall and she couldn't help but raise a hand to her mouth and sigh. The entire wall that stood across from the door was covered in a chronicle of Charlie's hockey career. The centerpiece was a framed Ducks jersey, sporting the number 96 and his last name. The wall was filled with pictures, pucks, sticks, medals and trophies.

She was particularly drawn to the many frames, as they seemed to trace Charlie's life from a young age. She saw a picture of what she assumed was the original group of Ducks. Mismatched jerseys, newspapers for pads, a rag tag group smiling broadly in the middle of a frozen pond. There was an older Charlie, surrounded by an even larger group, all wear the red, white, and blue of the Goodwill Games track suits. A high school team photo. A picture of Charlie sharpening skates and grinning like an idiot. Lower on the shelf she found two pictures which seemed to paint a very different picture. The first was of Charlie, very young, his arms wrapped around a woman's waist, smiling up at her broadly. They looked so much alike it could only be his mother. Several pictures down was the same woman, smiling slightly at the camera, Charlie, close to the age he was now, standing almost a foot away, hands shoved in his pockets, looking directly into the lens, his gaze a bit hollow. It broke Beau's heart in small measures to see the change that had clearly taken place over time. She couldn't help but think of her own mother and how, even through the challenge of learning to get along during her teen years, they had still remained loving and close. She was still bent over looking at the pictures when Charlie entered the room behind her.

"Morning."

She turned around and smiled, a little sadly he thought, at him. "Morning." Pointing over her shoulder at the pictures. "I was just looking at all of your great stuff. You were adorable as a little boy." She looked up at him. "What happened?"

Charlie laughed as he walked over to her. "Gee. You're very funny in the morning." He ran a hand over the top of her head. "And beautiful."

She sighed and took a step back. "Charlie. Really. Don't you think this is going a little fast?"

He flopped down on the bed, his hands behind his head as he laid back and looked up at her. "I like you a lot, Beau." She interrupted.

"Charlie, you don't even know me that well."

"Everything I learn about you makes me like you even more. Why take it slow?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back against the wall. "Well, because I think…it's just…I want…" She stopped raising her hands. "It just seems smarter."

He laughed a little at how flustered she had gotten. "I'm not here to play you, Beau. If I wasn't serious, I wouldn't act like I was. I want to be your friend, I want to date you, I want to keep kissing you, and I want to know everything there is to know about you." He stuck out his bottom lip playfully. "Don't you want to get to know me?"

She sighed. "Well geez. How can I resist that?"

-

Cole had spent the night on the living room floor and by the time Beau had showered (_alone, thank you very much_), changed into one of Charlie's button up shirts, and made her way downstairs, Banks, Fulton, and Guy were all up as well. When she traipsed into the living room, she got a sly look from Cole and Guy and Fulton was completely unable to hold back a soft cat call.

She pointed a finger at him, her gaze stern. "Stifle it, Reed."

"Not a party girl, my ass." This was from Cole who was spread out on a pillow on the floor. Beau leaned over to smack his head and lay down beside him.

"You and I are supposed to stick together, jerk. I don't need the comments from you too."

Charlie came pounding down the stairs, his hair still wet and curly from his shower, his hooded sweatshirt looking cute and warm. "Beau? You ready for me to walk you home?"

She drug herself from the floor, nudging Cole on the way. "Yeah. Do you have my cell phone?"

"Check." He tossed across the room to her.

As he opened the door and waited for her to walk through onto the front porch, Fulton called out from his spot on the couch.

"Try not to run into each other and start making out on the way back to her dorm!"

The boys all looked and caught a brief glimpse of Beau's red face and Charlie's middle finger just as the door slammed shut.


	15. Pure Intentions

Disclaimer - I do not own anything even remotely related to The Mighty Ducks. I only wish I had thought of them first…

_Italics indicate character thought._

-

"Goldberg, you missed a hell of a party last night." Jesse plopped down next to him on the couch, slapping his leg. "Where the heck were you?"

Greg looked over at him. "Ah man, I've got this English class…the teacher is crazy. We have a paper due Monday. Monday!"

Averman looked out from the kitchen doorway. "Goldberg, since when did you miss a good time for a paper?"

Their longtime friend and goalie turned sideways, able to face them both, but looked neither of them in the eye. "Well, I wasn't going to tell any of you but…" He looked up finally. "I failed two classes last semester. I thought I was getting by, but" he raised his hands helplessly.

"Geez, man." Jesse tossed a pillow at him lightly. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Goldberg shrugged as Averman walked into the room and propped his hip on the back of the couch. "Didn't seem like a big deal at the time. Turns out it was. My mother is still ready to shfitz."

"Are you still eligible to play?" This was from Less, quietly. He couldn't even imagine not playing with his best friend.

"Yeah. Barely. I can't get anything below a B this semester though or my GPA will be too low and I won't be able to play. I gotta focus, man."

They other two guys looked at each other, then back at Greg. "What do we do to help?"

-

"Are you sure we won't be bothering your roommate?" Charlie held her purse for her as she unlocked her door and looked back at him.

"Hailey? Yeah, she's up every morning running." She stepped aside to allow him in. "Welcome to our closet sized little room."

She tossed her jacket on her bed and bent over to read a piece of paper taped to her computer screen. She stood up, grinning. "Charlie, what are you doing tonight?"

"I have no plans." He still stood just inside the door, in awe of the racks and racks of shelves running along the wall with the girls' desks. There must have been 1000 CD's. Minimum.

She looked up at him, her eyes wide. "Hailey had to run home to get her sister because she just found out that one of our favorite bands is playing in town tonight. There are still tickets, only like twelve bucks. Say you'll come. We can ask the rest of the guys."

He couldn't help but smile at how excited she had gotten. He walked across the room, handing her her purse, and indicated her CD's. "I take it you're a big music person."

She nodded. "Oh yeah. My brother and I are obsessed. He probably has more albums than I do, but we are most definitely obsessed. Everything from Elvis to 80's to new stuff. You name it."

She was rambling. "Whoa. Slow down. Why don't you name this band you want me to go see tonight?"

She pulled out an album at random, thrusting it at his chest as she flipped on her stereo. "New Found Glory. Heard of them?"

He turned the album over, squinting at the block pictures of telephones, action figures, and condoms. "Um, vaguely."

The stereo started pumping, a brash blend of guitar and vocals, something about being dressed to kill. _Not bad._ She smiled at him, bouncing in place.

"You'll love them. Pop punk. Totally energetic and they put on an amazing live show."

As she sat down to order the tickets online, Charlie wandered over to the windowsill by her bed. It was so crowded with framed pictures that you had to move one just to see the next. There was a huge one of her with a hockey team. She was the only girl. _No wonder she's so tough. _There was another of her, six or seven girls around her, all wearing rollerblades, shorts, and sports bras, the sun shining down on them, the beach at their backs. At least one third of the pictures contained a guy, probably about the same height as Beau, his hair in various colors and various styles, the most prevalent being a short faux-hawk. He wore emo-glasses, dark and thick, and every outfit was something all its own. His smile was the mirror image of Beau's. Charlie held up the last picture he had been looking at. "Is this your twin?"

She spun around in the chair, squinting to see which picture he was holding up. Her grin grew by inches. "Parker. Yes." She got quiet, her brow furrowed. "Am I remembering incorrectly, or did you talk to him last night on the phone?"

Charlie laughed out loud. "I was wondering if you would remember that. Yes. I talked to him."

She flushed. "Oh geez. Charlie. Parker can be very…protective. Tell me I shouldn't be embarrassed!"

Placing the picture back carefully with the others, he grabbed her large throw pillow and propped his elbows up. "No need to be embarrassed. It's good to know you have someone watching out for you."

"What did he say?"

"Um, well, he introduced himself very nicely, asked me if my intentions were pure."

She gasped. "Pure? Oh God."

He continued, enjoying seeing her squirm. "Then I believe there was something to the effect of if I broke your heart, or hurt you in practice, he would break my legs and cut off my balls."

Beau dropped her head to her desk, pounding it gently. "It's a curse some days."


	16. It's a Twin Thing Revisited

Disclaimer - I do not own anything even remotely related to The Mighty Ducks. I only wish I had thought of them first…

_Italics indicate character thought._

-

She was standing in line at the show, literally bouncing in excitement. Riley gave her a skeptical look. "Geez, Mayland. You're not excited are you?"

She pointed at him. "Shut it, Harding. No one is ruining this for me." Hearing her name shouted from further back in the line, Beau swiveled her head, a huge smile coming to her face, and raced back.

"Hailey!" The girls embraced and Charlie was not surprised to see that Beau's roommate was as much of a ball of energy. She was adorable tonight, wearing low slung jeans, a vintage t-shirt, and Chuck Taylors. Her hair was pulled high on her head in a messy bun and she wore a wide headband in huge geometric print to hold back her "whispys" as she called them. And then she was barreling at them, all her energy a force to be reckoned with.

She drug her friend Hailey after her. "Guys, this is my roommate Hailey and her sister Camille. Ladies, this is Charlie." She laid her hand on her arm, not moving it afterwards. "Riley, Cole, Guy, and Dave." They shook hands all around and then the line started to move. Beau grabbed her side briefly. "Ow."

Charlie looked at her in concern. "You okay?"

She rubbed the area around her ribs absently and then felt a rough pain from behind her left eye. _Shit._ "Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Just a couple shooting pains. Start of a headache I guess." _Shake it off, Mayland._

The opening bands were good, and Beau and Hailey had heard of them, but the crowd was pumped for New Found Glory. They waited nearly an hour for the band's equipment to be set up, Beau chatting excitedly with Charlie and the guys, telling them what to expect, questioning if they would enter the pit with her.

"Are you serious? You really want to go into that mass of people thrashing around?" Guy was incredulous

She only laughed at him. "Heck yeah! That's half the reason to come. It's amazing to be in there jumping with everyone, getting into it, feeling the music." She flushed with the heat of the room and the excitement. Just as she opened her mouth to say more, the lights dimmed and the crowd started chanting.

"N…F…G! N…F…G!"

Low in the background a bass line kicked in. Recognizing it, Beau threw her head back, raising both fists in the air and screamed. She turned around, reaching her hand out. "Charlie? Coming with me?"

He put his hand in hers, looking back at the others. "How can I resist?" With that he let her pull him into the insanity. She pushed their way through bodies until they were smack in the middle of the room. As the lead singer took the stage, already bounding back and forth with energy, the entire crowd began jumping in unison. It was hot, it was claustrophobic, and, Charlie had to admit, it was really fun. He turned his head to tell this to Beau and couldn't open his mouth. She was jumping, her hair bouncing, singing so loudly he could hear her.

"Dear your name here, it's been a long time very long time, since I heard your voice and I bet you never thought I knew! So sorry so…" She stopped jumping and reached into her pocked. Pulling out her cell phone she auto dialed a number and Charlie leaned in close enough to hear her yell into the microphone.

"Parker, guess where I am…loser!" She held the phone high into the air. Looking over at Charlie she grinned, grabbed him by the shirt, and kissed him hard on the mouth. "I'm glad you're here, Conway!" Pulling away she pocketed her phone, ignored it the several times that it rang throughout the night and not even noticing when it slipped from her pocket and onto the floor as they left the club that night.

-

"Tsk tsk tsk." Charlie wagged his finger at Beau as she jogged into the ice rink, headed for the locker room. "Missed Bugs for Jocks this morning. Isn't it a bit early in your college career to start skipping classes?"

She stuck her tongue out at him playfully, both of them walking backwards towards the different gendered doors. "I was trying to find my phone. I left it at the club, so I borrowed Hailey's car and drove back up there to get it. You can lend me the notes."

Just as Charlie was opening his mouth to say something, said phone rang and she looked at the number smiling. Flipping open the phone she started talking with little greeting.

"Hey, Mom. I can't talk right now. I'm on my way in to change for practice. I'll call you when I'm done." Her smile froze, and then vanished. She stopped in her tracks, frozen like a mannequin.

Charlie knew instantly something was wrong. He stopped as well, reaching out a hand behind him, thankful when it landed on a teammate's jersey. "Hey guys, hold up a minute." The rest of the team stopped, turning to see what had Conway's voice so soft.

Beau was pale now, her left arm hanging straight down by her side, her phone gripped in a white knuckled right hand, her eyes wide and staring straight ahead. She nodded imperceptibly. "How?" Her mouth worked, but she couldn't seem to say what she wanted. She shivered slightly and Charlie took a step forward. He turned his head slightly, not taking his eyes off of her.

"Someone go get Coach. Something's wrong."

Her voice squeaked out again, even softer. "Okay, Mom. I will." Very slowly, unnaturally she lowered the phone from her ear, using her thumb to turn it off. Again, she opened her mouth as if she would speak, and then closed it again. She shook more visibly now. Charlie stepped a little closer, not sure if she could even see him.

"Beau?" He kept his voice calm. "What's wrong?"

Her eyes, normally a dark brown, but not very gray, jolted up to meet his. "It's…" He could barely hear her voice. "Parker. Saturday night. He…he was with some friends." She was looking around wildly now. "Party…he got in the middle of a fight. Mom just found out." She looked up at him, through him. "Dead." It came out at a whisper. When she said it, it was as if it made it real for her. Thoughts were streaming through her head too fast to catch them all.

_Parker is dead. My brother is dead. Stabbed. Beat up. How could I not know? Shit. I did know. At the concert. I ignored it. Did it hurt? Of course it hurt you moron. You felt it! What do I do? Oh, God. Parker._ She pictured his face, right there in front of her. _Parker._ Her beautiful, bright, wonderful brother. "Parker." She said it out loud. A litter more volume this time. _What if that was him calling Saturday night. What if he needed me?_ She looked down at her cell phone in horror. She hit a button to recall her last missed call. **Parker Cell** blinked up at her mockingly. She dropped her phone in horror, shaking uncontrollably now.

Charlie was within two feet of her now, the rest of the team crowded just inches behind him. He was afraid to get any closer, afraid to touch her. She looked like she would break. She didn't even seem to know where she was.

"Beau?"

Her head snapped up, looked him straight in the eye, and the fog seemed to clear. Her big eyes filled with tears, fast. Must faster than Charlie thought they could. They streamed down her face, soaking her shirt. She had one hand clutched on her chest and her mouth was open. She seemed to be gasping for air and he reached out a hand to cover the one she fisted in her shirt.

"Breath, Beau."

She did, and then a sob escaped from her like nothing he had ever heard before. "Oh, God." It was so primal, so much pain. Now that she had let out one wail, she couldn't stop. She was gasping and crying and she reached out, clutching his shirt with both hands as she sank to her knees.

Charlie followed her down, kneeling before her, his hands stroking her hair. She bent farther forward, her forehead on the tile floor, her hands tucked beneath her, her body frighteningly close to the fetal position. She started saying his name over and over again. "Parker."

Charlie just rubbed her back, knowing there was nothing that he could do to ease her pain, to make her feel better. He bent forward as well, resting his forehead gently against the back of her hair, still rubbing her back and murmuring to her quietly.

That was how Coach Neumann and Banks found them. Her wails echoing off the wall, the team crowded around them, many of them so moved by her grief that tears were streaming down their faces silently.

"Parker."


	17. Invisable

Disclaimer - I do not own anything even remotely related to The Mighty Ducks. I only wish I had thought of them first…

_Italics indicate character thought._

-

She cried for hours. She cried through being put in Adam's SUV. She cried through Charlie and Guy supporting her up the stairs and into her dorm room. She cried, lying curled up in a ball, Parker's picture clutched to her chest, Hailey sitting behind her, softly brushing her hair. And when she didn't have any energy or tears left, she still whimpered every few minutes, the grief tearing through her insides, each hour leaving her more empty.

At 10pm that night, she was sitting on her bed, barely holding onto a bottle of water that Hailey had forced there, staring at the TV as it droned on and on. Guy and Charlie were still there, talking in hushed tones. It should have been annoying, insulting even, but it was comforting. Being alone didn't seem right. Didn't seem possible._ If there isn't someone here to see me, would I just fade away? I feel that empty._

Guy walked over, sitting down close to her. Beau turned her head slowly to look at him. _What a sweet guy to stay here all day._ _I didn't realize that about him._ He laid a hand gently on her knee.

"Beau, I've gotta get going. You know you can call, any of us, if you need anything. That's what we're here for." He leaned in slowly, hesitantly, and laid a very soft kiss on her cheek.

Beau shook her head a little, seemingly coming out of her daze, and reached a hand up to cup his cheek. He seemed taken back. "Thank you, Guy." She leaned in and kissed his cheek back. "That means…a lot."

He squeezed her hand, patted Charlie on the shoulder and nodded a goodnight to Hailey. As the door closed behind him, the remaining pair turned to look at Beau, who seemed to have her eyes open for the first time since she had realized what was happening. She looked at Charlie, panicked.

"I have to make plans to get home." She looked around, just a little wildly. "I need to call my mother."

Charlie moved to sit next to her quickly, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear in what had now become a habit.

"Beau." He touched her chin gently, forcing her to face him. "Beau." She finally looked him in the eye. "It's already done. Your mother called back right after we got here. She was worried about you. I've got everything all straightened out." She continued to look confused. "You have a plane flight home tomorrow morning, the funeral is Wednesday, and then you have a return ticket on Sunday morning, but you can extend it if you want to. That's when your mother told me to make it for." He rubbed a small circle on her knee. "Adam is driving us to the airport tomorrow."

She looked at him quizzically. "Us?"

He nodded simply. "I'm going with you. You aren't traveling alone."

"You can't afford the plane ticket."

He smiled now a little. "Your mother threatened to do something terrible to me if I didn't let her pay for it." It had the desired effect. For the first time a small smile played across her lips before leaving immediately.

"You don't have to."

He touched her face, looking at Hailey, and then back at Beau. "Yes, I do."

-

It was starting to seem like things were not all peachy for the members of the Wolfpack. Beau's brother. Goldberg and school. Jesse and his father. _Father._ He used the term loosely.

When he had told his mother over the phone about Beau and practice being cancelled that night, she had insisted…**insisted**…that he come home for dinner. Never mind that he had to ride a bus. Never mind that it meant he wouldn't get back until too late to do any work or even really rest up for the following day.

_Oh well. But I'm doing it anyway, aren't I? It'd be good to see Terry I guess. If he's not smarting off and getting yelled at. Yeah right. When is that not happening?_

_My stop. Right on._ Jesse climbed out of the bus, pulling his jacket a little closer around him. As he trudged up the stairs to his apartment, he looked at the door, sighing a little, then turned the knob and walked in.

"Don't let the heat out boy! It's not free," Mr. Hall's voice bellowed from the living room, sending a shiver down Jesse's spine.

"Yes, sir!"

"Jesse, baby!" His mom rounded the corner from the kitchen, polished and beautiful as always. It was hard not to love her…and harder not to feel a pang of guilt, and then resentment, every time he saw her. She enveloped him in a hug, warm and soft before ushering him in to sit at the table.

"How is everything?"

He looked up at her, eyes still a little surprised at her ability to forget all things unpleasant. "Mom, I told you on the phone. One of my teammates, her brother died. She had, like a major breakdown. Things aren't good."

She set a glass of lemonade on the table. You gave his mother anything unpleasant, she made lemonade. "Oh honey. How sad for that poor boy."

He didn't even bother to correct her.

"What's up, bro?" Terry, who preferred T now, sauntered into the room, sliding into a chair.

"How's it going, Terry?" _I refuse to call him, T. It's not a name. It's a letter._ "How's basketball?"

He shrugged. "I'm not playing this year."

_Oh great. Not again._ Jesse looked up warily. "Why not?" _Stupid question._

Their father walked into the room, owning the small space, and took his place at the head of the table. Their mother immediately began fussing over him, making sure everything was just so. "That damn coach. All those coaches over at that school!" He raised his hand to make his point. "It's no different than that fancy Eden Hall I didn't let you go to Jesse. They only want to let the same five kids, who's dads' have the money, play. It's all a big joke. We Hall's are too good for that."

His eyes finally focused on his eldest son. "So, Jesse. How are things at school? Still catering to…I mean begging to play with all the rich kids?"

_Shit. Here we go._ His father had never understood, or supported, his decision to take a walk-on spot on the team. No scholarship. It means he paid for his education. It meant his father would have no part. It meant he was working like 9 million hours a week doing hard physical labor at a warehouse near the school just to get by. Not to mention the 40,000 in loans he was going to have to pay back when he graduated. _Hello debt._

"Yes, I'm still playing. We're good this year. Think we have a chance to make the national championship." He lowered his voice, chewing on his food. "Not that you'd care."

"Don't you talk down to me, young man."

_Avoid the fight. You'll get home sooner._ "Yes, sir."

"Do those other kids even give you the time of day?"

Jesse looked up, exhausted of having this conversation. _Would he even know I was here if we weren't having this conversation? _"Yes Dad. You know most of them. Charlie Conway, Fulton Reed, Guy Germaine." He purposefully left out Banks and the others. That would only start a whole other fight. "Plus, a lot of the others are walk-ons, getting loans too."

His dad glared at him, his look of disgust evident. "You know what I think, Jesse. You won't change my mind."

Jesse took another bite of food. "No sir. I know I won't."


	18. Purina and Azaleas

Top of Form

Disclaimer - I do not own anything even remotely related to The Mighty Ducks. I only wish I had thought of them first…

_Italics indicate character thought._

-

When Adam's black Rang Rover pulled up to Gore Hall where Beau and Hailey were waiting early the next morning, Beau didn't expect the car to be nearly full. Not only was Adam driving, and Charlie there with his luggage, but Guy was there again, and Coach Neumann. _Oh, geez._

She looked terrible, Charlie thought. Pale, dark circles under her eyes, her hair dull. It was like she was just floating through life. He touched her face softly, a little shaken when she flinched and pulled back. But she looked up at him apologetically.

"Sorry. I'm just…" she shrugged, not really sure what she meant to say.

She and Hailey hugged for the 800th time that morning and she climbed into the back of the car between Charlie and Guy. She cleared her throat several times throughout the short ride to the airport, always sounding as if she was going to say something, but then never actually speaking. Finally, as Adam took the off ramp, the silence became too much for her.

"It was nice of you all to come. I don't know how…"

Adam looked at her in the rearview mirror. "Mayland, you may be new, but you're a part of this team. You would do the same for any of us. You don't have to say thank you."

She smiled at him and then looked over at Guy, nodding at him still grateful for his presence the previous day. Her smiled faded though as the Coach turned to look at her. "Coach Neumann…the earliest I'll be back is Sunday. I'm not even sure it will be then. I…" she looked pained. "The Michigan State game."

He waved her off. "Mayland, it will hurt not having you and Charlie there, but we'll manage. We pick up the slack for each other. You take the time you need. Your spot will stand when you get back." He smiled softly and Beau felt…how did she feel? _Content. Content that at least here at school, things would be semi-normal when she got back. What would it be like at home?_

Just thinking it her throat filled with tears and she had to swallow hard to stop them.

-

It was warm when they walked out of the airport to where cars were waiting. How did I forget in a month and a half that it was still warm in North Carolina in September? She sighed a little, and was grateful when Charlie's hand found the small of her back, but something had been nagging her the entire flight. _Just say it._ She looked over at him.

"Charlie, I don't want you to feel like you have to be here. I don't want this to be, like, some big defining thing in our relationship."

He looked at her, his face completely blank. "What do you mean?"

She was pained, but continued. "I don't want us to come back from here, and you keep dating me because you think I need someone to support me. I'm so happy you came, and you are an amazing friend…but if that's all that we end up being, I'm okay with that."

Charlie looked down at her, his eyes soft. "I can understand why you're saying that, Beau, but I don't really think that you're okay with us just being friends. We can leave that for now. I'm here because I care about you, a lot, and I want to be here. I'll be there when we get back because I care about you a lot, and I want to be there, not because I feel like it's the nice guy thing to do. This doesn't define us."

She touched his chest gently, nodding. "Okay."

Before she could think of anything else to say, a car pulled up and her father stepped out. He was average height, a good looking man, Charlie thought, and his children most definitely looked almost just like him. He stood by the hood of his car, staring at his daughter, and running a hand over his salt and pepper hair. It didn't look like he had combed it recently.

Instinctively, Charlie stepped back from her and nudged her gently forward. It was all it took to send the father and daughter racing towards each other. In three steps they were embracing, holding onto each other tightly.

"Daddy." It was a plea for an explanation. It was the first time that Beau had cried that day and her father struggled not to break down with it. He rocked her back and forth. "I know. I know."

While they talked softly to each other Charlie silently loaded their bags in the back of the car and waited by the trunk, his back to them for privacy. Eventually he heard Beau sniffle behind him. Her father stood beside her, his hand still on her shoulder. They were so obviously supporting each other it moved Charlie. He stuck out a hand.

"Mr. Mayland. I can't...I don't even have the words to tell you how sorry I am."

The older man reached out to grasp Charlie's hand with both of his and Beau was touched to see her father so emotionally open.

"Charlie, the fact that you are here says everything."

-

While Beau and Charlie were in the air to North Carolina, Jesse was moving heavy bags of grain from palette to palette in the Purina factory. It was 6am. He worked there every morning he didn't have practice from 6-noon and then all the days he did have practice, he was there midnight till 6. He slept every other chance he got, but it paid the bills, and it was easy to hide from his friends. _God it was humiliating to be poor._

The one true problem with the job was his ankle. Over the summer he had worked at the Purina factory at home and some moron had driven into him with a lift. _Driven into him!_ Since then the tendon running up the outside of his left ankle just hadn't felt right. It was weak, it turned over easily on him, and Jesse was worried. He woke up even earlier than normal each morning doing an extensive list of exercises that Adam had given him. Of course, Adam, and everyone else for that matter, thought he had just sprained it while working out.

Jesse hefted another bag and tossed it the three feet to its next spot. Wiping his brow absently he took a step back for another load and winced. His ankle was stiff today.

-

Raleigh was a beautiful city. Charlie looked out the window as they drove, answering questions only as Mr. Mayland asked them. Trees flew by and bushes of all colors that Beau told him were called azaleas.

They pulled into a picture perfect neighborhood. The kind Adam Banks would recognize. The kind Charlie had always hoped for when he was in high school. It was overrated, he knew, but for Beau, it had been a wonderful thing. Now, as the parked in a long driveway in front of a two story stone home, you could just sense sadness in the air. It didn't feel like it belonged.

They came through the front door into a house that smelled so clean Charlie just knew that Beau's mother must have been cleaning constantly. Beau said she did that when she was stressed. He and Mr. Mayland were carrying the bags, and Charlie simply held his as Beau stood, sucking in deep breaths, and looking around the foyer and up the stair case. She looked lost. She turned to her father, looking like she was five years old, and opened her mouth. Just as he was about to say something to her, a woman came around the corner, pulling dish gloves from her hands.

"Baby."

They embraced and Charlie felt awkward, not know where to look or where else he could go. Mr. Mayland touched his shoulder gently and motioned up the stairs. Charlie smiled and walked to the second level. He followed Mr. Mayland down the hall and into a clean and crisp blue and white room where he set his bags on the floor and dug his hands into his back pockets.

"Mr. Mayland…" he looked up, not sure how to say things tactfully. "I, um…"

Brian Mayland smiled. "It's okay, Charlie. You can just say it."

"I want to be here for Beau, but I don't want to intrude on your family's time, sir. I would be more than happy to stay at a hotel."

"You're not intruding, Charlie. It's a comfort to have you here for our daughter." His voice broke a little on the word and Charlie looked away. "We wouldn't think of having you stay anywhere else."

When they came back downstairs, Beau and her mother were in the kitchen. As the elder of the women turned from the tiled counter Charlie was struck by her. Her emotions were so plain on her face, but she was beautiful despite her grief. Maybe even because of it. She was the same height as Beau, tall at almost 5'10. Her dark brown hair, kinky curly like her daughter's and streaked with silver was to her shoulders. She held herself tall and proud and Charlie could read every ounce of where Beau had gotten her personality. Just in one look. She stared at him from across the room, and Charlie could feel his cheeks growing red.

"Mom, this is Charlie. Charlie Conway." Beau smiled at him across the room. A real smile, and it put him completely at ease.

Mrs. Mayland took two steps to him and placed her hands firmly on each of his cheeks and looking up the few inches into his eyes, taking him by surprise. "It is so wonderful to finally meet you, Charlie." She pulled his head down and kissed him on the forehead. "Thank you so much for being here. I know it must be awkward for you, dear."

Charlie's brow wrinkled and he swallowed hard. Beau wondered what was going on in his head. He swallowed again then reached his hands up to cover Aggie Mayland's hands with his own.

"Ma'am, I am so so sorry about your son. I wish I knew what else to say to you." His voice cracked on the last sentence and she pulled him down to kiss his forehead again.

"Thank you." She pulled away and motioned to a chair. "Have a seat, darlin'."


	19. The Whole Story

Disclaimer - I do not own anything even remotely related to The Mighty Ducks. I only wish I had thought of them first…

_Italics indicate character thought._

**You guys totally rock my socks! Thank you so much for the reviews. It makes it so much more fun to write!**

**Katie: Thank you so much! You absolutely made my day and I have the flu so that's saying a lot!**

**antiIRONY: I'm glad you liked it! When I was rereading aloud to proof I ended up making myself cry. How silly, but I'm glad I'm not the only one!**

-

"Okay, Goldberg. It sounds really good. Your points are all valid, well thought out. There are a few things I think I can help with that will up it from a good paper to a better one. Do you have time right now?" In her hotel room, Connie Moreau laid back on the bed, Goldberg's paper held above her eyes.

"Yeah, Connie. Thanks. This is so great!" Greg had her on speakerphone, his computer in front of him so he could make the changes as she suggested them. Guy lay on the bed, doing his own school reading, and interrupting at will. _Speak of the devil_, Greg thought.

"Hey, Con, what time is your game tomorrow?"

Connie had been drafted to the Canadian Women's Hockey League right out of high school and was just starting her third season with the Brampton Thunder. She was their starting center and Guy talked about her…well, constantly because he was so proud.

"Five o'clock."

Guy nodded, lying back again. "Okay, well call me after and let me know how it goes."

She sighed through the line. "Guy, you already talked to me today. I called to help Goldberg, so shut it, huh babe?"

Goldberg laughed. "Connie, I always knew that I loved you." He didn't even flinch when a balled up pair of socks hit him in the back of the head.

-

After sandwiches and soda (they didn't call it pop in the South, Charlie noted) the Maylands tensed noticeably and indicated that there was something they needed to talk to Beau about.

Charlie excused himself upstairs with some homework that he had brought along. He found it hard to read though. He kept getting distracted, letting his mind wander to Beau, her family, and how strange it felt to be accepted unconditionally even in such a hard time.

After what must have been thirty minutes, Charlie heard a muffled wail that was unmistakably Beau. He opened the door, peeking into the hall and didn't see her. He made his way back towards the stairs and heard the noise again from a closed door to his right. He listened for a moment before quietly opening the door.

"Beau?"

She stood in the middle of the bedroom, hands fisted by her sides. Taking a look around Charlie knew this must be Parker's room. The walls were papered with music posters, and CD cases sat in high stacks in two of the four corners. One shelf was littered with what looked like swimming trophies and ribbons and the bed was covered with an ancient Harvard blanket.

"Beau?" He said it a little louder this time, unsure if she hadn't heard him or if she wasn't quite able to speak yet.

She didn't turn to face him, but tilted her head down. Her voice shook slightly, but not in grief. It was something that Charlie had heard before, the first day of practice. It was rage. "Had I told you that Parker was gay?"

He walked into the room, a little closer, but still to her back. He hadn't known for sure, but she had said some things that had indicated it to him. "No."

"Is that, like, an issue for you?"

She was defensive, he realized. She hadn't ever been defensive with him. He walked around in front of her, crouching a little to make sure that she was looking him in the eye. "No. It's not. People are who they are."

She nodded her head, seeming to realize her tone. "Okay. So…" she blew out a breath, shaking her hands by her sides. "You have to know the history that when my brother came out at our high school first there were jokes, and then hate crimes; fights were picked. People were terrible to him, to me, to his friends. Our parents. We moved to another school. But through, like the whole thing, he was always so positive." She smiled a little. "He'd say 'Calm down, sis. People don't do well with change. They have to get used to it, and if they don't, then we don't need them.' Meanwhile I'd be stomping around, yelling and screaming."

"You? I can't imagine." Charlie pinched her arm gently.

"Yeah, yeah. But one of the things that I always admired about Parker, one of the best of all of his great attributes was that he was so completely comfortable in his body. He knew who he was. That's so amazing to me." She sighed again, finally lowering herself to sit on the bed, drawing the corner of the blanket into her lap and pulling at the edges. "I knew that in the past two months Parker had been seeing this guy at school." She smiled again. "He was so pumped up about it. Cooper. They liked the same music, they were both on the swim team, he said this guy made him laugh…all the time."

He sat on the floor in front of her, legs crossed, his hands resting on her feet. "That's really important."

Beau nodded. "So, apparently Cooper called my parents last night, just beside himself, crying, so upset you really couldn't understand him. What they finally got out of him was that they were at this party and some guys started bashing on him…on Cooper. It started out being words, slurs…then they shoved him a few times, and finally someone threw a punch. Parker had been somewhere else…the bathroom, I don't know. When he came back, he got in front of Cooper, stood up for him." She looked down at Charlie, her face animated. "You have to understand. Parker was a not a little guy. He had a lean swimmer's body, but he was all muscle, and he knew how to use it. He kicked my ass more times than I can count." She smiled at that, looking up to the ceiling, remembering. "Cooper wasn't really clear with what exactly happened, but the fight got a little more out of control and it turned into two people holding down Parker and someone else…" She couldn't go on. She just raised her hands then let them drop heavily to her legs. "This guy  
Cooper is a mess." Her eyes teared up first a little and then a lot. "He called my parents to apologize." She cried openly now and dropped her head down between her knees.

Charlie didn't say anything. He knew she didn't want him to. Leaning forward, he rested his head against hers, running his hands up and down her calves and letting her cry.


	20. Dressed to Kill

Disclaimer - I do not own anything even remotely related to The Mighty Ducks. I only wish I had thought of them first…

_Italics indicate character thought._

**The song at the end is Dressed to Kill by New Found Glory. Great song. Check it out.**

-

Charlie walked into the kitchen, head bent and eyes squinting, trying to adjust his tie but failing miserably. Beau turned around from the toaster, leaning back against the counter and smiling. She watched him struggle for nearly a minute before finally walking over.

"Here."

Reaching up she loosened the knot he had wrenched into the material, reworking it and then slowly sliding it up snugly to his collar. She stepped back and looked him up and down.

"You clean up nice, Conway."

Charlie sized her up as well, taking in the flowing black skirt and white sweater twin-set. "You too, Mayland." He rubbed her arms gently. "Gonna be a long day, huh?"

She simply nodded before turning back to her toast.

-

"Hall!" Coach Neumann sped across the ice to where Jesse was stopped near the boards and came to an abrupt halt just before slamming into him. "What was that?" He pointed back towards the goal. "You let every single defender on you know exactly what path you were going to take with that puck! How they didn't strip it from you," he looked over his shoulder pointedly at Portman and Riley, "I don't know. You should have been cutting back and forth."

"Yes sir." Jesse didn't say that he knew that. That he had planned to do that.

"Do it next time, Hall. This is competitive hockey. You **have** to do better."

_I can do better. Or at least I could. My ankle is killing me. I think something's really wrong. What if I can't play anymore? I should be resting it. Not playing on it. What if I hurt it worse?_ "Yes sir."

-

"Beau, I am so sorry. God, when we heard…" A girl Charlie thought he recognized from a picture he had seen back at school was hugging Beau and shedding a few tears. Beau had been so strong. She had cried uncontrollably for quite a while after she had gone in to see her brother's body, but since then she had quietly accepted condolences and periodically gone to hold her mother's hand or lean against her father's.

"Beau!" The sound came from across the room, a little too loud for a funeral home, and a dark haired streak flew through the massive crowd of people.

"Rachel!" Beau was moving as well and the two girls met somewhere in the middle in a tight embrace. The new girl was stroaking Beau's hair and Charlie heard her start to sniffle. "I thought you weren't going to be able to make it."

Rachel drew back, holding her friend at arm's length and scoffed. "I moved some things around. I couldn't **not** be here." She pulled Beau into another tight hug before glancing towards the front of the room and the open casket.

At her look, Charlie saw Beau's eyes shimmer a little and he moved from the side of the room to stand by her side. She looked up at him gratefully before turning to hear what Rachel was saying.

"How does he look, Beau? **Really**. I don't know if I want to…"

"He has a black eye that they couldn't quite cover all the way." She winced a little at that. "But he looks like Parker. Perfect, handsome Parker." She reached her hand out, drawing Charlie into their conversation. "Rachel, this is Charlie Conway. I've told you about him." She squeezed his hand. "Charlie, this is my best friend Rachel Monroe."

Rachel spun on him, her face changing. "Told me about him? Well that's the understatement of the year." No hesitation, she reached out and hugged Charlie hard enough to force some of the air out of his lungs. "I've been dying to get a look at you!"

Charlie cleared his throat. "It's nice to meet you, Rachel."

They would have talked more, but Mr. Mayland walked up then, touching his daughter's shoulder. "Beau, dear. The service is going to start now. We need to…" He broke off.

"Okay, Dad."

Beau and her parents sat in the first row, holding hands, presenting a strong unit, broken by the loss of one. Charlie and Rachel sat behind them and the funeral home was filled to its seams. Parker was well loved both in life and in death.

The service was beautiful and punctuated by the sounds of sobs from people of all ages, genders, and races. As the minister drew to close his portion, he motioned to Beau. She stood, shaking a little. She turned to look at her parents, their heads bowed, and then to Charlie. He had known she had planned to speak, but she had been unsure that morning if she would be able to actually go through with it. She looked at him a little helplessly so he stood, leaning forward and taking her hand. When she leaned into him for a brief moment of support, he reached up and tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

Mrs. Mayland happened to look up at this and it warmed her heart. It wasn't something she thought could happen at her son's funeral, but there it was, right in front of her.

Beau pulled away and walked slowly to the front of the room. She cleared her throat a few times, looking around at the people in front of her. Her eyes finally landed on a guy about halfway back. He was crying silently, tears streaming down his face, his body rocking back and forth. The way he looked at her, something in his eyes, Beau knew it was Cooper.

She started with a sigh. "My family and I want to thank you, so much, for being here today. Parker met people wherever he went. He had more friends in two weeks of college than I'll have my whole life. To see so many of you here, well, I know he'd be so proud. For those of you he met in college," she looked to Cooper. "It especially means a lot to have you here. To have known him for such a short time, and to have cared for him. I haven't met you, but Parker is…was," she struggled with this, taking a minute to breath through it, "my twin brother."

She linked her hands behind her, looking back over her shoulder at the casket which was now closed. "Parker was the most special, beautiful, unique person that I have ever known. He and I were…I like to believe that we were as close as two people can be. We came from the same place; we were so much a part of each other. There is no way in the world that I would be the person I am today if it weren't for my brother." Her eyes were full now and she blinked furiously to hold back her tears. "If you knew Parker, you knew he loved music. He lived for it. There wasn't a moment of a day that he wasn't listening to, or singing a song." She smiled broadly now, tears clouding her vision. "And when we were kids, oh man. I used to get my feelings hurt so easily. Mom or Dad would yell at me and I would think my life was ending. Parker would come into my room, we must have been six or seven, and he'd sing me to sleep. He had a beautiful voice."

Mrs. Mayland let out a small cry and Beau hesitated, looking in her direction. "Mom." She said it softly, a word of understanding before continuing. "Parker told me once, 'Beau, if anything ever happens to me, you have to find the perfect song to play at my funeral.' So, I've been thinking about this and…the song I found is something I **know** Parker would love. It so…" Her words were strained, her voice breaking. She wrung her hands in front of her now, her nails scratching over her palms, twisting a ring around and around on her finger. "It so perfectly portrays how I've felt every single minute since I got the call about Parker on Monday. When my brother left this world, a huge part of me left with him." She shrugged. "I'm sure some of you won't think this is appropriate for a service, but Parker…" Her smile was beaming now, as she looked up towards the heavens. "Oh, Parker would think it was absolutely…perfect." The last word was a whisper.

As a fast guitar beat started in softly over the speakers in the room, Beau moved to sit again by her parents. She was doubled over in pain now, her head on her father's lap and her arm stretched over the back of her chair, clutching Charlie's hand so hard that he though a finger might break. He drew her palm up to his mouth, kissing it gently, moved by the words of the song:

I know it's hard for you  
To understand what I'm going through  
But now I sit here to remind myself  
You're always dressed to kill  
And you feel like you owe it to the world  
But you owe it to yourself  
And you're, you're not here  
And I can't stop pretending  
That you're forever mine...

And I  
I can't dream anymore since you left  
I miss you singing me to sleep  
I can't wake anymore in your arms  
I miss you singing me to sleep

Cheer up my friends all say  
You're better alone anyways  
But you're always on tour  
And you're never home  
I'm always dressed to kill  
And I feel like I owe it to the world  
But I owe it to myself  
And you're, you're not here  
And I can't stop pretending  
That you're forever mine...

And I  
I can't dream anymore since you left  
I miss you singing me to sleep  
I can't wake anymore in your arms  
I miss you singing me to sleep  
Cheer up my friends all say...  
And I can't stop pretending  
That you're forever mine  
You're better alone anyways  
And you're not here, not here  
I can't dream anymore since you left  
I miss you singing me to sleep  
I can't wake anymore in your arms  
I miss you singing me to sleep  
Cheer up my friends all say...


	21. Not in Our House

Disclaimer - I do not own anything even remotely related to The Mighty Ducks. I only wish I had thought of them first…

_Italics indicate character thought._

-

"It's weird to be here knowing that the team is suiting up." Beau laid back further in the lawn chair, palms pressed against her eyes, her stomach filled with a heavy weight. She peeked through her fingers to where Charlie was sprawled out on a chaise across from her. "I'm so sorry you're missing this game Charlie."

He stuck his fingers in his drink and flicked the liquid at her. "Don't do that. It is what it is. It's not your fault."

She flicked her own water back at him and dropped her head back, letting the cool night air blow through her loose hair. "I know. But it still doesn't mean that I'm not itching to be on the ice right now." She looked down at her watch, knowing that Adam Banks was probably making his way to center ice for a face off as she was speaking. She signed for the 800th time that night and looked back at the house. Up on the second floor, her parents' bedroom window was filled with light. Charlie followed her gaze up.

"Your mom and dad seem to be doing pretty well."

She nodded. "Yeah. You know, I thought that they were really going to need me here, but it seems like since the funeral ended they just want to get back to their routines."

Charlie scooted over in his chair, making room as the Mayland family dog, Daphne - a giant silver Neapolitan Mastiff - drug herself up to lay between his legs. "I think some people are like that. They need the normal." He absently rubbed his fingertips over the dog's wrinkled neck. "But I think your parents are more concerned about you, Beau. I think they are ready for you to go back to Minnesota because they want you to get back to **your** normal."

Considering this, she twirled a piece of hair around her finger. "I don't know if things will feel normal for a long time." She looked up at the clear night sky. "But what I do know is that Parker would hate it if I moped around." She looked at her watch again, her foot tapping restlessly. "I wonder what's happening in the game."

-

Adam had thought they were ready, he really had. Their speed had improved so much over the past week, but apparently it hadn't improved enough. With an endless amount of time left in the game, Michigan had already created 7 breakaways for themselves. When they got the puck and took off there were very few members of the Wolfpack who could catch up. Luckily their starting goalie Mark Grundy had made some huge saves, buying them some life n the game.

Adam was running down the Michigan left wing right now and it was an effort to stay on his heels. Reaching out his stick, he made a swipe at the puck and with some skill and a great deal of luck he got a piece of it, sending it off the boards and right toward Guy.

Germaine had been ready and spun neatly, taking the puck with him and leaving his man behind. He was halfway down the ice before someone caught up with him. Guy could hold his own in the speed department. The crowd went wild as he shot the puck fast across the blue line to Riley Harding. It happened swiftly, a lightening quick slap and like magic, Harding flipped his wrist in one direction, his body moving in the other, and the Michigan goalie had no idea what had hit him. Just like that Pennington State had scored a goal - the first of the game. The cheers were deafening as they came together quickly to celebrate.

Adam looked at his teammates, tired and worked, but now with a new found determination. He yelled their team mantra: "Not in our house!" They answered him, their sticks slamming down on the ice in unison. "Not in our house!"

-

They sat with their feet dangling in the warm pool, the cooling night air teasing their skin, and the dog periodically walking by for a rub. The cicadas were humming in the dogwood trees, and Beau couldn't imagine a more perfect North Carolina night. It was what she loved about her home.

It was so perfect to sit there, sharing it with Charlie, just talking. Periodically the conversation turned back to Parker, and while she knew that there would always be hard days, more now than later, just telling all of the wonderful stories about him made her happy and for the first time in days, content.

"So, I know most of your long time partners in crime now, but where are all of the other Ducks?"

Charlie leaned back on his elbows, thinking of where to start. He loved that as much as she shared about her life, she wanted to know everything about him as well. "Well, you know about Connie already."

She smirked. "Um, yeah. Guy has mentioned her a time or two I believe."

"That's an understatement. The other girl we played with, Julie, she went back home to Maine our junior year of high school and is playing at a state school there now. She's a standout goalie in their league, which is a level below us. They seem to think she'll get drafted to the women's league when she graduates, so that's cool."

"Indeed."

He smiled. "Indeed. Um, Ken Woo. He went back to figure skating. He was never really that into the hockey I don't think. He took that back up and competes regionally and is in school studying civil engineering." He smiled now. "Russ, who I was probably the closest with of all of the newer members of the team, got the hell out of freezing cold Minnesota as soon as he could and took a full ride scholarship to USC. He's doing drama, which is so perfect for him."

"What about the kid with the lasso?" She remembered him from a newspaper article she had read a few years back.

Charlie grinned. "Cowboy Dwayne. Best puck handler there ever was." He shook his head in amusement. "He's playing baseball now, believe it or not, for Texas. He's really good, but that was the sport he grew up with." He drummed his fingers on his chin, thinking. "Luis was never a big fan of the school thing, so he went back home to work with his dad, which he is apparently loving."

"I hear Fulton talking about the Bash Brothers all the time. What's with this Portman kid?"

Charlie laughed out loud now. "He's been the big shocker. He's in school at Indiana University studying **education**. He's going to be a teacher. I think he wants to coach too, but the big plan now is teaching little kids. I certainly couldn't have called that one."

She pulled her feet out of the pool, turning on her side on the towel and propping her head on her fist. "And you, Mr. Conway? What big plans do you have for your future?"

"Well that's the question we never really know the answer to, isn't it?" He sighed. "I know people say this all the time, but for me, hockey is so…special." He shrugged, not sure he could find a better word. "It's always been an escape for me. I was never that great at school, at relationships, at family, at any of that stuff. But hockey," he said it wistfully. "Hockey I could do." He smiled, playing with the buttons on his shirt, not sure how to explain it to her. "I'm studying sports management, but to play hockey…to have that be my **job**. I would just feel…" He couldn't quite quantify it.

"Complete?" she suggested.

He looked down at her, the corner of his mouth turned up slightly. "Why do you get me so well?"

-

Grundy was on his best game and with two minutes remaining, the much anticipated Michigan State/Pennington State game was looking to be a 1-0 shutout for the Wolfpack. But it wasn't going to be an easy victory. Michigan was bigger and faster and Pennington was bruised and battered and the second line was taking a beating right now. Averman, Hall, Lex, Procida, and a sophomore named Brackman were fighting tooth and nail to keep things swinging in their direction, and away from Archie Grundy and their net.

There was a huge pileup near center ice and somehow Averman came out with the puck firmly against his stick. He was handling it like a pro, but with a guy twice his weight breathing down his neck he passed over to Jesse who was moving fast and low, doing his best to change things up, despite the pain shooting up his leg from his ankle.

The pain was intense. _Do it, Hall. This isn't the time to lose it. Don't think about the pain – play through it._ But even as the thought entered his mind he felt a body slam into his from above, forcing him to the ice, his ankle turning unnaturally inside his skate. Jesse not only heard, but felt a loud pop and was sure, absolutely sure, that his bone had snapped. He screamed out in pain, his stick falling from his hand, stars flashing before his eyes. The pain was like nothing he had ever felt, and it was excruciating. When the refs realized that he was still down, the whistle was blown and Averman was by his side in a heartbeat.

"Jesse, what is it?" He had his helmet off, his curly hair matted to his head, his brow creased in concern.

"My ankle! Oh, God. I think it's broken!"

Averman turned towards the bench waving his arm wildly. "Coach!"

Thoughts were flashing through Jesse's mind as he writhed around the ice. _How bad is it? Oh man it feels bad. I won't be able to play anymore. My Dad. He'll never let this go. How am I going to work now? Why even bother. It hurts so much. I did this to myself. I can't play. I finally get to play with my friends again and now I'm going to have to give it up. Walk-ons can't hold spots if they are permanently injured. Oh, God._ The pain was shooting up into his knee, his thigh now. _What am I going to do?_

Coach Neumann took one look at Jesse's paling face. "We need a stretcher."

-

When Charlie's phone started ringing to the tune of Green Day's "American Idiot," Beau grinned widely and clapped. "I **so** love that that is your ring!"

Looking down at the display number he frowned and excused himself to walk a few feet away. Flipping the phone open he sighed and tried to keep his voice light.

"Hi, Mom."

"Hi dear." She cleared her throat. "I was calling to see how your game went tonight."

It surprised him and he raised an eyebrow. She rarely called him and when she did there never seemed to be a reason other than to be able to tell herself that she was looking after her only child.

"Mom, I left you a message. Beau, a good friend of mine who is on the team, her brother died and I came home with her for the funeral."

"You went home with her? You're not at school?"

"No, I'm not. I'm here with her in case she needs anything. We're going back on Sunday."

Beau watched him pacing back and forth. Usually Charlie was so laid back. Everything happened and he flowed right along with it. Now his body was rigid, one hand alternating between running through his hair and being shoved deep in his front pocket. He looked physically uncomfortable.

When Casey spoke her voice was terse. "So you missed your game against one of the biggest schools you play for some girl? Charlie is that smart for your career? You have to **think** about these things! You're always running off here and there and not using your brain!"

He let her finish then spoke, keeping his voice even and calm. "Mom, she is not **some girl**. My friends, this girl, they are important to me. And missing one game…for something **important**, is not going to…" He thought for a minute and she jumped in.

"Don't call her special. If she let you miss your game she obviously is only thinking about herself. And if you missed your game, Charlie, for some trip, well then you aren't…"

He cut her off, still no tone in his voice. "You know what, Mom? You wouldn't understand. I'll be back Sunday. Goodnight." He clicked off the phone and stood with his back to Beau for a minute, composing himself. She just didn't understand anything. She had never understood him. He looked up to Mr. and Mrs. Mayland's window, wondering how some parents could be like them, and some could be like his. It didn't seem right.


	22. Chicken Parmesan

Disclaimer - I do not own anything even remotely related to The Mighty Ducks. I only wish I had thought of them first…

_Italics indicate character thought._

-

Gavin Neumann looked from note card to phone and punched in the number for Frank and Ava Hall. It was almost midnight now, but he hadn't wanted to call them until he had something definitive to report. He sighed, listening through the line to the fourth, then fifth ring. The was a clattering as someone picked up.

"Do you know what time it is?" The voice was gruff.

Gavin cleared his throat. "Uh, Mr. Hall. My name is Gavin Neumann and I'm…"

Frank sat up in bed. "Mr. Neumann, I'll repeat myself. Do you know what time it is?"

_Oh, man._ "Yes, sir. It is," he looked at his watch, "eleven fifty-six. I'm calling about your son, Jesse." He paused a beat and when he got no response continued. "I'm his hockey coach. During our game tonight Jesse was checked pretty hard and he hurt his ankle. We just brought him home from the hospital and I thought you would want me to give you a call."

Running a hand over his face Mr. Hall shook his head. "How badly is my son hurt?"

_Alright. Now we're getting somewhere._ "Well, I know that over the summer Jesse got a minor tear in a tendon in his ankle. When he was checked tonight, that tear, which wasn't healed all the way apparently, worsened."

"Get to the point, Mr. Neumann."

Gavin was surprised at the rough reaction and cleared his throat. "Jesse's tendon is completely severed; quite frankly, he would have been better off if he had broken the bone. Tendon tears can take an extremely long time to heal."

"So what you're saying is that Jesse won't be playing hockey this season?"

"Well, yes." _I can't believe this guy. His only concern is if Jesse can play?_

"Coach Neumann, I'm surprised to hear that you care, as you didn't even see fit to give Jesse a scholarship."

This threw Gavin off. He had been disheartened early in the night when Jesse rambled on to him, nearly in tears, about how he wouldn't be able to work, how he wouldn't be able to play, and how if he wasn't working he wouldn't be able to pay for school. Hearing Mr. Hall now, he understood at a whole new level. "Mr. Hall, Jesse is a valuable member of our team, scholarship or not, and I will be trying my hardest to help in any way that I can."

"Ha. Well that's wonderful Mr. Neumann, because Jesse knows how we feel about him coming to that school. We do not support his decision and therefore we do not help him with money. An injury doesn't affect that." And then he hung up.

Gavin set the phone gently back in the cradle.

-

"Being back and everything just being normal is…weird." Beau looked out the window of the cab as it drove through the outskirts of campus, headed towards her dorm room. She turned, looking back at Charlie, his head leaned back on the seat, eyes cut over to look in her direction. She changed the subject before she could upset herself. "So, do we have any more info on Jesse?"

He shook his head. "No. I'm going over there tonight though for our weekly dinner though, so I'll let you know."

"Yeah, tell him I'm thinking about him."

"Sure."

Silence followed, and as they were getting closer to Beau's stop, she felt her stomach tighten. "Charlie, I…" she wasn't sure how to say it, or if she even could without getting chocked up. "Having you with me for the past few days has been…"

Charlie looked over at her, smiling at little as she looked out the window, down at the floor, anywhere but at him. Her voice cracked a little as she continued.

"I've felt…safe." She looked him in the eye now. "I…you are the most amazing guy I've ever met." She reached her hand out, covering his where it lay on the seat between them, strengthened by the way he easily entwined his fingers with hers. He leaned over, reaching up a hand to cup her cheek, running his fingers up to rest in her hair. His lips touched hers gently at first and then deepened into something passionate. He felt his stomach clutch and his heart start to race.

_I can't believe a kiss is doing this to me. Just a kiss._

The cab pulled to a stop, jolting them out of their private little world. Beau pulled back and smiled, a tiny shy smile.

"What are you doing to me, Charlie Conway?"

-

"Hall, you jackass, sit down!" Averman pointed a finger across the room, admonishing Jesse as he struggled to stand up. "I'll bring your plate in!"

Jesse signed. "Jeez. I'm not dying, **mom**!"

Once a week, always on Sunday, the former Ducks all gathered at the big house where Charlie, Guy, Fulton, and Adam lived or, less frequently, at the small apartment shared by Jesse, Averman, and Goldberg. They took turns cooking, a fact they loved to share when trying to pick up girls, and more often than not it was actually edible.

It felt good to Charlie to be back, but he found himself surprised to already be missing Beau's company. He had only been away from her for two hours.

Averman handed Jesse a plate of chicken parmesan and salad and then dropped to the couch with his own plate. Fulton was on the floor and spoke before stabbing a piece of lettuce. "So, Conway, is Beau glad to be back?"

Charlie nodded, unable to speak around a mouth full of food.

Guy sauntered in with a glass of Coke. "We all chipped in and bought this big bouquet of flowers and had them sent over to her room. They're very cool. Gerbera Daises, Tulips, Orchids. She'll definitely dig them."

Goldberg was laughing, in danger of shooting his drink out of his nose. He finally swallowed. "What are you, Germaine? A florist?"

Before Guy could retort Jesse saved him. "No, Connie just has him very well trained." He looked at Charlie. "But I do think she'll like them a lot. We signed the card 'Welcome back. We can't wait to have you beside us against Grand Valley. Love, Your Wolfpack Brothers.'" He screwed up his face a little. "Do you think she'll be upset we called ourselves her brothers what with everything that happened?"

Charlie considered and then shook his head. "No, she loves you guys already. She'll most definitely cry though."

Portman scoffed. "We should have signed it 'Love, Everyone Who Cared Except Tommy Lex.'"

"He didn't chip in?"

They all shook their heads.

"Bastard." He took another bite before looking over at Jesse. "So, what's the plan now, Jesse." Unless you were blind, you couldn't miss the uncomfortable look that passed over Jesse's face. He gulped audibly.

"Well, that's a good question. I've got to talk to the people where I was working, but I'm pretty sure they're going to let me go. I can't do heavy lifting on crutches." It was so embarrassing earlier that night when he had told them all about the job that was just barely helping him to get through school. "I think I'm probably going to have to take a semester off." He tried to play it off. Getting upset in front of them wouldn't do anything but make him feel like an idiot.

Six pairs of eyes shot up to focus on him, food now forgotten. Adam was the first to speak.

"Jesse, there are seven of us. We'll figure something out. You aren't quitting the team, and you aren't moving out of this apartment. You are **not** taking a semester off."


	23. It's an Institution

Disclaimer - I do not own anything even remotely related to The Mighty Ducks. I only wish I had thought of them first…

_Italics indicate character thought._

-

"Adam, you really need to think this through a bit more, I think." Neumann was sitting with his elbows resting on his knees, facing his team captain with concern. "I know you're just worried about Jesse, but you have to worry about Adam too."

Adam pulled a piece of paper from his book bag, shoving it at the older man. "Coach, I **have** thought about it. I've talked to my parents." He shook the paper again. "They faxed down this letter for you. This is something I can do." He shrugged. "It's important for me to do it."

Neumann looked at the fax, reading slowly. He sighed. "Well, Banks? Do you want to tell Jesse or do you want me to?"

-

"Dude, this party is the biggest deal of the fall semester!" Fulton was pacing the room, free hand waving wildly. "You came the last two years. It's tradition, man." He stopped, looking serious as Guy came through the front door. "Portman, how could you **not** come?"

Guy dropped his book bag, mouth hanging wide open. He spoke loudly. "Portman, get your ass to Minnesota! It's an institution!" He sat on the arm of the couch, waiting for Fulton to finish the phone call.

"Alright, dude. Think about it though. Everyone'll be here." Reed nodded. "Okay. Later."

He clicked the cordless phone off and tossed it on the end table. Guy looked at him in surprise.

"Is he really thinking about not coming?"

He shrugged. "Yeah. He's student teaching now and he's worried about if he has the time or not." He smiled fully now. "I told him to screw it. This is the party to be at. You can't miss Halloween with the Ducks." He paused nodding. "He'll be here."

-

Jesse shook his head furiously, struggling to stand up from the bench in the locker room. He had been cleaning out his locker when Adam had showed up, and made his day even worse. "I don't need your charity, Cake Eater." He turned around, throwing the rest of his kit into a gym bag.

Adam winced. It had been a long time since any of the guys, especially Jesse, had called him that. He had never liked it, or understood it, and he had thought they were past it. He was starting to get angry now and raised his voice. "It's not charity, Jesse. It's friendship!"

Jessed turned on him, so upset, so embarrassed, that he didn't even think what was coming out of his mouth. "Well I don't want that either, Banks."

_What the hell?_ "What the hell, Hall?" Adam scuffed the floor with his shoe, raising his hands. "So we're not friends now?"

_Oh, God. Is that really what I said?_ Jesse took one deep breath, than another. He dropped his bag down and looked up at his friend. "I didn't mean that, Adam." He sat down, exhausted from the emotions running through him. _How do you explain being humiliated?_ "Adam, I can't take this from you. I'd be too embarrassed."

His voice was so soft that Adam could barely hear him. He sat down next to the guy he had known for 10 years now. "Jesse, there is nothing to be embarrassed about. Let me do this for you." Before Jesse could deny him again he laid a hand on his shoulder. "It's not charity. It's one friend helping out another. Please, Jesse. I don't want to be captain of a team you aren't on."

"Adam, I can't take your scholarship spot. You earned that."

Adam shoved him a little. "Jesse, you are every bit as good a hockey player as I am. You earned it too."

"Well, I don't know about that but…" he looked over at Adam, still ashamed for calling him by that old nickname after all these years. "Banks, are you sure? You need to be totally fucking sure."

Adam grinned. He hardly ever really cursed, earning him a crystal clean image. This was the second time in one conversation. "I'm **so** totally fucking sure, Jesse."

-

"So now that Jesse has a scholarship spot he can red shirt right?" Averman was pulling himself slowly up and down, doing his second set of chin up reps. Over the past few years his body had really matured, allowing him the ability to build his muscles and take his game to the next level.

Fulton was next to him on a machine, working out his calves. "Yup. And Adam will just classify as a walk-on. Other than that it's all the same. All good, man."

Across the room, Beau was warming up with cross knee crunches in high number reps. As her muscles started to burn she reached down to turn her IPod up louder, using the pounding beat of The Killers to drive herself into a calm place where she wouldn't mind the excessive reps.

A shadow fell over her and she looked up to see Tommy Lex, clad in basketball shorts and a white t-shirt, glaring at her and moving his mouth. All she heard was the song "Mr. Brightside" and its surreal rhythm. When he just continued to stare at her she paused in the upswing of her crunch and pulled an ear bud from her right ear. "What was that, Tommy?"

His voice was thick with sarcasm. "I said nice to see you back actually doing some work, Princess."

Beau was dimly aware of the fact that Guy had paused in his pushups next to her, a little tensed. When she spoke she kept her voice light. "Thanks, Lex. What's with the nickname?"

Over on the cardio machines Charlie had stopped his run. He was straining to hear what was being said and it was getting easier and easier as the other members of the team stopped their workouts to listen as well.

Tommy rolled his eyes, backing up a step. "Princess? Oh, don't act surprised. You've got all of these guys wrapped around your little girl finger." He gestured around the room. "I guess it must be easy to get on peoples' good sides when you're putting out for them."

"What? I'm not put…"_ Calm. Stay calm. It's **so** not worth it._ Guy's words from the first practice came to Beau and she looked over at him now, knowing he was right. Life was way too short for people like Tommy Lex. "You know what, Tommy? You can think what you want about me. I'm not going to play into your little games. Let me know if you ever want to have a real conversation."

With that she resumed her crunches. Guy grinned at her, nudging her leg gently and starting his last set of push-ups. He pointed toward the door, noting that Coach Neumann had entered in time to see her take the high road.

When Tommy didn't get the reaction that he wanted, his blood started to boil. He turned away from her, muttering under his breath. As he stalked across the room, the team was able to hear him clearly.

"Stupid slut thinks she can play hockey." Charlie had already come a step off of the equipment and it didn't take much to see that his body was rigid, his eyes narrowing. "She should go back to the south and worry about her redneck parents and her dead fag brother."

Beau heard the comment and it stung but she was distracted when she saw Charlie start to move. Charlie was over the free weights and on Tommy in no time and had him pinned to the ground before Beau could come up off the floor.

"Charlie!" Guy was right behind her and Fulton and Coach Neumann already had their hands in Charlie's shirt, trying to pull him away.

"Take it back you asshole!" He slammed a punch into Tommy's head. "You don't talk about her family that way!" He threw another swing before being hauled five feet away in one strong tug by Fulton. Beau jumped in front of him, hands on his chest, shoving him back further.

Tommy was up on his feet in a heartbeat and if Coach Neumann hadn't grabbed him, he and Charlie would have been at it again. "You're a maniac, Conway! That's what sleeping with a whore will do to you!"

Charlie's face was red and he pointed viciously. "Fuck you!"

"Charlie, damnit!" Beau rose on her toes, putting her face a mere inch from his, forcing him to look at her. "Stop!" His eyes finally focused on hers and she saw his muscles relax, his look soften.

He looked over her shoulder to where Neumann was shoving Lex across the room, his face contorted in anger. "I'm sorry, Beau. I just saw red when he started talking about your family. He has no right."

She smiled. "No, he has no right. My mom would love that you stood up for them. And for Parker."

He nodded, looking over her shoulder at Coach. He reached up and ran a hand over Beau's hair, wondering how she could be so calm.

"That's it, Tommy!" Neumann was livid. "I have had enough of your aggression, enough of your attitude and enough of you refusing to be a member of this team!" He pointed towards the locker room. "You are done."

Lex tore through the door, slamming it behind him. Neumann turned around, taking a deep breath. He looked at Adam, and then over to Jesse where he had been working his arms.

"Hall, there's your scholarship position."


	24. Are You Keeping It?

Disclaimer - I do not own anything even remotely related to The Mighty Ducks. I only wish I had thought of them first…

_Italics indicate character thought._

-

Over the next few weeks the Wolfpack became more and more cohesive. The departure of Tommy Lex and his negative energy seemed to have brought them together, and the insertion of Jesse as a scholarship member of the team had really put them over the top.

They played their best game in several years against the always tough Grand Valley. It was the second shut out of the season and Cole and Beau were both starting to prove themselves as very valuable members of the second line.

Four days later they took on Eastern Michigan - another huge rival - in a sweat pouring, exhaustion inducing, blood spilling match up. The biggest challenge with the Eagles was their size. The Wolfpack, by all accounts, were small for a collegiate hockey team. You had Charlie, Fulton, Harding, and Cole who were all over 6 feet, but both Conway and Procida were lean. No one else on the team broke 5'11, and they were all small for the sport. As the team gathered, exhausted, in the fifteen minutes between the second and third periods, Guy looked up at the scoreboard; 2-1 and they were losing.

Coach Neumann was speaking quietly to Adam and Beau was trying to wave away a trainer who was hovering over her, applying a septic stick to her bleeding chin. The concern that some of the guys had shared early on in practices was proving to be true. Guys on other teams were gunning for her, presumably because she was a girl. Well, there was really nothing to presume. In both games in which she had played, she had endured sexist comments when being checked into the boards.

And Beau wasn't the only one bleeding. Portman had lost a glove in a pileup and had a hell of a scratch on his forearm and Averman had what could very possibly be a broken nose.

They were all looking to their coach and their captain for guidance. They were getting they asses kicked and they were getting discouraged. Adam finally looked at them, his face drawn and red.

"I know how it feels out there, guys. They're big, they're fast, and they're starting to get a little dirty." He looked around, catching his teammates' eyes. "And that is the exact reason that we have to step it up!" He yelled this, pounding his fist on his knee. "We are **not** going to go down to these jokers just because they are bigger than us." He was inspired by the nods he was receiving. "Fulton and Riley…" he pointed at them, "you have to start using your size more. We need you two to clear the way to the goal for us." He turned his gaze on Guy and then Beau. "Germaine and Mayland. We're counting on you to out skate their fastest players and **get open**. When Fulton and Harding clear a path, you have to get through it before it closes." They both nodded, looking at each other earnestly. Adam touched his own jersey then pointed to Dave Lawrence and Charlie. "The rest of us…we have to be on the move constantly. We're going to rely on the others to get us to the goal and get us the puck and then we have to commit! We have to make this happen!"

They all crowded in, putting their gloved hands together, waiting for their coach to speak. When he did, his voice was calm. "You guys were playing as individuals in the first period. You know you can't do that. You win as a team, and today, you're getting ready to lose as a team." He paused, letting it sink in. "In the second period, you started to get it right, but it's not enough. Adam has given you all your jobs. You each have to perform in order for the rest of your brothers to do what they need to do. You have to find each other." He looked around at their tired eyes, hoping to find the conviction he knew they would need. "It will take every single one of you to pull this out. Trust each other, believe. Know this victory is yours if you want it." He knew they believed. "Wolfpack on three." They pumped their hands three times. "Wolfpack!"

-

"Man, we pulled that one out of our asses!" They were all gathered over pizza, celebrating their 3-2 victory over the Eastern Michigan Eagles and it felt great.

Charlie and Adam were sitting together at the end of the table, and Beau was enjoying watching them talk animatedly, analyzing every play of every moment of the game. Charlie was gesturing wildly and kept stopping to clap Banks on the back.

"Adam, man, you rock as captain. I'm so friggin' proud of you." Charlie knew it was sappy, but it had to be said. Banks was doing a great job.

Adam grinned back at him, taking a drink of his Yeungling. "Thanks, Charlie. That means a lot coming from you."

Cole and Fulton overheard this and laughed out loud, garnering the attention of the rest of the team. Cole leaned in, feigning conspiracy with Reed, but raised his voice to be heard.

"Geez, Fulton. Do you think they are going to kiss next?"

Fulton shrugged and scrunched up his face. "I don't know, Procida. They sure are getting all lovey dovey over there." The comment earned him a balled up napkin in the face from Charlie.

As everyone was laughing, Cole and Fulton challenged Beau and Goldberg to a game of pool.

"You game, Mayland?" Goldberg had stood and held out his hand to her, which she took and followed him across the room, throwing Charlie a huge smile over her shoulder.

"I should warn you, Greg, I'm not very good at this, but I'll give it a shot."

He nodded, choosing a stick and chalking it up. "Works for me. Hey," he tapped her on the shoulder with the stick, watching as Cole racked the balls seriously. "Thanks for looking over that stuff for my creative writing class for me. Your notes really helped."

She nodded. "Anytime! I really like reading other people's work."

As the game started Fulton perched on a barstool, beer in hand, and considered Beau. "So is that what you're studying? English?"

She shot the cue ball down the table, hitting the 6, but missing the pocket by a mile. She winced at Goldberg, mouthing a silent 'I'm sorry' and then shook her head at Reed. "No, I'm actually just general Communication, but I'm concentrating on writing and editing classes."

He thought about this and smiled. "Very cool."

They played for a few more minutes, and Cole and Fulton became very aware of pointed looks that Goldberg and Beau were giving each other. When they both got to their next turns, suddenly they had sunk all of their balls. Beau was hitting shot after shot, and when she wasn't, Goldberg was. In frustration and surprise, Procida missed his last shot and Beau sauntered up to the table slowly, a grin spreading slowly across her face.

Cole pounded his stick lightly on the carpeted floor and looked at his partner in amusement. "Well, Fulton, I believe that we have been hustled. By a girl and a goalie. How embarrassing is that?"

As Beau sank the 8-ball and accepted a high five from her partner in crime, Fulton got an idea. He too had been holding back.

"Do you two want to play again?"

Goldberg laughed. "Well if you're up for losing again, sure buddy!"

"I think we should make it more interesting then, don't you think Procida?"

Cole nodded solemnly. "I think that's a wonderful idea."

Beau had narrowed her eyes, feeling a little uneasy. "Make it more interesting, how?"

The Bash Brother leaned back, crossing his arms. "Just a little wager. We set out losing bets up front. A task that each of us has to complete if we lose. No backing out, no changing, no being a big pussy about it."

Beau was starting to rethink, but Greg agreed before she could stop him. Looking back on it, she could have just said no, but by this point the whole team was gathering around and she had succumbed to peer pressure like the big wuss that she was.

"So if you lose, boys," Averman stood at the end of the pool table, laying out the rules, pointing at the all male team. "Procida, you will shave off the beautiful blond locks we all know you are so fond of. And Fulton, you will get your legs waxed." They both nodded solemnly as Averman turned to Beau and Greg. "And if you two ladies lose…" he laughed a little at his joke. "Goldberg, you will dance in just your pretty little panties up on the bar. And Beau…" he wiggled his eyebrows at her. "You will get your tongue pierced."

Goldberg agreed immediately but Beau was still hesitant. "This is so ridiculous. Why do you guys do these stupid challenges?" It was a team tradition and they all booed her question. She looked pleadingly at Charlie for help who just raised his hands and stepped back, grinning like an idiot. She gulped, knowing what she was about to say was a mistake. "I'm in."

-

"Does it hurt?"

It was the next day and Charlie was placating Beau as she sat on his couch pouting. She glared in his general direction.

"There is a hole punched in my tongue, a major muscle I might remind you. What do you think?"

He couldn't help but laugh at her. He leaned in a little closer. "Can I see it again?"

Beau rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue gingerly. She had had the piercing for nearly 24 hours now and it actually didn't hurt that much anymore, but she was enjoying Charlie doting on her. _I can't believe this. I don't even like piercings. Sigh_.

"You know," Charlie wiggled his eyebrows at her. "It's always been like a huge fantasy of mine to kiss a girl with a tongue ring." When her glare softened he continued. "You know, just to see how it feels."

"Is that so?" Beau had turned to face him now, her smile inviting.

"That's so."

She smiled sweetly. "Well, darlin' you'll just have to wait until it heals."

He pouted now. "You're going to keep it for a while though, right?" She didn't answer him and he stuck out his bottom lip. "Right?"

Rolling her eyes she punched him lightly. "Maybe just long enough to fulfill that fantasy of yours."


	25. Satin Cape

Disclaimer - I do not own anything even remotely related to The Mighty Ducks. I only wish I had thought of them first…

_Italics indicate character thought._

-

_So here I am again._ Beau was standing outside of Charlie's house, staring up at it as the music pumped from the windows and people milled all over the lawn. It was October 31st. Halloween - and the hockey team was throwing the supposed biggest party of the year. It was tradition, and they had all been getting together since high school. Former Ducks had flown in from around the country. Every team on campus was there and things had just gotten started. Beau was outgoing, but this was a lot of people. She reached down, running her hands over her costume, feeling irrationally nervous as people passed her coming and going. To her right a Mario and Luigi were play wrestling on the lawn. On the front porch a whole group dressed as the characters from the Wizard of Oz were playing some form of beer pong.

_Don't be such a freak, Beau. Get in there. These are your friends. They aren't going to harass you._ She readjusted her skirt a little, hefted her basket, and sighed. _Who are you kidding, Mayland? What was I thinking wearing this?_

"Well, hello there." It was Dave Lawrence and he was behind her. She was sure he didn't realize who she was. She waited, seeing him walk around her, sizing her up. He was dressed as a hockey player. _How original._ When his eyes finally reached her face he made a slight strangled sound before admirably composing himself and closing his mouth.

"Shit. Beau." It was all he said. He was still staring and Beau felt her face getting redder by the minute. _This was such a bad idea. I should have been a ghost. Just worn a sheet over my head. Or a paper bag. Sheesh_.

"Right." And with that she walked past Dave, heading inside, hoping to find Charlie as soon as possible and then hide in a corner for the remainder of the evening.

-

She came through the door at full speed and stopped in her tracks when she saw the room completely filled with people. Charlie saw her and smiled a little at how nervous she looked before he got a chance to see what she was wearing.

Luis Mendoza was suddenly at his shoulder, a low whistle emanating from his throat. "Damn, Conway. Tell me that's the girl your costume is supposed to go with."

He was dressed as a woodsman because Beau had told him she would be coming as Little Red Riding Hood. He had thought his jeans, work boots, button up flannel shirt, and corduroy jacket would be a great match for that. She had apparently left out the word 'sexy.' **Sexy** Little Red Riding Hood.

She was wearing a more than short red smock dress with a button up white shirt beneath. The buttons were open down to a black leather corset that was cinched tight, black laces tied in a bow, running from her hips up to just below her breasts. Her bare shoulders were covered with a short red shrug cape and the hood was up, capping her hair, which hung loose and in big curls. A small red bow peaked out near her forehead. In the only nod to her tomboy nature she wore knee high black lace up wrestling style boots that molded to her skin like they were painted on.

It was so obvious that she was not sure about her outfit. She stood, picnic basket held in front of her, legs crossed and trying to make herself as small as possible. Her head swiveled and her eyes met his. Her smile was instant and tentative and she moved towards him quickly, the tiny skirt swaying back and forth. She moved very close to him, leaning up to kiss his cheek and then stayed within inches. He touched her shoulder, feeling the satin of the cape.

"Holy shit." His grin was wicked and not just a little suggestive. "Did you look in a mirror? Do you know what you're doing to me?"

Beau leaned her head back, taking in his outfit. His jeans hugged his hips in all the right places and the flannel shirt was sexy in a burly lumberjack kind of way. But what really got Beau were the corduroy jacket and the work boots. A fake axe was slung over his shoulder and he looked rugged and really hot. She smiled at him invitingly.

"Did you wear that to match my costume?"

He nodded. "I feel a little overdressed though in comparison."

She hit him, but ran her hand down his chest and over to hold his hand. "Shut it. I'm already self-conscious enough without you picking on me."

Charlie squeezed her fingers. "I'm not picking on you. I'm just really…" He searched for the right word but all he could come up with was, "turned on."

"Ahem." Luis was still hovering and now he had his face right over Charlie's shoulder. Beau leaned a little further to the side and smiled at him. She stuck out her hand, realizing Charlie was still staring at her.

"Hi. I'm Beau Mayland." He grabbed her hand gently, kissing it and flashing a winning smile. He threw the accent on extra thick for emphasis.

"Luis Mendoza. The pleasure is mine."

This snapped Charlie out of his trance and he waved Mendoza back. "Alright Luis. Quit drooling over my girlfriend."

-

Portman had indeed shown up for the Halloween party and he and Fulton were still as inseparable as always. They were the best of friends and they were able to pick up right where things had left off the last time they had seen each other. And things had left off with a drinking game set to Pink Floyd's "Dark Side of the Moon." They had taken over the kitchen with their game and most of the team was joining in. Portman slammed a shot glass down on the counter and it slid from his hand and onto the floor. Fulton cackled and pointed at him.

"Man, since you started teaching you have turned into such a lightweight!"

Back in the living room Beau and Charlie were standing by the window with Connie, Guy, Julie, and Russ and Beau was having the time of her life getting to know them all. She was a little buzzed and working on her fourth beer and found herself talking freely.

"So Julie, you used to date Banks?" When Julie nodded and smiled, reminiscing, Beau considered. "I can totally see that."

Charlie and Guy had moved outside to the porch for some air and they were watching the group through the window. Beau was drifting from conversation to conversation, completely comfortable now that she was acclimated to wearing her outfit. It made Charlie so happy to see her already bonding with Julie and especially Connie and now as she turned to drill Russ on the mechanics of his much talked about knuckle-puck, his heart filled. _Oh my, God._ Guy leaned close to him.

"Charlie, are you in love with her?"

_Oh my, God. _His voice came out a little too loud. "Why would you ask that?"

Guy smiled. Charlie's eyes were glued to Beau through the glass, but he could hear Guy's smile in the tone of his voice. "Because you look at her like you are in love with her."

"Oh…my…God."

Guy's laugh was loud and genuine. "You sound a little sick, Conway. Never been in love before, huh?"

Charlie finally pried his eyes away and turned to look at his friend, a little pale. "Well, I mean, there was Linda, but we were just kids and that was just fun. I didn't love her. I certainly didn't tell her I loved her." His color was coming back and he smiled now, a little cautious, and thinking hard. "Beau is…I think about her all the time. This sounds so girly but, dude, she's got me all tied up in knots inside."

Guy knew it would sound silly to ask, but he and Charlie had known each other forever. They could have these kinds of conversations. "How does she make you feel about yourself?"

It wasn't a question Charlie was expecting, but when he heard it, it instantly made sense. "She makes me feel like the best version of myself. Shit, Guy."

"Well it's not like it's a bad thing, Charlie! Trust me. Speaking from experience, it can really lead to some serious trials and tribulations, but those are just, like, secondary to all of the other great things. If you have the right girl, and it sure seems like you do…man it just…well, rocks."

-

It was a few hours later and Beau had noticed Charlie looking at her oddly several times now. She brushed it off and chalked it up to the drinking they had all been doing. As people started heading home and the living room began to clear, the two of them had found a low traffic area to talk and to test out the much anticipated tongue ring.

Luis and Ken walked by and let out small cat calls and Charlie pulled away from the kiss, framing Beau, her back against the wall and his hands on either side of her face. He rested his forehead against hers and sighed. Beau laughed deeply, the alcohol still thick in her veins, and hooked her fingers in Charlie's belt loops, pulling his body tight against hers.

"I have the best time with you and your friends, Conway."

He found it hard to speak, still weighing his thoughts heavily. "They guys on the team are your friends now. And I have a great time with you, too." He slid a hand from the wall to tuck her hair behind her ear and then ran a thumb gently over her lips. She slanted her eyes up to meet his, her tongue following the path his thumb had taken.

"Charlie, I love being with you."

He kissed her gently, and then spoke, so softly he was barely audible. "I just love you, Beau."

Her breath caught in her throat and she froze. "Do you mean that?"

He kissed her again, more urgently this time. When he pulled away, he touched a hand to his heart. "I don't know what you're doing to me, Beau, but yes. I mean it. I love you."

She smiled, her eyes lighting up. She grabbed the front of his jacket, pulling his face down until it was touching hers. "I love you too, Charlie."

-

Katie- Thanks! I'm pretty proud of Beau. I think she's a pretty rockin' chic. Let me know if she ever starts to get too sue-like.

antiIrony- Thanks for all of the reviews! It makes writing way more fun.

Duckfluff- I'm glad you like the Beau/Charlie pairing. They are fun to write. I think with all the things running around in my head you can count on them getting even more sweet with each other hint hint

Unlimitedblood- Sorry for the slowing in updates. Work and school have been crazy, not to mention the flu!

Bankiesbaybee99- You rock! Thanks so much for all of the nice comments  Glad you are still enjoying.

Cc- thanks for reviewing. Hope you keep enjoying it.


	26. The Love Thing

Disclaimer - I do not own anything even remotely related to The Mighty Ducks. I only wish I had thought of them first…

_Italics indicate character thought._

-

The kiss became more intense as Charlie drove his hands into Beau's hair and her fingers found his back and clung to his shoulders. She pulled away, her lips just a breath from his. "Let's go upstairs, Charlie."

He nodded, taking her mouth again and backing her towards the staircase. Somewhere, deep in the back of her mind, Beau was dimly away of another Duck catcall but somehow Charlie had already maneuvered them half way to the second floor, pausing to lean against the railing several times in the process. His hands were roaming her body possessively and she couldn't remember the last time she had felt so…wanted.

They stumbled into his room, where the light was dim with just a desk lamp shining. Charlie kicked the door shut in one move as he was pulling off his coat and looking at Beau hungrily. She kissed his neck gently, her fingers fumbling with the buttons of his flannel shirt. She had it almost all the way open when she tentatively slid her fingers under the material to feel the smooth skin tight over his muscles. Beau sighed before rising on her toes to find his mouth with hers.

"I love you." Charlie said the words again, running his hands down her arms and pulling her against him. He moved his fingers gently over her hips and up the tight constraints of her corset, finding the bow at the top. He had it undone, but found himself struggling to get the whole thing unlaced. Beau realized his frustration and stopped kissing him in order to incline her head and watch him tug at the string. As she leaned her head back the room spun a little and she realized how drunk she was. Drunk on love, as cliché as that sounded, and drunk on alcohol. _I'm drunk._ It had a bit of finality to it.

As she was coming to this realization Charlie was pulling laces in all directions, his face flushed and his jaw clenched. He finally threw his hands up, running them through his hair.

"Who makes this? What is this thing?" He looked at her, smiling and lowering his hands to her waist and stepping closer again. "Wanna give me a hand here or are you just going to let me embarrass myself?"

He leaned down to kiss her and Beau tilted her head back, sliding her hand between them. "Charlie, wait." She pushed his hands from her waist softly and backed up a step, breathing deeply. "I'm not sure this is such a good idea."

He looked at her, confused. His eyes were wide and his mouth partially open. His hair was mussed from her hands and his shirt hung, half un-tucked and unbuttoned. "Why is it not a good idea?"

She gestured broadly. "We're drunk. Do we want to do this for the first time when we're drunk?" He was just looking at her and Beau didn't know what to do with her hands. She put them on her hips, and then wrapped them around her waist before finally crossing them over her chest awkwardly.

His voice was deep. "I'm not drunk. I know exactly what I'm doing." He pointed to his bedroom door. "I knew exactly what I was saying when we were downstairs, Beau." He raised his hands to indicate his room. "And again when we got up here. Did you mean what you said?" There was an accusing tone to his voice that Beau wasn't used to hearing and it hurt. Now her tone was short and she hated hearing it.

"Yes, Charlie. I knew what I was saying."

He features softened and he raised a hand to her cheek which she leaned into. "Well then?"

"Charlie, it's just that…I want to be with you, I do." He started to speak and then closed his mouth, knowing she wanted to finish. "This feels right, but at the same time…I want to be completely…" She searched for a word better than 'not drunk.' "I want to be completely clear when we go there for the first time. This is so good right now, and we've just added this crazy thing."

He raised an eyebrow. "The love thing?"

She smiled, glad that he understood. "Yes, the love thing." She touched her heart in an imitation of his gesture earlier. "I do love you, Charlie. This is new for me though, and I don't want to add another level of strangeness just yet. Can you understand that?"

He moved to the side, sitting down heavily on his bed, puffing out his cheeks and readjusting his shirt. "I can completely understand that." He looked at his pillow. "Would you at least stay the night, though?" When she looked hesitant he held up his hands, giving her his best innocent smile. "We'll just sleep. Promise. I'm not ready for you to leave yet. I want to keep telling you I love you. At least, like, 100 more times before tomorrow."

She moved to sit beside him and looked at him seriously. "Well how can I resist that?"


	27. A Freakin' Plus

Disclaimer - I do not own anything even remotely related to The Mighty Ducks. I only wish I had thought of them first…

_Italics indicate character thought._

-

"Rach, I desperately wish you were here." Beau was flat on her back, smiling up at the ceiling of her tiny dorm room. "He's like…"

"Really freakin' hot?" Rachel supplied, deadpan.

Beau laughed. "Well, yeah. There's definitely that. But he's also…"

"An unparalleled love machine?"

"That I wouldn't know…yet." She felt a flutter in the pit of her stomach as she said the last word. "He's…"

"Well, crap Beau. You love him, don't you?" Rachel said is simply, not particularly surprised.

Beau giggled. She actually giggled. "I really do. How nuts is that?"

"Do you love him like you loved Miles?" Miles had been Beau's high school boyfriend. It had been fast and intense, and it would always be that first love that held a very special place in her heart.

"I love him in a different way than Miles. It's…better." She thought for a second. "It's so much more real. So raw." Now she frowned, her brow furrowing. "I just wish we could see each other sooner than January. It's too long!"

Back in North Carolina Rachel was mirroring Beau's expression. "Yeah, I know. I need to pass judgment on this Charlie joker. But you can't miss games and I really can't travel right now. We'll hang out over Christmas and then it's all about Road Trip 2006 in January!"

"Road Trip 2006 is going to rock."

"Oh oh oh!" Rachel's voice raised 5 notches. "Invite Charlie. And then invite the rest of your cute hockey player friends. You may be in love, but I'm still single and seriously looking."

-

"A…freakin'…plus, baby!" Goldberg actually stuck his most recent exam on the refrigerator and secured it with a hockey puck shaped magnet. Averman rolled his eyes.

"Do I need to, like, finger-paint something to put on the fridge too, Goldberg?"

Beau had come over to cook dinner for the boys as it was Charlie's 22nd birthday. It was November and quickly closing in on Thanksgiving and the Wolfpack was having one of its best seasons in the last ten years. They were perfect. Undefeated. They had taken down Ohio State, Wisconsin, and Miami of Ohio on top of their early victories. They were riding on a high and there was little that could bring them down. One more victory and they would be assured a bid to the NCAA Championships. Goldberg's grades were up, Fulton had already been offered a job with a friend of his dad's company for when they graduated the next year, Jesse's ankle was healing well and he wasn't having to pay for school, Banks was still proving to be a great captain, and Charlie and Beau had not talked about their near…incident…since that Halloween night. They were closer than ever, but it was a subject they both seemed to avoid.

She had cleared the last plate and was now carefully carrying a homemade cake into the room. Fulton hit the light switch and they all launched into a horrendous rendition of "Happy Birthday" while Charlie directed with his knife. He looked at Beau in the eyes as he blew out the candles. She had a good idea what his wish was.

They guys never exchanged gifts, so while everyone was eating Beau asked Charlie into the other room. They sat on the couch and she handed him a large wrapped box, almost as tall as he was. He looked at her, surprised. "I thought dinner and cake was my present."

She rolled her eyes. "Please! It's your birthday. Of course I was going to get you something." Her eyes were bright and excited. "Open it, Charlie!"

He started to pull the paper off and finally got down to the box, having to stand to reach the top end. He pulled open the flap and his eyes went wide. He looked down at Beau, back into the box, and then back at her again.

"No way."

She was grinning ear to ear. "Way."

He pulled out the hockey stick, touching it more gently than she thought he had ever touched her, and let the box fall to the floor as he ran his fingertips over it.

"Holy crap. This is a TPS Response XN10 Composite." He said it with a tone of awe and it absolutely made her day. She stood up, taking it from him and rotating his wrist around, feeling the weight of it.

"It's supposed to have much faster energy transfer and puck release that will blow your mind."

He stared at her again. "This is the best present that anyone has ever given me." He looked down at it, smiling like you would probably smile at your first born child. "I've been wanting one of these since the first day anyone in the NHL started playing with them. How did you know?"

She shrugged. "Everything you talk about in your puck handling that you'd like to improve upon, this stick should give you a leg up on. It seemed perfect."

"It's too much, Beau. I've been saving up."

She shook her head. "It's perfect."

-

They were walking back to her dorm. He had insisted. He was always doing things like that. Watching out for her. Making sure she was safe.

"So, a good birthday then?" They walked hand in hand in the freezing cold night air as snow fell down lightly around them.

Charlie shifted the stick where it hung from his hand. "Yeah. The best I've had in years."

Her voice was tentative and she looked at him from the corner of her eye in the light of a streetlamp. "Did you mom call you?" Beau new that Casey almost never called. If she did it usually ended in Charlie being frustrated and distant. It wasn't something he was really ready to talk to her about.

He shook his head tightly, reaching up to readjust his knit cap. "No. She's not really a birthday person." When she squeezed his hand tightly, he squeezed back, pulling her closer as they moved together. "Coach Bombay called though. He never misses anything important."

"I'd love to meet him sometime."

"Oh, he's mentioned a time or two that he plans on meeting you soon. I wouldn't worry."

She laughed, but let the sound die on the breeze. "Happy Birthday, Charlie." She looked straight ahead as she continued, afraid to look over at him. "I don't know if your birthday is the right time to talk about this, and if you want to hold off, let me know. But…it's been totally stressing me out and I need to get it off my chest."

Charlie already knew what the topic was going to be. He had felt it coming for a few days now. He also kept his eyes straight forward, thinking about the things he wanted to say, the questions he wanted to ask. "Go ahead."

She sighed. _Why is this so weird?_ "I think we should talk about what happened at the Halloween party."

"Okay."

"I don't know why I haven't said this before, but I really want you to know…to understand…that us not doing anything was not because I didn't want to be with you like that. I was serious that night when I said that I love you. I think in some ways I've been falling in love with you since that first day when you met my father. I've meant it every single time that I've said it." She was clinging to his hand, needing to feel the contact. "I want to be with you, but I…"

He interrupted her. She seemed to be having trouble getting out what she wanted to say and it made him uncomfortable. His voice was full of gentle curiosity. "Beau, can I ask you a very personal question?"

"Of course."

He took a deep breath. _This is going to be received one of two ways._ "Will I be your first? Is that why you're nervous about this?"

Beau felt her breath stop in her throat and she had to make a very conscious effort to swallow, think again, then breathe. _Breath._ "Well, Charlie…" _This is going to be received one of two ways._ "No, you wouldn't be my first." She rushed on before he could speak or look at her and betray his disapproval. "I don't know if that's like an issue for you, and I would understand if it was, and I don't know your history, but you would be so much more special than anyone before. I don't know how to tell you how…"

"Beau, Beau, Beau." He stopped on the path and turned her around to face him. "Calm down. Quick explaining yourself. I know you had a life before me." He touched her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "How could I think that you, being you, hadn't made some guy fall in love with you before now?"

She smiled at that. How could she not. His eyes narrowed a little.

"Can I be the ridiculously jealous boyfriend though, and ask you about who came before me? Is that like really weird? It seems like it might be weird." When she didn't say anything he continued. _Stupid, Conway. Really stupid._ "I just want to know everything there is to know about you."

They started walking again and she nodded slowly. "If you want to know, of course I'll tell you." She tried to think where to start. "The first was Miles. He was my first love, but it was that love you have when you know it won't last forever. It's a brief, exciting, intense thing, but it's only meant to be a small period of your life. He treated me wonderfully, he made me laugh, and he was my first. I was 16 years old. Too young really. I know that now. But it felt right at the time, and I don't regret it. We dated until we were 17 and then his family moved to California and we broke up. It was just time."

Charlie was touched that she was willing to share so much with him so freely. And he knew that he could do the same with her. He didn't even feel that way about many of his life long friends. She continued as he reached up and to brush some snow off of her hair.

"My senior year I dated this guy, Clay. He was a lacrosse player. I knew I didn't love him, and that I probably never would. But I wanted to have fun. I wanted to just enjoy my senior year. I had slept with him a couple of times and it was a few weeks before our senior prom and I had a car wreck on the way to his house. I tried calling him to pick me up but he didn't answer, so I just had the tow truck guy drop me off. I got there and his mother let me in, not thinking."

Charlie could already tell where this was going and despite the fact he would never know this Clay, he tensed with anger. Her voice was soft and it broke his heart for her.

"He was in his room, the only place we had ever been together, with this other girl. This basketball player from our school. When he saw me he just shrugged and said, 'Well, what do you want me to do?'" She shrugged. "I shouldn't have let me bother it the way that it did."

He looked at her in surprise. "You shouldn't have let it bother you? He cheated on you, Beau! You had ever right to be bothered." He didn't understand how any guy could have done that if he had her. How do you jeopardize that? "I'm sorry that you had that happen to you. I can't imagine."

"Yeah." She just sounded resigned. "Trust is such a huge issue for me. With family, friends, boyfriends. I was always that way, but the whole thing with Clay really made it so much more important. That, I guess, is what I needed you to understand."

Again he stopped, turning to look at her. "Don't you trust me yet, Beau?"

She reached up and touched his face with her gloved hands. "Of course I do! But I have to trust myself, as well. I have to know that I'm completely ready to put myself out there like that." She looked at him, hard. "I trust you, Charlie. More than I've trusted anyone before."

-

Penmen Specialist: Thanks! Very helpful and saves my brain some thinking time. I think I'm definitely going to put to use your idea on Maine and Julie in the championships. Thanks for that!

Dolphinwannabe: Thanks as well! There is something super addictive about writing Charlie/Beau, so I'm glad you like them.

Fsb567: I wouldn't be surprised if it was in a movie, but I'm not sure where I've heard it before. I didn't consciously copy it from a book or movie. I just think that's so true of how you feel when you're with someone you love. You feel so good, like you're perfect.

antiIrony: NOW who's blushing! Thanks so much! I was really flattered when I read your latest review. That means a lot, so thanks again and again!

Cc: Your birthday…wow! So here's chapter 27. Merry Christmas!


	28. Why Bother?

Disclaimer - I do not own anything even remotely related to The Mighty Ducks. I only wish I had thought of them first…

_Italics indicate character thought._

-

They were still walking and now that the conversation had become so open, Beau found herself moving her mouth to ask something she really thought you should never ask a boyfriend. She cleared her throat nervously. "Um, so now that you got to ask me a personal question, do I get to do the same?"

Charlie grinned and pinched her side. "Wanna know about my other girlfriends, eh?"

She laughed and pushed him away a little. "Yeah, I guess I do."

He shoved one hand in his pocket and pulled her back against him. "Well, there have been three." He looked out of the corner of his eye at her and when he saw no negative reaction he continued. "Linda was a girl who I dated for three years of high school." He sighed and Beau broke in, sensing he was unsure what to say.

"Did you love her?"

"Um, I think I loved the **idea** of her. And I loved her as a friend, definitely. She was the best friend that I had ever had. She totally accepted me for what I am, or what I was at the time." He smiled, thinking about Linda and feeling a little sad that they had not stayed in better touch. "But, no, I didn't love her as someone that I wanted to be with forever. You have to understand…with my family…I don't think I knew what love was supposed to be. All I knew was that Linda supported me." He took Beau's hand as they descended into a tunnel under a train track and he spoke up to be heard over the passing train. "When she moved to Florida we broke up and I didn't date anyone else during high school. Our freshman year here I started dating Guy's half-sister Christina who was a senior."

Just saying her name left a dirty taste in his mouth. "That winter when they were home her and Guy started having trouble getting along and she was really horrible to him. I broke up with her after that."

She turned to look at him, her eyes wide with admiration. "You broke up with her because of Guy?"

He spoke simply. "He's my friend."

She gripped his hand tighter. "That he is."

He didn't want to tell her about the third, but knew he would hate himself if he didn't. "The last I…it was the end of last year and we were at the big yearly Athletics Ball. It's a formal affair and the soccer team always has a party after. I drank way too much and ended up with…" He pulled his hand away from her, feeling the very antithesis of proud. "It was a one night stand and it's definitely not something I'm proud of."

He looked at her and when she only smiled at him, his heart beat faster. "You don't think less of me, Beau?"

She laughed, her voice carrying over the field by her dorm and bouncing off of the trees covered in snow. "Think less of you? For being an adult and doing something that made you happy at the time and for admitting now that you feel like it was a mistake? Of course not. It was **then**, it is **over**." They were at her elevator now and she wrapped her arms around his waist. "So I think we're done sharing our sordid pasts, huh? These kinds of things really make you think."

He smiled down at her. "Yeah. Make me think that there is no other girl that I've ever told these things and no other girl I can imagine wanting to tell them to." He kissed her gently and then turned to leave as she stepped into the elevator and held the door open with her hand.

"Happy birthday, Charlie."

He waggled his new hockey stick at her. "I love you."

-

Thanksgiving and December came and went along with the regular hockey season. The Pennington State Wolfpack boasted their first undefeated season in ten years. Both Adam and Charlie had set records in various aspects of the game and the team was now just days away from taking on the NCAA tournament and the only other undefeated team in the country. U of Maine. Julie's team. The former Ducks were all pumped to take on their friend.

Beau had traveled home for the Christmas holidays, but it didn't feel like anything to celebrate. It was hard to walk down the street and see the same families decorating in the same way and have to stand on the front porch and put up lights without Parker. It was strange to decorate the tree and not argue with her brother over whose homemade macaroni ornament went in the front. Her parents were putting on brave faces, but Beau knew they were hurting and the worst moment came on Christmas Eve when she was cleaning out her room to pass the time and she found the signed Taking Back Sunday t-shirt she had bought for Parker the summer before they left for college. She cried over it for hours.

In Minneapolis, Charlie and some of the other Ducks were having problems of their own. Charlie's mother was spending more and more time with her boyfriend Davis, and he didn't seem to like the idea of having a built in possible step-son. He took every opportunity to put Charlie down and at 22, Charlie was over putting up with it. He spent his days working at the skate shop and his nights skating and spending time with Guy and Jesse at the Banks' house. Guy's sister was pregnant and hormonal and taking over the family's tiny apartment. Jesse's father couldn't go an hour without mentioning the white elitist college of Jesse's choice and the hockey injury. Mr. and Mrs. Banks didn't question their son's friends spending hours a day in their rec-room and simply bought more food for dinner and opened their home to the boys they had been hosting for the past seven or eight years.

Over the week and a half that the team had off, Charlie and Beau called each other every day. Despite being twelve hundred miles apart they gave each other strength and on New Year's Day, Beau was thrilled to be on a plane towards Charlie's hometown. The tournament was to be played there and they had only two days of practice to prepare.

-

"You okay, babe?" She was standing behind Charlie in a dark hallway, her bags already dropped at a downtown hotel and her body weary from the extra long practice they had all pushed themselves through. She pulled her pony-tail tighter and touched his shoulder gently. He didn't look at her but just laid his hand lightly on the doorknob.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm a little nervous about how this is going to go." He reached back for her hand and took it in his. Beau couldn't help but notice it was clammy.

"Nothing to be nervous about. I love you…your family is just an extension of that."

He opened the door and glanced at her over his shoulder. "I wouldn't say that just yet."

Casey was jogging into the living room as soon as they entered. "Charlie! Baby!" It had only been a week since he had been staying full time at the Banks', but she had him in a tight embrace immediately and he dropped Beau's hand to return the gesture. She pushed him away, getting a better look at him and Beau couldn't help but think that this was the exact way she had been greeted by her mother when she had flown home. But then she felt a penetrating gaze on her and the warmth she had felt when thinking of her family left her immediately. Casey Conway's voice was icy.

"So, this is the girl I've heard next to nothing about."

"Mom!" Charlie's voice was strained. _Why did I think it would be any different?_

To her credit, Beau smiled sweetly and stuck out her hand. "It's so nice to meet you, ma'am. You've done an amazing job with this son of yours. I just adore him."

Casey scoffed, taking the smile for farce and disliking Beau even more for it. She ignored the girl's outstretched hand. "They say in the papers that you are quite the hockey player for a girl." She smirked now. "The only other girls that Charlie has ever played with did nothing but distract the boys on the team and take all of the glory for themselves…getting scholarships and getting drafted. It's a disgrace."

Beau had never been talked to in that manner by an adult and she was literally struck wordless. Her mouth hung open and her face was a pale color. Charlie, however, had something to say.

"God dammit, Mom. You asked me to bring my girlfriend here. You wanted to meet her. I thought for once that you would actually care about something that was important to me so I gave it a try." He laughed bitterly. "What a joke."

He started to move towards the door and Beau felt sick for him. Just as they turned towards the exit a man came through it, his dark black hair spiked up too high someone in his 40's. His goatee was trimmed short, and his mechanic's jumpsuit was covered in grease. Charlie froze in his steps and subtly pulled Beau closer to him.

"Well, shit. The prodigal son returns." Davis Robinson's voice was bitter and it sent a chill up Charlie's spine. He had absolutely no idea what his mother saw in this man.

"We were just leaving, Davis." He watched, disgusted, as Robinson's eyes slid up and down Beau's lanky frame. She was wearing a bright red sweater that fit her like a glove and slim jeans. She was well covered, but Charlie wanted to cover her with a blanket – or twelve – and hide her further. He could feel his mother tense behind him, knowing she too had seen Davis' look. _Great._ He moved quickly towards anywhere but there and stopped in his tracks when Casey spoke.

"Charlie, we'll see you at your game next week. You still need to bring by the tickets."

That was it. _Why bother anymore?_ He nudged Beau out into the hallway and turned around, hands down by his side. "You know what, Mom? Don't bother. If you can't accept Beau – or me for that matter - then I don't want anything else to do with you. Have a nice life."

-

**Cc** – I'm not sure I know what you're talking about with Rachel. Help me out here. Maybe I'm losing it!

**Princess-sunshine** – WOW! Thanks so much. I mean, wow. I really appreciate that you called it "honest." That ones means a lot to me. Thanks. And as for Tommy, he really is a bastard isn't he?


	29. Flip for It

Disclaimer - I do not own anything even remotely related to The Mighty Ducks. I only wish I had thought of them first…

_Italics indicate character thought._

-

They sat in the car, in the dark, the engine still turned off and both staring straight ahead. Beau had not been speechless because she had been hurt. _How can you be hurt by someone you don't even know? _But she was aching inside for Charlie. He was so obviously chagrinned and she hurt for the little boy who had lost the unconditional love for his mother.

It was him that spoke first, his voice husky with embarrassment, still not looking even remotely in her direction. "I am **so** sorry." He lowered his head to the steering wheel of his beat up old Blazer and sighed. "God, that was humiliating."

Beau reached over and ran a finger gently around his ear and down his neck. "Charlie, there is nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm not upset."

He turned his head, leaving it on the steering wheel, but moving to look at her. "You're kidding. Your family welcomed me with open arms at like the worst time in their lives. Mine…" he made a disgusted sound. "My family treated you like dirt."

He looked away again and Beau sat back, giving him his space.

"We get what we get. You can't pick your family, Charlie."

He sat up slowly, turning the ignition and pulling into the road. "Yes…you can."

-

"Julie, the Cat, Gaffney!" The blond broke into a huge grin as she breezed through the door of the ice cream shop and practically ran to the table where Guy, Jesse, Fulton, and Goldberg sat. Not everyone had been able to come, but it was a great reunion nonetheless. She embraced them all and sat down.

"Okay, so who's completely exhausted from these three-a-days?" She propped her chin on her folder hands and shook her long hair back over her shoulder.

Averman's eyes grew wide. "Three-a-days? Yikes! We're only doing two-a-days."

Julie made the motion of taking notes in a notebook. "Hmm. Really. Two-a-days. I'll have to let my coach know about that." They all shared a laugh. "But seriously. Are you guys ready for us?"

"Are **we** ready?" Fulton scoffed. "I think the better question is, is the rest of your team ready for the Wolfpack? I know **you'll** be tough, but what about the rest of those guys?"

"Oh, they're ready. I'm predicting a shut out, thank you very much."

Jesse laughed, readjusting his foot where it was propped up on a chair. "Oh I bet you are. You're going to have your hands full though with the way that Charlie and Banks have been playing."

"Yeah?" She couldn't help but feel a tinge of worry. "What about you Guy? Portman? Gonna kick my ass?"

Fulton flipped a straw paper in Guy's direction. "Germaine here is twice as good as he was last time you played him." He rubbed his knuckles on his shirt. "And my slap shot is a little faster as well."

She smiled again, surprised at how at ease they were after all of these years. "I'm shaking in my skates."

-

They were standing in front of another apartment door. It was much brighter, cleaner, and there was the noticeable lack of a heavy weight on Charlie's shoulders. Again, he reached behind him, holding Beau's hand. Now his smile was evident as he knocked on the solid wood door. "**This** is my family."

The door flew open and a man stood in the frame, smiling broadly, arms wide open.

"Charlie!"

"Coach!" Charlie pulled his hand from Beau's and the two men embraced, a tight hug that spoke volumes about family. It was everything that had been absent in Casey's apartment. They pulled away from each other and Gordon Bombay held onto Charlie's shoulders with his hands.

"Look at you! You're like a grown man now! I feel so old!" He trailed off at the end of the sentence, finally noticing Beau. He nudged Charlie to the side and stuck out his hand. "You must be Beau." When she nodded he took her hand, grasping it tightly in both of his. "I have heard so much about you. It's great to finally meet you!"

"I could say the exact same."

They moved inside and Charlie introduced Beau to a beautiful woman puttering around the kitchen. Her name was Camille and she was Bombay's long time girlfriend. She and Charlie seemed close and it thrilled Beau to see him moving so easily about this home. She looked across the room to where Charlie and his former coach were already exclaiming animatedly over a hockey game that was on television. Bombay was shorter than she thought he would be, but looked exactly like every picture she had ever seen of him. As she had this thought, he turned to focus his ice blue eyes on her.

"So you're the girl who finally got our Charlie under control, huh?

-

Both Pennington State and the University of Maine continued undefeated and by the end of the week they were ready to face off at center ice for the much coveted NCAA title. As the team warmed up, it was hard not to wave across the blue lines at Julie, staking out her spot between the pipes. But they all took the game seriously and it turned out to be a vicious battle.

The match-up went scoreless until the last two minutes of the third period. When Riley strained a groin muscle, Coach Neumann called a time-out and moved Beau up to the first line. She was nervous at the responsibility on her shoulders, but as the five of them gathered for one last moment, the looks of determination on her friends' eyes were enough to pump her up.

Maine was tired and the last minute of the game was spent circling their goal. Julie's eyes darted back and forth and Banks was dimly aware of her screaming at her team to clear the trash, to get the puck away from their end of the ice. His heart squeezed a little tighter as he saw an opening - Guy and Charlie flanking the goal and Beau directly in front of it. He shot the puck to her, just a hint of regret surging through his mind. Beau was lightening quick, faking a move towards Charlie and then spinning on her blades and slamming the puck towards Guy. He saw it coming, a practiced move, and his stick barely even touched the little black disc as he shot it behind Julie's right skate and squarely into the net. The time ran out, the buzzer went off, and the Wolfpack was swarming onto the ice.

Julie dropped her head, her stick falling to the ground. Beau watched as Charlie, Guy, and Banks, before moving off to celebrate their victory, moved to their friend and patted her helmet in a gesture of unity. Julie continued to cry as they moved off.

-

It had been a week since their victory and the Wolfpack still had one week left in their winter break. It was 10am on a Saturday morning and Charlie's Blazer and Adam's Range Rover were being loaded up with luggage and coolers and Beau and Rachel were pouring over their CD cases.

"Hey, ladies. Can we get this show on the road?" This from Charlie as he hopped into the driver's seat and slammed the door. Beau hopped in the front with Fulton and Rachel in the back. Guy, Adam, Jesse, Goldberg, and Averman were riding the first leg of the trip in Adam's car. Beau popped a CD into the stereo as Charlie pulled onto the road and she and Rachel grinned at each other as Chicago's "You're My Inspiration" came blaring through the speakers. At a light Charlie slammed on the breaks, staring at Fulton in the rear view mirror.

"You're kidding me, right?" He moved to change the song and Beau slapped his hand away. Rachel leaned between the two front seats, raising her voice to be heard and placing a hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"This trip is tradition Charlie. Starting off this trip with this song is tradition." She and Beau looked at each other, eyes bright, speaking in unison.

"You don't mess with tradition!"

Fulton nudged Rachel aside, leaning into the spot she had occupied. "Are you still thinking this trip is a good idea, Conway?"

-

They had headed east on 394 and two hours later hit the first major junction. Rachel called ahead to the Range Rover on their 2 mile radius walkie-talkies, using her best trucker voice.

"Pull it over there, Big Bear, breaker breaker…over." She leaned back, tilting her trucker hat up and frowned. "I don't think Adam likes his Big Bear nickname."

Beau grabbed the walkie-talkie. "Banksie! Pull over!" She grinned. "Over!"

The black SUV moved to the side of the highway, eventually stopping and static crackled. "What's the problem?"

Both girls waited for a long time, shushing Fulton and Charlie when they tried to answer Adam. Finally Beau raised the apparatus to her mouth. "Adam," she whined. "You didn't say over…over!"

A big sigh from the other end, then a small scuffle, then a false deep voice. "This is   
Guy. What's the story…over?"

Beau and Rachel high fived before handing the walkie-talkie over to Charlie, who was dying to speak. "So the girls say that on their yearly road trips they just drive and when they come to a major junction they flip for which way to go. Apparently it's coin flipping time." He lowerd the talkie and Beau looked at him pointedly. He raised it back to his mouth, rolling his eyes. "Over."

Beau yelped and rolled down her window, shoving her entire upper body out into the frigid air and sitting on the window sill. Guy did the same from the passenger seat of Adam's car. She held up her fist, yelling up to him.

"Alright, Germaine! Heads we stay on 394, tails we turn south towards 35! Call it!" With that she threw the quarter up into air.

"Tails!"

Beau caught the coin, squeezing it in her hand before finally opening it up to see how it lay on her palm. She squealed. "Tails!"

-

**antiIrony** : I love you! You make me feel great about this story. Thanks so much. I'm glad you enjoyed the addition of Casey. She always just rubbed me the wrong way a little. I think she may rear her ugly head again a little later.

**Cc** : I think what you're talking about with Rachel is when she is thinking about what she really wants to ask. She asks it…she was wanting to pick on Beau. She asked "You're not going to show your bra to anyone today are you?" I re-read and I didn't write it that clearly. Sorry for the confusion.

**Amaris-star** : glad you enjoyed your first read through. I think I shed a tear or two when Parker died myself. I don't know where that came from. I plan to update frequently, so check back!


	30. The Book

Disclaimer - I do not own anything even remotely related to The Mighty Ducks. I only wish I had thought of them first…

_Italics indicate character thought._

_

* * *

_

Traveling south on 35 Beau turned around in her seat, her knees pressed against the center console, her hands playing lightly on Charlie's arm and waved her free hand at Rachel.

"Rach, check the book!"

Charlie's eyes met Fulton's in the rearview mirror. Reed rubbed his newly shaved head and grimaced. "The book?"

Rachel was bouncing in her seat, her mousy brown bangs falling in her eyes as she pulled a thick colorful book from her huge shoulder bag. "We're on 35, right?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Beau leaned forward anxiously as her friend flipped through pages murmuring to herself. Suddenly Rachel smiled. "We're headed into St. Paul, right?" Nods all around. "Score." She grinned up at Beau, punctuating each worth with giddy enthusiasm. "The World's…Largest…Stucco…Snowman."

Beau clapped her hands like a little girl. "Score, indeed!"

Fulton grabbed the walkie-talkie. "Banks! Pull over…over!"

They pulled into the first gas station they came to and Adam and the others jumped out, looking a little frantic. Fulton scrambled out of the Blazer, having snatched the book from Rachel. She was after him, calling for him to give it back and by the time Beau and Charlie made it out and into the sunlight, Rachel was on Fulton's back, trying with her petite frame to reach the book where Fulton held it high above his head. He squinted up at it, reading aloud.

"The Great American Book of Roadside Attractions." He handed it back to Rachel and she promptly jumped to the ground, huffy.

"That's right."

Adam was sitting on his bumper, amused. "What on earth is going on?" Beau lowered herself to sit beside him, slinging her arm around his shoulders companionably.

"The Largest Stucco Snowman in America, Adam. We're gonna stop and see it." Her grin was unmistakable, just daring anyone to say they weren't going to see it.

Fulton stood, feet wide apart, arms crossed defiantly. "You're kidding me, right? We are **not** stopping to see this crap."

Rachel calmly opened the book, running her finger across a page. "The World's Largest Stucco Snowman sits at the southeast corner of MN highway 36 and Margaret St. in North St. Paul. The North St. Paul Jaycees used to build a snowman each winter to celebrate Sno-Daze. They were built on the northeast corner of the same intersection. Apparently after a couple of lean snowfall winters they decided to build a permanent icon for the city."

Averman patted Goldberg's shoulder. "Cool! We're **so** there!"

It took one quick look from Fulton to silence him. And it took only one quick look from Beau to tell Charlie that there was no way in hell that Fulton Reed was winning this one. Her voice was sweet.

"This is Road Trip 2006, Fulton."

He was disarmed by her voice, thinking how cute she and Rachel were as they pouted at him. "Yeah, but you guys invited **us**. And you…" Beau interrupted.

"Yes, we did invite you so that we could enjoy your lovely company. But you agreed to the rules." She looked at Charlie who shrugged in his friend's direction.

"We did agree to the rules, man."

Fulton only glowered. "This is nuts. What kind of vacation consists of driving somewhere based on a coin? Don't you want to know where you're going?"

Beau shook her head blandly. "I know where I'm going every day of my life Fulton. The point of our road trips is to be surprised, to be spontaneous, to just have friends being together." She flashed him the winning grin again, knowing she had him. "I promise you you'll have a good time. Aren't you having a good time already?"

He rolled his eyes, also knowing he was hooked. "Yeah, of course I am." He took a long drink of his soda and gestured back to the car. "If we're going to see this giant-ass snowman in daylight we better get moving."

They all cheered and as they were heading back to the Blazer Rachel bumped her hip into Fulton's and fanned the book in front of his face. "Did you know there were 25 pages in here just of Minnesota roadside attractions?" When he rolled his eyes again she grinned, ignoring him. "That's twice as many as most states!"

* * *

"Wow. All I can really say is…wow." They were standing below the snowman as the sun started to set over North St. Paul, their heads tilted all the way back to see the black hat atop his head. "It's sort of like a giant scary Frosty." This from Averman, who, hands on hips, was really taking it all very seriously."

Beau backed up a few steps and snapped a picture of her friends, backs to the camera, taking in the glory that was the stucco snowman. She laughed, knowing it would be a great addition to the scrapbook. When Fulton backed up beside her she looked at him knowingly.

"How thrilled are you that you've now experienced this great wonder?"

He turned around, looking up at the monstrosity again. "I admit it. It's cool."

At Highway 14 Guy and Goldberg fought over the coin and finally flipped for them to head west. As they started down the road Rachel pulled out the book and waggled it at Fulton.

"C'mon Fulton. You know you want to be the one to find the next big discovery." His hand snaked out and snagged the book from her, gently bopping her on the head with it.

In the front seat Charlie tightened his grip on Beau's hand and gave her a little surprised look. When she looked confused he looked pointedly in the rearview mirror and shrugged a little. Beau shrugged in response. There was no telling what was going through Rachel's mind.

* * *

It was a day later and they had made a u-shape through the state of Minnesota and were north of Minneapolis near the city of Menahga. The nine of them stood below another massive statue, squinting as the sun bounced off of the bronze. 

Goldberg sounded skeptical. "Why does this guy have a big grasshopper on a pitchfork?"

Charlie opened the well worn book that Beau slapped against his chest. "Menahga, honors St. Urho the patron saint of Finland, with a bizarre statue recreating his mythical battle with giant grasshoppers. He is reputed to have used his 'splendid and loud voice' to chase the grasshoppers out of pre-Ice Age Finland (when the climate was much milder) and save the grape harvest. The Finns love him. At least, the ones in America do. St. Urho was reportedly invented in the 1950s by a couple of Minnesota Finns as a joke. Today it's taken seriously enough that St. Urho Day (the day before St. Patrick's Day) is officially recognized in all 50 states."

"Never heard of it." Goldberg was still unsure.

Averman backed away slowly and leaned against the car. "So, this guy was some sort of freakish Finnish myth?"

Charlie sat down beside him. "Looks that way."

Beau and Rachel shrugged at one another before mugging animatedly for a picture taken by Guy.

* * *

Later that night, just past dinner time, the motley crew pulled into a small town called Devil's Lake, North Dakota. There was a large billboard that touted the picturesque town as the country's snowmobiling capital. Rachel and Beau looked at each other and Rachel lifted the walkie-talkie to her mouth. 

"This is it boys. The point of no return. Over."

Charlie just looked at Beau. "Huh?"

She spoke as if everyone knew what they were talking about. "The point of no return. The place we stop and stay for a night or two before heading back." As an afterthought she pushed the talkie button again. "Over."

Guy's voice was excited. "Great! I love snowmobiling! Where do we stay?"

Where they stayed was the surprisingly affordable Great American Inn and Suites, the snowmobiling capital of the snowmobiling capital. Within an hour of the girls unpacking in their two bed room and the boys checking into their three bedroom suite, the boys – minus Jesse and his ankle - already had snowmobiles rented for the next day.

* * *

The following late morning and they had already been out for hours. Beau, Rachel, and Jesse explored the small town and all that it had to offer in the way of quaint charm while the rest of the boys explored the more challenging snowmobile trails. 

As they sat down at a mom and pop restaurant, Beau couldn't help but pick her friend's brain. "Well, Rachel. Spit it out. I know you're dying to tell me what you think about Charlie."

Jesse let out a low whistle and Rachel looked at him skeptically. Beau waved her hand in dismissal. "Jesse is cool. What you say stays with us."

"You got it, girl." Jesse went back to his sandwich, secretly very interested in what the girl would have to say.

Rachel took a big bite, considering, and after what seemed like forever she swallowed and grinned. "I love him, Beau. He's perfect for you. Absolutely perfect!"

**

* * *

BellaLou**: I'll see what I can do about Banks and Guy. No promises though! I have some other ideas about Guy and Connie and might explore them in another fic. If you have any suggestions, send them my way and I'll work them into this sotry. Thanks for the compliments!

**Cc**: Give Rachel time. She's cute as can be when she wants to be!


	31. Falter as the Music Stops

Disclaimer - I do not own anything even remotely related to The Mighty Ducks. I only wish I had thought of them first…

_Italics indicate character thought._

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Beeeeaaaaauuuuu! Happy Birthday to you!" It was loud, it was raucous, and it was absolutely heinous. They sat in the middle of the hotel restaurant, finishing up dinner and they boys and Rachel had launched into the song, loving it when Beau's cheeks turned crimson. 

_Keep it together._ She was smiling and laughing with them but it felt like her heart was being ripped apart. She was nineteen today. It was the first time in her life that she could remember that song being sung to her and not haring "Beau and Parker" or "Parker and Beau." She had always equated her birthday as hers and her brother's. It wasn't meant to be just for her. That's how it was with twins. Especially twins like Parker and Beau. _Keep it together for a few more minutes._

"Thanks guys!" She grinned manically at Rachel who squinted at her, but was distracted easily. "Don't y'all have to get going for the night snowmobile trail thing?" It was a torch lit trail over the hills and past the frozen lake that was said to be beautiful and something not to be missed. Now Rachel's eyes were wide as the others nodded and stood to bundle up in their scarves, hats, and coats.

"You aren't going?" She mouthed something silent and indiscernible at her friend. "I **thought** you were going."

Beau touched Rachel's arm, still barely holding it together. "You know, I can't remember the last time I just relaxed. I think I'm going to spend the rest of my birthday curled up with a good book. **Relaxing**." She leaned in to hug her friend. "You'll be fine, Rach."

Rachel pulled away, holding Beau at arm's length. "I've never snowmobiled."

Fulton grabbed the hood of Rachel's jacket, pulling her away even as he leaned in and gave Beau a quick kiss on the cheek. "I gotcha, chica. Happy birthday, Beau. Let's roll." And he was off, pulling Rachel behind him with the other boys following and Jesse heading off to watch TV in his room. Charlie gave Beau a quick kiss goodnight and another 'happy birthday' before jogging off to follow his friends.

By the time Beau made it to the elevator she was taking deep breaths and blinking furiously to hold back the tears. When she arrived at her door a white card was coving the key hole and hands shaking, she opened the small envelope. It read simply _Room 387_, with a key card attached. It was Charlie's handwriting and it surprised her enough to completely stop her tears.

Room 387 was on the top floor and faced south towards the lake. When Beau entered she was the only on in the room and she had to stifle a gasp at the expanse, smelling of jasmine (her favorite) and filled with the sounds of Gavin DeGraw. _Well, here I go again._ Her eyes were filling with tears as she moved to the large picture window and gazed out at the torch flames reflecting off of the ice and the snowmobile lights as they moved slowly in a line across the hills.

She was standing as if she wanted to curl into herself and Charlie couldn't help but stare. Her arms were wrapped around her middle and her fingers rested at her waist. Her jeans were long and straight and hit the top of her stiletto boots in just a suggestion of sexy. She wore a cashmere pale green tank top that begged to be touched and a long pastel striped scarf trailed down her back under her curly chestnut pony tail. She rested her forehead against the cool glass and she didn't turn or even flinch when he spoke.

"You're thinking about your brother, huh?" He moved a step into the room but didn't touch her…yet.

She let out a little gasp, not knowing she could feel so hurt but not feel empty. "You always know exactly what is going on with me." She raised her fingers to her mouth, trying to hold it in, and her voice came out as a pathetic whisper. "I don't know how to do this birthday thing on my own."

He stood close to her now, his arms wrapped around her waist and his chin resting on her shoulder. "It seems to me like you just keep Parker in your thoughts and you try your best to be happy. I think he would want you to be really happy, Beau."

She covered his clasped hands with one of hers and used the other to slowly unwind her scarf, thinking about what he had said. "You always say the right thing."

He kissed her now bare neck. "Are you happy today, Beau?"

She turned, tilting her head back to look at him and smiling as he bent his knees to smile closer to her face. "I am now. This is amazing." She gestured around the room. "I love you, Charlie."

His forehead was against hers, which was cool from the glass of the window. He touched his lips to hers gently. "I love you, too." The kiss was deeper now and as Beau reached up to pull the rubber band from her hair, Charlie leaned back to watch the curls fall down and cover her shoulders.

Surprising him, Beau reached up slightly trembling fingers and began to undo the buttons on his blue dress shirt. He covered her hands, stopping her. "Beau, what are you doing?" He looked around the room. "I didn't do this so that we could do…that."

She smiled shyly. "I know. I trust you." He nodded.

"I know, but you need to trust yourself. You told me that a few months ago." She smiled again, confident now, setting his heart racing. She pulled her hands away, covering her own heart.

"I trust myself, Charlie." She blushed a little before reaching down and pulling the thin tank up and over her head. She grew even more red as Charlie's eyes skimmed up and down her body, her skin heating under his gaze.

He tucked her hair behind her ear and left his palm to rest on her warm cheek. "Are you sure? I need you to be sure."

Her voice was a whisper again, this time husky with desire. "I'm sure."

* * *

Rachel was sitting on a massive snowmobile and she didn't like it. Not one bit. "I don't like this. Not one bit. This thing is way to giant for little old me to drive." 

Fulton enjoyed her. She was fun, she was cute, and she was super sassy. The best part was that she liked it when he used his dry sense of humor. Most girls didn't even get his sense of humor. Hell, most girls just didn't get him. Period. He rolled his eyes at Rachel, which he though maybe she saw even though his knit hat was pulled down low. He patted the empty seat behind him and dropped his voice an octave. "Quit whining woman and get on."

_Now see, why is that cute?_ Most guys who talked to her that way would get a quick knee to the balls. Of course, Fulton Reed was not most guys. He was quiet and thoughtful and dry and witty. And tall and handsome. _Couldn't forget tall and handsome._ So instead of the knee, Fulton got her hopping onto the back of his vehicle. She grabbed his head between her hands and pulled him down so he could hear. "Watch it. And don't get to crazy with this thing, huh?"

He only grinned. "Hold on."

With that he gunned it, secretly thrilled when she squeezed her arms tightly around his chest and took off into the night.

* * *

Beau was lying on her side, her arm cushioning her head and her hair splayed around her the dark in stark contrast to her olive skin. Charlie thought she might be sleeping, her body warm and soft against his, but he knew there was no way he would sleep any time soon. He was awash in her. He reached out, needing the physical contact, and moved her hair off of her back and tracing his finger along the tattoo that spanned across her back from shoulder blade to shoulder blade. It was feminine script, a simple phrase encased in quotes. As his finger ran over it her voice reading it aloud let him know she wasn't sleeping and knew what he was looking at. 

"I falter as the music stops."

He ran his finger across it again. "It's beautiful." He grinned, pressing his lips against the black on her skin. "It's sexy."

She turned over, pulling the sheet up to cover herself and looked him in the eyes. "It's a song lyric." She let her fingers play through his curly hair and smiled. "Charlie, this is all too much. This room, the music, the flowers. Thank you."

He sat up, and reached to a side table, pulling a small wrapped package into his hand. Beau sat up as well, the white sheet bright in the dim room. She looked at him in surprise. "Charlie, you've already done enough."

He shook his head, smiling at her. "Open the present, Beau." She did, ripping into the paper and he thrilled at the fact that she wasn't trying to save the flowery print. It was already in tatters on the floor. When she opened the square box her beam lit up her face.

Beau pulled the silver charm bracelet from the padding and held it up to examine each piece. Her heart filled with love as she touched the tiny symbols of her life that had most definitely been picked especially with her in mind. A tiny hockey puck, a little wolf, the state of North Carolina, a pen, a book, the word love, a tiny pair of headphones, and the Zodiac symbol for Gemini – the twins. "Oh Charlie." She immediately held it out to him, sticking out her arm for it to be fastened on her. When he had hooked the delicate metal she shook it gently, listening to the tinkling of the charms hitting together. "It's perfect." She grabbed his face, kissing him, rising to her knees and letting the sheet fall down.

**

* * *

BellaLou**: Thanks again! I'm toying with the idea of a Connie/Guy fic where they are older. Possibly as a follow-up time wise to this one. Not a sequel really, but there might be appearances by Beau, Rachel, etc. What do you think?

**Penman**: I know. Sadly being from North Carolina I really didn't grow up around hockey so I know very little about it, which makes it hard to write. I wouldn't even attempt it but I figure a story about people playing hockey has to have at least a LITTLE in it. Sorry it's so crappy in those sections! Thanks for the encouragement and the applause! You can count on it going on for a quite a bit more. I know exactly where it's going but I'm starting to think it's going to take me quite some time to get there!

**Cc**: Glad you're digging Rachel. She is a direct incarnation of my friend of the same name and the real deal is a trip!


	32. These Hockey Types

Top of Form

Disclaimer - I do not own anything even remotely related to The Mighty Ducks. I only wish I had thought of them first…

_Italics indicate character thought._

* * *

Snowmobiling, it turned out, was actually something Rachel could learn to like. Or maybe it was more accurate to say that snowmobiling holding onto Fulton's back was something she could learn to like. But she did have to admit, it had been beautiful and he had taken the hills and valleys easy, knowing she was a little uncomfortable. An hour later and they were now pulling back up to the hotel. Fulton let the vehicle come to a slow stop and wiggled his shoulders a little, letting Rachel know she could let go. 

"My arms are too cold to move." She squeezed him tighter, surprised a bit at her own flirtation, and then released him and climbed back to the ground. Fulton had to stay to sign the paperwork that stated they had returned the snowmobiles, as they were all in his name, and Rachel hung around with him as the others moved quickly towards the warmth of the lobby and then their room.

As the last two made their way across the snow, Rachel couldn't help but stop and watch him walk. He was so big, but moved surprisingly well for his size. She liked that. She also liked that she was already comfortable enough with him to start fantasizing about throwing a snowball right at the back of his head. _Seize the moment, Rach. _

Bending down quietly Rachel scooped up a large handful of snow in her leather gloves. She packed it tight, assessed the size, and packed on even more of the white powder. The snowball was roughly the size of a grapefruit. _Perfect._ She took aim, trying to recall her softball days of high school, and lobbed the projectile at Fulton's head as hard as she could. Her trajectory was a good as she could have hoped for and it hit him square in the back of the head with a loud snap. His head pitched forward and, as Rachel doubled over with laughter, he stood very very still.

_Cute. Really cute._ In one quick move Fulton bent down and grabbed a handful himself and started balling it up as he ran towards her. She realized too late that he was coming after her and ran in the opposite direction. She felt the snowball hit her back and then he was grabbing her arm and shoving a small patch of snow against her nose.

"Hey! No fair!" She was laughing though.

"All's fair when you're the one that started it, my friend." Fulton dropped the remaining snow down the front of her jacket and in response Rachel shoved against his chest hard. Unfortunately, she forgot to account for the fact that her feet were still twisted from him turning her around and she overbalanced, starting to pitch backwards towards the ground.

Fulton had quick reflexes and grabbed her arms as she was falling, pulling her back towards him, perhaps a little harder than was necessary. She came slamming into his chest and he grabbed a hold of her tightly in an effort to keep them both from falling.

Rachel tilted her head back, a little surprised to find herself standing so close to him. He was looking down at her, amused.

"No one ever really calls you graceful, do they?" He was laughing at her and she couldn't help but smile. She knew she was a klutz. Everyone knew she was a klutz. She liked that Fulton teased her. _Teasing is an important part of any relationship._ _Relationship? Did I just think that word in conjunction with this guy? This guy who I am pressed up against right now? Oh crap_. And before she could think another word Fulton had dropped his head down and pressed his chilled lips against hers, warming them immediately. He lingered for only a second before pulling away and wincing.

"Are you going to smack me?"

She had to blink at the question. _What a question to ask after a kiss. A really sweet kiss._ She took a step back and shoved her hands in her pockets in an obvious gesture of peace.

"Why would you ask that?" _Is he regretting it already?_

He shrugged, back to being the sullen hulking jock. "In my experience when I've kissed girls that I haven't tried to charm I usually get smacked."

Now she glared at him. "You haven't been trying to charm me?"

He shrugged. _What was it with all these hockey types and the constant shrugging? Just say what you mean!_

"Rachel, I've just been being myself with you." He looked away, embarrassed. "I try to charm the girls that I don't want to show the real me."

Rachel grinned, flattered, walking past him and tossing her comment over her shoulder. "Well in that case, you must not have been kissing the right girls."

* * *

Two days later and the group was milling around outside of the airport. It was time for Rachel to head back to Georgia Tech where she was studying Biological Conservation and no one really wanted to see her go. Most especially Fulton. 

They had already hefted her bags into the check-in conveyor and most of the guys had already said their good-byes and headed back to the cars. Charlie, Fulton, and Beau remained and Charlie was the first to step forward and envelope Rachel in a hug. She seemed surprised and then grinned at Beau over his shoulder, giving a thumbs up.

He backed up. "Take care, shrimp." It was something he had taken to calling her over the past week and she secretly loved that her friend's boyfriend had given her a nickname.

"I'm not that short!"

Charlie smiled as he backed up a little further, giving the girls their space to say good-bye. "You sure look it when you hang out with this giant," he was indicating Beau and it earned him a flick to the nose. "Ow."

Beau laughed and pulled her admittedly much shorter friend into a tight hug. "You're a life saver, Rachel." She whispered it down into Rachel's ear. "I don't how I would have gotten though my birthday without you here. I love you."

They rocked back and forth in the embrace and Rachel laughed a little. "You would have been just fine. I'm thinking lover boy over there would have distracted you. But I love you too."

Beau shoved her friend back a little and held onto her shoulders, eyeing her, realizing from Rachel's smirk that she knew that she and Charlie had been together. _Surprise, surprise. _Rachel always knew everything about her. She pulled her back into a knowing hug. "Mmm hmm. But now it's time for you to say good-bye to **your** lover boy, you little temptress you."

Now it was Beau's turn to smirk as she backed away, a little teary eyed, to stand with Charlie's arm around her waist, trying hard not to eavesdrop as Fulton and Rachel said good-bye.

He stood before her, his big frame blocking Beau and Charlie's view of them. Rachel was grateful. "So…"

She shoved him gently, mocking his tone with a smile. "So."

Fulton wasn't big on sharing his heart. He laid on the charm with girls, he made out with them, but he didn't date them. Of course most girls weren't the spitfire that was Rachel. "I really wish you weren't leaving."

She was serious now. "Me too. Fulton…" she raised her hands and then let them drop. "I had a great time getting to know you this week."

He reached down and picked her up in a tight bear hug and then dropped her unceremoniously to the floor, making her laugh. "I had a great time too, Rachel." He looked up at the ceiling feeling very…exposed. "Am I going to get to see you again any time soon? Or at least talk to you?"

She looked surprised. "Do you **want** to see me again or talk to me?"

"Uh…**yeah**." He reached down and tugged at the bottom of his long-sleeved t-shirt. "Can I call you?"

She smiled slyly. "I think since I already programmed my number in your cell phone…that would be a great idea."

**

* * *

pitaqueen**: Thanks! I'm glad it's kickin' ass. That was most definitely not the last chapter. I think there will be a graduation for both the Ducks and for Beau and some stuff after as well.

**Duckfluff**: That's super flattering. Glad you are enjoying. I highly recommend this Charlie angst story that is up right now – Fallen. I think you might like it.

**BellaLou**: I love your reviews! You are way too nice. I'll keep my brain turning on the C/G fic and hopefully when this is FINALLY finished, we'll see what happens. Right now I have plans for some more Guy in this story as he is the exact kind of guy I think Beau would be really good friends with. Maybe that will cause some tension with Connie? Don't know. As for Fulton and Rachel…I like the prospect of the least likely couples.

**Cc**: Thanks again! Beau…hmmm. I can't say that she is based on anyone, although the way that she reacts to things is definitely similar to the way I see the world. I think she is sort of like the version of me I'd like to be if I was way better looking, way more confident, and way cooler! Hahah

**Penman**: Lovin' the applause! I think we'll see this into Beau's graduation and being out of school for a bit. Not sure of the exact time line. If I decide to write any more hockey specific scenes I may see if you would be interested, with a basic outline, of writing the hockey for me! Interested?

**Flyinghawk**: Thanks! Glad you are enjoying Charlie. I had the fortune of meeting Josh Jackson on several occasions when they were filming Dawson's Creek in NC and I think that helps a bit because he very much has that same playful and sweet personality, at least in my super limited experience. As for the grammar and punctuation, I'll try a little harder. I think I've been slacking on that because I work full time and have been writing really late at night.

**antiIrony**: Thanks! I didn't really have plans to write Fulton as the love interest and then it just happened. I really like him a lot as well.

: I got an email with a review that I accidentally deleted and it hasn't shown up online yet so sorry for the lack of your name here! You asked for a brief nutshell of Rachel and I'm sorry that I haven't portrayed her better. Rachel is this little energetic full of life type that plays off of Beau's personality well. She is very smart, very ecologically minded, and really sure of herself. She hasn't had a lot of luck in love and is kind of surprised to find herself hanging out with Fulton and being attracted. But what she likes about him is that he doesn't treat her like most guys have. He's surly and sarcastic and has a very similar sense of humor to hers.


	33. The Simpsons and Popcorn

Disclaimer - I do not own anything even remotely related to The Mighty Ducks. I only wish I had thought of them first…

_Italics indicate character thought._

* * *

Over the next several months Beau found herself pleasantly surprised. She had been worried that with the end of hockey season would come less and less time spent with Charlie and the other boys. It couldn't have been further from the truth. Spring break had come and gone and now with workouts four days a week and their weekends free, Beau realized that these were not just her teammates, but the people she would forever call her college friends. 

The pain of Parker's passing was something that was worse on some days than others and she had found that Charlie always knew what she was thinking and exactly how to help her deal with it and that Guy was one of the best friends a person could ask for.

"Are you sure, Guy?" Beau drew her knees up and propped her chin on top of them. "Because I think he's seemed…distant." She shook her head. "No, distant isn't the right word. He's seemed stressed and unwilling to talk to me about it." She was talking about Charlie and their relationship was making her nervous. She talked to him about everything and Charlie didn't ever seem to want to share his problems with her. He refused to talk about his mother more than he had to and he most definitely had not told her why he was looking tired and frustrated.

Guy leaned back in the chair at his computer desk and thought seriously about it. "We're all really close here Beau, and he hasn't said a word about you two." He shrugged. _Rachel was right._ _All of them, every single one of them, expressed themselves through shrugging. It was bizarre._ "It's work, and being worried about money after school, and just trying his hardest not to have to ask his mother for anything…to which I can relate." He rolled his eyes.

It made her feel better to know that it wasn't her and she smiled sadly. "Yeah, I know you said that last time you were home she was on your case about Connie. Is she still harassing you to break up with her?"

Guy let his chair fall back to the floor with a bang and nodded. "She has **never** liked Connie and she can't understand why we have been together so long. She played the field all through high school and college and she expects me to do the same thing. She doesn't understand, or care, that I already know that Connie is the one for me."

Beau was grinning. "As in the one for you…forever?"

Guy blushed and smiled. "Yeah."

* * *

As the year had gone on Beau's relationship with her roommate Hailey had gotten…well, strange. Hailey was into what Charlie referred to as, "that hinky dinky new-age crap" and kept insisting that she could ground herself to the earth's energy and massage people without touching them. Beau tried to be the voice of reason, questioning how it was possible to ground oneself to the earth's energy from the ninth floor of the dorm (through nine floors of cinder block), and usually only received and eye roll in response. Between this and her growing relationships, she found herself spending every ounce of free time, and some time that wasn't free, at Charlie, Adam, Guy, and Fulton's house. 

One thing that had changed, sadly, was that in the off-season Charlie was working a lot of hours at the local ice rink to help pay his way through school. He was trying desperately to keep his debt after school to a minimum and it meant working every chance that he got. Beau still hung out at his house, doing homework, helping Adam clean (because let's face it, no one else was going to do it), and most recently, helping Guy make a decision about a pet.

"What about a hermit crab?" Averman looked serious. He really did. When everyone just looked at him he explained in a rush. "They are really good pets, Guy. The just hang out and don't eat much and you hardly ever have to clean their cages and they are like a total of ten dollars to get the whole shebang."

Beau looked at him blandly. "Averman, stop talking."

"Please." Guy looked at Fulton who shrugged.

"What about a snake or a lizard or something?" It was such a typical response from him and it garnered a very typical response from Guy.

"Oh, gross." He shivered. "No way do I want a snake that I have to feed alive things to." Guy didn't even eat meat so there was no way that he was going to feed it to something else. "Beau, tell me you have an actual idea, because right now all I can think of is a dog and I know I don't have the time for one."

"A cat?" Charlie looked extremely unsure. They were all sitting around the television in a very late night ritual of The Simpsons and popcorn.

Guy looked at him, taking a long drink of his water. "What? Is it too creepy guy with cats, can't get a date, stalkerish?"

Charlie shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth, talking around it. "Well….yeah. And your girlfriend being hundreds of miles away certainly doesn't help that image." He coughed when Beau whapped his chest with her fist. "Hey! Lay off! You know it's true." He looked around at Fulton and Adam. "Am I right? Am I right?"

Beau climbed over Charlie on the couch to sit closer to Guy and pointed at him. "Guy, if there is anyone that can pull off the 'I'm a guy that has a cat and my girlfriend doesn't live here' it's you. You're confident and cute and you **do** have a girlfriend."

Guy looked skeptical and turned back to the TV. "Okay."

* * *

"So you spent all day looking at cats with her?" Connie was sitting cross-legged on her bed, her door shut to drown out her roommates watching some cheesy girly movie. She was holding her favorite picture of Guy in her hands. It was something she had started doing when she had moved so far away. It made her feel closer to him to be looking at his smiling face while she was hearing his voice through the tinny cell phone speaker. 

"Yeah. It was a ton of fun." Guy was quiet for a minute. "That's not a problem for you, is it Cons?"

She was quick to answer. "No! Of course not." She opened her mouth to change the subject, but couldn't bring herself to do it. "Actually, yeah Guy. It is really weird to know that you spent all day with another girl."

Guy was surprised. Actually, he was shocked. This had never been an issue in the many years they had been dating. "Seriously? Connie, she is just a friend."

Connie let out a big sight, trying to think of the best way to put how she was feeling. "Right, but you've started talking about her all the time. You guys practice together, she hangs out at your house, she…you sound like you are getting so close with her."

"Well, yeah." Guy realized that he should have preceded the comment with an explanation. "Connie, you had to know when a girl joined our team and started dating Charlie that she would be around a lot. I can't help it that she and I get along. She is a really good friend and I understand how you are feeling, but…she's a **really** good friend. Do I lose that because she's a girl?"

In her head and her heart Connie knew she was being silly, but that was just the nature of relationships. You wanted someone to be yours, yours alone. Sometimes it was hard to acknowledge that they had parts of their lives that weren't completely wrapped up in you. "I really liked her when I met her at the Halloween party."

"I know you did."

"And she's got to be cool is Charlie likes her so much."

"Charlie **loves** her, Connie. This girl isn't going away even if she isn't my friend anymore." He paused, already knowing what Connie's answer would be to his next question, but still afraid to ask. "You trust me, don't you?"

She didn't even have to think. "Of course I trust you."

His voice was kind, completely unacusing, but demanding something of her nonetheless. "Then trust me."

* * *

"Okay, I'm going to go ahead and have to admit that this thing is really cute." Fulton was holding the scrawny black and white cat with the huge ears at arms length. Guy rolled his eyes and snatched the animal away, setting it on the floor near the elaborate play house that Beau had insisted he buy. 

"So now it needs a name." He looked at Beau. "And nothing too sissy-like."

She held up her hands, palms forward. "I don't know why you're looking at me. Adam's the one that suggested Fluffy."

Adam glared. "I had a cat when I was a kid named Fluffy. It's a very popular cat name."

Charlie waved him down. "That may be, Banksie, but this cat is unique." They all watched as it jumped in the air and landed on its side. They had yet to see it land on all fours, as cats were supposed to do. He shook his head. "It needs a unique name." He grinned and pretended to pull on non-existent suspenders. "How about Conway?" He was pelted with popcorn and boos from around the room. "Geez. Okay. What are all of your great suggestions?"

"Snake." Fulton was serious and was also pelted with popcorn.

Beau looked over at the television, chuckling as Millhouse, Bart Simpson, and Homer tried to launch a rocket. It ended in Millhouse's eyebrows being blown off. She grinned.

"How about Millhouse?" She winced, waiting to be hit by popcorn but when she wasn't she opened her eyes they were all actually thinking about the name. Guy wasn't convinced though.

"Too unique." He thought, starting at the TV screen and then watching the cat run into Fulton's leg and bounced off and promptly hit the ground. The perfect name practically smacked him in the face. "Ralph. As in Ralph Wiggum."


	34. Don't Say It

Disclaimer - I do not own anything even remotely related to The Mighty Ducks. I only wish I had thought of them first…

_Italics indicate character thought._

* * *

"This is the third time you've called me this week, Mr. Reed." Rachel was sitting on the outside hallway of her dorm, legs dangling down over the trees in Georgia. She was smiling intensely, but tried to keep the excitement out of her voice. "You better watch out or you'll find yourself charming me **on top** of being the real you." 

"Uh huh." Back in Minnesota Fulton was pacing his room, cell phone pressed tight against his ear. He wasn't sure what it was, but every time he talked to Rachel his stomach clutched, his heart raced, and he just couldn't sit still. It was the greatest feeling ever. "I just wanted to talk to you again, shrimp." Charlie's nickname had stuck.

"Anything exciting happen today?" She waved over her shoulder as her suitemate left for the night.

He stopped in the middle of the room, realized that he had called about absolutely nothing, and shrugged.

Rachel smiled into the silence. _I bet he's shrugging right now. _

"I guess I just called…I just called to say hi." The understanding hit Fulton in the gut and he realized that for the first time in his life he was completely focused on a girl and that he wanted to keep calling her just to say hi. "Hi."

Beau pressed another kiss to Charlie's lips, backed away, and then stepped forward and kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her against him, and sighed.

"Three months, huh?"

Beau dropped her head against his chest and sniffled. She hadn't thought the prospect of going home for the summer would be so hard. "We can do this. People do long distance relationships all the time." She smiled up at him. "You are simply not aloud to leave your house, see other people, talk to other girls, and you must call me at least six times a day."

He bent his knees, looking into her eyes. "Can do."

Fulton slapped Charlie on the shoulder, dropping the last giant bag from the Blazer onto the sidewalk in front of the airport. "Are we ready to do this, Mayland?"

Charlie suppressed a jealous wave that ran through his body. Fulton was flying to North Carolina with Beau and would actually be staying at her house for the next several weeks while he coached in-line hockey with her and spent every free moment with Rachel. He wasn't worried about Fulton and Beau being together. He was just insanely jealous that Fulton was getting to spend time with Beau when he would not be able to. Beau had offered him the in-line coaching job first, but the money hadn't been enough. He could make more working at Jan's during the day and at the Minneapolis Chop House as a server at night.

He grabbed Beau's face between his hands. "I love you. Travel safe, babe."

She kissed him, smiling against his lips, her eyes watery. "I love you too."

* * *

Fulton and Rachel were standing in Beau's back yard two feet apart and just staring at each other. Beau watched them from her bedroom window briefly, but it was too uncomfortable and she finally closed the shades and picked up the phone to call Charlie…for the second time that night. 

"So…hi." This from Fulton as he dug his hands into his back pockets and then nervously removed them to run his palms over his short hair.

Rachel was fidgeting herself and returned the non-committal greeting. "Hi."

"I'm glad you came." "I'm glad I'm here." They spoke at the same time and then laughed. It seemed to break the tension and Fulton took one big step forward, enveloping Rachel in his arms and lifting her up to kiss her deeply. When they finally broke apart Rachel was uncharacteristically speechless. Fulton looked at her, still holding her tight against him. "I've been thinking about doing that every single day since you left the airport in January." He set her down gently and looked away. "Rachel, I lo…"

She smacked a hand over his mouth, cutting him off. "Oh no. Wait. Don't say that."

He was hurt. She could see it immediately. "Okay. Whatever." He started to back away and she grabbed his hands.

"Fulton. We haven't seen each other in months."

"We've talked almost every day."

She sighed. "Right, but it's not the same and you know it. This is going to be an amazing summer. Give it time…**then** you can say it." She smiled up at him. "Give it time, and then **I'll** say it."

* * *

A week later and Rachel was saying 'I love you' to Fulton. Every chance she got. She realized after just a few days with him that while their first conversation about the three magic words had been rational and well thought out, it was completely wrong for them. She was in love and she wasn't going to run from it. 

Beau had thought she would see Fulton more, but when they weren't coaching together he was somewhere with Rachel. And it made Beau more than happy. It was the first time that Rachel had been in love.

The rest of the summer was fairly uneventful, except for the phone call that Beau got from Cole Procida. They had gotten close throughout the first season. As the only two freshmen they had experienced much of the same things and they talked often during the three months off from school.

Cole seemed extra excited when he called just four weeks before they were supposed to return for late July practices. He had found this great apartment he said, when he had been visiting Pennington with his mother. It was two bedrooms, good sized, totally affordable. Sophomores didn't have to live on campus he reminded her.

"What are you asking me, Cole?" Beau was throwing roller-blades into a bag and needed to get out the door if she was going to have time to pick up Fulton and make it to meet their team.

"What are you, deaf? Do you want to share the apartment with me?" When she didn't say anything he rushed on. "It'd be perfect! We have the same schedules, you're super neat and clean so I wouldn't have to vacuum, we get along great…" she could hear him grinning. "And we could have some totally kick-ass parties!"

She could feel the excitement and knew the idea was taking root in her brain. Her own apartment. Her own space. _No whack-job roommates._ "Cole, I would totally love to but I have to talk to my parents first. I'll call you tonight."

* * *

"Feel good to be back at school?" Mr. Mayland was standing in his daughter's door, watching as she hung up a poster next to a large framed photo of her and her brother at a concert. He and his wife had driven with Beau across the country in her little Honda Accord and a U-Haul. They were flying back that night, but he was already sad to see his little girl's bed in a room other than one in his house. 

She turned and smiled at him, sitting down on the bed. "Yeah. I miss home a lot, but this is…" She didn't want to hurt his feelings by saying what she was thinking.

He sat down beside her, patting her knee. "It's a **new** home, right?" When she smiled broadly at him he nudged her. "I went to college, Beau. I played on a hockey team. I know what it's like." He gave her a quick hug, glad they were as close as they were. "I'm just glad you like it here so much." When her eyes started to fill with tears he figured he better get out of there before he sent her into real histrionics. "I, um, am going to go get another of your boxes darlin'."

He hurried down the stairs, enjoying the cooler air of Minnesota. When they had packed in North Carolina it had been stifling. He was looking at the ground when he hopped into the U-Haul and ran smack into Charlie Conway. He steadied the boy before shaking his hand.

"Charlie! Great to see you again, son."

Charlie returned the beaming smile. "You too, Mr. Mayland! I'm sorry I couldn't be here earlier to help, but my mother," the older man noticed the tone to the way Charlie said the word. "She needed help with something this morning."

He clapped Charlie on the back. "Not a problem. I'm just happy you're here now." He paused, feeling the need to say something more. This boy was rapidly becoming a major part of their lives. "Charlie, I just wanted to say thank you for everything that you've done for Beau in the past year or so. She needed someone and it sure sounds like you have been…I think amazing was the word she used."

It took a lot to make Charlie blush, but this certainly did it. He nodded. "She's done a lot for me too, sir. Your daughter is very very special."

They were both standing at the back of the truck looking up at the apartment building. "That she is, Charlie." He cleared his throat. "This should probably be the part of the conversation where I tell you that if you ever break her heart I'll break her legs." He said it so uncertainly that Charlie couldn't help but laugh.

"You're too late, Mr. Mayland. Parker told me that same thing when Beau and I first started dating last year." He wasn't sure if it was the appropriate thing to say, but it sure felt right. This wasn't a family that ran from their pasts.

Mr. Mayland considered this, sad but not upset. "That actually doesn't surprise me at all." He looked at Charlie. "So if that's out of the way, I'd like to just say that a love like what you and Beau seem to have doesn't come along every day. Take care not to lose it."

Charlie nodded, surprisingly touched that the man cared enough to have this conversation. "I'm trying my hardest, sir."

**

* * *

Cc**: Thanks and thanks again! Glad you're liking each chapter. Sorry to have you grinning in the school library!

**Duckfluff**: I'll check out the recommended story. Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying the chemistry!

**BellaLou**: I LOVE your reviews. Thanks for taking the time to write so much. It is really great to get those reviews! I'm glad you were happy with the Guy/Connie part. I was very unsure about it, but felt like the situation was realistic and that was very much how Guy would react to that, so we'll see. As for updating, my work hours are weird, so I have big blocks of time where I can write and de-stress!

**antiIrony** and **preciousbabyblue**: I have a cat named Ralph. He's a spaz, so I thought it was appropriate for Guy's cat who keeps running into things.


	35. Light Bulb

Disclaimer - I do not own anything even remotely related to The Mighty Ducks. I only wish I had thought of them first…

_Italics indicate character thought._

* * *

They were skating in laps around the rink, an easy warm-up before practice. Beau was talking breathlessly to Charlie, knowing she should be focusing, but she had been dying to complain to him all day. 

"A **whole** young adult's book! I mean, seriously, I am **not** that creative. It's like 90 of my grade!" She dropped her gloves down against her thighs in frustration. "What am I going to do?" Her jaw had dropped that morning in her advanced creative writing class when their professor had handed out the grade breakdown and forewarned them that in a week they would be turning in ideas for a book for pre-teens. By the end of the semester they would have been paired up with an advanced art student and would write and illustrate said book. She had felt like she was going to puke.

"Oh, come on Mayland. You're totally creative. We just have to come up with a kick-ass idea for you." As he said it and rounded the corner of the rink, they looked forward to where Fulton and Averman where shoving Goldberg as he slowed down in his laps. "Same old, same old." He laughed and sped forward to grab Goldie's gloves and pull him around as he complained.

Beau grinned, and was absolutely sure that there was a light bulb blinking over her head. She slowed down as ideas were racing through her brain. She watched them all in their very comfortable pattern and only resumed skating when Coach Neumann's voice broke in. "Mayland, what are you doing? Move!"

* * *

The words were flying through her head so fast that she couldn't get them out onto her computer fast enough. After practice she raced to the locker-room with barely a good-bye and then was back to the apartment and locked in her room. When Charlie called that night she promised to talk to him tomorrow but practically hung up on him in the effort to get back to the paragraph she had been in the middle of. 

The next day at lunch time, running on no sleep and clutching 45 pages to her chest, she knocked on the door of the boys' house. Fulton opened it and suppressed a laugh. "Beau, your hair is…" he reached out and smoothed down several pieces that were sticking out from her running her hands through it. "Come on in."

With her brain in shutting-down-mode she hadn't been able to remember their schedules and was glad to see that Fulton, Charlie, Guy, Adman, and Averman were all in the living room. She plopped down next to Charlie on the couch, dropping the papers in his lap. He laughed as well.

"What's this? Have you slept at all?" He wrapped an arm around her and she immediately dropped her head back to rest on the cushion of the couch.

"It's my book." She closed her eyes. "It's about you guys."

He looked at the cover sheet. The Mighty Ducks. He raised an eyebrow. "You wrote this all last night?" But she was already asleep, her body pliant as he pulled his arm out from under her and began to read.

They passed the script around between them. After Charlie had gotten just several pages in he had insisted that the rest skip their classes for the rest of the day. They called Goldberg and Jesse and enticed them to come over as well and as Guy began reading the story out loud to the others, Charlie carried Beau upstairs, still sound asleep and tucked her into his bed.

Two hours later and they had read the story again, recognizing themselves in the book, their names changed, but their personalities so truly them that it was scary. They didn't know how she had gotten things so accurate, but they could only imagine that she had heard bits and pieces of the stories they were always telling, and to Charlie it touched his heart to know she had listened to every word he had ever said about the Ducks and Bombay with her ears actually open. Reading her story was like going back in time.

It was dark out when she finally made her way down the stairs, stopping in her tracks when they all turned to stare at her. Charlie beckoned her to sit and she did, hands clasped between her knees, eyes on her floor.

"I didn't plan on sleeping long enough for you **all** to read it. Now I'm totally embarrassed. But I guess I should ask what you thought."

There was silence as they all looked around at one another, smiling. They broke into applause and her eyes jerked up, her face lighting. Charlie kissed her cheek.

"It's perfect. It's us. We love it!"

* * *

The week after Christmas was one of the best in Beau's life. Throughout the semester her creative writing professor had worked with her to tweak her story. After reading it for the first time he had shocked her by calling her into his office and telling her that she was a true talent and that he wanted to send her story off to his friend who was a publisher. He actually thought it had potential to go somewhere. The Ducks, of course, were thrilled. 

The Pennington State Wolfpack had breezed through the early rounds of the NCAA tournament again this year and in a repeat of the previous season took on Maine and, more importantly, Julie in the finals. Things did not play out the same and the match-up was looking to be a shut-out until when in the final minutes Adam Banks, captain extraordinaire, with a stunning pass from Jesse, slid one past his former girlfriend for a Wolfpack win. It was emotional for them all. For the Ducks it was their last game as college students. For most of them, they would not play competitively again. Only Adam, Charlie, and Jesse had been approached by scouts and Beau and Cole hung back and watched as the group, including Julie, gathered at center ice. It was heart breaking and heart warming all at the same time and Beau felt conflicting emotions - the high of winning her second title but the low of knowing that this was the last time she would be on the ice with seven of the best friends a person could hope for. Only Jesse would remain as he still garnered one season of eligibility.

Two days later she received a phone call that would change her life forever. It was the day before classes were to start and she let her car jerk to a halt, the wheels half way up on the boys' ragged lawn. Guy and Charlie were on the front porch and hopped up when she left her car door open and came running up the walk-way. "Whoa there speed-demon." Guy pointed at her car. "You know you left your…"

"Yeah, yeah Guy." She waved her hand at him absently. She looked from Charlie to Guy and back to Charlie. "You'll never guess." Her grin was massive.

Charlie looked at Guy. "Um…you've decided to dye your hair blond because blondes just have more fun?"

Guy laughed. "You've decided to out Cole since you keep catching him stealing your unmentionables and parading around the apartment?"

This earned Guy a high five from Charlie but they sobered when Beau shoved them both back a step. "No! This is serious!" She grinned again, enjoying making them wait. "My book…The Mighty Ducks…is getting published! I'm a published author!"

"What?" Charlie picked her up, swinging her in a circle and kissing her cheek. "Beau, that's great!" He set her down to let Guy give her a tight hug as well. "How did this happen?"

It finally hit her full force and she had to lean back against the porch railing to catch her breath. "Dr. McGee, my professor, he just called me. He sent the story to his publisher friend and apparently he loved it! He thinks it has potential as a series." She seemed shocked by the word. "A series!" She was pacing now, her energy at a ridiculously high level. "I talked to my dad and his buddy who is a lawyer knows a guy who is a literary agent who has agreed to represent me." She looked back at her friends. "I have an agent!"

* * *

I'm sorry for just glossing over the hockey season. I didn't have anything really exciting to say about it, so for those of you who read the fanfics for hockey...sorry! As always, thanks for all of the super reviews!  



	36. Great Athletes

Disclaimer - I do not own anything even remotely related to The Mighty Ducks. I only wish I had thought of them first…

_Italics indicate character thought._

* * *

"So, it looks like we are both going to have a pretty amazing month, huh?" Beau was sorting through Charlie's closet, holding up different ties and shirts with his one good suit. "Can you believe that as of tomorrow night you are going to be signed to an NHL team?" She looked over at him, her eyes big. 

He pointed a stern finger at her. "**Might** be signed to an NHL team. Don't jinx it."

She rolled her eyes and shoved a french blue shirt and tie with multi colored blue diagonal stripes on it in his general direction. "Every hockey analyst that is talking about the draft is calling for both you and Adam to go in the first round. Don't be such a pessimist." She grimaced when he shoved the shirt and tie into his suitcase and swatted him away, carefully hanging both pieces of clothing and starting to repack everything for him.

He sat back, happy to let her take care of making sure he was well dressed for ESPN. "I'm not being a pessimist. I'm being a **realist**. You never know what could happen."

She zipped up a hanging garment bag and pulled her hair into a pony-tail as she sat down on the bed, her knees against Charlie's, facing him. "Are you nervous?"

He laughed. "You know me. Whatever happens, happens." She just looked at him, complete disbelief in her eyes. She let the silence drag on and finally he covered his eyes with the heels of his hand, letting out a shaky sigh. "I'm terrified." He looked at her, his voice soft. "What if this doesn't happen for me? I only know hockey."

Beau trailed her fingers up and down the seams of his jeans, figuring how best to put into words what she was thinking. "Charlie, hockey is not all there is to you as a person." She toyed with his fingers. "It's the biggest part of you, but if for whatever reason it doesn't work out, there are a million things that you can and will be."

He leaned in, kissing her. "I hope you're right." He kissed her again, more urgently this time. "And I'm glad you're going to be there tomorrow."

* * *

Of all of the Ducks, and the Wolfpack for that matter, only Charlie, Adam, Fulton, and Guy entered themselves into draft eligibility. There was a lot of talk surrounding Charlie and Adam, but as to Guy and Fulton getting signed…that was anybody's guess. It would be a long weekend of waiting and worrying, and hopefully celebrating. Beau was feeling the pressure of being the only female support there for Charlie and Guy. Connie had a post-season game on Saturday and wouldn't be able to make it in until very late that night. The saving grace in that situation was that Guy was not expected to be drafted until Sunday in a final round. 

Adam's parents were both in attendance, as was Fulton's mother. Beau had met all three of the adults and was glad to have them there. There was a definite tension associated with the fact that Casey and Guy's parents were not there and had not been invited by their sons. Beau and the others were trying their best to be positive, upbeat, and not to be too obvious as they tapped their feet in nervousness underneath the table.

Players and their families sat in a huge conference room at tables draped in white linen with food and drinks in abundance. It was the most boring thing that Beau had ever sat though as each team took their full time to discuss and bargain and then discuss some more. The tension in the room was so thick you could taste it and she finally had to get up and get her five hundredth glass of ice water. As she stood by the window, looking out over the New York skyline she heard a familiar name announced through the loud speaker. "The Anaheim Ducks choose as their first round pick, Adam Banks." _Oh my, God._ Adam was the number two all around pick. _Number two._

She spun around, making it across the room in a heartbeat. There was a camera following Adam as he hugged his parents and then Fulton and Guy. He and Charlie shared a long embrace. Beau could see Charlie saying something to his best friend, but she could only fathom the weight of the words of congratulations that he was offering. She knew in her heart that even if Charlie's dreams of playing hockey professionally were dashed today, he would still hold some modicum of happiness in his heart for Adam. When Beau got her chance to give him a quick hug before he made his way to the stage to accept his jersey, she whispered a few quick words. "A Duck for life. How perfect."

As two more teams made their first round decisions, Beau could feel Charlie's tension building. He kept grabbing her hand under the table, worrying her big silver ring with his rough finger pads and then dropping her hand and crossing his arms over his chest. Fulton and Guy were less nervous, knowing they probably still had a day to wait. The Detroit Red Wings were fifth to choose, and they took every single second of their fifteen minutes to decide. Beau felt her hands grow clammy. It was widely known that Detroit was looking for a good puck handler that was versatile and could play right or left wing. It was a great description of Charlie's playing style and though he hadn't ever said it for fear of 'jinxing' himself, Charlie was a huge Red Wings fan and would die to play there.

When their owner stepped to the podium to speak, Beau felt the energy vibrating off of Charlie and she laid a hand on his shoulder in anticipation. Adam was in another room with his family, but Fulton and Guy both had their hands clasped and were on the edge of their respective seats.

"The Detroit Red Wings choose…" the man paused. He actually paused, letting the anticipation build. All four friends sat holding their breaths. _Say it, dammit!_ Beau was screaming it in her head. "…Charlie Conway as their first round pick."

Beau felt the breath rush out of her lungs and she looked over at Charlie. His head was bowed and she was unsure that he had heard, although it was impossible to imagine with the racket that Guy and Fulton had made jumping to their feet. She said his name softly. "Charlie."

He looked up at her and she detected a faint sheen of tears before he blinked them away. She was beaming and after a brief second of what she could only think was disbelief, he smiled back at her and stood up slowly. She stood as well and when they hugged Charlie squeezed her tight. "I knew this would happen for you, Conway. I am **so** proud of you."

He tightened his arms around her and kissed her cheek, setting her back on the floor. "I love you."

She stayed in the room, her eyes fixed on the large projection of the television broadcast on the huge wall in front of her. As she watched Charlie walk onto the stage, she smiled at his odd portrayal of half pride and half awkward shyness. She saw him unconsciously tug at his tie as he shook hands with, essentially, his new boss. Her eyes were filling with tears and she hated herself for being such a typical girl. Guy stepped up beside her, snaking his arm around her waist. She reached down, covering his hand with her own, in part to accept his support, but also to reassure him. This would happen for him to. As they stood their watching, Charlie's smile turned into a full beam as he held the red and white jersey up in front of his chest, his dream coming true.

* * *

"How is Guy holding up?" Gordon Bombay had called on Saturday to congratulate Charlie and Beau realized that night that Bombay was Charlie's father, in nearly ever sense of the word. She had known they were close and that he was important to her boyfriend, but the look of pride on Charlie's face when Bombay called just seconds after Charlie signed his preliminary contract…it had said volumes. 

But now that Bombay was calling to check on another of his former players, Beau knew she was falling in love with him too. _What a good man._

Two hours ago the draft had ended. Fulton had gone in the very last round to the Carolina Hurricanes and Guy had not been picked…by any team. They were all truly shocked and it was hard to find words of comfort when someone's life path had just been altered. Like Charlie, Guy felt that hockey was his way out of going home after college and ever having to rely on his family again. Now that was gone. It had been heart wrenching to watch the last round go on and on and with each team and each player picked see Guy's face fall. Connie had been the picture of support, whispering to him, holding his hand, but when all was said and done Guy had accepted a long hug from Beau and some quick words from Charlie and had retired to his room, Connie trailing behind him.

After a pause, considering, Charlie answered. "To be honest, Coach, Guy will be fine no matter what happens in his life, but I think that he was surprised. I mean, we all were. Guy is such a good athlete, we thought for sure…" he trailed off and looked at Beau helplessly. She walked over to stand by his side, holding his hand.

"Charlie, there are good athletes all over the country - the world - who aren't playing professionally. I know it's hard for you guys because you care about Guy, but he'll be just fine. Tell him to call me, would you?"

"Yeah, I definitely will. He'll be glad to hear you called."

"Take care, Charlie. Tell Beau hello for me."

Charlie smiled. "Will do. Night." He disconnected and pulled Beau to stand in front of him, resting his chin on her head. "Coach Bombay says hello."

She smiled, pleased. "I dig that Coach Bombay of yours."

He pulled her closer, needing the contact. "He digs you too."

* * *

**Author ****note: **So, I have no idea how the NHL draft works. I am basing this solely on my knowledge of the NFL draft and my obsession with all things college football. I apologize to anyone who is more knowledgeable than me and who was annoyed by all the incorrect things going on here! -Punkteacher 

**Cc**: I'm glad you like Fulton and Rachel together. There will definitely be a little bit more of them together what with Fulton on his way to the Hurricanes. I'm not sure how much I'll delve into Cole and Beau as roommates, but I just liked the idea of it as an afterthought.

**antiIrony**: Hope this chapter is answer enough to your chanting! Ralph is my favorite cartoon character ever. Second only to Stewie on Family Guy. Too funny.

**curbsidepuke**: Thanks!

**BellaLou**: I'm so glad you didn't feel like it was rushed. I was super unsure about it, but I'm glad at least you think it worked. I don't want to butcher the hockey stuff, you know?

**OreoLine00**: Yeah, NASCAR. Kahne is my favorite…if he could STOP WRECKING HIS CAR every single freakin' race…poor guy. I'll have to admit that I'm NOT a Dale Jr. fan, but I can accept that you are! Haha Glad you like the story.

**duckfluff**: I'm glad you're still enjoying and that you like the non-hockey stuff. I appreciate the reviews!


	37. Boys Will be Boys

Disclaimer - I do not own anything even remotely related to The Mighty Ducks. I only wish I had thought of them first…

_Italics indicate character thought._

* * *

It took much less time than Beau would have thought to get a deal finalized and get the book in print. By the end of April it was in stores and she was surprised at how much support her publisher was putting behind the first Mighty Ducks book. _That's right. The first._ After much discussion, it was decided that her book would be the first in a series of undetermined length. Each would be 40-100 pages long and would focus on one particular member of the team and something that was happening with them. Already she had spoken with Charlie, gotten his permission, and was working on The Mighty Ducks #2: Cooper and the Triple Deke. It would center on the character fashioned after Charlie as he worked with his coach on his trademark skill and it would also follow him as he dealt with his mother dating a new man and ultimately getting re-married. The third book would detail Adam's move to the team and the fourth, she was pretty sure, would focus on Connie and Guy as they became more than friends. This would be their lives and Beau was touched that they had given her free reign to write about them. They had even offered to sit down with her and tell her their favorite stories of their adolescence. 

Just two weeks after the book first hit the shelves her agent called her, his voice excited. Apparently it had been selling so well, due mostly to large in-store displays and word of mouth, that several television shows had been calling to request interviews. Regis and Kelley and the Today Show wanted her!

"This is too freakin' weird." She was sitting on a hotel room bed talking to Charlie on her cell phone and she couldn't stop herself from getting up to look out the window for the one millionth time. She was on a very high floor at the Plaza, her room holding fresh flowers and the nicest bed that she had ever slept on. New York City was veiled in a rainy haze as she looked out over the hustle and bustle and smoothed a wrinkle out of the suit jacket hanging on the armoire. "I wish you were here, Charlie."

He laughed on the other end. "Yeah? So do I! I would much rather be there than studying for this Chemistry exam." He was busy doing some last minute early morning cramming but he took the time to pause and set his book aside. "Are you nervous?"

Now it was Beau's turn to laugh. "Yes!"

"You did great when Matt Lauer interviewed you yesterday. You were charming and adorable and intelligent."

"Ha!" She scoffed and looked into the mirror, messing with her unruly curls fretfully. "I could barely form a complete sentence." Propping the phone between her ear and her shoulder she pulled on her charcoal gray pants and smoothed her palms over her thighs to make sure the pale pink pinstripes were straight.

"Hey, I have exciting news for you."

"Hang on." She set the phone down briefly and yanked the pink top over her head, shaking her hair out of her face. "Okay."

On the other end, Charlie chewed on his pencil, and then went back to his doodling. "You know how the Red Wings have been trying to find a home game for me to come up and visit and see everything, yadda yadda yadda?" He paused for effect. "Well, I talked to them since you're going to be in Detroit for that NPR radio show this weekend and they have a game on Saturday, so I'll be there too."

She grinned, more thrilled than he had thought she would be. "Charlie, that's great! I've missed you a ton this week. All I have on Saturday is that show at like 10am that morning and then I'm free. I'll call the publishers and see if they can change my flight back to school for Sunday."

* * *

"Charlie, this is absolutely **too** cool." Beau had leaned over as they walked down the long hallway, whispering in his ear. His eyes darted over to meet hers and she was thrilled to see the excitement displayed there. He only nodded before turning his attention back to the Red Wing's owner who had been talking non-stop since they had arrived. He was leading them up a tunnel and suddenly they were in the outside hallway of the arena, fans milling around, waiting for the game to start. The older man turned to face them both. 

"Charlie, we would like to have you come up and watch the game in the owner's box. There are some people for you to meet, some things to be discussed." He turned his gaze briefly on Beau. "Miss Mayland, we thought you would like to watch with the other players' families, to get a taste of what things will be like for you when Charlie is here playing full time."

Charlie looked at Beau, unsure if she would be okay with spending the rest of the afternoon in the company of complete strangers. She flashed a beaming smile and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "I'll meet you afterwards." And she walked off in the direction she was pointed. _God, I love her._

"Beau, that's an interesting name." Beau couldn't help but notice that it was said with a hint of disdain. She smiled harder, determined to be the picture of support for Charlie.

"Thanks, Cassidy." Cassidy Atsur was the tall beautiful blond wife of one of Detroit's most famous players. They called him the Turkish Terror and his wife was a world class bitch. When Beau had sat down in the seat left open for her, she had immediately been swarmed by several young and very put together women. Cassidy appeared to be their leader.

It only took about five minutes for Beau to realize that none of these women actually watched the game. As a hockey player herself, she was thrilled to be at a professional display, and she longed for Charlie to be there so she could discuss the amazing plays that were being made. But it would have to wait. It seemed that these ladies spent the three periods gossiping.

"I saw a picture of your husband last night." Christy Buffington rested her chin on her well manicured fingernails. "**So** cute!"

Beau smiled, tugging at her black blazer and feeling very dark amidst their pretty pastels. "Oh, Charlie's not my husband. He's my boyfriend."

Cassidy sucked her teeth. "Oh, honey! You better get that ring as soon as possible. You don't want a good looking man like that Charlie of yours coming into this league free."

_I shouldn't be having this discussion with them_. Beau only smiled. She had hopped a non-committal answer would shut them up. She was wrong.

"You have to understand that for these men…they are on the road all the time. They have temptation in every town. And men are not perfect, isn't that right ladies?" She looked around at her cohorts who all nodded and rolled their eyes knowingly. "So they have their indiscretions and we have ours. And they take good care of us for being so understanding." It was unmistakable the way she picked a piece of lint from her sparkling tennis bracelet. "But a ring, that ensures that they keep taking care of you."

Beau felt sick. Literally sick to her stomach. Charlie would never cheat on her, that she knew. But this was…uncomfortable. She shook her head to clear her muddled thoughts and realized that Cassidy Atsur was still talking.

"We've seen it a million times." She paused and they were all nodding again. "These beautiful young girls who think their **boyfriends**," she said the word with contempt, "love them. One month into the season and they are on a plane back home to mommy and daddy. And what do they expect? It's not fair for them to think that they should hold these boys back."

An extremely beautiful Asian woman nodded as she dug through her oversized Louis Vuitton purse. "Boys will be boys!"

They all laughed and Beau smiled, feeling her heart sink into her stomach. **What the hell have I gotten myself into?**

* * *

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" It was the second weekend in a row that Connie and Guy were able to be together and he was so grateful to have her there to talk things through with. He nodded at her question, leaning back on the couch in their living room. 

"Yeah. I had applied for the program a while back and then did the interview. I wasn't sure I would get it, but I got the letter a week before the draft."

Connie was glad to see that his face didn't fall anymore at the mention of the draft. She had always known that professional hockey was Guy's dream, but it was good to see him moving past that and getting on with his life. She just wasn't sure that Teach for America was the best way of getting on with things. "Don't they put you in like the worst schools in the world, though?" She tried to picture Guy breaking up a fight and couldn't do it.

He pulled out a thick packet and handed it to her. "It tells you all about it in there, but basically yeah, the schools are in need because other teachers don't want to be there. But I really think I could make a difference. I love kids, I've got a math background, and I'm like the most patient person I know."

She thought about him putting up with everything she had ever done, with everything that had happened with the Ducks, and with just the sheer craziness of living with Adam, Fulton, and Charlie. Smiling, she flipped through the book. "You **are** patient." She looked up at him, wanting to better understand. "So how will this all work?"

He launched into the same spiel he had given his mother, hoping it would sound better to Connie than it had to the woman who had spent the better part of the last hour yelling at him. "Well, they have all these different regions, but I've been placed in Minneapolis, which is great!" He was thrilled about that. "So, this summer I go out to LA for five weeks and do this intensive training. Then they send all of us, they call us a corp, back to Minneapolis and we get placed in a school and we teach there on their salary for at least two years."

Connie nodded, still looking at the book. "I like their motto. One day all children will have the opportunity to attain an excellent education." She looked up at Guy, already knowing from his body language what his answer would be. "Are you sure you want to make this commitment?"

He nodded solemnly. "This feels really right, Connie."

* * *

Charlie couldn't stop talking on the limo ride to the airport. There was his contract, which as a first round draft pick was quite lucrative. There were the other players he had met. His locker room. The realtor he had met who already had apartments she wanted to show him. The top of the line gear he had been fitted for…the list went on and on and Beau was trying her very hardest to listen and respond. _I am happy for him. I am really happy for him. _She focused on him. 

"So did you have fun getting to know some of the families?" He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him and nuzzling into her hair. She could do nothing but smile.

"It was definitely interesting."

**

* * *

Katie**: Thank you! I am so flattered and I don't even know what else to say. Thanks again!

**BellaLou**: As always, thanks! I'm sorry you were upset about Guy. It just wasn't in the cards for him I'm afraid. Don't worry, things will work out for him. Watch out with that being emotionally invested in Beau and Charlie. There are some rough waters on the horizon…

**antiIrony**: Thanks!

**Cc**: Glad you enjoyed. I am feeling the need to write about Guy now. He's kind of fun to try to pin down. Let me know how I'm doing!

**flyinghawk**: I'm so glad you think the grammar's getting better! Let me know if I start slipping again!


	38. The Biggest Mistake

Disclaimer - I do not own anything even remotely related to The Mighty Ducks. I only wish I had thought of them first…

_Italics indicate character thought._

* * *

"Beau, have you thought about talking to Charlie about this?" Aggie Mayland was sitting on her front porch, watching as the dog chased a tennis ball across the green front lawn. She wiped her brow as the hot May sun beat down on her face. 

Her daughter sighed on the other end of the line. "Mom, I know that he'll say." Beau was sitting on the balconyh, avoiding Cole, and pacing back and forth. "He would say that it was nice of me to think about him and that he was touched that I cared about him being happy so much, but that I was being silly and that he didn't want to date other girls." She sighed, feeling sick at even having the conversation.

"Oh, Daphne. Gross." The massive dog had dropped the ball on Mrs. Mayland's lap, the slobber dripping off in thick rivulets. She gingerly picked it up and threw it farther away. "Sounds to me like that Charlie is every bit as smart as I thought he was."

"Mom." Beau was frustrated. She just wanted someone to agree with her. In the month since she and Charlie had visited Detroit, she had thought more and more about their situation. He would be living this fabulous life playing hockey, making new friends, meeting hundreds of new people, traveling the country. The world was going to be open to him and she would be a junior in college. Yeah, she was working on her second book and had already received an advance on the third, but she was going to finish school. There was no way that Charlie could enjoy his new life if he stayed attached to her back in Minnesota. This was his chance to create the life he had always dreamed of. How could she knowingly hold him back? "Mom, I thought you would understand."

Aggie sighed in a way that her husband often thought their daughter mirrored perfectly. "Darlin', I understand that you love Charlie and you want him to have the world."

"Exactly."

"It doesn't mean that this is the way to give him the world. You need to think this through…talk to someone else about it. Like Charlie."

"Mom, you are my only option on the talking issue." She raised her voice in frustration, peeking through the glass of the door to make sure that Cole was still engrossed in sleeping on the couch. Not-surprisingly, he was.

"What about all of your friends?"

"Mom!" Her tone was reminiscent of the arguments they had had when Beau was in high school and she hated herself for raising her voice, knowing that her mother was only trying to help. "Sorry. All of my friends are Charlie's friends. I don't want to put them in that position."

"Rachel is your friend, Beau."

Beau had thought about it a million times and there was nothing she wanted more than to talk to her best friend in the world. "I know, but she's been dating Fulton for a while now and you know how it is. When you're that close with someone you tell them everything. I know if I talked to her she'd be dying to tell him and it'd put her in the middle and if she told Fulton then we're back to the issue of not wanting to put him in an uncomfortable position, you know?" She saw Adam's SUV pull into the parking lot below and shook her head, trying to put things on the back burner. "Mom, I really just needed someone to listen. Thanks for letting me vent to you. Guy leaves tomorrow after graduation though, so the guys just got here to go out to dinner and then bowling. I've got to run." She paused, running a hand through her hair. "I love you."

Aggie stood up, seeing her husband's car pull into the driveway in the fading evening light. "I love you too, baby. Promise me you'll think this through some more before you make a decision."

"I promise."

"I love you, Beau." As she disconnected, she and the dog walked up to greet Brian as he stretched and set his briefcase on the hood of his Volkswagen Phaeton.

"Who was that?" He kissed his wife and picked up the dripping tennis ball without even flinching. Aggie loved that about him.

"Beau."

He grinned. "And how is our little author?"

She leaned into her husband, sighing. "I believe she's about to make the biggest mistake of her life, dear."

"Oh my."

* * *

Guy had only been in LA for two weeks but already he had found himself rethinking his decision to join Teach for America at least three times a day. They were up at 5am each morning, eating breakfast in a stupor and then trudging out into the sweltering heat to a middle school where 6th, 7th, and 8th graders were enduring one long month of summer school. Guy spent his morning teaching 7th graders who lived below the poverty line math and science. Some of them were wonderful, but as he learned the finer aspects of classroom management and lesson planning, most of them were rude, uninterested, and just plain frustrating. In the afternoon he attended intensive classes on everything from how to teach reading to how to use rap music in the classroom. At night he worked on lesson plans, grading, and trying to get in at least 3-4 hours of sleep. It was horrible, but somewhere, deep down, it was rewarding. Or at least it was supposed to be. 

"Guy, you **know** you're making a difference. If at least one of those kids takes something out of your class, then it was worth you being there." Connie had said the same words nearly every night that the couple had talked. She wasn't sure Guy believed it at all. "When you get back to your school in Minneapolis you'll have your own classroom and you'll be able to do even more."

Guy was sitting on the floor in the dorm hallway. His roommate was asleep and he didn't want to keep him up. That was another problem. All of these people in TFA were…very different from him. They were all so sure of themselves and idealistic, and super-overachievers. He was none of that. He was terrified and cynical and felt like he was floundering. The worst part was that because he had been so quiet for the first few days everyone had paired off into cliques and had already made plans to find apartments together when they got back to their assignments. Guy was the odd man out. He voiced this new concern to Connie, who thought hard about it.

"What about Goldberg and Averman, Guy? Aren't they both going to be living in the city now that they're working for Averman's father?"

Guy signed, dropping his head to his raised knees. "They are living like a block from my mother. I don't want to live somewhere where I might be running into her every other day. Can you imagine?"

Connie chuckled at the dry way he delivered the statement. "Yeah, I can imagine it. I imagine it'd be pretty horrible." They both laughed and it made her feel a small measure better to hear a bit of his normal humor creep back into his voice. "You knew this wouldn't be an easy thing to do, Guy. Keep being yourself and you'll pull through. Give me a few more days to think about the apartment thing. Maybe inspiration will strike."

* * *

"It's a **great** idea, Connie. This place below us just opened up and it's got four bedrooms. Me, Cole, Jesse, Guy. It's perfect. Plus, Cole and I have been trying to figure out what in the hell we're going to do now that all of the boys are moving away. It'll be nice to have Guy around. You think he'll go for it?" Beau was sitting at her kitchen table, more excited than she had been in days. 

It had been hard for Connie to call. Since her and Guy had had their very first conversation abut his friendship with Beau over a year ago she had grown accustomed to the idea, but it was still strange to think of the idea of her boyfriend living with another girl - separate rooms or not. She trusted them both, but it didn't make her less jealous that Beau would see Guy every single day. But if it would make him happy…and Beau had been such a good friend to him.

"He's going to be so excited. This is the perfect arrangement. He can drive into the city and teach, but rent is so much cheaper down there. Plus he'll have you guys to unwind with. He needs that – his down time. You all are good for him."

Beau felt compelled to throw Connie a figurative bone. She so desperately wanted Connie to ultimately feel completely comfortable with her. "Not as good as you are for him."

* * *

"I don't understand how you peg Bombay so perfectly. You've spent hardly any time with him." They were sitting on the floor of Charlie's room, surrounded by packed boxes and a half eaten pizza. He was holding the first draft of Cooper and the Triple Deke and it pleased her to no end to hear him say it. 

"You only have to listen to you talk about him for three minutes to know what he's all about. That's why this book is for you…among other reasons." Beau swallowed hard. For the past several weeks her mind had been in overdrive. She couldn't shake the thought that she would be holding Charlie back when he moved to Detroit. She just kept hearing Cassidy Atsur's voice in her head. _Those silly girls, thinking they had the right to hold onto those men. _This was going to be the opportunity of a lifetime for Charlie. He was twenty-two and had his whole life ahead of him. She was twenty and still had Pennington State on the horizon. Who was she to think that he owed her anything? He was too good of a guy to let her down. She had to make sure he took advantage of every opening that was getting ready to be there waiting for him. He was leaving tomorrow. It was now or never.

He had said something else to her and for the fifth or sixth time that night she had to shake her head and ask him to repeat himself. "I'm sorry, what?"

Charlie set his glass down hard on the floor and sighed. "Beau, that is like the fifth time tonight you've been completely tuned out. It's our last night together and you're in another world. What is going on with you?"

He was annoyed. He didn't get annoyed with her easily. Well that was okay. _Annoyed might make this a little easier_. She took a deep breath, thinking about the speech she had rehearsed a hundred times in the past two days. Maybe a thousand. She looked him in the eye but realized quickly that there was no way that would work. She knew that if she told him what she really thought he would charm her and love her to such an extent that she would back down and then he'd be in Michigan and she'd be like a big weight around his ankle. He had to think this was about her. Another deep breath. "Charlie, we need to talk."

He quit fidgeting with the laces on his Vans and got very still. "That doesn't sound good."

Beau felt like all of the air she had in her lungs had seeped out and she couldn't seem to get another breath deep enough to actually feel comfortable. She pulled out the scarf tied around her hair but then nervously tied it back up again. "I've been thinking about this a lot."

The look on her face had Charlie already taking the defensive. "And by 'this' you mean 'us'?"

It was always so foreign to hear that tone in his voice. _Anger_. They had fought over the past two years - of course they had. With two strong personalities they had clashed countless times, but Beau could not think of a time when they hadn't worked it out. There had never been a night that either one of them had gone to bed still angry. _There's a first time for everything._

"Yes. Us. A long distance relationship." She let the term hang in the air, testing it out on her tongue, knowing that Charlie was trying to wrap his brain around what she was saying. To him it was completely out of the blue. When he just looked at her blankly she continued. "I'm not sure I can do this."

His voice was very quiet and very measured. "What?"

_Get firm, Beau. There is no way you are going to get through this if you don't._ "You heard me, Charlie. I'm not sure I can do this."

He looked up at her, shock finally registering on his face. "I love you, Beau." He reached out and touched her hand and though it absolutely ripped her heart right down the middle, she pulled out from under his palm. He pulled his hand back quickly, rubbing it against his jeans as if he had been burned. His voice got desperately soft. "**You** love **me**. That's enough to make it work."

_Oh, God. His voice._ She looked down at the floor, picking at a piece of carpet that was stained with a small spot of ink. "I've been thinking about this a lot, Charlie. You're going to be traveling all over the country and I've got school and the books and…I think it's time for us to think about this and if this was just one of those college…things." She said the last two words so softly he probably barely heard it. It was a lie. She knew it was. She loved him so much she was afraid that tomorrow she might die just knowing she had said these things. But it was better for him this way. It had to be.

He stood up abruptly, turning in a quick circle before walking to the window and putting his hands up on the frame. She braved a look at him and saw his shoulders rising and falling heavily. He was breathing…trying to get his emotions under control. She knew that about him. That and one million other intimate personal things. _Oh, God._ When he finally spoke, rage was coursing through ever clipped word.

"This is bullshit, Beau. What is this really about?" He still wouldn't look at her. She didn't have an answer and he spoke again. "Is it another guy?"

"Charlie, no!" If he even though that, it would break her heart. "There's nobody else. It's just that…I can't discuss this, Charlie." She didn't know of any way to make him believe her. He was the kind of guy that would argue with her until she broke down and gave in. He loved her and he would fight for that…unless she didn't let him. "Charlie, like I've said I've thought about this a lot and I'm telling you, right now, that I can't do this. I think we should break up."

When she said it she dug her nails into the carpet and bit down on her tongue to stop the tears. They had been threatening, but those six words hadn't even been said in her head. Out loud they were like and earthquake. _Be strong. This is for the best._

He turned on her, infuriated. He said nothing for a very long time and in the silence she stood up, her keys digging into her hip, her body too numb to even care.

"You **think** we should break up?" He licked his lips, the words like acid as they came out of his mouth. Now he yelled, his voice shaking the room. "What the fuck, Beau?" He shoved a box off of his bed, the sound of the trophies spilling out and hitting the floor shaking Beau's nerves. "I mean, what the **fuck**?"

She was breathing in and out, trying hard to look determined. Her heart was racing and it felt like the room was spinning. She was choking on the tears building up in her throat. _I've got to get out of here. _She looked up, knowing she was getting a last look at his face. "I don't **think** we should break up, Charlie. I **want** to break up." She figured him being angry at her would be the easiest on him. "I'm so sorry." She couldn't resist those last words though.

His face was red and his hair disheveled as he kept running his hands through it. He did that when he was upset. He stared at her in disbelieve. In anger. That was how she last saw him.

"I'm so sorry." She echoed the words again and literally ran for the hallway. She stepped into the corridor, resisting the urge to look back at him. She pulled he door shut behind her, feeling lightheaded, and leaned her head back against the wood. From inside the room Charlie let out a howl, part anger, part pain, and threw something. It struck the door, shaking it against Beau's head. That was it. _Oh, God._ The tears finally came, in big thick streams down her cheeks. She sank to the floor, her head on her knees. _Oh, God._

**

* * *

duckfluff**: Yeah, Red Wings! I was a huge fan of theirs until the Hurricanes came along!

**BellaLou**: Hope the Henry V paper ended up well. If you ever need someone to proof for you, let me know. I'm an English major. Glad you are enjoying the Guy side story. It's a good base for the next story I'm hoping.

**Cc**: Yay for you liking Guy in this. Let me know what you think about this chapter in reference to him!

**antiIrony**: I'm sorry to say that all is not alright between Beau and Charlie.

**flyinghawk**: Guy is indeed a future teacher. I figured no way in the world would all of them actually get drafted. That never happens. So I decided Guy could have the most interesting side story. Thanks on the grammar review!

**bankiesbaybee99**: Oh no! I'm so sorry to hear about your knee. Hope you are taking it easy and that you aren't going to miss too much of the season! And on the story note…THANK YOU! I'm super flattered!


	39. Two Months

Disclaimer - I do not own anything even remotely related to The Mighty Ducks. I only wish I had thought of them first…

_Italics indicate character thought._

It felt like the room was spinning. Charlie had watched Beau disappear through his bedroom door before the finality of it all sank in. _What the hell just happened?_ He said it aloud. "What the hell just happened?" The breath was thick in his lungs and he could feel his heart beating faster. "She just broke up with me." He looked around his room frantically and saw the box of trophies spilled across the floor.

Still in a daze he bent over and began picking up the awards and shoving them back into the package. _I'm single. I **love** her and she just broke up with me with absolutely no warning. _The more he thought about it the more angry he got. _I've given her everything. Every single part of me. She just threw that back in my face without even a discussion. She broke up with me in under a minute flat. _He didn't realize how tense he was until the arms of the hockey trophy were digging into the palm of his hand. It set him over the edge and he threw the figure at the bedroom door.

Charlie sat straight up in bed, knowing instantly that he had been dreaming…again. "Heh. More like a nightmare." He shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts of Beau and of that night out of his mind. The room was still pitch black and he looked over at the red numbers on the clock, sighing. "Five am." He slid his feet down to the floor, feeling the cold hard wood beneath his toes. When he stood up only in his boxers the cold air brought goose bumps to his skin. He made his way to the shower, making sure his travel suit was hanging neatly on the closet door still. As he turned on the bathroom light, squinting at the adjustment for his eyes, he could still smell Beau on him. _Maybe some day soon that will stop._ He stepped into the tile and let the warm spray wash over his face, trying to wake up. "It's a good thing they are paying me to be up this early."

* * *

It had been almost two months. _Two months._ Beau still thought of him every day. Charlie was the first thing on her mind when she woke in the morning and she stopped herself at least ten times a day from picking up the phone and calling him. He had played in a few games now and Beau had started to watch each of them on television, but the minute she saw his picture on the screen she had had to turn it off. She had never had asthma but she assumed the tightening in her chest was what it would feel like. 

She had only been back in Minnesota for a week. The summer at home had been really boring. She had coached in-line hockey again, which was always fun and she had spent a good week crying on her mother's shoulder. Her mother had asked her once a day if she had called Charlie. Rachel and Fulton were no better.

Fulton was in Raleigh for training camp and Rachel was home for the summer as well. The girls spent a great deal of time up in the city with him and they too kept encouraging her to call him. She had never broken down and told them why she had ended things with Charlie, but it certainly didn't stop them from trying to pry it out of her. Between her friends and her parents, the days couldn't go by quickly enough.

She was excited, though, because Guy, Jesse, and Cole were all coming home today. She wanted to be surrounded by noise and chaos and that was exactly what she got when Cole and Jesse came banging through the door together, laughing. She couldn't help but grin. Seeing Jesse walking of his own accord and not hobbling on the crutches was wonderful.

"Hey there, boys." She stood up from the couch.

"Mayland!" She was enveloped in hugs before she pushed Jesse to arms length and looked him up and down.

"Well look at you, Hall. All spiffy and in one piece. Excited for one more season of eligibility?" He grinned dropping a bag down on the floor.

"Are you kidding? I've been ready since the last game I played in." He rotated his ankle around. "Coach has been sending me all sorts of exercises to do all summer so I'm strong and ready to dominate!" He sobered, poking her shoulder and then crossing his arms over his chest. "So, how come we have to hear from Banks that you broke up with Conway?"

Cole shoved her as well. What was it with her teammates and the shoving? "Yeah. What? You don't tell your friends this kind of thing?" He was picking at her, but his smile faded. "What happened, Mayland? You guys were like…perfect."

Before she could answer them the door swung open and Guy poked his head in. "Hello?"

He walked tentatively into the main living room and looked around, smiling at his friends. "Wow, this place is great." He had lost several pounds. Connie had told Beau that it was because he wasn't eating much and was barely sleeping, but it was still surprising to see. He looked exhausted.

Beau had talked to him herself many times over the summer, but he was always trying to put a positive spin on things. She walked over and hugged him, noticing the lack of bulk through his shoulders. "It's good to see your ugly face, Germaine."

He grinned at her. "Yours too, Mayland."

She squeezed his shoulder. "You look tired, buddy. I know you said that TFA was exhausting but it really took it out of you, huh?"

He rolled his eyes but smiled. "It was hell, but it's been the best thing I've ever done. Teach for America is one of those things that you just can't understand unless you've experienced it."

Jesse grimaced. "Sort of like Goldberg's breath after he's been wearing his goalie's mask for a whole game?"

"Exactly like that."

* * *

An hour later and Jesse and Cole had gone out to meet the rest of the returning team. Guy had a meeting at the school administration early the next morning and wanted to relax, and Beau begged out under the pretense of a headache, but really she wasn't ready to face the questions about Charlie. Turns out she got them anyway. 

They had only been alone and flipping through the channels for ten minutes before Guy turned to her, his face hard. "So are you going to tell me what really happened, or do I have to harass it out of you?"

She tried to feign innocence, pointing the remote at the TV. "Tell you what really happened with what?"

Guy snaked his hand out and grabbed the remote, shutting the television off and plunging the room into silence. "We're friends, right Beau? Because I like to think of you as being one of my very best friends."

She looked hurt. "You shouldn't have to ask that, Guy. Of course we are."

He turned toward her, crossing his legs. "I didn't press the issue this summer because I wanted to talk to you about it face to face, but I'm asking you now, friend to best friend…why did you break up with Charlie, because it's obvious you're still in love with him?"

She was like a deer in the headlights. The only one who knew the truth was her mother. If Guy knew, he might tell Charlie. _If Charlie knew…what? Why shouldn't Charlie know? You miss him._ And there went Beau's resolve. She tried to get herself back on track, shrugging. "I don't know, Guy. It's a long…I don't want to talk about it. I didn't want to do long distance." She got up and started to head for her room. "I think I'm going to bed."

He was up and following her down the hall. When he finally caught up he grabbed her arm forcefully and spun her around to face him, her eyes wide. "I care about you, Beau. Quit lying to me…and to yourself. Why did you break up with him?" She was still just looking at him and it infuriated him to see her play innocent…to know what she was giving up on. "Jesus, Beau! Are you really going to let what you guys had just be a memory? Did you really break his heart for such a selfish reason as 'you just couldn't do the long distance thing'?" He was yelling at her. She had never heard Guy yell, and it got her hackles up. That and the fact that he was calling her selfish.

She finally jerked her arm away, pointing a finger in his face. "You don't know anything about it, Guy. And don't call me selfish."

"If the shoe fits." He was disgusted with her. Someone so smart doing something so stupid and for no apparent reason. He started to walk away but her raised voice stopped him.

"I wanted him to live his life!" The words were out before she could stop herself. Guy turned around slowly, incredulous.

"What?" It was said like an accusation.

"I didn't want to hold him back." She felt a huge weight lift with the confession to her friend. She sagged back against the door jamb of Cole's room and dropped her head into her hands. "I wanted him to have his freedom, Guy."

"Oh geez, Beau." Guy had known, all along, that it had to be something like this, but hearing her say it... "Did you even give him a chance to know that what he was getting was his freedom?"

She pouted. "No." She raised hey eyes, and to Guy's dismay, they were filled with tears. "Guy…" It was a plea. "What did I do?"

**

* * *

B:** Don't worry. I can't keep them apart forever! Thanks for reviewing!

**duckfluff**: Thanks! Yeah, I think staying true to your home is always a must. That's why I'm a huge Colts fan at heart. Love me some Peyton Manning!

**BellaLou**: It's totally because you KNOW what your paper is supposed to sound like, so you miss the mistakes. I'd be happy to look at stuff for you any time. I actually just taught English for a year, so I'm primed and ready. I hadn't really mentioned Jesse in a while other than to say that he had been given Tommy Lex's scholarship spot and that he was taking a medical red-shirt for a season. That basically means, if you don't know, that he gets an extra year of eligibility, so he's staying and playing with Beau and Cole in their junior year. Nothing new with his family though. I just figured I'd let y'all assume that his dad is still a jerk. :)

**Cc**: I'm so glad you are still liking Guy. I can totally see him in middle school molding young minds and getting shit thrown at him by some hooligans! I want to do more with the friendship between him and Beau and tried to do that here. I think it will play a part in the Connie/Guy fic I'm thinking about doing next. Thanks for reviewing every chapter! I look forward to it.

**antiIrony**: Yeah, it seems like we get stupid when we get in relationships. It's a built in part of the species I think. I have to admit I'm guilty of doing the "it's for him that I'm doing this" thing. It was stupid then and it's stupid of Beau now. It's why I like her! Thanks for the feedback!


	40. Deal

Disclaimer - I do not own anything even remotely related to The Mighty Ducks. I only wish I had thought of them first…

_Italics indicate character thought._

* * *

"So what are you going to do?" Beau took a long drink of her water and leaned back, looking at her friend. 

Guy was sitting at the table, his head in his hands, dark circles under his eyes. After all of the knock down drag out games that they had played together, Beau had never seen him look so exhausted. He had had a tough first week of school with his high schoolers. They had sensed his young age and his sensitive nature and had given him and all of his training a run for their money. The worst incident had happened that Friday when his oldest freshman had thrown a desk at the wall in anger and cracked a window. He finally rested his chin on his folded hands and looked up at her mournfully.

"I have no idea." After saying it he shook his head a little. "That's not true." He looked up with some resolve. "I'm going to stick to my discipline plan and just stay positive and consistent."

"What about coaching hockey? Did you talk to the principal about staring a team?"

Guy nodded, walking to the refrigerator and getting a glass of juice. "He was pretty skeptical. He didn't seem to think there would be a lot of interest."

Beau waved off the reasoning. "You can create interest in anything, Guy. Especially the way you light up when you talk about hockey."

"Thanks." He smiled, scratching the stubble on his chin. "His other concern was that most of the kids at the school wouldn't have the equipment or the money to buy it." He sighed the sigh of a teacher working at a school with too few resources. "And there is no extra money in the athletics budget for something like that. Not with the football team doing so well."

Beau considered, doing math in her head. "So, I'll tell you what Guy. Talk to your principal tomorrow. Tell him you'll figure out the money and the interest if he'll help you get the practice space."

Guy squinted, steepling his fingers and looking at her through the slits. "And how am I figuring out the money?"

She grinned. "Give me a few days."

He stuck out his hand for a handshake. "I'll talk to Dr. Hodge if you'll call Charlie."

Beau glared at him, knowing they were getting ready to have the same conversation they had had almost every night that week. "Charlie doesn't **want** me to call him, Guy."

He dropped his hand to the table in frustration. "You don't know that. He doesn't know the real reason that you ended things. I'm sure if he did…"

Now it was Beau who dropped her head to the table. "I'm not sure I could deal with him telling me he didn't want to talk to me, Guy."

He smiled. "No one every said love was easy, Beau." He stuck out his hand again. "I talk to Principal Hodge and you call Charlie."

She closed her eyes, rolling her head and feeling the cool tile of the table against her cheek. She threw out her hand blindly, taking a deep breath, and sighed when Guy shook her arm. "Deal."

* * *

Guy had asked if she wanted him to be there when she called and at first it had been a relief to think of her friend sitting there, holding her hand for support. But then when she thought about it further, and the prospect of laying all of her faults out on the table, she decided it was something she had to do alone. 

She was sitting on her bed, legs crossed and hands clammy. She held a pillow on her lap and kept finding herself squeezing the edges in anticipation. Over the past two hours, as she had tried to gear herself up for the call, she had been able to think of everything she wanted to say but what was dominating her mind now was what **Charlie** might say. Every possibility was terrifying.

_Just do it. God, that sounds like a commercial. Pick up the phone you wuss and call him. Tell him you love him. Tell him you made the biggest mistake of your life. Tell him you think about him every day._

"Right. Like it's that easy." Her voice sounded foreign in her silent room. She shook her head, opening her cell phone in determination. "Screw it."

She arrowed her phonebook down to Charlie's name and thought briefly back to a time when she would perform that motion on a daily basis. Taking a deep breath she pushed 'send' and held the phone tentatively to her ear. It took what seemed like forever to connect and when it did and the ringing started…Beau thought her heart would pound out her chest.

"I'm sorry, but the number you are trying to reach has been disconnected." The tinny mechanical voice in her ear should have been a relief. But after building herself up, Beau was devastated.

Of **course** he had changed his number. He moved to another city. She was just surprised Guy hadn't known. But she knew someone who would.

* * *

Adam walked slowly from the bus to the building, breathing in the familiar scent of the Minnesota air. Several of the Anaheim Mighty Ducks had flown into town with their AHL brother team to play a game for charity against the NHL Nashville Predators and their brother team the AHL Milwaukee Admirals. It was nice to feel the cold against his skin after the weeks in the hot Anaheim summer and fall. He pulled his suit jacket closer around him and smiled when the wind whipped around his ears, tousling his blond hair. 

"Adam." He recognized the voice and despite his better judgment, kept walking.

Beau frowned, jogging forward and raising her voice. "Banks!"

Adam finally stopped and turned, a little uncomfortable at the huge smile that easily spread across her face. Beau walked up to him, bundled up tightly in her black ¾ length pea coat and her brightly colored striped scarf. Before he could say anything she had him in a tight hug which he returned with one arm lightly around her shoulder. She finally backed away and looked him up down, still not noticing his cool reception.

* * *

Beau was acutely aware of Adam's less than warm welcoming of her and she had a good idea why he was acting that way, but she forced herself to stay upbeat. She looked him up and down. "You look good, Banksie. That warm California air must be agreeing with you." She plastered a fake smile on her face, feeling a little sick deep down in her stomach. 

He nodded noncommittally. "Yeah. It's been good so far." _That was it._ They had seen each other almost every day for two years and been a part of something very special together and that was all he had to say. He didn't ask how she was doing. He took his overnight bag off and put it on his other shoulder. "So I didn't think any of you guys were coming until later." He had sent tickets for the whole current Wolfpack team, as well as Guy. "What are you doing here, Beau?"

She looked at him, trying not to be hurt by his obvious tone of distain. "I'm here because I was in town early, Adam, and I wanted to see my friend."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "That's the only reason?"

Beau shoved her hands deep into her pockets. "That's the only reason, Banks. Geez."

He narrowed his eyes at her and finally shook his head. "You really broke, Charlie's heart, you know that, right? Do you even care?"

It hurt a lot to feel the accusation in his tone, but she appreciated his concern for his friend. She nodded, lowering her eyes. "I know." She was ready to atone, to tell Adam her reasons. "You have to understand, though. I did it because…"

Adam cut her off, his voice overly harsh. "I don't have to understand anything. We gave you our hearts and you just stomped on them. Do you even know how that feels?"

She looked up at him, confused. "We? **Our** hearts?" She thought about it and realization dawned when she thought back to things the other guys had shared with her about high school. "Is this about Julie, Adam?"

He looked at her, angry she realized. "It's about Julie, and you, and girls like you."

Her voice was soft, measured. "Girls like us." It was a statement, not a question.

He nodded. "Girls who just stomp on people's hearts."

She nodded as well. "I don't know about what happened with you and Julie, Adam…but I'm not her, and Charlie is not you. I loved him." She touched her heart. "I **love** him. And I made a mistake, but I want to make up for that." She reached out to put a hand on his arm but when he looked at her like she had the plague she pulled back. "I thought you and I were friends, Adam." She smiled sadly. "I guess this is why you haven't returned my emails." She laughed, sniffing a little. "I was sort of hoping that you had changed your email address and just had forgotten to tell me."

Adam was still upset, but she had taken the wind out of his sails. "You're right, Beau. You aren't Julie and Charlie is not me. He loved you more than I loved Julie. He thought you were the one."

Beau's heart stopped a little at that one. For one thing she had never heard Charlie say those words. The thing that really scared her though, was hearing Adam use the past tense. _He **thought** you were the one._ Adam was still talking and she tried to focus on what he was saying.

"He's my best friend, for nearly as long as I can remember, and you broke his heart."

She nodded, trying not to let her eyes fill with tears, but it felt like she was losing Charlie, and now Adam, all over again. "I know what I did, Adam. I've regretted it every day since. But…you and I can't still be friends despite that?" She smiled at him. "I'd hate to lose that."

Adam looked at her, raised his hands up helplessly, and then let them fall in a motion of defeat. "I've been friends with Charlie for a really long time, Beau."

She turned, preparing to walk away, profoundly hurt. "Yes you have, Adam. Keep in mind that by that thinking Bombay was your coach the longest so you couldn't really call Coach Neumann your coach…even though you supposedly looked up to him. I wonder how he'd feel about that."

She walked away and her truthful statement had him going back on the defensive. He called after her. "Don't be so high and mighty, Beau. I know you came here to ask me for his phone number or to talk to him for you. Guy said you would!"

She stopped, turning around. Her voice was so soft that it carried on the wind and Adam had to strain to hear her. "You're right. I did come here to ask you for Charlie's phone number, but before I even got here I realized that that would put you in a weird position, because I thought that you were a friend to both of us. When I realized that, I was just here to see you, Adam."

She walked away, hoping he couldn't see that she was crying and wondering what on earth she was supposed to do now.

**

* * *

Cc**: I'm glad you guys are all enjoying Guy so much. I'm enjoying writing him. Thanks also for being so excited about my updates. Sorry about the delay in this one. On Friday I got this severe nosebleed (they aren't sure why) and it was so bad that I was choking and it was coming out of my tear ducts. How gross is that? Anyway, it put a delay in my writing!

**BellaLou**: I like all your questions and I'm glad I could clear things up for you about Jessie. I don't want to spill the beans yet on Charlie and Beau, but I will say that I don't think that Beau will cause a rift of Connie and Guy. Thanks as always!

**duckfluff**: Ah Peyton Manning. I love him to death. Glad you are enjoying!

**B:** Thanks! Yeah, I think Guy is the best choice for her. I get the impression he'd be a great friend.

**antiIrony**: Thanks as always. You're such a dedicated reviewer!

**Katie**: I'm flattered that this is one of your favorites! Thank you so much and I hope you keep enjoying it!

**flyinghawk**: Yes, sadly Charlie and Beau are no more. I refuse to reveal what their future will be, that way you have to keep reading! Thanks for keeping me on my toes with the grammar!


	41. How Pathetic

Disclaimer - I do not own anything even remotely related to The Mighty Ducks. I only wish I had thought of them first…

_Italics indicate character thought._

* * *

"Where were you tonight? We were worried." Guy and Cole were leaning against her door and she barely turned around from her computer. On the long drive home from visiting Adam her thoughts had been swirling. She was working hard now, living up to her promise to Guy, hopefully mending fences with Adam, and with the huge hand of luck on her side, reaching out to Charlie. She didn't look over her shoulder but acknowledged their presence. 

"Hmm?" She kept typing but stopped and frowned when her small bed pillow smacked into the back of her head. She whipped around and glared at Cole who was looking up at the ceiling innocently and pulling at one of his blond curls. "Jackass."

"Aren't I, though?" He grinned and then gave her a stern look. "You missed Adam's game. We were worried about you."

She shrugged. "I left a message on your phone saying I wasn't going to be there." When he only looked at her blandly she rolled her eyes over to focus on Guy. "I left him a message."

Guy turned his head and looked up at Cole who, as usual, was oblivious. Finally he got the message and took his cell phone from his hip. He read the display aloud. "One missed call. Missed number: Beau Cell." He laughed, looking up at them. Beau smiled sarcastically.

"I left you a message."

He held up the cell in her direction. "So you did." He replaced his phone and crossed his legs at the ankles. "So what's up with you and Adam? We mentioned your name and he started bristling."

When Beau only sighed and looked sadly at them Guy added his two cents. "And it wasn't normal Adam bristling. He was really upset."

She twisted a piece of curly hair around her finger and avoided their eyes. "Yeah. I'm not exactly sure Adam counts me on his list of friends anymore."

Cole opened his mouth to protest but Beau stopped him, gesturing back to her computer screen. "I don't really want to get into it right now, but I'm trying my best to change his mind. We'll see."

Guy wasn't convinced. "Beau, I know it has something to do with Charlie." She nodded, almost imperceptibly. "I have his new number, Beau. I'll give it…"

"Guy, stop." She stood up and walked over to them, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I appreciate the gesture, but…Adam was right. I can't put you in that position. I can do this alone." With that she shut the door gently on their bewildered faces.

* * *

They had an hour before they had to be back on the bus to return to Detroit. All day he had fought the urge to send someone out. He didn't need it. He certainly didn't want it. But he couldn't stop thinking about it. 

Charlie checked his watch and turned to the doorman outside of their hotel. "Is there a bookstore anywhere near here?"

The man smiled affably and pointed up the busy road. "Yes sir. Just up three blocks and then take a right on 54th. You can't miss it."

Charlie nodded, trying to smile but already angry with himself. "Thank you."

In just a few quick minutes he found himself standing outside of Barnes & Noble and berating himself for giving into his heart. Or his brain. He really wasn't sure which of them was doing more of the thinking. _Probably neither._

He rode the escalator inside up to the second floor and found himself feeling very out of place standing in the middle of the children's section. He had thought he would have to search for the book but right in the center of the brightly colored area there was a massive display. A table stood covered in stacks of books and next to it a cardboard cut out, taller than Charlie himself, of a drawing of a young man dressed in the Ducks jersey, dark brown curly hair, a huge smile, and looking eerily like him. A huge banner hung from the ceiling touting the release of The Mighty Ducks #2: Cooper and the Triple Deke. There was also a sign offering pre-order of #3: Cody and the Hawks.

He quickly grabbed up a copy and rode the escalator back down without even looking at the paperback in his hand. Before he realized it he was back to the hotel and climbing on the bus breathlessly. He nodded a quick greeting to one of his teammates as the bus pulled into the busy traffic and finally pulled the short novel out of the plastic bag. He looked at the front for a long time. The character **was** him, definitely. He had no doubt that Beau had supervised the illustrator.

After a very long while he finally worked up the courage to turn the book over tentatively and read the author bio. It was a black and white picture of Beau up close and laughing. She was looking past the camera and he knew her well enough to know that she was **really** laughing, not just posing for the picture. He couldn't help but wonder what had made her laugh like that. It used to be him. _Who was it now?_

Underneath the picture were a few brief sentences. He tried not to read them more than twenty…thirty times. _Beau Mayland attends Pennington State University in Minnesota and is a starting player on their varsity hockey team. She lives with her three roommates and also calls North Carolina home._ It was so simple and yet he felt like this book was the only connection he had left to her.

_How pathetic can you be, Conway?_ He leaned his head forward to rest against the seat in front of him and slowly began to thumb through the book.

* * *

"There you go. My end of the deal…done." Beau tossed a packet of bound papers in Guy's lap where he sprawled on the couch. He sat up, flipping the pages in confusion. 

"What is this?"

She reached down, turning to the last page and pointing at four signatures. "This is an agreement on behalf of myself, Adam Banks, Fulton Reed, and Don Tibbles of Hendrix Hockey to jointly fund all travel and purchase of equipment and uniforms for a hockey team if formed at your high school." She smiled proudly and dropped down in the well worn armchair.

Guy sat up and read a few sentences on each page, his jaw dropping farther with each word. She was serious. "When this says you, Adam, and Fulton…" He looked up at her and she nodded for him to go on. "Does it mean from your personal funds?"

Beau gave a quick nod. "All of us have this money we're not sure what to do with. I mean I have the book profits and I'm sharing a four bedroom place with you guys and living on Cole's parent's old furniture. And it's the same for Adam and Fulton. We all wanted some way to give back. And if we can do it and help you at the same time…how perfect." She smiled sweetly at him. "And when I talked to Don he was excited to work with us again. You know how much he enjoyed that year with the Goodwill Games."

Guy didn't know what to say. "Beau…I…" he looked at her quizzically. "I'm assuming you had to talk to Adam in order to get his done." It made him happy to think of his friends speaking again.

She nodded, looking sadly at him. "We've emailed, but mostly we dealt through lawyers. He's still not really interesting in talking to me, but he was civil. For him this was about helping you, Guy."

Guy tried to lighten the mood and jumped up to give her a huge hug. "You have no idea what this will mean to that school…to me." He tugged on her pony-tail. "So you found the money, and I talked to Dr. Hodge, but did you live up to the other part of our bargain?"

She shoved him back a little, glowering in his direction. "Calling Charlie?"

Guy dipped his head down, looking at her like an angry father. "Beau…that was part of the deal."

She held off his tirade by flapping a sealed envelope before her. "I couldn't call him," she held up a hand, stopping him from offering up Charlie's phone number. "And I refuse to put any of my friends in the middle of this. But," she waggled the envelope back and forth, "I put everything down in writing. I poured my heart out. I said everything I've wanted to say over the past months. I'm sending to his Minneapolis address. I mean, he has to go home sometime, right?"

* * *

**Cc**: This is absolutely the most flattering review I've ever gotten. I am so glad that they are coming alive. That jsut made my day. Thank you! And thanks for the sympathy on my nosebleed. It was crazy. I was choking on it, it was coming out of my tear ducts...it was really really the most disgusting thing of all time and I had to call 911. Scary! I'm good now though, thanks!

**hockey-girl90**: I'm glad you find it different. That's what I was aiming for. Thanks for reviewing.

**B:** Thanks! Adam is just caught in the middle. Give him time!

**flyinghawk**: Yeah, Guy's not really the intimidating type. I think he'd be so nice that they would take advantage of him. Poor guy.

**ShiggityShags**: Yay! It's always great to get a review from a new reader. Thank you for taking the time to read this monstrosity of a story. I'm glad you're enjoying and hopefully you'll like what happens!

**BellaLou**: Thanks as always. Glad you liked the Adam. I'm never too sure about writing him because he's a little tough to peg I think.


	42. Beau, Phone!

Disclaimer - I do not own anything even remotely related to The Mighty Ducks or Disney. I only wish I had thought of them first…

_Italics indicate character thought._

* * *

"Alright, quiet down!" Guy tapped his knife against his glass and waited for the rowdy table of boys to stop talking and focus on him. He readjusted his blazer and Beau couldn't help but smile at him. _All grown up. In charge. Mr. Germaine._ "I'm really proud of how far you all have come in the past few weeks." They all cheered and he raised his glass to them and took a drink. "Even if you lose every single game of the season," 

"Like we lost tonight?" A small sophomore laughed and his teammates cheered again.

Guy nodded, smiling. "Yes, Collier. If you guys lose every game, if you play the way you played tonight - as a team - then I will be ridiculously proud to be your coach."

One of the boys leaned back on the legs of his chair. His look was smug. "So what you're saying, Coach, is that you got our back?"

Guy laughed, still unused to being called Coach. "Yeah Mario. I got your back." As the boys laughed and continued to eat their pizza he sat down and looked over at Beau who was sitting back, legs crossed, sipping her wine. "You did a good thing here, Beau." He smiled down the table to where Connie, running her finger over her own wine glass, was animatedly discussing her patented spin move with his star center.

Beau followed his gaze and smiled sadly, pushing down her wave of jealousy. She missed having Charlie look at her like that. "Fulton and Adam and Hendrix Hockey and I just wrote checks." She nudged him. "**You're** the one who has done a good thing…changing these kids lives."

He heard the lack of Beau in her voice. Over the past month she had been a mere shadow of her self. She seemed to be floating through life and he hated it for her. "Still haven't heard anything, huh?"

She shook her head, looking into her glass before taking a long drink. "Nope." She tucked a piece of hair nervously behind her ear. "I sent three letters and he hasn't called, hasn't written back…not a word."

* * *

"This is crazy." Beau sat up straighter at the table and read the last few sentences of the contract, shaking her head in disbelief. "What exactly does this mean, Rusty?" 

Rusty Gusler, her literary agent, perched one hip on the table and grinned at her. "It means, Beau, that you are going to make a **lot** of money."

She shook her head. "So they want to take the first three books and make a movie?" She laughed out loud, a huge contagious sound that had Rusty smiling. "This is ludicrous!"

Rusty sobered a bit and tapped the table. "There are a couple of major points that Disney is insisting on." He pointed at the paper. "You sell the movie rights outright."

Beau furrowed her brow. "Meaning?"

"Meaning that you give up the story rights. They can just use the character names and completely change the story." He held up his hand when Beau started to bristle. "However, they have asked if you would be interested in coming on staff as a consultant."

"Like someone to tell them if the hockey scenes are accurate?" She didn't know if she was up to that challenge.

Rusty shook his head as he moved down to a huge leather office chair. "No, although I'm sure they'll hire one of those. Like a script consultant. It doesn't mean that they'll take everything you say and make it so, but you would at least have some creative say in how this thing makes it to the big screen."

Beau nodded and walked to the huge plate glass window which sat nestled high in the Chicago skyline. "Do you think they would take my suggestion on someone to serve both as the hockey consultant **and** to work with them on the story?" She turned around, her face flushed with inspiration. "If it was someone who had lived the story of Cooper and Cody and the rest of the Ducks?"

Her agent frowned and swiveled back and forth subtly. "That's very unorthodox, and I'm not sure it's really something they would go for. To be very honest with you, Beau, I think they offered you the consultant role to keep you on for media purposes. You are this young writer who would be great for interviews and promotion."

"What if I made it a, um, condition of the sale of the rights?" Beau frowned, working her brain and feeling - no, **knowing** - that this was a perfect idea.

"I can certainly call their lawyer back, tell them you have a caveat you'd like to add." Rusty crossed his legs and shook his head. "I have to tell you, though, I don't think it's a good idea. I think there's a good chance they'll just tell to you to forget it." He squinted at her, a hint of understanding creeping into his brain. "Do you already have someone in mind?"

* * *

"Hey!" Beau picked up the popcorn that had fallen in her lap and threw it back across the room at Goldberg. "Unless you are planning on staying after the game and cleaning up, quit throwing food around my living room!" 

Goldberg pouted and looked at Cole who shook his head and rolled his eyes. "She's just pissed because she knows she's going to have to see Charlie play tonight." He said it louder than he intended and when Beau shot her gaze over to land on him he raised his hands, palms up, and frowned. "Sorry, babe."

Beau brushed the remaining kernels onto the floor before sitting on her hands. "It's okay, Cole." Averman and Goldberg had felt out of the loop living in the city and were uncomfortable as the conversation turned to Charlie and Beau. They had talked to their friend when the Red Wings had made it to the Stanley Cup Finals and they saw Beau fairly often, but neither ever mentioned the other. Beau looked around at her friends now, defeated. "I've given up, guys. I've sent him like 25 letters and nothing. Absolutely nothing. It's done now."

Guy was getting ready to rebuke her statements when the crowd on the television erupted into deafening cheers as the two teams made their way onto the ice. The announcers threw up pictures of the Red Wings' starting line up and Beau was faced with a picture of Charlie. She had to laugh a little at him trying to look tough, but she was really starting to wonder if the whole thing would get any easier. It broke her heart every time she saw him.

"Mayland!" Jesse's voice broke into her private misery and she shook her head to focus on him. "Phone."

She walked into her bedroom where things were marginally quieter and picked up the cordless. "Hello?"

"Ahem." The man on the other end of the line cleared his throat in what sounded like a nervous gesture. "Uh, hi, Beau."

It took her a minute – a long minute – to place the voice. When she did, she had no idea what to expect or how to feel. "Adam…hi."

He cleared his voice again. "Are you guys watching the game?"

_He's making small talk? This is too weird._ "Uh, yeah. Everyone is over. We usually got together for your games too, when we could." She knew her voice sounded false. It was strange to dance around the fragile edges of a broken friendship. She didn't really have the energy. "So, Adam. Why are you calling?"

He sighed heavily several times before finally speaking. "Charlie told me that he's coming out to LA after tonight's game to work on the Ducks movie."

Beau dipped her head, torn between happiness and frustration. She hadn't been sure Charlie would take the offer from Disney. Had not been sure he would want to be so close to something she had her fingers dipped in. Before she could speak Adam was talking again.

"Did you do that? Did you tell them to ask him to come?" It wasn't accusing. His voice sounded full of wonder. "Didn't they offer it to you first?"

She was pacing her room, winding her hair around her fingers. "They offered me the story consultant position. Not the hockey one." She stated it simply. "Charlie knows the story much better than I do. It made sense."

"It was good of you to do. He's really excited about it. He's excited about seeing our lives come to life." Adam was smiling thinking of what it would be like to have his best friend within driving distance again. "He's had a rough season."

Beau nodded, a tear slipping down her cheek. "I've read the articles. I know. His mother sued him?"

She could hear the barely controlled rage in Adam's voice. "Yeah. A few weeks ago. She's trying to get her hands on his money. I don't even think he was surprised."

"Yeah, I can't say that I am either." Beau threw a book across her room before calming herself through deep breaths. "I've thought about this a lot, Adam. I understand where you were coming from the last time I saw you. And I understand that you need to side with your friend. But…" he cut her off.

"Beau, I've thought a lot about it too, and you were right. Charlie is like family to me, but you are a friend too. And you were a good friend." He corrected himself. "You **are** a good friend. I guess it took you doing this for Charlie for me to see it. I'm sorry."

She couldn't help but smile, despite the fact that she was now dwelling on Charlie and Casey. "That means a lot Adam." She sniffed back a few more tears. "I've missed you."

"Ditto, kid."

She had always loved that he called her kid. Parker had called her that. _Okay, better lighten the mood before you become a real baby. _"I got word on some of the kids they've got playing you guys, Adam. Bunch of Hollywood boys who have never even been on the ice before."

He laughed. "Well, at least Charlie will be working hard for his money."

**

* * *

Cc**: Thanks! Yup. All better now. It was so disgusting though! And no Charlie going home on the horizon. Sorry!

**Hockey-girl90: **Thanks for the compliment. Okay, Beau and Adam. Adam sort of thinks of Charlie as this brother figure, his very best friend. Back when they were in high school, Adam and Julie dated and you find out in chapter 41 that he was really hurt when she broke up with him. He has seen how devastated Charlie is and he feels bad for him because he knows how it feels and he is still angry at Julie and is taking that out on Beau. He feels like she did the same thing to Charlie that Julie did to him. To him that is more important than their friendship. Does that help at all? I feel like I was just rambling.

**Duckfluff**: Thanks as always! Sorry for the delay in updating. I'm having some writer's block issues.

**BellaLou**: Don't know how soon you'll see the lovin' but keep hoping! Hope you've been getting more sleep!

**antiIrony**: Yeah, I always have sort of thought of Adam as a little wrapped up in his own world. Not that he's not a GREAT guy and a good friend, but…yeah.

**sinbin05**: WOW! Thank you so much. Glad to have you caught up. I feel like I've been writing this story forever, so I can only imagine reading this monstrosity! I'm really flattered by your comments about love in existing relationships, etc. I'm so glad that you approve and here is your "Adam and Beau making up" scene!


	43. Purple and Lilac

Top of Form

Disclaimer - I do not own anything even remotely related to The Mighty Ducks. I only wish I had thought of them first…

_Italics indicate character thought._

**Author Note**: Sorry for the very extended delay in updating. I sort of hit a wall with this and knew where I wanted it to go but was having trouble actually writing it. I'm still struggling a bit, so I hope this isn't too poorly written!

_

* * *

Charlie,_

_Where do I start? I'm not entirely sure that you've gotten my other letters, so maybe I should just start from the beginning. I love you. I do. You may not believe that. Who could blame you after the things I said – the way that I treated you? But I can say, as trite as it sounds, that I have loved you from almost the first moment. At least from that first time we kissed when you were walking me back to my dorm in the stifling heat as the sun was setting and I was still seething over my fight with Tommy Lex. I loved you almost a year ago when we broke up, and I've loved you every day since. _

_I should explain myself, although explanations are usually just ways of making excuses. That weekend that we met in Detroit and I watched the game with the wives of the players…it scared the shit out of me, Charlie. Here was this new life you were going to have, and there I was, asking you to call me every night, to think about me when fans were asking you to sign things…holding you back. And no matter how convoluted those thoughts were, that's what I was thinking. I hope you can believe that I did what I did because I cared about you and I wanted you to live your life and live it to the fullest._

_I miss you. That's just the reality of my life now. Missing you. I've thought about you every single hour of every single day since last year. It sounds like an exaggeration, but it's the truth. I thought that after a few months it would get better, maybe even stop, but it's gotten worse with time. I need to know where you are on this. Maybe if I know you still hate me and that you never want to see me again I can move on. Maybe I won't be able to, but at least I'll know how you feel._

_I hope you're happy, Charlie. You deserve to be. You deserve everything you want out of life, and then some. _

_I love you,_

_Beau_

_252-663-4764_

Beau had read the letter back to herself twenty-five, maybe thirty times. It sounded worse and worse every time she read it. Sighing, she finally folded it in half and slid it into the envelope, licking the edge and sealing it before she could change her mine. _This is it. This is the last one. _She had promised herself that if she didn't hear from him after sending this final letter, she was done. It was officially over between them and she'd have to move on…somehow.

She turned the purple package over and looked at the front. She had addressed it to Charlie care of the soundstage where most of the filming on The Mighty Ducks movie was taking place. Unlike his home in Minneapolis, she knew he would be there. There wouldn't be any questioning whether or not he got it this time.

She was staring at the window when a knock at her bedroom door startled her back to reality. She turned around and smiled sadly at Guy. He was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt and had a mini Ipod clamped in his hand.

"Sure you don't want to go for a mindless run with me? Get yourself to stop thinking?"

Guy felt sad looking at her. He had for the past few months. The change in her was obvious. She had grown more introverted, especially around their friends. He knew she was starting to believe that things with Charlie were over. And she blamed herself, obviously.

She shook her head. "I'm sure. Thanks though." As he smiled and turned to leave she followed him to the front door. "Hey, Guy. Can you drop this in the mailbox for me?" She stretched her arm out, holding the envelope as far from her as she could get it, afraid she would snatch it back and throw it in the trashcan. _I'm such a coward._

He looked down at the name and address and smiled. He knew that this was her final attempt. She had told him, and of course made him swear not to tell Charlie what she was doing. 'It's between him and me,' she had said. _Yeah right._

Guy smiled up at his best friend, pulling the letter from between her fingers. "No problem."

* * *

Charlie had read the letter several times. At first he had seen the signature – and the words 'I love you' – and had tossed it in the trashcan of his hotel room. The night had come and gone. He had spent his entire dinner with Adam thinking about what the letter might say, arguing with himself. _I should read it. No, she made her decision. It's done._

When he had gotten back at midnight he had stood over the trashcan for what felt like and eternity, hands in his pockets, staring down at the bright purple envelope and the lilac paper. _Purple is her favorite color._ He fought the same battle with himself before finally leaving the paper where it was and crawling into bed.

Sometime around three in the morning he had finally thrown the covers back and fished the letter from the top of the trash and stood by the dark window to let his heart be ripped out…again.

Now, at 8am, he was reading it for the twenty-fifth time. Or was it the thirtieth? He didn't know, but what he did know was that he had not seen another letter with her name on in the eleven months since they had last seen each other. _Where did she send them? Why didn't she just call if she missed me so much? _

He pulled out his cell phone and punched in a number. Not hers. God, not hers. There was no way he was ready to hear her husky voice again. He had just quit hearing it in his sleep every night. He needed answers though, and there were only a few people he was close enough with to call at 8 in the morning and not get yelled at.

"Hello?" Guy's voice didn't sound groggy, but definitely surprised. "Charlie?"

Charlie paced the room, speaking quickly. "Yeah, man. How'd you know it was me?"

"Caller ID. What's up, buddy?" Guy sat down on a desk at the front of his classroom. It was the second day since school had ended for the year and he was up to his ears in cleaning supplies, final grades, and cumulative student files. Any call was a welcome distraction. He wasn't sure what Charlie could want so early in the day, but he had a damn good idea.

Charlie took a deep breath and rubbed his hand over his face, dimly aware of the rough stubble that he needed to shave. "I've got to ask you something, Guy, and I'm pretty sure this puts you in an awkward position. But I don't know what else to do."

Guy couldn't help but laugh. He really couldn't. "God, you two are so much alike. How do you not see that?" He stopped laughing though, when Charlie swore under his breath. "I'm sorry. It's just that…you're calling about Beau's letter, right?"

Charlie looked down at the paper. "Yeah." He thought Guy would say something else, but it was clear his friend was going to make him come right out and ask. "If this is how she felt, why didn't she just call me?"

The answer was simple. "She didn't have your number."

"That's it?" Charlie was incredulous. "She could have asked any one of you for it!"

He was angry, Guy realized. "Calm down, man." He took a deep breath, wondering how much to explain. _Screw it. This has gone on too long. One of us has to do something about it. _"We offered to give her the number, Charlie." He thought about Adam. "Well some of us did. But anyway, she refused. Said it wasn't fair, as our friend, to put us in that position by asking for it. She would do it her own way. So she started writing the letters." He was going to continue, but Charlie interrupted.

"What letters? I never got a single one!"

Guy shrugged, sliding off of the desk and moving to erase the white board, giving himself something to do with his hands. "Well she wrote them. She was in her room every couple of nights and then you'd see her hustling down to the mailbox. I'd say probably 30? Maybe 40? I guess she sent them to your old apartment." The minute he said it, Guy regretted even having mentioned it.

The contempt was obvious in Charlie's voice. "My mom." He was already pulling on pants over his boxers as he raced around the room, thankful there was no filming that day. "Look, thanks Guy. You're a good friend." He stopped, grateful. "To both of us." He started moving, digging under the top of his suitcase to look for a jacket. "I've got to go. There's something I need to deal with."

* * *

Hockey-girl90: Sorry for taking so long to update. Glad the explanation helped. 

BellaLou: I'm glad you like Guy as a hockey coach. I can totally see it and I'm excited someone else can. On a personal note, are you getting more sleep now?

antiIrony: A coinky dink (I'm going with your spelling on that one!), indeed. I'm so creative like that, hahah!

Cc: Well, I've been nosebleed free, so that's a small blessing. Yeah, I hate Casey and I think you might see a Charlie/Casey confrontation upcoming, so we'll see.

Duckfluff: Still with the writer's block. Thanks for saying it wasn't evident. Hopefully it isn't here either.

Penman: Sorry about the lack of Rachel/Fulton and hockey. Hockey has taken a back seat to relationships, unfortunately, especially since most of them have graduated and moved on to their own teams or lives. As for Rachel/Fulton, maybe we'll see them again. The jury is out on that one. Thanks, as always, for the applause.

Sugar Stace: THANKS! Sorry for keeping you up but thanks for sending along to your friends! I'm super flattered. Yeah, I do think the thing with Beau breaking up with Charlie was abrupt, but I think that's the way break ups often happen in real life. Not a lot of buildup and coming as a complete shock to the other person. At least in my life! Thanks again!

AmnesiaSparkles: Thanks! Glad you dig Beau and the NFG shout out. I've been trying to find a way to work in Fall Out Boy and Over It (if you haven't heard them, check 'em out) but haven't found the right time yet.


	44. Coming In

Disclaimer - I do not own anything even remotely related to The Mighty Ducks. I only wish I had thought of them first… 

_Italics indicate character thought._

* * *

He pounded his fist hard on the door and waited, tapping his foot, for it to open. When it did he found his mother facing him, her eyes shadowed and her brow creased. 

"Charlie." Her voice was cold, his name more an accusation than an affection. She didn't open the door far enough for him to see inside.

He shot her a wry smile and mirrored her disinterested tone and stance. "Mother."

She looked away and he couldn't tell if she was uncomfortable or just pissed. He figured the latter was much more likely. _When the hell did this happen? How did my mother turn into this?_ She finally rolled her ice blue eyes up to meet his and sighed as she began to swing the door closed. "My lawyer says I'm not supposed to talk to you, so…"

Charlie grabbed the edge of the door, his voice hard. "Yeah, well mine says the same thing, but there's something we need to discuss. I'm coming in." He pushed the door towards her and muscled his way into the living room. He looked around as she huffed at him and was sad to see that she had let things go even more than the last time he had been around. There was a thick layer of dust coating everything and the furniture had certainly seen better days. He couldn't help but think he could make this better. Make her better.

_Big dreams, Conway. Carol Brady she's never going to be, so quit thinking you can fix her._ He crossed his arms as she stood across from him, fidgeting with her hair and then twisting her fingers in agitation.

"I know about the letters, Mom." His voice was calm, only a small hint of his anger peeking through.

He watched her consider, and then saw the light of recognition in her eyes. She shook her head, feigning confusion. "What letters?"

Charlie dropped his voice a level, hoping she would understand how serious he was. "The letters that Beau has been sending me for the past year. I know you have them. Where are they?"

Casey had planned to say she had never seen them, but just hearing that girl's name – Beau – it made her want to crawl out of her skin. "What do you care about some letters from that gold digging little whore?"

It would have been nice to say that he couldn't believe what he had heard out of Casey's mouth, but the truth was that he wasn't the little bit surprised. It had been a year since he had seen or talked to Beau and still just the mention of something negative in association with her had him seeing red. Charlie clenched and unclenched his fists, feeling absolutely no affection for the woman standing across from him. "Did you just say that Beau was the one who was a gold digger?" The sarcasm in his voice was evident. "You are **suing** your own son."

She stuck out a hip, her hand restring there. "I'm only asking for what I deserve for bringing you into this world and making sure you learned how to play that hockey that is making you all that money now that you're a big shot." She believed it. Every word.

Charlie felt miserable looking at her standing there. "You brought me into this world. That's fair." She grinned in satisfaction. "But you had nothing to do with me playing hockey. Yeah, you put me on the first team, and made sure I had some newspapers to tie around my shins. But my father…he was the one who taught me how to play. To love the game. And Coach Bombay did the rest. You did nothing but make sure I felt like crap about myself every single day of my life." He tasted disgust in his mouth and wanted out of there. He needed air. When he looked back up at her she seemed shocked by his words. Her mouth hung open and she was, for once, speechless. Charlie let his voice stay emotionless. "Now get me the God-damned letters."

* * *

"Are you okay, sir?" The twenty-something flight attendant had found it hard throughout the long trip from Minneapolis to Los Angeles to keep her eyes off of the guy in 3A. He had a pile of envelopes on his lap and he opened one at a time, reading and rereading each one. His eyes were intense and he had dropped his head into his hands time after time. He was breaking her heart and she didn't even know him. 

He looked up, seemingly surprised to see her standing by his side. He swallowed audibly, folding a letting under his palms, and blinked back what she would tell her friends was a single tear. She didn't know if it had been, but what a story, right? "What was that? I'm sorry."

She crouched down in the isle, her fingers wrapped around the arm of his seat. "I couldn't help but notice how unhappy you look, sir, and I just wanted to see if you were okay. If there was anything that I could do for you."

He frowned, embarrassed, and she immediately felt bad for asking. _Poor 3A._ "No. Thank you though. I'm fine."

She stood up, nodding, and started to walk away. Thinking twice she turned her head and looked at him, indicating the stack of letters. "For what it's worth, sir, she doesn't know what she's missing."

Charlie looked up at her, a small smile playing on his lips for the first time that day. "Actually, apparently she does."

* * *

**antiIrony**: No way would I leave ya hanging. Beau and Charlie have to have resolution! 

**Pitaqueen**: Thanks for the enthusiastic welcome back!

**BellaLou**: Thanks as always. Glad to know the writing wasn't crap like I thought! As for Rach/Fulton, I'll see what I can do!

**B**: Thanks. We'll see how long before they actually talk now that Charlie's read the letters. Don't think everything is going to shape up all spic and span!

**Cc**: You always flatter me. Glad you liked. Yeah, Casey needs someone to deal with her. Too bad Charlie's too nice of a guy.

**Sinbin05**: Talk about making my day! Thank you so much. I am truly flattered and I hope you keep enjoying or I'm going to feel terrible!


	45. Distractions

Disclaimer - I do not own anything even remotely related to The Mighty Ducks. I only wish I had thought of them first…

_Italics indicate character thought._

* * *

"So, you're doing okay then?" Rachel was sitting on the flatbed of a truck in the middle of a dense woods, her legs swinging back and forth. She smiled when Beau sighed in frustration at her. 

"I'm not dying of anything, you know." Beau looked at herself in the mirror, brushing the stray hair out of her eyes and trying her best to picture Rachel on a deciduous forest conservation team in the mountains of North Carolina. Her friend scoffed in her ear.

"Coulda fooled me. You've **sounded** like death the past few months, especially when Charlie's name comes up. You still haven't heard from him?" Rachel and Fulton had talked about it more than either of them was probably willing to admit, but they both continued to be surprised that Charlie was still keeping his distance. What Beau had done had hurt, sure, but she had poured her heart and everyone knew he was still in love with her.

Beau stretched out on her bed and looked at the piles of hockey gear lying around her. "Rach, can we talk about something else?" She grinned. "Like you and Fulton and how many nights a month you're driving down to Raleigh to see him?"

She listened as intently as she could as her friend launched into a diatribe about the long drive from Asheville to Raleigh and Fulton's busy schedule and his lack of interest in 'roughing it' as he called visiting her team's cabin in the woods. Over Rachel's words, a beep sounded in her ear. "Hey, Rachel, I've got another call. Hang on a sec."

Without waiting for an answer Beau clicked the flash button and waited to hear the line pick up. "Hello?" She was answered with silence. "Hello?" After another moment of silence she raised her voice to a sing-song level. "Last chance…hello?" When she got no answer she shrugged and hit the button again, returning to her friend. "Sorry, back."

Rachel had gotten up to get a drink of water and brushed the dirt off of her butt as she walked. "Who was it?"

"No one. Hung up. So tell me more about this job."

* * *

"Are you really really **really** sure you want to do this?" Cole was sitting at the table, his hands folded and his chin resting on top of them. 

Beau exhaled noisily for the hundredth time during the conversation. "How old are you, Procida? Quit whining like a child." She aimed at his face and flicked her fingers, sending a balled up piece of napkin careening into his nose. She nodded with resolve. "Yes, I'm sure."

They were discussing her decision to remove her name from professional league scouting lists during their final year of playing hockey, which had begun several weeks ago, and Cole couldn't understand where she was coming from. They had watched Charlie, Adam, and Fulton go pro and Jesse had just recently left for open training camp in an attempt to get picked up by one of the teams who had decided not to draft him. Of course their new roommate was Atkins, a sophomore hockey player who had dreams of going pro. She tried, again, to explain.

"I love hockey. You know that." As usual, he interrupted.

"No shit. It's been your life for the past seven years."

Beau reached out, clamping her fingers over his lips, hopefully preventing him from speaking any more. "Let me finish." When he nodded earnestly, she released him, tousled his long hair, and continued. "But this writing thing, especially because it still involves hockey, has become so important to me. I have all of these stories running around in my head. If I don't write them I think I'll go crazy." She smiled at Guy as he drug himself in from a long day of teaching and kicked a chair out for him with her foot. As he sat down she gave him a long suffering glance.

"Are you guys **still** discussing this?" He looked surprised, turning to Cole. "Procida, do you still just not get it?" Guy, of all people, understood.

Before Cole could launch into a tirade Beau jumped in. "I don't know that we're discussing, really, because I'm not changing my mind. But, yes. I am still trying to explain this to Blockhead over there. So, Cole, I just don't **want** to play professional hockey. I don't want to travel that much. I want a base. Do you get it yet?"

Cole leaned back, pursing his lips, and raising his hands and his eyebrows, indicating that he thought he wasn't allowed to speak. Beau threw her entire napkin at him. "Just say it, Cole!"

He leaned forward again, elbows on the table and looking very serious. "Okay, fine, Beau. I understand. I just think it's a shame you're going to waste your talent!"

Hearing that he still wasn't getting it, Beau threw her arms up, making a sound of disgust and stomped out of the room, leaving Guy laughing behind her.

She got to her room and closed the door, sucking in a deep breath and reveling in the sanctity of her small room. Her publisher was on her case to find a place of her own. To "be a real writer" as they had so tactfully put it. They seemed to think her three male roommates were a distraction. And the hoity toity lawyers and publishers couldn't understand why she didn't want to spend the money she was now making hand over fist on some more feminine and organized space.

Her parents, though, well they were thrilled to have her stay right where she was. They felt safe knowing she had three male roommates. They felt like she was protected, and she knew that was important to them after what had happened to Parker.

As for her, yeah, the boys could most definitely prove a distraction – when they wrestled in the living room, when they were screaming over a video game, when they waltzed into her room for help on a paper without knocking, when they left piles of shoes in front of the door so she tripped on the way in and busted her knee, and most definitely when they taunted her out of her room to engage her in a pick up roller hockey game. They were a distraction to her studies, to her writing, and to her life. And she loved every single minute of it and wouldn't give it up for the world.

Thinking those thoughts she grinned and settled in at her desk to do some work. She had finished with proofing her history paper – a study of the Viking women – before moving onto some business emails. She was drafting a letter to her illustrator, trying her best to describe every aspect of Guy so that he could be translated into ink for The Mighty Ducks #5: Miles and the Girl Across the Blue Line. She was typing quickly about his introverted personality, looking at a picture of the team from her freshman year for inspiration. The phone rang and she ignored it, turning up the music in her room to help her focus, assuming one of the guys would get it. Of course she was wrong.

It rang five times before the poor schmuck on the other end of the line finally gave up. She sighed, hoping whoever it was left a message. Somewhere in the back of her mind she was dimly aware of the sound of NCAA college football coming from the living room. The phone started ringing again and on the fourth ring she groaned, smacking her stereo to turn it off, and grabbing the cordless off of the cradle. She hit the power button and screamed towards her door, not even bothering to cover the mouthpiece. "It's okay you guys! It's not like I'm doing anything important in here!" She sighed again, turning back towards her computer in anticipation and finally speaking to the person on the other end of the line. "Sorry about that. Hello?"

She waited a beat, expecting her mother or maybe Cole's. When she didn't hear anything but soft breathing she dropped her shoulders and ran a hand through her hair. It was the fourth hang up call that week. "Hello?" The caller still didn't say anything. "Look, buddy. I don't know if you're casing the place or what, but I'm telling you right now there are four people that live here that all know their way around a hockey stick, so I'm thinking you ought to try somewhere else. Or get a freakin' job…" Then she hung up. She looked back at her screen, realizing her train of thought was completely shot. "Shit."

**

* * *

**

**Johnny**: Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like Charlie and Beau. I'll try to keep the updates coming so you don't have to wait for too long for some resolution.

**SugarStace**: Thanks and I know that feeling when you see a story you love at the top of the page, so I'm glad I could take care of that for ya!

**Hockeygirl90**: Thanks as always!

**Duckfluff:** Glad you approve of the evil Casey. I kind of like her like that. I like how I think Charlie would react to her. As for the writer's block, thanks. I think I'm back in the swing now.

**BellaLou**: I love how specific your reviews are. Thanks! I'm not sure how many more chapters, but after I get some resolve for the lovely Beau and Charlie, I'm going to end it. I'm toying with the idea of a companion story on Connie and Guy with appearances by everyone else, but I might not. I'll just have to see.

**Cc**: Do you know how much you rock? Thanks SO much!


	46. Was It You?

Disclaimer - I do not own anything even remotely related to The Mighty Ducks. I only wish I had thought of them first… 

_Italics indicate character thought._

Author Note: I'm back! I'm so sorry but I've had all this stuff in my life lately and writing has sadly been put on the back burner. A special thank you to Chasity for caring enough to email. It meant the world. I promise though, come hell or high water or both, that I will finish this one way or another!

* * *

"Well what does Beau say?" Rachel was in Raleigh for the weekend and she thought hard before answering Fulton's question. She snuggled against him on the couch and yawned. He covered her mouth playfully as he yawned too. "Stop it. It's contagious." 

Pushing his hand away she thought about her friend. "Beau says that she's written her last letter and that she doesn't have any more to give and she doesn't know what to do." She rolled her eyes. "I wish she would just call him."

Fulton laughed, flipping through the channels absently. "Beau? Yeah right. She's the most stubborn person I know." He seemed to think about the statement. "Well, except for Charlie."

Rachel grabbed the remote and went back two channels to what Fulton would later call 'some stupid reality piece of crap.' "Those two are **so** meant to be together."

Fulton's voice was filled with ironic mocking. "It's a good thing **we** get that."

* * *

Beau let out a big sigh when the phone rang. For the past week it had shrilled at approximately the same time every night and every time she answered, nothing. No talking, no prank call, no heavy breathing. Just nothing. She was getting tired of it. It kind of freaked her out. You always heard those urban legends of the guy who called the house to see if anyone was home and then when there wasn't, he robbed the house or snuck in to wait. Not that Beau was really worried. Who was going to hide out in the black hole that was Cole's room? Or the sewer that was their kitchen when her or Guy didn't clean it? 

She was just growing very tired of the distraction to her work and her life. _Why don't you just stop answering it, Beau? _She laughed at her own question. She knew the answer. _Because the ringing is more of a distraction than just answering the damn thing._ Shaking her head she cleared her annoyed thoughts and answered the phone, expecting to hear silence.

"Hello?" Nothing. She sighed again. "Alright look, Mystery Man." She paced her room, imaging what the person on the other end must look like. As she talked her hands flailed wildly. "I appreciate that you are lonely or desperate or whatever. Here's the thing though." She picked up dirty clothes from around her floor, tossing them absently at the hamper. "I work this time of night. Every night. And every night you bother me. Please quit bothering me." She said it matter-of-factly, wiping some dust from the top of a picture frame. "So, my friend, without further ado, I say good-bye." She put a touch of British in her voice. "Good by forever, dahling." Just as she was about to slam the receiver down on the base a sound emitted from the earpiece. A cough – a single noise that was so generic, so without a personality attached. And yet she recognized it. It was a voice she had heard so many times – in person, in her head, in her dreams. She couldn't believe it. Her stomach lurched and she had to sit down, breathing hard, her hand fisted in the quilt that covered her bed. She spoke tentatively, afraid to believe what she knew to be the truth. That she knew the person on the other end of the phone. "Charlie?"

_

* * *

Oh shit._ Charlie looked around his hotel suite, frantically trying to figure out what to do. One cough and it threatened to change everything. He wasn't ready to talk to her yet. He had no idea what he wanted to say. _Can you tell someone you loved them when you had ignored them for so long? No. It would sound trite. It wouldn't be believable. _

He had been calling for a week, always as he was alone in his room, letting her voice be the solace at the end of his day. No one knew. Not Adam, not Guy, and certainly not Beau – until now. Her voice had been enough. Now that she guessed…Did she really know him well enough to tell from one little cough? _Who are you kidding, Conway? Of course she does. She knew everything there was to know about you. What do I do?_

Her voice again, "Charlie?" stirred him out of his panic but still he said nothing. He knew what he wanted to say, to scream, but he couldn't get it out. Not yet. He heard her sniff on the other end of the line, apparently believing that it really was him. The soft sound of her voice, filled with disbelief, almost undid him. But he dared not speak. He moved to the window, looking out into the dark night, imaging her doing the exact same thing.

* * *

Beau felt a tentative tear of excitement slide down her cheek and sniffed as she moved to look out her dark window, her forehead pressed against the cool glass. She needed the contact to bring her back down to earth. _Could it really be him?_ She wanted to believe it – so desperately - but was afraid. When she spoke his name again it was filled with hope and fear wrapped into one confusing emotion. 

"Charlie?" Her idealistic mind, which had hoped for this for months, chose to believe that because he didn't hang up it was an affirmation of his identity. It was Charlie. She was finally talking to him after all this time. She didn't know where to start.

"Charlie…has it been you? All these nights?" She didn't get a response and part of her was glad that no one spoke up to say that no, he wasn't Charlie, he was just some maniac calling her. She continued. "I should probably hang up but…" she hesitated, afraid to lay herself on the line. If it was Charlie she would seem desperate, pathetic. _So what? You want him back, do what you have to do._ She nodded at her own resolve, repeating her last statement. "I should probably hang up but I've been hoping it was you every time that I picked up the phone since I sent you my last letter. Did you get it? I hope that you did. I was so stupid. So stupid to think that…" She stopped, unsure about saying it all out loud.

"It's so hard to put yourself out there, I think you know that, Conway. I…" She thought about how to phrase it. "I said what I wanted to say to you in my letter and I'm assuming that if you're calling me, something in that letter struck a cord with you and that…" She smiled, sniffing again. "Charlie, if this is really you than I am so happy right now."

* * *

Hearing her talk, Charlie couldn't help but smile. After deciding not to reiterate her feelings from the letter, Beau had launched into filling him in on what was going on in her life. She talked as if he was engaging her, asking her questions and responding like a normal person. But no, he continued to sit in silence, like some kind of perverse peeping tom, just listening. She had been talking for nearly an hour and he took in every single word like it was the last that he might hear.

* * *

"You wouldn't believe the books. I don't know if you've seen them but," back in her room, Beau picked up a copy with the Charlie character on the cover. "Cooper looks just like you. It's eerie. In a good way though. I'm so proud of how they've all turned out. Have you seen them? I hope so. I've always hoped you've been getting the copies that have been sent to everyone on the team." She looked down at her watch and sighed. It was late, very late, and even with the excitement of thinking, no knowing, that Charlie was somewhere listening to her, her eyes were starting to droop. "Okay, Conway. I know I might regret this later but…I need to go. It's late and I need sleep. Please call back." She realized she said it with a hint of desperation, but she didn't care. "I would really love it if you called back. I…"

* * *

Beau had been going to say 'I love you' and both she and Charlie knew it. Charlie wanted her to, more than anything he had wanted in a long time. He had heard those words so many times in his daydreams that he couldn't stand hearing her stop just on the cusp.

* * *

She couldn't do it. Couldn't say she loved him. _How clichéd after all this time._ There was so much else to be said first. She smiled despondently and touched the phone, wishing it was his face. "I miss you, Charlie." She paused, hoping so hard it hurt that he would respond. When he didn't after a long beat she whispered, "Good night." 

**

* * *

antiIrony**: Any suggestions for the Guy/Connie fic? I'm struggling a little, but I know I want to continue on the theme of Guy teaching, etc.

**BellaLou**: I have no new ways to say how much I appreciate your reviews! Looks like you guess right on the phone! And I lived with a few guys before and they drove me nuts, but I loved every minute. I liked that aspect of Beau as well!

**Duckfluff**: Thrilled to know I've superceded your email. Sorry I've been so long in updating!

**Flyinghawk**: Thanks for the Casey shout out. I really liked writing her and think we might revisit her again if I can find a way.

**Bankiesbaybee**: thanks! Hey, I've been reading your recent story. AWESOME. Stripped of My Innocence. Everyone should read it!

**Sinbin05**: Oh, don't challenge me to make you not love something. I'll try! I love a challenge! Hahah j/k BUT – Thanks for the compliments. I love Cole too. I want a Cole and a Guy in my life!

**sween**: Never fear, here it is. Sorry for the delay!

**Joank**: That is the most flattering thing every. Would you really waste the paper? WOW. All I can say is thank you thank you thank you!


	47. The End of This Crap

Disclaimer - I do not own anything even remotely related to The Mighty Ducks. I only wish I had thought of them first…

_Italics indicate character thought._

* * *

"So, Rachel and Fulton are still doing really well. She's living up in Asheville, North Carolina doing forestry conservation projects. You know she loves that. She's such a tree-hugger that little shrimp." Beau laughed, thinking about her friend up in the canopy of the leaves. "They are talking about sending her on a project in the Amazon for two months next year, which she hasn't told Fulton, so I'm sure he's going to throw a shit fit." Beau was folding laundry as she talked. "And Fulton is…Fulton. Taking names and kicking ass for the Hurricanes." She paused, thinking. "Although I'm sure you know that what with being in the same league. And you guys must talk, huh?" 

It was the third time in a week that Charlie had called. At least she hoped it was Charlie. She hadn't star 69'd him. She had thought about it, but she felt like it was his turn to make a move. She also hadn't told anyone about the hours she had spent talking to him without a single response. She knew it was strange, but she had to believe that Charlie had a reason. If not, what did she have to look forward to?

"Rusty, my agent, tells me things are going well on the movie. They say the hockey scenes look great, so I'm assuming that means you're doing a good job. I also…" She trailed off, knowing that everything she could say would require a response from him. "Charlie, I…" She exhaled noisily, dropping her head. "I can't do this anymore today. It's too hard." And she hung up.

* * *

Beau had been trying to write all day but every time she attempted to immerse herself in the world of the Ducks she found her thoughts stuck on Charlie. _What is he thinking? What is he doing?_ She shoved back from her desk. "Damn it!" 

Cole was wandering by her room and stopped, one brow arched. "You all right in there, Mayland?" He sauntered two steps into the room, leaning against the wall and watching in amusement as she pulled on her hair.

"No! I've got a deadline on this draft and I can't concentrate." She dropped her head before looking up at him pathetically. "Heeeeelp, Cole." She whined and drug her hands down his shirt, shaking him. "Heeeeelp."

He shoved her gently away before going over to rummage in her closet. As his butt was all she had to talk to while his head was in her space she booted him gently. "And you're helping me by pawing through my clothes?" She mocked a valley girl voice. "No you can **not** borrow my pink cashmere shrug **again**, Muffy!"

Cole looked over his shoulder, glaring, and gave her an unceremonious finger. It was not the thumb. "Look, you asked for my help. You're getting it, so stop complaining." He bent back into the abyss and finally emerged, a smile on his face, Beau's roller blades hanging over his arm. He shoved them out to her. "Put on your shit, Mayland. We're going out."

* * *

Since their final hockey season had ended and their senior year was drawing to a close with graduation in a few days, Beau had not really made the time for skating and she hadn't even realized how much she missed it. As she moved slowly across campus, following behind Cole, it was hard not to reminisce. That was where she had first talked to Fulton and Charlie on that fateful workout. She slowed almost to stopping and let her hands rest on her head as she thought back to how those first few days had changed her life. Tears started to spring to her eyes and she was more than grateful when Cole turned around, saw her moping, and skated back to tower over her. 

"Jesus, Mayland. You're such a girl." He yanked on her hair. "What's the problem?"

Beau moved over to sit on a bench, trying hard not to think too much about a time when she had sat there talking to her brother. She stifled another soft sob. She looked over at Cole sheepishly and dropped her head. "It's Charlie. You don't want to hear about it." Just thinking about it she rested her head in her hands and groaned.

Cole dropped down beside her and rubbed his hand awkwardly over her damp shirt. He had never been great at the comforting-emotional part of his close friendship with a girl. He liked checking her into the boards during hockey practice. He liked picking on her. He liked asking her to do his laundry with hers. He most especially liked pulling her hair. He did **not** like watching her cry. It made him feel…helpless.

"I'm not going to lie. I never know what to say when you talk about Charlie." He gulped, knowing she was a good friend and that he owed her more. "But I'm here," he flicked her chin with his finger, making her raise her eyes to meet his. "Whenever you need to talk about anything." He sighed. "Even Charlie."

She smiled - a real smile. "You're a sweet guy, Cole."

Cole shrugged. "It's true."

She blinked watery eyes up into the sun, watching the clouds roll by over them and thinking about the fact that in two weeks time she wouldn't live with him. "I've spent a lot of time over the past two years talking about Charlie, haven't I?" Without waiting she looked back at him. "Don't answer. I know I have. I'm such a pain in the ass, aren't I?"

Cole laughed, and leaned over to bump his shoulder against hers. "It's true."

Beau laughed out loud, smacking his leg as she rolled her skates back and forth beneath the bench. "I've been talking to him every day this week." She said it matter-of-factly. She couldn't help but notice, through her peripheral vision, that Cole's jaw dropped.

"You've been **what**?" He said it in shock, his ice blue eyes widening as he turned his lanky frame to face her.

She grimaced and nodded. "Oh, it's true."

Cole clapped her hard on the back, earning a hard stare. "Beau, that's great! I didn't know you guys were…"

She cut him off, rolling her eyes. "We're not. **I** am. He's been calling all this week and I've been talking and he's just been," she tried to think of a way to say it. "Hanging out on the other end listening." She couldn't believe she was confessing. And to Cole. _Oh Lord, what have I done?_

He seemed confused. Big surprise. "He's just been listening? How do you know it's him?"

She shrugged. _Oh man, I'm a shrugger now too._ "How do you know the perfect angle to get the puck to Davidson? How do you remember to breath?" She shrugged again. _Stop with the shrugging! _"I just know. It's him."

He seemed skeptical. "That's weird that he hasn't said anything. Creepy, really. Very…un-Charlie." He thought about what he had said when Beau only raised her eyebrows. "Well, dark and brooding. Maybe that is **very** Charlie of him. I'm surprised you're letting him get away with that."

She turned to him. "What do you mean?"

He laughed hard. "Beau, you haven't met a man, woman…tree stump…you couldn't start a conversation with. You get big bad hockey players to share their deepest darkest secrets with you. And now you're letting Charlie just…be silent? C'mon."

She thought about it, considering. He saw a light spark behind her eyes and felt a sense of accomplishment. She stood up, rolled forward slightly on her skates and looked back at him. "You are so fucking right, Cole. That is the end of this crap."

* * *

The phone rang promptly on time and Beau took several deep breaths, steeling herself for what she was about to do. She had rushed home from her abbreviated skate with Cole and hopped on the computer making plans. It had taken only a half hour to seal what she hoped was her fate. _Well, we'll see._

She picked up the phone, standing by the dark window as she had come to do. "Hello?"

Nothing.

She smiled. "Hi Charlie." Beau ran a hand through her hair and took a very deep breath, hoping to say everything in one string of talk. "This has got to stop Charlie. I can't spend the rest of my life talking to an empty phone line. I need resolution. We have to face this." She sighed. "**I** have to face this."

She walked over to look at the confirmation email on the screen of her laptop and tried to imagine Charlie listening intently, wondering what she would say. It had been so long since they had seen each other. It was getting hard. It scared the shit out of her.

"I'm coming to LA. I have a flight on Friday. I get in to LAX at 3pm. I've got about five days I can spend." She tried to sound sure, but knew that she probably sounded pitiable. "Look, Charlie. I can't…this has to end. I'll be there at 3. Flight 1587. If you're there then we can talk. See what we're doing here. If you're not then…well then." She dropped her head, suddenly unsure. "Well then I guess we're not doing anything at all."

Beau touched a picture on her shelf. The first one ever taken of her and Charlie when they had started dating. She was sitting on the boards of their bench in the hockey rink wearing jeans and a jersey and Charlie stood behind her, arms around her waist, chin resting on her shoulder smiling that smile of his. As her finger slid over his face she was afraid to hope that she would be touching the real thing in a few days.

"Goodnight, Charlie."

**

* * *

Aradia-rising**: Thanks! I guess we can get a bit weird and creepy in relationships. We never know how to act normal. Sorry for making you cry but glad you liked it!

**Joank**: Well then I hope you have a good printer! Thanks for taking the time and I hope you enjoy it on a later read. Sweet Valley length…hmmm!

**BellaLou**: Glad you like as always! I'll keep trying to keep them in character.

**Cc**: Nope. Still no Charlie talking. Sad. Thanks for the review! And yes, still working TONS! Bleck.

**sween**: Wow, thanks. I like the compliment of it being "beautiful." That's really nice of you to say. You called it. Charlie did keep calling and not talking. He's an enigma that kid.

**Hockey-girl90**: Thanks! I'll try to keep updating!

**Duckfluff**: Thank you! We'll just have to keep our fingers crossed that they talk, right? Think he'll show up at the airport? I haven't made my mind up yet.

**Tygr****Lily**: Um…she reviewed on here on 4-2 and updated her story on 4-11. Are you sure we're talking about the same person?

**Sinbin05**: SO flattering. You're too nice! I liked your comment about ending when my characters were ready for it to. You're so right. They have taken on a life of their own inside my head!


	48. Biggest Fan

Disclaimer - I do not own anything even remotely related to The Mighty Ducks. I only wish I had thought of them first…

_Italics indicate character thought._

* * *

"You did **what**?" Adam's reaction to the whole phone issue was not exactly what Charlie had hoped for. "Geez, Charlie. That's really…" He hopped up to sit on the boards of the ice rink and grimaced apologetically. "…creepy." 

Charlie ran a hand over his disheveled hair before shoving his palms into his jeans to keep them warm. He skated in small circles. "I know, man, but…what the hell was I supposed to say?" His voice raised several levels on the last word, betraying his frustration. He looked over his shoulder to where four or five actors were making their way onto the ice and frowned, hoping they hadn't heard. Adam coughed to get his attention and he looked back at his friend.

"Um well, you could have said 'I love you,' 'I hate you,' 'I still obsess over you,'" Adam raised his hands, dumbfounded. "'No hablo ingles,' but Jesus, you should have said **something**!" Adam's voice also rose and Charlie noticed the young man playing him in the movie was looking in their direction. He smiled, gave a quick wave, and skated over to shove Adam in the chest.

"Banks. Shhh. God." He signed, his shoulders slumping. "You don't think I didn't want to say something? It's just…where do I start?"

Adam smiled sadly in a rare moment of sensitivity. "You start with the most important thing." His eyes shifted and he pointed across the ice to where someone was calling Charlie's name.

Charlie looked solemn for a minute and then skated backwards towards the director and the cameras. "That's good advice, Adam. I think I'll take it."

* * *

"Hey lady, are you okay?" The boy hitched his book bag higher on his shoulder and stared up at Beau. She looked down, regarding him with candor. 

"I'm no lady. But yeah, I'm good. Thanks. Just a little nervous." Beau was standing, her head bowed, trying not to hit it on the overhead compartment as she waited to exit the plane. Her fingers were stiff from wringing them over the past several hours and while her muscles were screaming 'let me off this contraption' her mind was wishing she was already on her way back to Minnesota. At least if she was headed home she wouldn't be getting ready to face the culmination of two years of sadness and worry. _Would he be there?_

"Ahem." The boy cleared his throat, sitting on his knees in his seat, and Beau looked at him closer. He was probably twelveish. Too old to be a little boy, but not quite old enough to be a teenager. His dark black hair was long and unruly, curling around his ears and the collar of his shirt. The shirt, Beau was pleased to notice, was a Pennington Wolfpack shirt. He had slung his neon orange backpack on two shoulders now and a well broken in skate-board was trapped between it and his back. He was looking up at her with crystal clear blue eyes and a crooked grin. He looked ornery as hell and reminded Beau a great deal of Charlie. She smiled down at him as he tried to get her attention again.

"Yes, sir?"

He grinned at being called sir and then blushed briefly. "You look really familiar." He reddened more deeply but kept his eyes on hers.

Beau frowned and pointed at his shirt. "You're a Wolfpack fan, huh?"

He nodded, tugging at the material. "Yeah, man. I'm going to go to school there."

Beau nodded appreciatively. "What are you going to study?"

He reached back behind him and flipped the top of his skateboard. "Engineering. I want to design skateboards. My mom and dad say that's a pipe-dream, whatever that is, but someone has to do it, right?"

She nodded again. "That's right. Someone **does** have to do it. Might as well be you." She bent down conspiratorially and lowered her voice to a whisper. "And not to say that your mom and dad are wrong, but don't let people tell you you won't ever do something. That's what people say about girls playing hockey and I did **that** for years and years, so what did they know, right?"

His eyes grew wide and he unabashedly looked her up and down. "**You** played hockey?" He looked disbelieving. "Like pee wee?"

Now it was Beau's turn to grin. She stood up tall and squared her shoulders. "Well yeah, but I also played at your school there. I'm a senior at Pennington State. I started on the hockey team for the past two years and played all four."

"No. Way." He said it in awe. "Like, the **boys** team?"

She laughed, putting a hand on the top of his head. "No, like the **varsity** team. Boys **and** girls allowed."

She saw realization dawn in his eyes and knew what the next question would be. He thought hard for a second and then yanked his book bag off, his skateboard falling noisily to the floor. He dug through it quickly, tossing things onto the seat until he finally stilled, finding what he had been looking for. He stood back up to his full height, holding a small tattered book before his chest like a shield. He was studying the back and then looked up to Beau's face. "This is you." When she only smiled and nodded he repeated. "You wrote the Mighty Ducks books?"

She leaned down, as if sharing another secret. "I **write** the Mighty Ducks book. I just so happen to have a new one saved on this computer right here."

It was all she had to say to break his awe. He bounced in place once. "No freaking way. Like it's right there? In that bag? You have no idea. Every kid at my school reads these. I've read them all like five times." He stopped for a breath. "Man, this is so cool."

The line in the plane finally started moving and Beau scooted back into her seat to help the boy, Devin she found out, get everything back in his bag. As they did that and then made their way into the terminal he bombarded her with questions, requests for autographs, and detailed discussions about the books. He was her biggest fan, he assured her, completely ignoring the flight attendant that was charged with escorting him to his father, whom he was visiting for two weeks.

They got to the baggage claim area and Devin gave his father a cursory hello before breathlessly telling him who Beau was. She stood by and smiled, shaking the man's hand and assuring him that his son had not only **not** been a nuisance, but had actually been a welcome distraction from her rampant desire to get the heck off of the plane. As they were saying their good-byes, Beau smiled down at the boy.

"So look, biggest fan of mine, if it's okay with your dad I'd love to take your address and any time there is a new book getting ready to be released, I'll send you an advanced copy."

His eyes were huge. **Bigger than huge**, Beau thought, and it made her laugh. The kid was actually speechless. She looked to his father for confirmation. He seemed surprised.

"You'd do that? Just for any fan?"

She shrugged. "Well, I wouldn't say that Devin, here, is just any fan. He made the end of my flight much more enjoyable and what you don't know is that today is proving to be a…hard day in my life. He's made it much easier." She winked down at the boy whose mouth was still agape. "Plus, he's a Pennington fan, and it just doesn't get much cooler than that."

* * *

Their flight had come in nearly a half and hour early and it took nearly all of that extra time to unboard the aircraft and get their luggage. Beau waved one final time at Devin and his father as they disappeared out a set of sliding doors. She looked down at her watch. _Two fifty-five._ Heaving a large sigh she tucked a stray choppy bang behind her ear and drug her suitcase over to stand near a wall. _He'll be here. Deep breaths, Beau._

She tried to relax, leaning back against the wall, but she was much too nervous for that. For the fiftieth time in the past three minutes she flipped open a mirror and checked her hair, her make-up, her clothes. She had spent hours in front of the mirror deciding just what to wear before finally realizing that it wasn't about how she looked. It was about how Charlie felt. Everything now was about what was going on in his mind.

Her wide brown eyes scanned the crowd. She felt very alone and after what seemed like an eternity, checked her watch again. She knew it had been too long. If he planned to be there, he would have been there on time. Her heart stopped when she realized the minute hand was on the three. _Three fifteen. He should have been here by now._ Her heart stopped. She was sure that it had. A lump was rising up in her throat and Beau felt the breath stop and stick in her lungs, tasting putrid in her mouth. She gasped, trying hard to bring in fresh air. As she did, she felt everything inside of her just drain at the realization that Charlie wasn't coming.

Sinking to the floor, her back against the wall, Beau dropped her forehead to her knees and let the tears seep out onto her jeans.

**

* * *

Johnny**: Sorry if I'm straining your patience nerve! I totally understand. I'm not a very patient person myself. Now do you REALLY want to strangle Charlie?

**Joank**: Yeah, guys are idiots. He's 0-2 now with poor Beau.

**SugarStace**: Always so flattering. Thanks!

**Hockey**-**girl90**: Nothing to admire here. Just comes from writing way too many hours of way too many days. Thanks you so much, though!

**Cc**: Thanks! I've fallen in love with Cole a bit myself. And I would be lying if I didn't admit that I also wished they were real!

**BellaLou**: My favorite reviewer! Yeah, I'd say "emotionally unprepared" describes Charlie quite well. How's school going? Oh, and sorry I didn't heed your threat!

**Duckfluff**: Well, it's landed and not quite the ending of a chapter that you were hoping for, huh? Never fear. It's not done yet! Thanks for being such a faithful reader and reviewer!

**antiIrony**: Thanks for all the Yay's! Yeah, two years is forever. Don't you feel so sad for them?


	49. You're Messing This Up

Disclaimer - I do not own anything even remotely related to The Mighty Ducks. I only wish I had thought of them first…

_Italics indicate character thought._

* * *

"Beau?" 

She recognized that voice. She was sure that she did. _Am I just so upset that I'm wishing I heard it_? Holding her breath and her tears, Beau waited for a heartbeat.

"Beau?"

Lifting her head up slowly and blinking in order to see through her tears, Beau stared at the man crouching in front of her, concern etching his brow. He reached out a hand, laying it atop her knee and squeezed. "Hey, it's alright. I'm here." He smiled hesitantly, hoping to elicit the same from her, but she continued to stare at him in confusion. He hated seeing her this way –tired, upset, defeated. Her hair was disheveled, her cheeks puffy, and her eyes rimmed in red. She finally spoke and her voice was deeper than its usual husky timbre, probably from the sobs, he imagined.

"What are you doing here, Banks?" She looked around behind him searching the crowd again, every feature on her face falling and her shoulders slumping when she didn't see anyone else she recognized. "I guess Charlie's not coming."

It tore at Adam to hear the tone of her voice when she said it. He had found it hard to believe that she hadn't moved on the past two years. He was still surprised that Charlie had not. Adam didn't believe in soul mates. He figured your found someone you could love and then you worked hard to make it stick. He didn't believe that you could pine away for someone for so long and still be as in love with them as you had been 24 months before. Seeing her face, hearing her voice, Adam started to think for the first time in his life that maybe he was wrong. _Damn, Adam. Throw the girl a bone._

He sank to his knees on the floor, touching her leg again, drawing her attention from whatever place it had wandered and smiled. "Charlie wanted to be here, Beau."

She glared at him now and he realized that it had also been a long time since he had seen her, or suffered under that glare. He had forgotten just how painful it could be.

"He **wanted** to be here? But he just couldn't bear blowing me off himself? What a fucking coward." Angry now, Beau hopped to her feet, her eyes hurt and frantic, leaving Adam to sit on the floor. She slung her purse over her shoulder and stomped her foot once, trying to drive the intense feeling of betrayal out of her stomach. _I am **such** a moron. Why did I think this was a good idea? _She looked around. "Adam, look. I can't…" She was going to start crying again and she was too embarrassed for Adam to see. "I can't be here now. I've got to go. I'll give you a call in a few days. Thanks for coming."

Without even a hug, Beau grabbed the handle of her suitcase and took off towards the ticketing counter, leaving Adam to stand up hurriedly and call after her.

"Beau! Wait." When she didn't stop he started to jog after her. "Beau! He wanted to be here but his car broke down! He asked me to pick you up!"

She stopped in mid stride and was standing dead still. Even from ten feet away Adam could see her body vibrating. Very slowly she turned around, her eyes wide and disbelieving. "He wanted to be here?" She swallowed audibly, afraid to believe it. "Charlie wanted to be here?"

Adam nodded, letting a smile slide across his lips. "He was desperate to be here, Beau."

She was so happy that she had Adam in a tight hug in a second flat and was squeezing him so hard that he thought she might break a rib. He squeaked out a plea. "Beau. I need to breath."

Laughing she released him, stepped back a step and smacked him in the chest. Hard. "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

* * *

"So, explain to me again what happened." It was the second time that Beau had asked Adam to detail the situation for her. She needed the reassurance that Charlie really had been on the way to see her. Every time she thought about it, her heartbeat slowed a little more, allowing her breathing to return to normal. 

Adam couldn't help but smile. She had pulled down the visor in his car more times then he could count, checking her hair, her make-up, God knows what else. "Charlie was on his way to see you. To pick you up. As he was driving down the freeway his tire blew and when he went to frantically put on the spare, cussing and spitting knowing Charlie, it turned out to be flat as well. His car out here is a rental."

"Mmm hmmm." Beau couldn't manage more than that as she was carefully reapplying lip gloss.

"So, he realized there was no way that he was going to be able to make it in time, even if he called a cab or a friend. I live really close to the airport and so he called me."

She sighed, shutting the mirror for what she promised herself was the last time. "And so now he got someone to pick him back up and take him to the set? Why there?" She didn't really want a crowd when she saw him again for the first time.

Adam shrugged. "I dunno, Beau. I guess because it was the closest to the airport for him. Going back to his hotel would have meant another 30 minutes before he got to see you. I'm not sure he can wait that long." She looked at him, her features so unsure that he could read her thoughts all the way across the car. "I'm sorry babe, but I don't think it's my place to tell you what he's thinking. You guys need to talk this out."

She nodded solemnly. "Fair enough."

Driving up to a big name movie studio should have been an exciting once in a life time experience for Beau. Unfortunately, as Adam was cleared through the guard shack and they drove past several sound stages and fake streets of housing, Beau was too nervous to take in everything. She felt as if she was going to crawl out of her skin. The anticipation and the dread were killing her. _Literally_, she thought as a light sweat broke out on her forehead.

Adam slid the newer model black SUV into a parking spot and reached over to squeeze her hand. "Ready?"

She smiled over at him, her lips quivering a bit, and opened her door. "Not at all."

They entered through a large metal door, unceremoniously marked with a sign reading "The Mighty Ducks – Ice Rink." Despite her body being a bundle of nerves, Beau was able to appreciate that the whole building, the whole production, were a product of her book. _This is crazy! _When they got inside they were in a dark hallway flanked by half built walls and lighting fixtures. Adam was moving forward and Beau followed him tentatively. They walls finally dropped away and they entered a wide open expanse. As they did Beau breathed in the familiar scent of ice and sweat. It was strangely calming.

Adam stopped and she edged up to stand shoulder to shoulder with him, flexing her hands open and closed, trying to regain some feeling in them. She looked out over the ice and way across at the other end near the goal she could see Charlie sitting up on the boards, his feet dangling, his hands pressed down beside him, his arms flexed as he leaned forward. Her breath caught in her throat as she recognized the motions of someone drawing to his attention that she was standing there. His head swiveled slowly and even across the distance of the entire rink she could feel her skin heat under his gaze.

She watched as he hopped off the wall and walked slowly down the ice in her direction. She couldn't breath and tried to remind herself how important that particular function was. Sucking in a shallow breath she had a long time to see how he looked for the first time in person in nearly two years.

He was bigger than he had been in college. He still had a lean form, but she surmised that he had put on ten to fifteen pounds of muscle since joining the NHL. His hair was a bit longer, curling over the tops of his ears and keeping his face looking like a little boy's.

He was wearing slim fitted jeans and a navy blue t-shirt over a gray thermal long sleeved shirt. He padded towards her in his Pumas even more slowly as he got closer. He didn't blink his piercing eyes but it didn't make them any easier to read. Watching him move towards her, all coordination and intensity Beau fell in love with him all over again…if she had ever even fallen out of love with him.

She felt Adam's hand at the small of her back, gently pressing her forward and she reached around and squeezed his fingers in thanks. She took a deep breath. _Here goes._

* * *

She looked different. Charlie hadn't realized how much she would have changed in two years. Her hair was shorter. It was up close to her chin and the curls were looser, falling in jagged lines. It made her looker older. Less like a tomboy and more like a woman. That thought shook him. She wasn't the little eighteen year old freshman anymore. She was twenty-two. 

She wore long slim jeans and a bright pink tank top that was the perfect color on her. The fitted khaki jacket reminded him of her curvy body underneath and he watched as she shivered in the artificially cold air and hugged the thin material to her.

Her brown eyes were open wide and she looked like a scared animal as she moved to the boards around the rink. She placed her hands carefully on the barrier and sighed audibly. He glanced down and saw nails the same color as her shirt. She never got her nails done. She had done it for him, he was sure, and it touched him more than painted fingernails should have. As he drew within feet of the girl he'd been longing to see for so many months Charlie came to a realization that had been looming. _I'm still in love with her._

He closed the final gap between them and instinct had him moving to rest his hands on top of hers. Looking down into her wide eyes her vulnerability knocked him back a notch and instead he set his palms on either side of hers. They were only inches apart. She had her lips pursed, apparently not sure what should be said. He heard his own nagging voice in his head. _Do it, Conway. For once in your life be a man. _

"Beau, I…"

* * *

Hearing his voice say her name after first the months and months of waiting, and then the weeks of hoping to hear just that over the phone, sent her body into overload. His slight accent and that special way that he had always said her name, like she belonged to him, like his heart was hers to love, to break, to have…hearing him say her name again, in just that way…it rocked her. 

Having him right there in front of her, hearing his voice, sent a shock of urgency through Beau that she couldn't ignore. Something in her brain was telling her that it was imperative that she act. Reaching out it felt like she couldn't get her hands on him fast enough. It was like moving through water.

Finally her fingertips found his cheeks. They were smooth and tan and it was like a bolt of electricity when they touched.

* * *

When her fingertips slid gently across his skin it was like his whole body froze. Feeling her touch, still so familiar on his face, rendered him speechless and he could only stare at her, his mouth slightly open, trying to get out those all important words. But Beau didn't give him the chance. 

She tightened her grip on his face and rose on her toes, pulling him towards her. Finally getting his brain around what was happening, Charlie didn't resist and leaned into her, his lips heating to a fire the moment that they landed on hers. She murmured softly and it made his heart race realizing one thing. She tasted the same.

_

* * *

He tastes the same._ Beau's brain was reeling with the thought and her heart raced with the realization. That and the fact that he was kissing her back. She lost herself in the moment as he drove his hand into her hair, holding her against him and moaning gently against her lips. She recognized it as the same sound she had made when their mouths had first come together.

Needing air, and to see the reaction on his face, Beau pulled away gently, letting her hands slide down to rest against his chest. She was dimly aware of people across the ice staring in their direction, but as far as she was concerned the world could have been ending and her entire attention would have been focused on Charlie.

He looked down at her, a wealth of emotion swirling in his dark eyes. Seeing the look, she felt the cold hands of doubt starting to grab a hold deep within her. She had imagined a scenario like this. They had come together. Kissed. And then Charlie had calmly explained to her that he had moved on. That he missed her, yes, but that he was seeing someone. Had been seeing someone for a long time now.

Fearing just that, and feeling the overflow of emotion that had been building and compounding for so much time, Beau's eyes filled rapidly with heavy tears. One slowly slid down her cheek and she choked out the question she had been dying to ask.

"Why, Charlie? Why?" When he just continued to look at her she forced out the question she wasn't sure she wanted an answer to. "Why did you never say anything? All that time?"

* * *

She looked terrified, Charlie realized. She really thought that after all of this he wouldn't want her back. He had just kissed her the way that he had and now he was going to tell her to go home? It broke his heart to know that she could even think that way. Watching the big tear slide down her cheek and her lips trembling tore at every cavern of his heart. _What an asshole I've been._

Reaching out a hand that was shaking imperceptibly, Charlie slid a finger under a choppy bang that fell on Beau's forehead and swept it aside as he had done so many times in the past. He smiled at her and then shook his head, more embarrassed than he had known was possible. He tilted his head to the side, trying to find the words.

"After the way that I wrote you off, Beau." He had to stop and clear his throat. He felt like talking to her for the first time in years was like talking for the first time after being in the desert for days. His mouth was desperately dry. "I needed the first words I said to you to be right – to be perfect." When she only looked at him in confusion he continued on. "I was terrified that I would say something stupid and lose you all over again." He brushed his fingers through her hair for a second time. "I couldn't take it."

* * *

It still didn't make sense to her. She had made it as clear as possible when they talked that she was ready to be with him. How could he have been afraid that he would mess it up? She looked at him, uncomfortable, and backed away a step, breaking both of their hearts in small fractions. 

"I don't get it Charlie. What was so important to say? What was more important than just saying that you wanted to be with me?"

_

* * *

You're messing it up, Charlie._ He was screaming at himself in his mind and he knew he had to do something to fix it. He ran his hands through his hair and dropped his arms down by his side in an expression of exhaustion. Completely stripped of all his barriers he looked at her.

"I love you, Beau. I will never love anyone else the way that I love you. I love your mind and your heart. I love all of your little imperfections." He smiled. "I love your big imperfections. But mostly…" he dropped his voice, unfamiliar with the level of emotion he felt in his words. "I love the way that you love me. You make me feel…perfect."

* * *

She wanted to ask him to say it again. She wanted to hear it all one more time. She wanted to hear it all one **million** more times. 

Her heart was racing and she felt like waves of energy were shooting through her veins. Her face blooming into a grin Beau launched herself over the boards and into his arms. Taking him by surprise she knocked him off of his feet and they landed in a heap on the ice. She felt the cold seeping through her sleeves and it did nothing more than remind her that she was awake – that it all wasn't a dream.

She levered herself squarely on top of Charlie and looked down into his eyes from mere inches away. He smiled up at her, realization of her actions sinking in. She gripped his face again. "Do you mean that, Charlie? Really mean it?"

Grinning, he nodded, inadvertently whapping his head against the ice.

* * *

"Ow." Charlie grimaced and reached around to sooth the sore spot where a lump was already forming on the back of his head. It reminded him that he was alive and that the woman he loved was lying on top of him. He grinned again and hugged her to him, forcing her to bring her forehead down and rest it against his. His voice was a whisper, choked with emotion when he spoke. 

"We still fit together perfectly, huh?"

She smiled against his lips and he kissed her tentatively. "I meant every word, Beau. I've missed you and I love you, and I want you back." He thought before re-speaking. "I **need** you back."

She kissed him now, but his heart couldn't quite get back to normal until he heard what he had longed for to hear so long. Pulling back she smoothed a hand over his hair, letting her fingertips tickle his neck. She grinned now, her eyes bright.

"I love you too, Charlie."

This time when they kissed the cast and crew on the ice erupted into applause as Adam pulled out his cell phone to call Guy with the news.

* * *

Author note: This is not the last chapter. I have a bit more Charlie/Beau left in me I think. Unless you guys just think that will be overkill. Let me know! 

**Aradia-rising**: Sorry for the gut punch. Had to be done. Also sorry about the Charlie end being short. I was aware of that and not sure about it but wanted to explore that in this chapter. I think you're right though. I should have done more back a chapter or two. Good call!

**Joank**: Beau is there expressly to see Charlie. She flew out because she figured facing him in person was a better solution than all of the mind games. I'll let you smack him around a bit if you like!

**Cc**: Well there's your happy future! I'm sorry you've been so stressed. Everything okay? Shoot me an email if you need an ear.

**Sinbin05**: I'm really glad you guys all liked Devin so much. I thought he was cute myself and reminds me of this kid I used to teach summer school to. Thanks for the review!

**Johnny**: NOW do you want to strangle Charlie? I hope not! I tried to help him redeem himself. Whatcha think?

**Sween**: to answer your question, no particular situations are based on anything. I played roller-hockey in high school and some of the team interaction stuff was definitely loosely based on my friendships with those guys, but sadly no Charlie in my life. A girl can hope though, right?

**Duckfluff**: I was excited to see you describe Beau as "too strong." That's totally how she lives in my head so I'm glad that it's come across. Thanks!

**Hockey-girl90**: Well? How did it go?

antiIrony: Yes, I would say that if a love doesn't include some pain then it isn't the real thing. Figured that should be true in the fanfic world as well.

**BellaLou**: You can stop threatening now. I've got Beau and Charlie in the same room. Happy? Hahaha. Thanks again!

**The****happy** **carrot**: Thanks for reviewing. It's always appreciated!

**Flyinghawk**: Thanks for the review as always! As for Kenny, I mentioned him briefly as to what he was doing after high school I think, but I just couldn't write them all and I didn't think I could wrap my brain around him well enough to make it work. You should definitely give it a shot.


	50. Out of Her Damn Mind

Disclaimer - I do not own anything even remotely related to The Mighty Ducks. I only wish I had thought of them first…

_Italics indicate character thought._

_

* * *

This is just way too surreal._ Beau was perched on a chair behind a small color monitor watching intently as a tech played back a scene just shot in the first movie. It was perhaps one of her favorite moments in the story, and one she had always enjoyed hearing Charlie and the others talk about. She looked around the equipment to where Charlie was instructing a thirteen year old on how to properly execute an integral slap shot. They young boy was looking up at him in admiration and it made her smile.

She was shaken from her stare when the phone on her hip buzzed. She quietly excused herself and jogged down the hall before flipping her cell open.

"Hey!"

The person on the other end scoffed in here ear. "Hey? **HEY**? You leave a flippant little message on my machine that you and Charlie are back together with no details whatsoever and then I call you and all you say is hey?"

The caller's voice had raised the more she spoke and Beau held the phone a foot from her ear, eye squeezed shut in pain. Tentatively she moved the phone back to her ear. "Rachel, you're approaching the 'only dogs can hear you' register. Calm down."

Rachel huffed and started to yell again, but Fulton laid a restraining hand on her shoulder. She looked over at him and covered the phone as he whispered to her. "Remember you called because you were happy for her." Rachel roller her eyes at him, but nodded in acceptance. She took a deep breath and then added a sickeningly sweet tone to her voice.

"Beau, dearest friend of mine, I am very happy for you. However, I am quite angry that you did not give me more details. Bitch." She said the last word with a grin of satisfaction on her face that Beau could hear through the phone. She smiled broadly and laughed.

"I love you too, Rachel. I'm sorry I just left you a message but things were pretty hectic, you know?"

"No, I don't know. You didn't give me any details!"

Beau moved outside into the sun and quietly shut the heavy metal door behind her. She leaned against the warm brick wall and tilted her head up to bask in the heat while she spoke. She engaged the speaker phone so that she could quit pressing the receiver against her earrings. She detailed every single second since she had stepped off of the plane, something she would only do for Rachel, Guy, and her mother. Rachel interjected with questions and feminine sighs and uttered the words, 'Shut up, Fulton!' at least seven times as he told her to stop being such a girl.

"So that's it. That's what happened." She reached down to rub her arm where goose bumps had formed just from telling the story. Rachel, of course, still had questions.

"So what are you guys going to do about the living situation? Detroit and Minneapolis aren't that close together." A struggle ensued in the background before Beau could say anything. She was mildly alarmed until she heard Fulton's gruff voice muffled by distance.

"Give me the phone, Devil Woman." More grunting and Rachel laughing. Finally the commotion settled down and Fulton's rumbling resonance filled the line. "Ignore Little Miss Silver Lining over here, Beau. Congratulations babe."

Beau smiled. She hadn't talked to him in quite some time. "Thanks, darlin'. So how's life in the N-C?"

"Oh well, you know…" He was always so modest. He wasn't the type to talk about how his team had just won the Stanley Cup and he had just signed a four year deal for some big big bucks. "Things are good. We just **finally** finished unpacking boxes," she could feel his eye roll. "Millions and millions of Rachel's boxes."

"Hey! You asked me to move in. You get me, you get all my crap!" Rachel must have been way across the room because Beau could barely hear her, but her friend made her laugh.

"Oh, man alive Fulton. Did you have any idea what you were getting yourself into with that one?" When he only grunted she laughed again. "Is it good though? Are you guys happy?"

In a rare moment of seriousness Fulton actually answered her question. "Oh yeah. It's great getting to come home to her every night. How's Charlie?"

The door beside her popped open and Charlie sauntered out, grinning, and stopping Beau's breath in her lungs. He had heard the question and leaned up against the wall next to Beau, nudging her hip with his own before speaking. "Charlie is fine, man. How are you?"

"Hey!" More commotion on the other end before Fulton grunted. "Okay, Rachel is getting wily over here and I can't promise she won't ask any inappropriate and embarrassing questions about your sex lives. So, we're going to go, but she requests that you call back later so she can annoy you."

"Fulton!" At Rachel's squeal of unfairness Charlie laughed and leaned closer to Beau's hand and the phone.

"Alright, Reed. Tell the shrimp hey for me. Take care."

Fulton and Beau both said their good-byes and she clicked off the phone and slid it into her pocket.

"You all done for the day?"

He was smiling, but it faded slowly and he shook his head. "Done here, yeah, but I have to make a phone call to my lawyer." He didn't elaborate and she let her fingers play gently against his.

"About your mother?" It hurt her just to say it. She couldn't imagine how it must feel to him.

He looked at her, surprised. "I didn't realize you knew about what was going on."

They started walking towards his rental car and he pulled her close against him, his arm around her shoulders. She squinted up at him. "I read it in the newspaper."

He looked down. "Yeah, I guess a lot of people did." Charlie forced a smile and tugged on one of her curly locks. "Let's not waste one of our few days with you here on **her**, okay?"

Beau was surprised now, herself. Charlie was never one to hide how he was feeling about something from her. It sent up a tiny red flag in her head, but she too wanted to take advantage of her three days left in California. Her three days left with Charlie before they were again separated by miles and miles. Plastering a smile across her lips she dropped into the car, feeling the pent up heat surround her. "Let's ride, babe."

* * *

"Let's go! You guys are so out of shape!" Jesse was skating backwards across the overpass and grinning. Guy was next to him, doubled over laughing as he rolled across the bridge, laughing at Averman and Goldberg as they both struggled to keep up. Jesse was laying it on thick. "How do you get so out of shape when you're skating this often?" 

Every Sunday, the four boys, Beau, Cole, and Riley and Connie if they were able to be in town, met near the Mall of America and then skated a huge loop around town. It was less for keeping in shape than it was for keeping in touch. But at that particular moment Goldberg was glowering up at Jesse.

"Look, Hall. Just because you're all Mr. Hockey and running the city league pee-wee teams, doesn't make you the ultimate of being in shape. We both are on our feet all day or behind desks now! What do you want from us?"

Nodding, Jesse skated back and circled around his friend, smacking him on the back. "Fair enough, Goldie." He looked back at Lester. "How's the big newspaper man doing, Averman?"

Waving a persistent bug away from his curly hair Averman rolled his eyes. "I don't know, but I'll ask him if I see him." He grimaced. "I'm definitely not a big newspaper man. They've got me coving the crime beat. It's basically what they give to all the newbies in the hopes of weeding out the really terrible writers. They haven't fired me yet, so that's a good sign."

They were cutting through the middle of the park and Jesse skated across the top of a fountain instead of going around, crowing as he did. When he landed back amidst the others he grinned. "Remind you of anyone?"

Goldberg smiled, thinking about all of the times the Ducks had skated as a team in this very spot. "How is Charlie? I haven't talked to him in a while."

"Probably because he and Beau are too busy making up." Guy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. When Averman mocked throwing-up he nodded in agreement. "No, um, he's good. I talked to both of them the day after she flew out there and it's like they've picked up right where they left off. He's definitely feeling the stress of the whole thing with Casey, though."

"Speaking of the devil…" Goldberg let a look of disgust descend on his face and they all slowed to hear this new development. "She came in the deli last week."

"Did she even recognize you?" This from Averman, his face was screwed up. "She never gave the rest of us on the team the time of day. I assumed she wouldn't be able to pick us out of a line up."

"Oh, she recognized me all right." Greg rolled his eyes at Guy who dreaded hearing what was next. "She made her order and then when she saw me at the other end of the counter she started cursing under her breath. I thought I heard he say something about 'that bastard son of hers' and it really just got me going so I said to her, 'What was that Mrs. Conway?' She looked right at me and says, get this, 'Don't call me that you little brat. I don't want any part of that name. Conway. Nothing but trouble. I know you were friends with that little dirty bastard son of mine. Are you as ungrateful to your mother as he is to me?'"

"What?" Guy tried to sound angry, but mostly he just sounded depressed. He had it bad with his mother, but nothing like that. _My father though_…he shook that thought out of his head. He had known that Casey was on a downward spiral, but it was starting to sound like she had hit rock bottom. "That woman is out of her damn mind."

Jesse lost his humor for the first time that day. He looked somberly at his friends. "Do you think she's going to be able to cause any real problems for Charlie?"

Guy shrugged, moving ahead of them, lost somewhere between his own memories and concern for Charlie. "Let's hope not."

**

* * *

Hockey-girl90**: Thanks! There's a little left to this story and then I'm thinking about a companion piece with Connie and Guy with cameos made by everyone else including Beau and Charlie.

**Johnny**: I'm glad it's been surprising you. I didn't want to be too predictable, but it's hard not to be I think.

**Joank**: Any request for Charlie/Beau situations? I'm always open to suggestion!

**Duckfluff**: Hmmm. A girl for Adam. Hadn't thought about that, but I like the idea. Who would you like to see it be? Former Duck? Friend of Beau's? OC?

**Cc**: I'm glad to hear things are shaping up. Take deep breaths and relax! I'm glad you felt like you were there. I think that's the ultimate compliment about writing – to immerse your readers in it.

**PITAQUEEN**: Thanks! Any suggestions for what you want to see happen in a sequel or another Duck fic?

**Katie**: Stop! You're flattering me. I'm glad you enjoy it so much. I really appreciate the reviews!

**Aradia-rising**: Thanks! Tell your friend I hope she enjoys. Oooh, who do you think would be a good Beau in a movie? That could be fun to discuss!

**Sinbin05**: Thank you, as always!

**Tygrlily**: I'm starting to feel guilty for all of the crying that's going on. Maybe I should buy stock in tissues!

**SugarStace**: Thanks so much. I'm glad you guys all liked Devin so much. I think we're going to need to see him again later, huh? (OH! I just got a good idea for him and a sequel. Score!)

**BellaLou**: I have no words. Thanks!

**Flyinghawk**: Thanks! Can't wait to hear what you're going to do with Kenny!


	51. Oh Man

Disclaimer - I do not own anything even remotely related to The Mighty Ducks. I only wish I had thought of them first…

_Italics indicate character thought._

* * *

Devin was staring at his computer screen when his father walked in. 

"What's up, kiddo?" Archie Kellerman bent over to squint at the email his son was apparently lost in. "Whatcha reading?"

Devin turned to him, eyes so wide they threatened to pop out of his head. "No. Way." He was breathless. His father laughed, trying to figure out what was so special about the note.

"No way what, son?" His only child reached up and grabbed his shirt, shaking him animatedly.

"Do you see who this email is from? Beau Mayland, Dad!" In a fashion typical to parents all over the world, Archie was clueless. The name was ringing a bell somewhere in the back of his head, but he wasn't quite getting it. _Fathers_, Devin thought to himself. Sheesh. "The girl you met at the airport. She writes The Mighty Ducks." He said it with a tone of completely childish disdain. "They are only my **favorite** books in the entire world. C'mon, get with the program!"

Mr. Kellerman laughed at his son and focused back on the screen, realizing that the email was indeed from Ms. Mayland. "I've got it, Devin. Back off!" He laughed when his son rolled his eyes. "That's nice of her to write you already. What did she say?"

Devin laughed, eyes sparkling with excitement. "She said, get this, that the movie of the first three books is filming right here in LA and that her boyfriend is Charlie Conway!" He looked at his father, assuming this name would ring a bell. When his dad only stared blankly at him, he sighed. "Charlie **Conway**. Geez dad. Rookie of the year? Plays for the Detroit Red Wings?" He dad smiled, obviously pretending to get it now. He shook his head. "Anyway, only like, one of my favorites. He played at Pennington State. And now he's working on the movie like making sure all of the hockey stuff is right. And, here's the best part. Beau, I mean Ms. Mayland, I mean Beau…" He was still confused. She had said to call her Beau, but his dad had kept calling her Ms. Mayland. _Parents_. "She invited us out to the movie set tomorrow to be in the crowd when they are filming a hockey scene!" He had said it all in one breath and the last few words had come out as whispers. When his dad only looked at him smiling, he rushed on. "We can go, right? Because it would only be, like, the **coolest** thing in the world."

* * *

"Oh man." Devin looked up and around at the ice rink. It was just a normal rink, but the stands filled with people and the lights and cameras everywhere had him dumbfounded. "This is so cool. Wait until I tell Jeremiah." He spoke of his best friend with reverence, already imagining the look on his face and everyone else's when he told them. 

"Devin!" Beau was walking across the edge of the rink, a thick packet of papers in hand. She was helping to answer a script question, purely as a favor to the director, and then had found herself sucked in to answering twenty more. Charlie walked with her and was secretly thrilled when he saw the boy's eyes widen with recognition upon seeing him. He was already learning to love his fans.

When she reached the star-struck boy she held out her hand and shook his. Devin couldn't believe he was being treated like such a grown-up.

"Mr. Kellerman." Beau shook his hand as well. He nodded and smiled.

"Ms. Mayland. It's a pleasure. You have no idea what this means to my son."

She smiled, looking down and tousling Devin's hair. He was taller than she had remembered. _At least 5'6._ _Not bad for 12_, she thought. _He could be a formidable hockey player one day._ She grinned up at his father. "Call me, Beau, please."

Devin elbowed his dad in the side. "See, Dad," he whispered.

Beau laughed before continuing. "And it's a pleasure to be able to do this. You have no idea the kind of day I was having when I met your son." She winked at Charlie. "A real 'change your life' kind of day, and I wasn't sure it was changing mine in the right way. Devin really brought me out of my self-important funk, and for that I will always be grateful! That and for buying my books of course!" She pointed to a bleacher and they all settled into seats as they laughed. Beau sat between Devin and Charlie and couldn't help but smile at the way the boy was craning his neck around her to get a look at the man. She leaned back. "Devin, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Charlie Conway."

Charlie also shook the boy's hand, knowing how important it was to act like a grown man when you were meeting your idol. He fondly thought back to the day Wayne Gretzky had shown up in their locker room during the Goodwill Games.

"Nice to meet you, Devin. So who's your favorite character in the books?"

Devin blurted out his answer and blushed right away. "Cooper of course. That's you, right? The triple deke?" When Charlie nodded, the boy seemed to think about it a little more. "I also really like Colton Davis. I cant' really control my shot very well, so it's cool to read about him getting better."

Charlie laughed, looking over at Beau. "Well, Fulton will be happy to know that someone likes him best."

Devin looked from one to the other in astonishment. "You guys still really all talk? All the Ducks I mean?"

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, man. We all are really close, but especially those of us that went on to play at Pennington together. Fulton Reed, Adam Banks, Guy Germaine, Jesse Hall, Lester Averman, and Greg Goldberg. Then Mayland here came along and we added a few more to the group. Her, Cole Procida, and Beau's best friend is dating Fulton now. I actually talked to him last night."

Devin was hitting star-struck level again. "Doesn't he play for the Hurricanes? And Adam Banks as in **the** Adam Banks? He plays for the real Ducks!"

Beau nodded. "Yes sir. **The** Adam Banks. He'll like being called that. And Cole Procida just got drafted to the Maple Leafs, so that's pretty exciting."

"Oh. Man." Devin punctuated the statement in his typical expression of awe. "I am **so** on cool overload right now!"

They all laughed, and Charlie excused himself as the 'team' made their way on the ice for a run-through. Beau sobered. "Mr. Kellerman, Devin, I wasn't exaggerating when I said that you really made my day much better in the airport. I needed it. So I'd like to do something in return."

Mr. Kellerman interrupted. "This is enough, Beau. Please don't feel like you have to do more." Devin agreed with a fervent nod.

She smiled. "I'm glad you feel that way, but this is something I'd really like to do. Right now I'm working on the sixth Duck book. It's going to be called Coach Gordon and Team USA."

"About when they went to the Goodwill Games," Devin interrupted, explaining to his dad. He was a frequent visitor to the Beau Mayland website.

"That's right," Beau agreed. "Anyway, I'm working on finding names for all of the new characters - Luis Mendoza, Kenny Wu, Dean Portman, Julie Gaffney, Dwayne Robertson, Russ Tyler…" She grinned. "I think Devin Kellerman is a great name and I'd like to ask your permission to use it."

She couldn't help but laugh at Devin's slack-jawed astonishment. She looked at him expectantly until he snapped out of his daze.

"Of course you can use it!" He looked at his father who clapped him on the back and smiled. "This is so cool. Thank you so much, Beau! Oh. Man." He was breathless and Beau took that moment to jump in.

"I'm assuming you'd want to be Luis Mendoza, the ladies man who can't stop and has to learn. But if you'd rather be any of the others, that's completely okay."

He grinned. "So. Cool. That sounds perfect." At that moment the assistant director walked over to let all of the extras know how and when to react. Beau made the decision to stay where she was and play a fan in the crowd. It only seemed appropriate. Charlie waved to her and winked from the ice.

* * *

"So, I think it's pretty safe to say that you made Devin's day." Charlie held Beau's hand as they dropped her suitcase on the floor and turned to face each other near a window in the ticketing area of Los Angeles International Airport. She poked him in the chest. 

"I'd say **you** were the one who made his day. Taking him out on the ice to teach him the famous triple deke." She said it with an air of superiority. Charlie laughed.

"Hey, don't know the triple deke until you've tried it, lady."

"I **have** tried it. I sucked at it! You must just be a better hockey player than me, Charlie Conway." They hugged tightly and let a moment of silence descent on them. "I don't want to go," Beau bemoaned pathetically. She dropped her head against Charlie's chest and leaned into his touch as he brushed a hand down her hair and rested it gently against her lower back. He spoke against the top of her head.

"I don't want you to go either, but you can't miss graduation." Pushing her away gently, Charlie held her at arm's length. He smiled but dismayed when her big brown eyes filled with tears. "Oh man, no crying. I'll be a mess if that starts, and I have to go to the set after this and it won't do for all those teenage boys to see me be blubbery."

His attempt at a joke had Beau laughing softly before rising on her toes to kiss him squarely on the mouth. "I love you, Charlie."

He smiled broadly before kissing her more deeply. "I love you too, Mayland." His face screwed up in thought. "Should it really be this easy to fall back into things after two years? It just seems…"

"Too much like a fairy tale?" Beau finished his thought for him. Charlie nodded. "I don't know what it is, Charlie, but it feels right. I'm not willing to question that." She let her hand rest on his shoulder, playing absently with a curl covering his neck. "Are you happy? Does it feel right to you?"

"Of course it does. It feels more right than anything did when we were apart."

She nodded, resolute. "Well then, why don't we take that for the sign that it is. Maybe some things are just meant to be."

Charlie mimicked her nod before lifting her off of her feet against him for one final kiss. Beau's heart raced with the urgency of it all and laughed when he dumped her back on the floor. "You always were one for unceremonious endings to those kinds of kisses."

He smiled, flicking her nose. "You love it." He looked over her shoulder to the security gate. "You better get going. I don't want you to miss your flight. Plus, I know you're anxious to get back to your final days of harassing Cole."

"It's true." She grinned, turning. Looking back at him she felt her heart stutter. "I love you, Conway."

He threw her a cocky wave, tempered by an over-the-top cheesy thumbs up. He knew she needed the moment to be lightened, as her eyes were shining with threatening tears. He flipped up his collar. "Right back atcha babe."

**

* * *

Joank**: Thanks for the input. I think I'll finish this story up with B/C and think about something for later. As for after this I'm toying with an Adam/OC fic, or Cole/Connie, or maybe Guy/Connie. We'll see. Either way, I think anything I write will tie back to B/C so that they can make cameo appearances.

**Hockey-girl90**: Thanks as always!

**Johnny**: Thank you. I'm glad you like surprised. I have one or two up my sleeve!

**antiIrony**: I'm not sure how much damage you could do with plastic, but maybe that's the point! Yeah, Casey is psychotic in this.

**Cc**: Thanks! You rock!

**Flyinghawk**: Thanks as usual. I've been trying to keep the grammar in line. I think a Kenny fic by you would be fun. Give it a shot!

**Duckfluff**: Thanks. I like your Adam idea. I don't think she'd be a hockey player, because that's definitely too Mary Sue. I'll give it some ore thought and maybe it will be forthcoming!

**urbanCOWGirliee**: Thanks for reviewing. Nice to have a new voice! I'm sorry I've turned you against Casey, but that's what writing is for, right? And here's your little breath of fresh air, Devin!

**Aradia-rising**: Thanks for the help. Any suggestions for an OC for Adam?


	52. Go for It

Disclaimer - I do not own anything even remotely related to The Mighty Ducks. I only wish I had thought of them first…

_Italics indicate character thought._

* * *

Graduation was a surreal moment. Beau sat in the hot sun, leaning back in her black robe, and taking it all in. Cole sat next to her, arm slung around her shoulders and tapping his foot incessantly as she tried her hardest to pay attention to the commencement speaker. Nudging him with her elbow, probably harder than necessary, she rolled her eyes. 

"Give it a rest, Procida. This is an important moment. Don't you want to pay attention?"

He grinned, flipping her cap. "Eh. Whatever." He squinted towards the stands in the football stadium. Smiling, he waved and then pointed, drawing Beau's attention. "Hey, there's Charlie, Guy, and your parents." He laughed. "Your mom is crying."

Beau followed his gaze up until she caught Guy waving his arms frantically, completely oblivious to the fact that he was obscuring the view of the antsy mother behind him. _What a dork. _She waved back, hoping to placate his goofy antics. Next to him Charlie beamed at her. Catching her eye he pointed at his own head, indicating her cap. She had felt stupid looking at herself in the mirror wearing it. The damn things just weren't made for girls with curly hair. She had felt marginally cooler when both she and Cole had cut the numbers from their practice jerseys and pinned them to the cardboard top. It was varsity hockey tradition, and both Charlie and Guy clearly approved.

She turned her eyes to her mother and was dismayed to see that she was, indeed, crying. Little tiny feminine sniffles that had Charlie handing her a Kleenex and her father wrapping an arm around her. Cole had thought it was funny - the blubbery mother, sad to see her baby graduate and become an adult. But Beau knew it was something different all together. Aggie Mayland was not inconsolable over seeing her daughter graduate. She was inconsolable over **not** seeing her son in a cap and gown. It was a thought that had haunted Beau all day. She had decided to smile and hide it and deal with her demons alone.

Cole nudged her again and she realized that everyone around her was standing up. She winked at him. "Oooh. The big 'move the tassel' moment. Are you ready for this, Cole?"

"I am **so** ready." His smile slid across his lips as he looked down at her and she felt her throat close up a bit. _God, I'm going to miss him._ In three days Cole would move hundreds of miles away.

"Graduates," They both turned to look at the stage as the University president spoke too loudly into the microphone. "Move your tassels."

Beau and Cole turned to face each other, laughing as cheers erupted from the stands. "This is it, kid." Beau couldn't be sure, but she thought she maybe heard a bit of choked emotion in his words.

She nodded. "This **is** it." Reaching her hand up, she grinned at him, hitting him hard in the shoulder. "You're going to make me cry, jackass."

Cole feigned being hurt. "Hey, less hitting and more tassel moving." He shoved her back and then very carefully moved her tassel for her. Beau smiled and then stood on her tip toes to move Cole's tassel.

"I'm gonna miss you like hell, Cole."

* * *

Saturday came and went and it was Sunday evening before Guy had time to blink. He still had nine million papers to grade and it was just too pretty out to be cooped up in his new apartment. With Beau and Cole getting ready to move on, he had figured it was time to do the same himself. As he walked towards the park with his satchel slung over his shoulder he thought about his new found independence. Admittedly, he was within blocks of Averman and Goldberg. _Security blankets are so underrated._ He smiled to himself as he found one of the only empty picnic tables near the lake and sat down, pulling a pen from underneath his wavy blond hair. 

"Little Guy Germaine. All grown up and getting more handsome by the minute."

Casey Conway's familiar voice sent a chill down Guy's spine. He slowly raised his eyes up to meet her sultry gaze and something in her stare had his stomach turning and the bile rising in his throat.

"Mrs. Conway, I'm not sure that we have anything to say to each…" She interrupted him, her eyes going hard.

"Call me Casey, dear." She said the last word as if she wanted to spit it in his face and he had to fight the urge to wipe his forehead in defense.

"Right. Um…" He wasn't going to play around. What was the point? "What do you want, Casey?"

She propped a hip on the table and smoothed her hair. "I just recognized you here and thought I should say hello, but if you're going to be so rude…" She rolled her eyes and started to stand. Guy knew he should just let her go, but damn it, Charlie was his friend.

"Why can't you just leave him alone?" He said it quietly, but realized quickly that this was not a conversation that was going to stay in the 'calm and collected' category.

Casey turned on him, leaning close to his face, her features suddenly so hard and angry that she looked older than her 44 years. "What was that?"

Guy sighed. Confrontations were just not his thing. "I said why can't you just leave Charlie alone? He's out of your hair. He and Beau are happy. Why do you want to…"

"Beau?" The way she said the name, sneered it really, had Guy's hackles rising. "Beau? I thought he was done with that little tramp. Jesus, I know that that boy has always been clueless but how can he be so damn blind." She looked to Guy and when he said nothing she continued. "How can you all call yourselves his friends and then stand by and let him get sucked in by that whore?"

In an uncharacteristic move, Guy rose out of his seat, his hands planted on the table, and got in Casey's face. "You shut your mouth about Beau. You don't know anything."

She shoved her nose an inch closer to his. "I know enough to know that he can't even take care of his mother, the woman who gave him life, but he can spend his time romping in bed with some girl who…"

"Some girl who cares about him?" Guy said it sarcastically. "That's more than anyone can say for you. All you are about is his money." On a roll now, Guy stood from the table and stalked around to stare at Casey. "You have no idea how good those two are for each other. After all Beau has been through with her brother…Charlie was so supportive."

"Her brother?" The way she said it had Guy's skin tingling.

_Oh shit._ "You know what Casey, I have nothing more to say to you. You can leave or I can." He bent over, heart racing, and started gathering his papers. Her sandals flapping on the walkway had him turning to look at her. She was walking away, but stopped to smile sweetly at him.

"Don't bother, Guy. I'm leaving. If you talk to my darling son, tell him I say hello." As he sat down, head reeling, he flipped open his phone and arrowed down to Charlie's name. _What did I just do?_

* * *

Beau looked around her room at the massive stacks of boxes and sighed. She was excited about where her life was headed, namely Detroit, but it didn't mean she really enjoyed change all that much. 

"Mayland? Are you in here?" Cole's voice sounded distant and she smiled, rising to her knees on her bed and craning her neck around a wardrobe box. Cole lounged in her doorway, his khaki jacket already on and his travel bag slung over his shoulder. Her smiled faltered as she froze.

"Ah, Procida, it can't be that time yet." She looked down at her watch and whined a little.

Sober, Cole nodded. "Afraid it is. You going to come tell me good-bye or are you just going to hide behind your boxes all day?"

She pouted. "I'm going to hide behind my boxes all day."

Cole picked up an empty shoe box near his feet and tossed it at her. She ducked quickly and it missed her by a mile. He smiled a little sadly. "You still have great reflexes."

Climbing down and meeting him out in the hallway Beau returned the gesture. "You're still a terrible shot with anything other than a puck."

They made their way into the living room where Guy was standing awkwardly. He had come by to pick up the last of his things and to say goodbye. Cole shot him a wave. "Well then it's a good think that they are paying me to shoot pucks, huh?"

"It **is** a good thing." Beau poked him in the chest and then sighed. "Man, what am I going to do without you guys? I never would have made it through these four years without you."

Cole draped an arm around her shoulders and raised his digital camera to take a quick parting snapshot of them together. "Sure you would have." He looked at Guy, who nodded. "You just wouldn't have had any fun." He glanced at his watch and sighed. "I gotta go, guys." He pulled Beau closer and wrapped his other arm around her. She hugged him tightly and sniffled. Cole shoved her away roughly and coughed. "Okay, you can't start that crying crap." When Beau only looked up at him with watery eyes he pointed. "Seriously. Stop it."

Beau hardened her face and nodded resolutely. "Right. No crying. Be a man." She nodded again and widened her stance, a smile quirking on her lips.

Cole rolled his eyes. "Well let's not go that far." He grabbed her cheeks and kissed her squarely on the lips. "Tell Charlie I'll see him on the ice. I'll be the one kicking his ass."

"Will do."

Cole turned to Guy. "Hey man, come visit any time. I'll get you great tickets." They exchanged a quick hug and a handshake.

"I'll take you up on that. Be safe, man."

Cole moved to the door and winked. "Always, bro." He stepped into the hall. "Later you two. Talk to you soon." And then he was gone.

Guy sank down onto the arm of the couch they were leaving for the Wolfpack juniors that were moving into their apartment. He looked around the empty living room. "Growing up sucks royally."

"I am **such** a girl." Beau walked over to Guy and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm gonna cry now, okay?"

Guy smiled and patted her knee. "Go for it."

**

* * *

antiIrony**: Well, I will fear your wrath with plastic utensil. And really, who wouldn't like to hang out on a movie set and meet their favorite athlete?

**JoanK**: You're so tiny! I'm 5'9. Such a freakin Amazon. Give Casey time. She'll lay her true colors out on the line. Crazy woman.

**Aradia-rising**: All good ideas which I'm going to keep in the back of my mind. I think my sequel is going to be B/C based but with more other character stories, Adam being one of them.

**Cc**: I'm glad you're grinning. It was a fun chapter to write. I really like writing Devin. He's a blast!

**urbanCOWGiRLiee**: I dig the new name! And thanks as usual!

**Hockey-girl90**: Stop! You flatter me.

**Johnny**: Thanks! Cute was what I was going for, so I'm glad you thought it was.

**Pitaqueen**: Try three in three days! I'm on a roll! Hahah I'm glad you are enjoying, and I think you might like the story line I'm going to explore in the sequel.

**Duckfluff**: You're right. Things are never as easy as they seem!


	53. Girls and Microphones

Disclaimer - I do not own anything even remotely related to The Mighty Ducks. I only wish I had thought of them first… I also do not have any claims or rights to AT&T or the fabulous Cyndi Lauper song "Girls Just Want to Have Fun."

_Italics indicate character thought._

* * *

Beau and Guy didn't say good-bye. It was something they had always either consciously or unconsciously avoided and Beau moving to Detroit was no exception. They ate dinner together on Thursday night, vehemently skirting around the issue of her leaving the next day. They talked about Connie, Charlie, their families, movies they wanted to see, Ralph the cat, and the episode of American Idol that had been on the night before (Guy swore he only watched so that he could respond intelligently when Connie talked about it). 

They lingered for almost three hours, ordering desert and drink after drink and when the waiters were finally staring at them, taking up the last unclean table, they reluctantly paid their bill and schlepped outside. Guy walked Beau to her car and then shoved his hands deep into his pockets, delaying the inevitable. "So, what time tom…"

"Ah, ah, ah." Beau waggled her finger at him, shaking her head from side to side. "Don't say it."

Guy grinned at her childish evasion and crossed his arms over his chest. "Fair enough." He cleared his throat and brushed a nervous hand over his sandy hair, donning an expression of easy comfort. "So, ah. I'll see ya later then."

Beau grinned up at him and clapped her hands one. "Yup. Later, buddy."

Guy leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, his usual farewell. Beau reached up and wrapped her arms around him in a frighteningly tight embrace. She pressed her head into his shoulder and swallowed forcibly to hold back the tears. Guy cleared his throat again and she pulled back, plastering a smile on her face. She sat down in the driver's seat of her car, buckled her seatbelt in silence, and turned the ignition. She gripped the steering wheel so tightly she was afraid she'd leave imprints and then smiling again she swiveled her head to look up at her best friend. Guy grinned down at her in the same false fashion and shut the door carefully. He tapped the glass and waved, stepping back into the street so that she could pull out.

Beau returned the wave and pulled into the lane, promising herself she wouldn't look in the rearview mirror. _You'll see him again. It's not as if one of you is dying._ At that thought she let a little sob escape. She reached out and turned the volume up, letting the pounding beats of Taking Back Sunday and "Bonus Most Pt. 2" wash over her ear drums. Breaking her own rule she looked in the rearview mirror and saw Guy standing in the middle of the dark road, his fingers interlocked on the top of his head, watching her drive away.

* * *

"I just wanted to be the first one to call you at your new place!" Rachel was so excited that Beau couldn't bear to tell her that her mother, Charlie, Guy, and Cole had all already called for the same reason. All five of them thought that they had been the most proactive, but the sad reality was that the very first call had been a telemarketer. That's right. Her first call in her new home had been an AT&T long distance marketer trying to convince her to upgrade her absolutely brand new phone plan. Rachel interrupted her thoughts. "So, how is it?" 

Beau walked over to the floor to ceiling windows that looked out over the arena where Charlie played. It was a staggering view and she was still unsure she could get used to being up so high all the time. She sighed. "It's really quiet."

Rachel laughed in her ear and it brought a smile to her face. "You mean there are no boys wrestling?"

Beau nodded. "No video games blaring through eight hundred speakers."

Rachel snorted. "No plastic pucks smacking into your bedroom door?"

"No one barging into my room unannounced and interrupting my work."

"You hate it don't you?" Rachel said it matter-of-factly, already knowing the answer.

Beau turned around, surveying her new space. Her very own space. "I don't hate it…exactly." She turned a circle again, hooking a thumb in her belt loop. "It's just so," she sought the right word, but Rachel found it first.

"Lonely."

She spat out a quick laugh realizing that was exactly what it was. "Yeah. It's very very lonely." She could almost feel the devious grin spreading across Rachel's face.

"You know what cures that right?"

"Good old fashioned fake microphone singing." They said it in unison and laughed hysterically like only life-long girlfriends can do and not drive each other nuts. It made Beau feel immensely better.

"Rach, you've made me feel tons better. I'm **so** going to put the phone down now and crank up some rockin' 80's music."

There was some whispering in the background on Rachel's end before her friend finally answered. "Fulton heard about the fake-microphone singing and says that Metallica is the way to go. Luckily, we both know he's an idiot…"

"Hey!" They both ignored him as Rachel continued.

"80's is most definitely the answer. May I recommend Journey or Debbie Gibson? I think that I would do Take on Me by the remarkable A-Ha, but that may be out of your league my dear."

Beau was crouched in front of her stereo system, the very first thing that she had unpacked in her new home. "I've got the perfect song, don't you worry chica. Thanks again, Rach."

"Love ya, Beau. Bye."

As Beau hung up the phone she hit the play button and sighed contentedly. _To my new testosterone-lite life, whatever that may bring. _Grabbing her beer bottle she raised the neck to her mouth, gripping it like a singer would a mic and began walking slowly around the room, weaving in and out of furniture.

"I come home, in the morning light. My mother says 'when you gonna live your life right.' Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones. And girls," She twisted her body, smiling at the window and pointing at her chest. "They want to have fun. Oh, girls just want to have fun."

Wishing desperately for some leg warmers she pulled her tattered sweatshirt off of one shoulder and pointed dramatically at her faux audience.

"The phone rings in the middle of the night. My father yells 'what you gonna do with your life.' Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one." She cocked a hip and stuck her hand there. "But girls, they want to have fun. Oh girls just wanna have fun."

She jumped up on her brand new couch, still wrapped in the shipping wrap. Her bare feet squeaked and raising her 'microphone' back to her mouth she did an impromptu little twist. "Some boys take a beautiful girl and hide her away from the rest of the world." She stepped down to the authentic hardwood floor and walked towards the window, her hips sliding from side to side like a model. "I want to be the one who walks in the sun. And girls, they want to have fun…"

That was how Charlie saw her for the first time in Detroit. Her door had been unlocked (he would have to talk to her about that) and the music blaring (he was sure her **neighbors** would want to talk to her about that). He peeked in and had been riveted from her little dance on the couch. Her jeans were riddled with holes and skin peeked out in several places. She wore and ancient Indiana University sweatshirt, the sleeves cut short and the neck removed. It hung loosely off of one shoulder, revealing a tantalizingly red bra strap. _The sexy bra from all those years ago in Entomology? A new version? _Charlie certainly hoped so.

Her hair was wild, big dark loose curls shooting in all directions and she wore not a single drop of make-up. Charlie was absolutely sure, in that moment, that he had never seen her look more beautiful.

"Oh, girls just want to have…" She spun in a turn, arms wide and when her eyes landed on him he saw a complete lack of recognition. Beau screamed, dropped her beer, and made some sort of wild flailing motion slash retarded karate move. When she realized who he was she yelled his name in an extremely accusatory manner and gave him the finger. "Don't **do** that!"

He sat down at the bar, motioning for her to mind her feet on the broken glass. "I love you, Mayland. A lot."

**

* * *

Joank**: The tassel moving. We did that when I graduated both times. It's like a sign of the official graduation. You move it from left to right I believe. I'm surprised you guys didn't do it. Retarded yes, but there you have it!

**Duckfluff**: Congrats! High school or college graduation? What's next on your plate? I'm glad you like Cole. I've grown quite fond of him myself. Expect to see him again, I believe.

**Hockey-girl90**: THANK YOU!

**Pitaqueen**: Four for four it is! I'm mighty proud of myself. I'm glad you are appreciating it so much!

**Cc**: I'm so glad everyone likes Cole. He reminds me a ton of a guy I went to high school with. He was a total blast.

**antiIrony**: Yeah, I sorta felt like I had done Parker a disservice by not mentioning him for a while. I think we'll see a revisiting sometime soon.

**Urban**: Ooooh. Killing Casey was not something that I had thought about. Not a bad idea at all, although now it wouldn't be a surprise, would it? I'm taking it under consideration…thanks!

**Sinbin05**: What a sweet review! Yeah, Guy's statement about growing up is something I find myself saying a lot. I'm staring to realize why I like the Peter Pan movie so much. Why can't we just stay like 22 forever?


	54. The Male Ego

Disclaimer - I do not own anything even remotely related to The Mighty Ducks. I only wish I had thought of them first…

_Italics indicate character thought._

* * *

"I love you too, Conway." Beau hopped over the broken glass and sauntered toward Charlie. She stood between his legs where they straddled the bar stool and made a kissy face at him. Lightening quick she snaked out a hand and hit him…hard…on the side of the head. "But don't freakin' sneak up on a girl like that! Jesus!" Admonishment out of the way, she leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his lips, letting her forehead rest against his afterwards. "Hi."

He grinned back at her. "Hi." Charlie wrapped his arms around her waist and gently lifted her up to sit on his leg. Beau couldn't help but be reminded of how much muscle he had gained since going pro. She sighed contentedly and nuzzled into his neck.

_This is what it's all about. Coming home to this. This is…perfect_. The thoughts were so clear in Charlie's mind that he wasn't quite sure why he hadn't been thinking them before. His face sobered with intense love, he pulled back a bit to look down at Beau, and he brushed a wild curl out of her face. When she smiled at him, it landed hard. His voice was serious and chocked full of emotion.

"Move in with me, Beau." It wasn't a question – more a statement of what only seemed natural to him. But everything stood still for a moment as her brow wrinkled.

"What?"

He couldn't read her tone and assumed she just wanted to hear it again. He laughed. "You heard me. Move in with me."

Beau slid down from his leg and he could tell from the rise in tension in the air that he wasn't going to like her answer. She walked a few paces away before turning abruptly and striding back to stand a few inches before him. "Why are you asking me now?"

_This isn't good._ Charlie set his hands on her waist, but she gently brushed him away. "Why? I'm asking you now because I walked in here and saw you and I love you and…it would be great, Beau, don't you think?" Certainly she thought so, _right_?

Now it was Beau who put her hands on Charlie's knees, her face softening, and he resisted the urge to brush her away. "Yes. Definitely, Charlie. I think living together would be great…" she trailed off, looking up at the ceiling, thinking.

"But?" His voice sounded so accusing, it made Beau's hackles rise. With their strong wills and their stubborn personalities they had always been good at fighting. Looked like it was time to start again.

Beau backed up a step, resting her hip on the arm of the couch and crossing her arms over her chest. "But why didn't you ask me earlier? Like when I was talking about how terrified I was to move to Detroit. Or when I was having trouble finding a place. Or when I was out buying all new furniture. Why not then, Charlie?" Her voice had risen. Beau wasn't one to argue passively.

Charlie shrugged and Beau rolled her eyes.

"God! You guys are always shrugging. That's not an answer! Say that it wasn't a good time or that you just didn't think you could live with me!"

"That wasn't it at all!" Charlie had been fidgeting with a balled up wad of packing paper and in frustration he threw it at her, smacking her squarely on the forehead. He saw her breath in very deeply, controlling her rage, and if he hadn't been so upset he would have laughed.

"Then what was it?"

"I don't know! Okay?" _What a 'male' answer. Why didn't you Charlie? Because you're an idiot, that's why._ "I don't know, Beau." He said it so pathetically, and he saw her features soften. They had always fought hard, but they had also always fought quickly. "Not because I didn't think it was a good idea." He walked over, touching her shoulders and bending down to force her to look him in the eyes. "Growing up is scary shit, Mayland. You've said that yourself. Moving in together would be very…"

"Grown up?" She finished his thought for him and he smiled nodding. Now it was her turn to brush a hand over his hair. "I'm sorry I got so mad. This is just nuts, all of a sudden living in a different state, all alone." He started to say something, but she raised a hand stopping him. "But I think it's good." Beau looked up tentatively. "I can't move in with you, Charlie."

Now it was he who backed away. "So a minute ago you were mad because I hadn't asked you sooner, and now you're saying that you wouldn't move in with me anyway?" Beau could tell by the way his voice was rising that the conversation was not likely to end well. "You are the most fickle person I know!"

Beau nodded. "I know, and I'm sorry. That's what you got when you signed on to date me again." She said it with a smile, trying for a joke, but he didn't seem to get it. "Charlie, as hard as it is to be here, doing the alone thing for the first time, it would be too…" she fought for the right word, "…**safe** to live with you." He just stared at her so she rushed on. "All of my life I've had this support system right there in the same room with me. My parents, Parker, living with Guy and Cole. I'm twenty-two now. Don't you think I owe it to myself to be my **own** support system for a little while?"

Charlie stood up, his feelings hurt. It was unfounded, he knew, but they hurt anyway. He walked to the door and made himself stop when Beau sniffled behind him. "Does it even matter what I think? It sounds like you have your mind made up pretty much already."

* * *

An hour later the phone rang and Beau was absolutely sure that it was Charlie. As long as she had known him, barring the time that they had broken up, they had made it a point never to go to bed mad at each other. You made up, one way or another. That's just the way it was. Smiling, she picked up the phone, her mouth already running.

"Charlie, I'm sorry. I totally understand where you're coming from, but I hope after thinking about it that you can see my point too, you know? I need to be an adult. I need to know…"

A soft voice on the other end interrupted her. "I'm sorry, I must have the wrong number."

_Shit_. Beau felt her heart drop at the realization that it wasn't Charlie calling to make amends. She shook it off though. "No, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else. Let's try that again." Beau smiled, clearing her throat. "Hello?"

The woman on the other end was silent for a minute, probably thinking that Beau was crazy. "Um, okay. May I speak to Beau Mayland, please?"

"This is she." Beau waited patiently.

Again the woman paused and then laughed nervously. "Ms. Mayland? This is Nora Kellerman."

Beau grinned. "Devin's mom! Oh my God! How great to finally talk to you, Mrs. Kellerman!"

Beau's enthusiasm was, as usual, contagious and Mrs. Kellerman couldn't help but laugh. "Please. Call me Nora."

Beau nodded, sitting down at her dining room table and playing with the corner of her placemat. "Only if you call me Beau."

"Fair enough." Nora paused, replaying her script in her head. "I hope you don't find it odd that I'm calling. I just wanted to introduce myself to this woman that my son is just infatuated with."

"Not at all!" Beau laughed. "I have actually been meaning to call you. I figured your ex-husband had explained, but I wanted to make sure you understood why this adult was emailing back and forth with your son. I hope that you don't mind."

"Are you kidding?" Nora said it with true exasperation. She couldn't believe the girl would even think that way. "Devin has become a different child since you came into his life. He's so much more confident, and **vocal**. Good Lord has that child become vocal!"

Beau flushed with the thought. "Well, you have an amazing son, Nora. Sounds like he's really zeroing in on this idea of playing high school and college hockey, huh?"

Nora nodded and then caught herself, shaking her head. _She can't see you nod through the phone._ "Yes, he certainly has. I'm not actually sure how I feel about that and thought maybe you could give me some insights. My ex-husband seems to feel that you are a pretty educated authority on the subject."

"Hmmm." Beau gave it ample thought before speaking. "Well I spent a lot of my childhood being told that I wouldn't play past pee-wee because I was a girl. Luckily I had a coach that didn't agree with that. That's the key to getting your foot in the door. Someone who can really assess your talent and be honest with you about it."

"So you don't think it's a pipe dream?"

Beau cringed at the term. "Not at all. I have a great friend who is a high school coach, and I know he'd be thrilled to watch Devin play and give him some feedback. And I'm pretty sure I could get our old college coach to do the same." She thought again. "As for being a pipe dream, I just think it's important to instill in kids playing college sports that their real dream is whatever the decide to study full time. Playing pro sports is the backup, you know?"

"Archie said I would really like you." Nora couldn't help but laugh. Her ex-husband was always right. It was infuriating.

"Well that's certainly a compliment. How is Devin, by the way?" Beau smiled at the thought of the boy. She had already started considering him a member of her extended family.

Nora sighed. "Well, he's having a hard time with all the hospitals and whatnot, but he's such a strong kid. He'll be okay."

"Woah." Beau said it with a hint of dread. "Hospitals?"

"Oh my." Nora wasn't sure how much to share. "I just assumed that Devin had told you." She sighed again. "I have cancer. It's…well I'll just say it. They are giving me six to twelve months."

What do you say when someone tells you something like that about themselves? "Nora, I'm so sorry." But her thoughts were drawn immediately back to the boy. "Devin knows?"

"Yes he does. It's one of the reasons I called. He seems to tell you so much more than he tells us. He said the other day he had always wished he had an aunt or uncle – Archie and I are both only children and neither of us really have any family. I just thought you should know how attached he is getting to you."

Beau thought about the emails, her plans to have Guy help the boy with hockey, and that she wanted his thoughts on the new book. She blurted her next statement with little thought. "I'll never have nieces and nephews. My only brother died when we were eighteen. I'd love to be a part of Devin's life, Nora, and yours." She risked a happy tone to her voice. "I'm always in need of a good female friend. You have no idea how many men you get stuck with when you play a sport like hockey."

Nora smiled, wiping away here tear. Beau couldn't know, but her and Archie had had a virtual bevy of friends. But they were all 'couple' friends. And when the divorce was final and Archie moved to California, the friends stuck around for a month or two, but then they all slowly faded away. Having a female friend she could talk to on the phone, via email, was something she desperately wanted. And to know it was someone Devin loved…well that was a huge bonus. "I would really like that."

* * *

Charlie's phone rang and he smiled when he saw Beau's name on the caller id. He knew she didn't want to go to bed mad, and now he kicked himself a bit for not being the one to make the first move. He picked up the phone.

"I'm sorry, babe."

She laughed in his ear. "Damn it! I was going to be the one to say it first!" He imagined her wagging her finger at him. "Just you remember that **I** was the one who called **you**."

"Duly noted."

Her voice was tentative now. "Charlie, can you understand why this is important to me?"

He sighed. "Of course I can, Beau. You just have to understand too that the male ego is a fragile thing." He pouted for effect. "And you gave mine a good kick in the balls this afternoon."

"I love you, Charlie."

He grinned. "I love you too, Mayland. Now go to bed in your very own apartment."

**

* * *

Hockey-girl90: Sorry for the slow update. Crazy week!**

**Urban**: Thanks! "Girls Just Want to have Fun" is one of my all time favorite songs. I have definitely fake microphone sung to it!

**Cc**: Thanks as always. I'm glad I'm not the only one fake mic singing. My roommate thinks I'm crazy, but now I can site your craziness as a defense!

**Joank**: Yup. High school and college. SCARY. And I'm glad I can be a highlight!

**Duckfluff**: Thanks and congratulations! The real world is a scary place. Good luck in it!

**Pitaqueen**: Sorry to have missed out on the 5 for 5. Things have been NUTS. But I'm back and will try to do at least one more tomorrow. Keep your fingers crossed!

**Sinbin05**: I LOVE cookies. Thanks!

**antiIrony**: Thanks! I enjoy trying to be funny occasionally. Every once in a while it even works!

**Johnny**: Yeah, Casey sucks. Thanks!


	55. Mr Burns

Disclaimer - I do not own anything even remotely related to The Mighty Ducks. I only wish I had thought of them first…

_Italics indicate character thought._

* * *

"He's fast." Guy was sitting up high, his knees drawn up and his elbows resting there. He spoke through his fingers, his eyes squinted down at the ice, and Beau found herself looking at him in a whole new light. _Aw hell, he's an adult now._ Guy considered her from the corner of his eye. "He reminds me of you on the ice." 

The thought struck her and she watched as Devin streaked down the rink, clumsily passing the puck to a teammate. He **was** fast. "Yeah." She said it with pride, knowing even as she heard her own voice that she had nothing to do with his natural speed. "What do you think about his puck handling?"

"It's sloppy." Guy leaned back, resting his head against the cinderblock wall. He pointed at the overweight man with a whistle around his neck sitting on the bench, barely watching practice. "But it doesn't look like he's gotten much instruction, so I would imagine that could be cleaned up. What high school district is he in?"

Beau thought for a minute, racking her brain. "I think he said it was Harris High. Does that sound right?"

Guy grimaced. "Yeah. Decent part of town. Bad hockey team. It's not a good place for him if he wants to play college puck."

"How flexible are the rules about districts?"

"Not very." But now he grinned at her. "However, teachers can get their relatives in pretty much anywhere. I certainly think, with my flawless past, that I could get the school board to make an exception for my 'godson'." He sad the word with obvious sarcasm and a raised eyebrow.

Beau grinned before planting a huge kiss on her friend's cheek. "I knew I loved you for a reason, Germaine. I'm missing you something terrible up there in Detroit."

He winked before going back to watching the young boys practice. "Well, obviously."

* * *

Across town Charlie sat slumped in the oversized leather chair wondering how on earth things had gotten to this point. 

"Mr. Conway?" He looked up at the receptionist's desk and forced a smile for the young woman. She had been alternating between starting at him and blushing for the past thirty minutes while his lawyer kept him waiting. "Mr. Burns will see you now."

"Thanks. Julie, right?" When she only smiled and blushed again Charlie couldn't help but lay it on thick. "One of my best friends is named Julie. Pretty name." He gave her the 100 watt grin before heading through the thick oak doors and into his overpriced lawyer's massive office. Charlie was pretty sure he had paid for several pieces of furniture that sat about the room.

Kevin Burns was what you expected a lawyer from a slick law show to look like. Think Dylan McDermott meets James Spader. He was young, his hair was done just right, his suit was expensive, and he was cocky as hell. He reminded Charlie of Adam Banks and for that reason he absolutely adored the man. He held the smile, despite the reason for the meeting, and stuck out his hand. "Kevin!" Burns had a strong handshake and put his left hand on Charlie's shoulder, his smile way too white, but genuine to the core.

"Charlie! Good to see you!" He strode around to stand behind his desk and indicated several chairs facing him and the massive windows at his back. "Have a seat." Charlie dropped into a chair and crossed one leg over the other, trying to seem casual, although he was having a hell of a time keeping his nerves at bay. "How are things? Saw your last game. You're something else."

He smiled. "Thanks. Things are good. Yourself?"

Kevin flashed his pearly whites. "Hey, can't complain." He wrinkled his too smooth forehead. "How's your girlfriend? I'm sorry. I can't remember her name. I know it's a boy's name. Sam?"

Charlie laughed. "Close. Beau. She's good. She's actually in town today as well, visiting some friends and family." He didn't even notice that he had referred to Devin and Nora as Beau's family. Funny how that happens.

"Good good." Kevin propped his elbows on the desk, steepling his fingers. "Let's get down to business here, Charlie. I kept you waiting because I was on the phone with your mother's lawyer."

Charlie couldn't help but roll his eyes, even as his stomach was turning. "Feel free to just call her Casey."

"I hear you, man. So, it seems that Casey is lowering her demands. She's making it pretty clear that she wants to settle out of court." He waited for a response and when he got nothing but a sigh he continued. "She's asking for half of what she was asking before. As your lawyer, I think it's my duty to advise you to at least think about this."

There wasn't even a pause in the conversation. Charlie shook his head once. "She doesn't get a dime. We'll go to court."

Kevin shook his head as well. "Are you sure that's what you want? Do you want to sit through that trial? Because that's really what this is a question of. Are you willing to pay to get rid of her?"

"I won't give her the satisfaction. Let me know when the court date is."

Burns looked down at his personal organizer and flipped a page. "Two weeks from tomorrow. Her lawyer will try to drag you through the mud, Charlie. You need to be prepared for that, and I need to know of any indiscretions now so that I can prepare a rebuttal. So let's have it."

Charlie couldn't help but laugh. "Well, I got suspended several times in high school. I wasn't what you would call a model student, but I was never expelled or anything like that."

"This is serious, Charlie." Kevin was writing things down. Actually taking notes on the suspensions. "What about in college?"

"Nothing."

"No drinking tickets? No failing grades?" The lawyer in him had him questioning everything. What college kid didn't have those kinds of things?

Again, Charlie laughed, a bit sad that this was what it had all come to. "I got a D in my Entomology class because I was distracted by a girl. But I passed." He raised his hands and then let them drop back to his legs with a light smack. "Really. Nothing. I got sent to the penalty box a few times last season. I'm serious, Kevin. Nothing."

"Okay then." He smiled. "That gives us plenty to work with."

* * *

"So it was good?" Beau had her hand securely under Charlie's on the arm between their seats as the plane hurtled through the air at 30,000 staggering feet. Just thinking of the height had her palms getting clammy and her eyes focusing on Charlie. What she saw tugged gently at her heart. 

"I don't know if good is the way to describe it. I guess it went as well as could be expected for a meeting with a lawyer discussing your mother trying to take all of your money." He grinned at her, but she saw through the façade and squeezed his hand. "The court date is in two weeks. Can you be there?"

"Of course I can be there." It was a simple statement, but it carried a lot of weight for both of them. Their lives had come back around to that place where being there for each other was the priority. If Beau had to move Heaven and Hell to do something for Charlie, she would.

He nodded once, making it quite clear that the subject was closed. Now he really did smile. "How was lunch with Devin and his mother?"

Taking a drink from the flight attendant, Beau busied herself with lowering her tray. "It was great. Devin was so excited to hear what Guy had to say. I think the ball is rolling to get him to play high school hockey, and at least to get him on the road to college." She smiled, thinking about the almost teen-ager skating restlessly around his back porch on roller blades, rolling his big eyes when his mother had thrown out phrases like 'let me talk to Beau for a while, huh?' and 'calm down, Devin, and let someone else have a conversation.' The pair had a great dynamic. "Nora is amazing. I'm so glad that we've started talking. I think she needs the female companionship as much as I do and her personality is so much like my mother's it is scary. I was telling my dad the other day that it's what I imagine Mom being like when she was 35."

Charlie poured an entire bag of peanuts into his mouth and attempted to talk around them. "How did she seem, health wise?"

Beau grimaced a little. "Eh. Thin. At least from what she was in the pictures that were around the house. It's not as if I have a huge frame of reference. OH!" She widened her eyes. "Guess where I bought lunch from to take over?"

Charlie looked at her in exasperation. "One of the fifty million restaurants in town." She rolled her eyes. "What? Like I'm a mind reader?"

"No, you're an ass." She hit him and smiled. "From Goldberg's Deli! Greg wasn't there, but I left a note with his mother." She screwed up her face. "The woman pinched my cheeks three times, hugged me like I was her own, and told me more than once that I was too skinny and should eat more."

_How could you not laugh at that?_ Charlie composed himself. "That sounds like the typical refrain of Mrs. Goldberg. Once you are friends with Goldie, you're part of the fold. Get used to it." He reached over and pinched her stomach. "And I wouldn't say you are too skinny. You're just right."

"Well, obviously."

**

* * *

Joank**: I don't think bickering is bad, if you make up, you know? I think I'd be bored if I didn't have someone to banter with. As for what I do now, I have a full time job and just got married this year. Scary stuff. Probably a little sad I'm still writing MD fanfics, but they're so damn fun!

**Urban**: No more crying! The story will end on a happy note, I can promise you that!

**Hockey-girl90**: Glad you enjoyed. Hope the exams went well!

**Cc**: I LOVE your rambling massive comments! What is it with you guys and all your tests. Hope yours went well, too!

**Johnny**: The male ego is a very fragile thing. Mostly, they are all idiots. Hard to explain why we love 'em!


	56. Mommy Dearest

Disclaimer - I do not own anything even remotely related to The Mighty Ducks. I only wish I had thought of them first…

_Italics indicate character thought._

* * *

Beau was sitting on the first wooden bench in the room and had realized within approximately five seconds of sitting down that she was going to be uncomfortable all day. The contours of the seat were not made for a normal person and her rear end ached. Glancing down at her watch she shifted as quietly as possible, cringing when the wood groaned and creaked beneath her. 

"All rise." She stood, smoothing the skirt of her periwinkle suit and eyed the judge as he strode purposefully back to his bench. Jude Damon Collier should have been pictured next to the word 'formidable' in the dictionary. He was tall, heavyset, and had a less than perfectly trimmed thick white beard which completely obstructed any view of his mouth. _Was he smiling? Frowning? _It was impossible to tell.

Prior to the lunch recess, Judge Collier had heard Casey talk for hours about her ungrateful brat of a son. She talked about how he drove his father away. About how he drove away one boyfriend of hers after another. She talked about how he had misbehaved in high school. And in a move that had nearly had Beau rising from her seat in anger, she had told a story about Charlie coming into her home in recent months and trashing the entire place looking for "some letters." Charlie had told Beau the real account, and she knew how much it must have angered him hearing the outright lies. But Charlie sat in his chair, his shoulders perfectly still, listening to his mother walk over any little bit of good left in their relationship with her four inch red stiletto heels.

Now Burns stood up, looking calm and confident. "Your honor, the defense would like to call our only witness, Mr. Charles David Conway." Judge Bushy Beard, as Beau was now calling him in her head, nodded almost imperceptibly. She watched with a small pain in her heart as Charlie stood up and readjusted the jacket on his dark blue suit. He had made her pick out his outfit. She had thought two years on his own would have given him some clothing decision making skills, but she had been wrong. He wrote a crisp white shirt underneath and a pale blue tie.

She made note of the fact that he was avoiding all interaction with Casey. He didn't even glance in that direction of the courtroom. As he turned to sit in the rickety chair next to the judge's stand his eyes locked on Beau and though he was clearly trying his best to portray confidence, she could see the hurt and uneasiness below his facade. Beau cocked her head and shot him a quick wink. He smiled then, a real smile, before turning his head to Kevin, letting his lawyer know he was ready. None of them missed the look that crossed Casey's face as she glared from Charlie to Beau and back to Charlie again. She let out a loud 'tsk' before her lawyer could quiet her.

* * *

If you asked most people who knew Charlie Conway to describe him in one word, you would most likely get answers like 'confident,' 'dependable,' 'talented,' 'selfless,' 'devoted,' 'witty,' 'athletic,' 'friend,' and 'steady.' What you would not expect to get, however, is 'eloquent.' But that was the only word that came to mind as Beau sat and watched him answer question after question about his relationship with the woman he now refused to call his mother. He described childhood feelings of devotion and the pain it caused when he realized that he had started playing second fiddle to Casey's endless string of boyfriends. He told tales of being berated for running his father away, when he couldn't even remember what the man had looked like. 

He was questioned, at length, about his mother's involvement in his burgeoning childhood love for hockey and time and time again repeated the same answer. She signed him up the first time. Gordon Bombay had cultivated his talent, dedication, and love for the sport. His mother had almost never attended games.

Most of Charlie's testimony was very well said and it was clear that he had thought out his answers in advance. But what was even more evident, was that Kevin Burns had not prepared his client for one final question. Charlie spoke directly from the heart.

"Charlie, I know it has been hard for you to sit here and relive parts of your life that you clearly still harbor quite a bit of resentment for." Charlie gave a brief nod, looking at no one in particular. Again, from Casey, a sound of antipathy. "So, I have only one more question for you. Throughout your life, sir, please describe to me the people you have turned to for support on both a personal and professional level."

Charlie smiled at that, looking directly at his lawyer and then at the judge who would render a final decision. "My family."

Kevin nodded. "And what do you mean by 'family,' Mr. Conway?"

Charlie gestured at Beau. "I mean my friends, who have done more for me over the years than any blood relative that I can name. I played hockey with a group of six guys from the time that I was seven until I was twenty-two. That's fifteen years. They know more about me than I probably know about myself. They have been there through every single important moment in my life. Two of them, Adam Banks and Greg Goldberg, well their parents sort of adopted us all as this rag tag team of lost boys that their sons were bringing home. I can't tell you the number of nights that I stayed on a couch and then had Mrs. Banks packing my lunch for school. I still talk to all of them on a regular basis. They aren't just friends, they're brothers." He had dropped his head, thinking about all of the memories and smiling because of them. Now he paused for a moment.

He looked up at Beau, his eyes so shiny that she had to swallow audibly to hold back her own tears. "My junior year of college I met a girl, a woman now, who I feel madly in love with. Her name is Beau. She's here today." He smiled at her and Kevin turned to mimic the motion. Beau did her best not to look towards Casey, but she could feel the woman's hot stare burning against her face. Charlie, though, had her attention. "She's been a big part of who I am as an adult. I know that no matter what I do, or what I say, I have her support in a way that has never been something I've had in my life before her." His voice caught a little and Beau pulled a quick funny face, hoping to shake the emotion from him. He smiled at her, grateful.

"Playing pee-wee hockey in a district like my friends and I grew up in meant having a different coach every week. Most of us didn't have a parent around who was willing to stick out an entire season. One year we were just lucky enough to end up with Gordon Bombay."

"Bombay you said?" This from Judge Bushy Beard who suddenly looked interested for the first time during the day. Charlie nodded. "The Gordon Bombay who played some minor league hockey?" Charlie nodded again and the man motioned for him to continue.

"Coach Bombay became this…" he searched for the right word. "…symbol, I guess you'd say, for us. A symbol of someone who was willing to stick with us whether we were winning or losing. That was something I needed in my life, I guess, because I sort of latched onto it. And I don't know if Coach needed something to believe in, but he sort of latched onto me as well. He **is** my family. When I have a problem, **that's** who I call. When there is a holiday, I eat dinner at **his** table. He is the person that has made me the man that I am today – the way that I play hockey, the way that I deal with challenges," he looked at Beau, "the way that I love." He looked to his lawyer, then directly at the judge, his voice confident but pleading. "**These** are the people who have been my life, Judge, not someone that gave birth to me. They formed me into the guy that is sitting here today, and he's a guy that I'm pretty proud of. They say that blood is thicker than water, but I don't believe that. I think friendship is."

* * *

The limo ride was quiet for a very long time. Despite everything that Charlie felt about his mother, it was strange to suddenly have the long drawn out process over and judged upon. It turned out that Judge Bushy Beard (Charlie had laughed at that name when Beau finally revealed it) was a moderately informed hockey fan and had seen several of Charlie's games. He also had seen Gordon Bombay play back in his glory days. And who in Minnesota **wasn't** a sucker for the story of the Minnesota Miracle Man? He revealed all of this on the stand, but expressly stated that his decision was based on the facts that he heard in trial that day. He could see no evidence, he said, that Casey had so much as lifted a finger to support her son throughout his life. For that reason, he could find no reason to award her a single cent of Charlie's quickly growing fortune. 

Charlie had shown no emotion other than relief at having it over. Casey, however, had cried fowl - screaming and yelling words so unintelligible that Charlie and Beau had given quick waves to Kevin before clasping hands and walking straight out of the courtroom and into the waiting car. The few sports paparazzi who had been in attendance would publish pictures that showed a unified front.

"You okay, kid?" Beau was turned sideways in her seat, one leg tucked under her body, and her head resting against the seat. Charlie dropped his hand onto her knee and smiled over at her.

"I **am**, actually." He looked out at his hometown streaming past the windows and sighed. "I thought I would feel more but I'm just kind of…" he raised his hands to indicate that he didn't know quite how he felt, "…eh, you know?" He rubbed her leg absently before smiling at her again. "I'm glad you were there today."

Beau leaned over and kissed his cheek, running a hand over his hair. "Me too."

He poked her belly and indicated the long expanse of black leather seats. "Sweet ride you've got here, Mayland. You're getting pretty fancy schmancy, don't ya think?"

She poked him back and sighed as they pulled up to a small local children's book store. "The publishers insisted." She shoved her head closer to the tinted windows and couldn't help but smiled at the line of people snaking out of the door and around the corner. She looked back at Charlie. "Are you sure you're up to this? If you want to go ahead and go on over to Guy's place I can just meet you there later."

Charlie waved her off. "Of course I'm up for it. You did my thing all day, now I'm going to do yours."

The door opened and the driver stuck his hand in for Beau to hold as she stepped out into the windy afternoon. As a few cheers erupted, she gave a wave to her fans before bending down to look back in the car at Charlie. "My thing is more fun."

He stepped out after her, his arm snaking around her waist as he caught Devin's face just inside the store window and waved. "Yes ma'am it sure is."

* * *

"And Coach Germaine said…" Charlie interrupted Devin to shake his head at Beau. She finished signing a first print copy of The Mighty Ducks #5: Miles and the Girl Across the Blue Line, smiled at the little girl in front of her, and then turned to Charlie. 

"**Coach** Germaine. I just can't get over that." Charlie's eyes were wide, and it brought a smile to Devin's face. He continued on in a rush.

"He said that if I keep working on my puck handling and if I can get the triple deke better he can really show me how to use my speed to my advantage." He took a deep breath and looked at his mother who was grinning from ear to ear. "Oh man, I can't **wait** to play for him next year!"

Beau had been signing her newest book for almost an hour now, taking pictures with endless fans, and meeting more pee-wee hockey players than she thought could possibly exist in Minneapolis. She let Devin and Charlie's conversation filter lightly through her brain as she smiled at group of high school boys that were standing before her.

"Hi guys." There were four of them, she counted, and they all smiled down at her.

"Hi." They said it in unison. _How cute._

She was just getting ready to ask them if they wanted something signed when one of them spoke up, running a nervous hand through the small spikes at the front of his hair. His cheeks had turned bright red, Beau noticed. "So, I know that we're kinda old to be reading these books but, see, we all played pee-wee together and now we're playing in high school and we all just got accepted to Pennington and two of us are going to play there too, so these books are like…" he trailed off, trying to say it right.

One of his buddies spoke up, shoving his hands deep into his pockets. "It's like reading a book about our lives. My little brother was talking about them non-stop so I finally read one just to have something to talk to him about and…" he smiled broadly, "…**bam**! I was hooked."

Charlie leaned forward, his mouth close to her ear. "**Bam**, Beau. He was hooked." He snickered a little. "Hooked on your picture on the back of the cover."

She turned around and shoved him, semi-playfully. "Ew. Gross, Conway."

"Conway?" This was from one of the thus far silent friends. "Holy shit," he looked at Devin and then at Devin's mom. "Sorry. Holy crap. Charlie Conway, right?"

Five minutes later Beau had signed four books and both she and Charlie had taken nearly nine thousand pictures, give or take, with the boys. It was probably because of all the commotion that they missed the woman who had just moved with the line inside the door.

The minute her eyes landed on the signing table, Casey Conway went into a tirade. "My bastard of a son and his whore girlfriend!" She strode forward, shoving off the fifty year old woman who owned the store. "You've **ruined** my life!" It wasn't clear who she was talking to but her anger was tangible. She advanced on Beau, most likely meaning to hurt her, and thus hurt Charlie, but one of the teenagers stepped in her path.

"Lady, why don't you calm down a little? I'm sure you can talk about this in, like, a reasonable inside voice."

Beau had retreated a step and her back was pressed against Charlie's chest. She could feel the shame radiating from him. She was just getting ready to reach her hand back to steady him when Casey pushed around the young man and got within and inch of her face. She was gesturing with her arms wide, addressing everyone in the store now. "I give birth to this boy - this **celebrity**." The word dripped with disdain. "I raise him on my own after he drove his father to take off. I encourage him, teach him everything, and then he grows up, gets famous, and forgets his poor mother." Her words had the whole store frozen. "And then he meets…**this**." She pointed at Beau. "He can't give his mother the time of day, but he can spend every waking moment with this fat, lazy, tomboy of a girl," again with the disdain. "She's probably a lesbian whore, playing hockey and hanging out with all of the boys. Someone should kill her just like they did her disgusting fag brother."

With those words, something in Beau broke. She didn't now how Casey knew about her brother, and she didn't care. Her hand came up before she even knew she was moving and she felt her palm connect with the side of Casey face. The sound echoed through the otherwise silent room. Casey was shocked into speechlessness and stood there with a red handprint growing on the side of her face. Beau gasped and raised both hands to her mouth, beginning to shake uncontrollably.

Charlie was still trying to wrap his head around what had happened and was just opening his mouth to speak when he heard Beau's voice. It came out soft, and was shaking with so much hatred, that he didn't even recognize it as anything he had heard before.

Beau looked Casey directly in the eyes. "You don't know anything about my brother. You don't know **anything**. For what you've said about me, I could care less. For what you've done to Charlie, I will always hate you." She sucked in a shaky breath and something like a snarl escaped from her lips. "But if you ever talk about my brother like that again, so help me God, if his name even crosses your lips, I will not stop with just a slap."

The raw emotion in Beau's voice and the look in Charlie's eyes must have somehow slipped past Casey's unfounded ire. It was as if the air had deflated out of her. Her shoulders slumped, and her head dropped down. She turned, very quietly, with every eye in the room on her, and walked slowly out of the door and down the street.

It was the very last time that Charlie ever heard from or saw the woman that he refused to call Mom.

**

* * *

Cc**: Hope this was a long enough hold for you. Casey was dying to get out!

**Sinbin05**: So? How as prom? I hope it was great! Glad you like the characters. I kind of like them myself.

**Hockey-girl90**: Thanks! Look for small cameos from pretty much every Duck in the epilogue chapter.

**antiIrony**: Aw! Thanks! sigh

**Joank**: Volume excessive disagreements. I love it! As for making up stories, it keeps me sane. It's sort of like watching a movie. It's always nice to have a little un-reality.

**Flyinghawk**: Hope you think Casey is as equally well written here. I'm not sure how I feel about it. As for your Kenny fic, if you want me to read it first, I'd be happy to give suggestions, although I don't know helpful they'll be!

**Duckfluff**: I'm glad you like Nora. Expect to see a bit more of the Devin story-line.


	57. Three Hours

Disclaimer - I do not own anything even remotely related to The Mighty Ducks. I only wish I had thought of them first…

_Italics indicate character thought._

* * *

Beau was starting to find herself fitting in, at least a little, with some of the NHL girlfriends and wives. She did her best to avoid Evtimov's 'better' half and her flunkies, but she had found friends in a few of the women. Mostly though, she was just enjoying see Charlie play in person. Two years of not seeing him on the ice, doing what he loved best, had been like torture. Watching him now, amidst the screaming fans streaking past her against the boards trying to beat a defender, she couldn't help but miss being out there with him. 

Her eyes rose up to the flashing scoreboard as several other scores scrolled across the screen. The Maple Leaf's game was starting soon and she knew that Cole was going to be playing. He was falling in love with being a professional athlete and she actually had a trip planned up to see a game the next month.

As the buzzer sounded the end of the period and the teams made their way to the tunnel, Beau stood and cheered loudly. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out, smiling when she recognized Rachel's number.

"Heya, girl. What's going on?" Beau knew right away that something was wrong. Rachel's breathing was just a little too heavy and she was talking urgently to someone in the background.

"Beau, hi." She said something to Fulton and Beau felt her heart stop.

"What is it Rachel? Is Fulton okay?"

"Fulton's fine. Beau, it's Cole." She said with a jarring finality that Beau didn't want to comprehend.

"What do you mean, it's Cole?" She was playing dumb, not really wanting an explanation.

Rachel sighed heavily, her voice shaking just a bit. "Fulton – he didn't have a game tonight – and we were watching Charlie play. So, like five minutes ago we started flipping back and forth to Toronto so we could see Cole. As the teams were coming on the ice they started talking about the somber mood, what with the accident and all."

Beau's voice sounded far off, even to her own ears. "Accident." It was a statement, not a question.

In North Carolina, Fulton was prowling the living room of their apartment like a caged animal and Rachel stepped away from him, uncomfortable with the energy. It made her unable to talk.

"Apparently on his way to the arena for pre-game stuff a tractor trailer side swiped him off of the road and down into a ditch." She lowered her voice. "Beau it was, like, hours before anyone found him. He's in the hospital now. ICU."

Beau was still standing even though everyone around her had returned to their seats. She had one hand on the glass, desperate to be with Charlie, and the hand that held the phone up to her ear was shaking slightly. She took one deep breath, then another.

"Okay." She was speaking to Rachel, but the word was really to calm herself. "Okay. I'm going to call his parents and then I'm going up there." She was already moving to cut off her phone but stopped when she thought of how upset Rachel and Fulton must also be. "Rachel, thanks for calling. I'll be in touch as soon as I find out anything. I love you. Tell Fulton the same."

"We love you too, Beau. We're getting on a plane in two hours. Travel safe."

Beau pocketed her phone and turned to her friend Elisha Rominov. The woman was watching her with wide blue eyes.

"What is it, Beau?"

She filled her in quickly as she pulled on her thick jacket and her gloves, digging for her car keys simultaneously. They exchanged hugs and Beau held Elisha at arms length. "Do **not** let anyone tell Charlie until the game is over. He'll be out the door if he hears and Cole would kill me if he knew that Charlie missed a game for him." She smiled a little at that thought, despite the fact that it tore at her heart. "Have him call me when he gets in the locker room. I'll make arrangements for him, too."

Without waiting for an affirmation she hugged her friend again and bounded up the stairs to the main level of the arena two at a time. Despite the crowded walkways she broke into a run, desperate to get to her car. As she sprinted, she punched in the number for information. The operator came on and she slowed to a fast walk so that she could be understood.

"What city and state please?"

She halted, breathing heavily. "Farmington, Michigan."

"Farmington, Michigan? I can help you in that area, ma'am." The man's voice was pleasant, but Beau just wanted to scream at him to hurry up. "What listing?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Jeff Procida."

There was a pause that seemed like minutes although in reality it was probably closer to seconds. "Alright, I have a Jeff and Susie Procida on Hikerton Way. Would you like to be directly connected?"

Beau closed her eyes, not really sure she was ready to have this conversation. "Yes."

* * *

Toronto was cold. _Big surprise._ Beau was still wearing her heavy coat, even though she had been standing in the hallway of the ICU for over an hour. She was leaning against a wall, tapping her foot incessantly. 

"Beau!"

At the sound of her name, Beau whipped her head around and sighed when she saw Susie and Jeff Procida hurrying towards her. She pushed herself off of the cold wall and rushed towards them, grabbing them both in a hug. It was brief, though, as Mrs. Procida pushed her gently away.

"How is he?"

Beau's frustration show in the deep bags under her eyes.

"I have no idea! Because I'm not family they wouldn't give me any information, they wouldn't let me see him…the nurses station is right over there." She motioned around the corner and followed when they took off in that direction.

They reached the counter quickly and gave the nurse their name. One look at their faces and she knew that they were concerned parents. She ushered them down a long hallway, leaving Beau watching after them.

"God, this is **so** frustrating!" She was ready to tear her hair out. In fact, she had run her fingers through it so many times that it was standing out all over the place. Needing something to do, Beau moved quickly to the payphone at the end of the counter. _Damn these no cell phone rules._

It took her several tries to get her calling card number entered in and it was torture waiting for it to go through the long spiel detailing how she could add more minutes if she wished. When it finally connected to the number she had dialed, it rang only once.

"Beau?" Charlie sounded tired, but it was clear that none of them would be getting sleep any time soon. Despite everything, she couldn't help but smile at the sound of his voice.

"Hey, Charlie." Anticipating his questions, she rushed on. "No news yet. They still wouldn't tell me anything. A few of the guys on his team are here, but have all fallen asleep in the waiting room. They couldn't get any information either. But, his parents just got here and were taken back to see him, so I think we'll know something soon." She sighed. "I just needed to hear a friendly voice."

She sounded ragged, Charlie thought. "I'm glad you called. I'm actually getting in a cab at the airport now, so I'll be there soon. I hate that you're all alone. I really wish that you had let…"

Beau cut him off as she saw Cole's father coming down the hallway, head hanging. She felt something drop into her stomach. "Charlie, I have to go. I love you." Without waiting for an answer, she hung up, feeling like a zombie, and moved to intercept the man and get the news.

* * *

"Jesus Christ. A coma?" Averman's voice rose on the last word, tearing a bigger gash in Beau's resolve to call all of the old Wolfpack players before she cried. She and Charlie were running down the roster, calling the Ducks first. 

"His car flipped when it slid down the embankment and landed on the hood. They think he hung there, unconscious, for close to three hours. All that blood rushing to his head made any internal bleeding even worse than it would have been otherwise. He was out when the paramedics got to the scene and has been ever since. Otherwise, grace of God, he's physically fine. He's got a lot of swelling though, and they aren't sure if he'll wake up. If he does there are chances of brain damage. So all the way around, it's a bad fucking deal." She looked up as Charlie came back into the room carrying two bottles of soda. He sat down in the chair next to Beau and ran his palm over her back in small circles and nodded when she pointed to Averman's name on the list they had put together. Speaking of, Less broke back into her thoughts.

"I'll call the airport as soon as we hang up. Are you and Charlie doing okay, Beau? What can I do?"

She thought about it for a minute, choosing not to answer the first part of the question. _Who was every really okay when something like this happened? _"You could call Jesse and Goldberg for us. That would save some time. I'm sure not all of the guys will fly in, but you all are so close with him, we thought you'd want to know as soon as possible. Plus, everyone should know, you know, in case…" She trailed off, looking at Charlie with her eyes wide, her face growing even paler. _Oh God. Did I just say that?_

"In case, nothing," Averman scolded. "You know Cole better than anybody else. He is the most stubborn son-of-a…you know…I have ever met. If anyone can make himself wake up from a coma, it is that guy. I'll take care of the calls, and we'll be there as soon as we can."

"Okay. You guys be careful." She hung up the phone and dropped her head into her hands. "I feel so useless. I wish I could see him."

Charlie knew she didn't want empty reassurances. He only looked at his watch. "Adam's game should be over by now. Do you want to call him or do you need a break from delivering the news?"

Saying nothing Beau just handed over her phone.

**

* * *

antiIrony**: I like to think that if Beau knew you, she would have resorted to plastic fork stabbing instead of a simple slap. It's all about the finesse.

**Johnny**: Agreed on Charlie and what he needs. I believe he will now be writing Casey off completely.

**Joank**: Sorry it didn't go in the expected direction. Casey just seems irrational enough to storm in like she did. I have a few chapters left in this story – following this Cole story and then one smaller one. As for Casey, she's all done in my book.

**Cc**: Thanks and thanks!

**Urban**: Wish granted!

**Hockey-girl90**: Glad you like it and want more chapters. I've got a few more. I'm thinking four or five maybe? I'm not sure.

**Duckfluff**: sadly, I think this story is definitely nearing its end. I don't plan another Casey sighting, but I do have a bit of story left. Never fear though, I am already thinking out the basic plot for the sequel.


	58. Chapter One

Disclaimer - I do not own anything even remotely related to The Mighty Ducks. I only wish I had thought of them first…

I also do not own anything having to do with The Thief of Always. Clive Barker is a genius and is given full credit for the line reprinted here. I hope he won't mind the first sentence of his wonderful book quoted here.

_Italics indicate character thought._

* * *

Charlie and Adam embraced in a tight hug before Charlie pulled away, grimacing. "Jesus, Banks. You smell." 

Adam smiled at him warily, backing up but keeping his hand on his friends shoulder. "That's what happens when you rush to the airport right after a game. I wasn't too worried about the soap thing, you know?"

Charlie nodded, remembering his own frantic rush to catch a plane. "I sweet talked one of the nurses into letting me use their staff shower earlier. Want me to give it a try for you?"

"Yeah. That'd be good." He looked around the quiet waiting room, squinting out the window at the sun as it was slowly rising over the Toronto horizon. "How is he?"

Charlie sighed, looking down at his cell phone as it buzzed on his hip. He wasn't supposed to use it in here and it recognized the number as Averman's. Less had said he would call when they got into town. "No change, really. Still out." They both looked over his shoulder towards the dimly lit hallway. "Beau is in with him now."

* * *

Beau was a literature nut. Not really that surprising, what with her being a writer, but it was true nonetheless. Living with the boys she had always made it her mission to get the rest of them to read more. Guy had not been a problem. Citing his angst ridden high school existence, he had already been an avid reader of books with a focus on social commentary and, not surprisingly, angst. The very first time she had ever seen him reading something, it had been American Skin by Don De Grazia. Talk about the quintessential story of a teen trying to fit in. 

Cole, though, had been a different story. He wasn't someone who read because he wanted to. He read when he **had** to, and even then he often skimmed or just borrowed the notes from a classmate. "Give me math or science any day," was his motto. "Words. Bleck." It was one of his favorite ways to tease Beau.

The teasing, of course, had just made Beau more determined to get him reading. She had started by leaving books in his room, hoping they would intrigue him enough that he would pick them up and at least give them a shot. Her hope was that he would get so hooked he wouldn't be able to put the novels down. Fat chance. Every single time she would find the book back in her room the following day with a post-it note attached to the front. "I think this is yours. Quit leaving your books in my room, nag."

Her last ditch effort had been just that – an epic effort. She knew when she did it that she was going overboard, but Beau didn't care. It wasn't about Cole liking reading anymore. It was about her winning…and him losing. Beau had been absolutely sure that Cole would like the book The Thief of Always by Clive Barker. So late one night, when the rest of her roommates were out of town, Beau sat down in front of a tape recorder and read the first two chapters of the book aloud. She undulated her voice to match the tone of the words. She played music in the background. And, most importantly, she did different voices for every character.

Later that weekend, when Cole got home, she waited until he was in his room and then pushed play on the tape recorder, left it sitting just inside his door, and smirked in his direction before walking off down the hall. Fifteen minutes later Cole had stalked into the living room, hands on his hips, glaring in Beau's direction. "God, Beau. If you're going to go to **that** much trouble just to get me to read a damn book, I guess I can give it a try." Smiling sweetly, Beau had produced the book and thrown it at him. Cole stalked back to his room, slamming the door ceremoniously. Beau knew in her heart that he had been smiling when he had done it.

Now, all these years later, she was sitting at his bedside watching the very slow rise and fall of his chest, making sure for the one millionth time that he was still breathing. He was. She let her tired eyes slide up his chest and to the tube that was coming out of his mouth. His eyes were closed and she so desperately wanted to see him open them so that she could think, in the back of her mind, how very blue they were. His usually wild blond hair was heavy and matted down, the curls verging more on the world of tangles. He almost didn't even look like Cole.

Heaving a big sigh at that thought, Beau swallowed hard against the threatening tears and opened the book on her lap. She had been halfway out the door to the airport when something had made her turn around and go back. Right there on her bookshelf, staring out at her, had been _The Thief of Always_.

She was gazing down at the first page, feeling silly now for brining it. It was a kid's book, really, but Cole had read it. He had even said he liked it. And then he had asked her to find him another book to read when he went on spring break. Smiling a little, Beau cleared her throat and looked at her friend. She put on the narrator voice that she had invented back on the tape recorder.

"The Thief of Always. Chapter One: Harvey, Half-Devoured." She looked up at the bed again. "Pay attention, alright Cole? I don't do my book voices for just anyone. Usually just loyal fans, so count yourself lucky."

Crossing one leg over the other, she continued to read. "The great gray beast February had eaten Harvey Swick alive…"

* * *

It had taken some convincing, but Cole's parents had finally agreed to go to a local hotel and shower. Having a base, Charlie had argued, was important. There were enough of them at the hospital to keep an eye on things, and they would be called immediately if anything changed. 

They had been gone just barely forty-five minutes before they returned and Charlie only had to look at their frantic faces to know that they had been desperately hoping for a joyous phone call. He smiled gently, squeezing Mrs. Procida's hand, giving her a look which clearly meant 'there's been no change.' "Did you sleep at all?"

She tried to smile – a pathetic little gesture – and squeezed his hand back. "I couldn't, dear, but thank you for asking." She looked around the waiting room at the boys and one girl sitting there. Charlie couldn't help but notice the confusion.

"Mrs. Procida," he looked over at her husband, who seemed utterly lost, "Mr. Procida. These are our friends. **Cole's** friends." He indicated a long couch where four of them were crunched together. "This is Lester Averman, Greg Goldberg, Rachel Monroe, and Fulton Reed." He pointed towards the window where several of them had been trying to muddle through a game of cards, but had long since abandoned the effort and stood to see Cole's parents. "That's Jesse Hall, Adam Banks, and Guy Germaine."

Jeff Procida shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts and touched his chest briefly, looking around the room at them all. "Of course. Cole talks about you all all the time. You have no idea what you all mean to him." He put an arm gently around his wife's shoulder. "What it means to us to have you here. Thank you."

No one could really do anything but nod. It was so physically painful to see them standing there awkwardly, not sure what to say or how to feel about the fact that their son might never wake up. Guy was reminded excruciatingly of what it had been like to see Beau curled up in a ball on the floor of the hockey arena sobbing over the loss of her twin. He had to turn away to look out of the window, feeling like a coward for it.

The Procidas walked down the hall with Charlie towards Cole's ICU room. It was surrounded by glass windows and the three of them stood for a moment, watching as Beau leaned forward, propping her elbows on her knees and turning a page. She glanced up at Cole's still body and Charlie could see the deep breath she took to steel herself for more unanswered words. But then she smiled, raising her voice and reading in a booming tone that was clearly meant to be a villain.

Susie did not take her eyes off of the scene, but Charlie could hear the wonder in her voice. "The doctor said it was good for someone to talk to him about things like memories, experiences, his favorite television show…" she trailed off, leaning against her husband. "It's amazing that she thought to bring that book after so many years. I remember Cole laughing about it when she made that tape for him. He said that Beau was the first person he had ever met that was more stubborn than him." At the memory, something in her broke. She cried - huge, body racking sobs that seemed to shake the whole building. She only let the grief take a stronger hold when her husband tried to console her. It would be the first and only time that she cried. Procidas were strong, damn it. That's what Cole would say.

Beau looked up then and was struck dumb by the scene outside the window. Cole's mother was shaking uncontrollably and her husband looked absolutely lost. His eyes were darting around, hoping for help and knowing that there was nothing he could do to make his wife feel less torn apart. Charlie had stepped several feet away but was so moved by the moment that he was only able to drop his forehead against the glass and finally let his tears fall as well. _He isn't too much of a man to cry_, Beau thought. _Or maybe he is just **enough** of a man for it_. He locked his hands on the back of his head, fingers intertwined in the curly mess, and let just a few tears drip slowly from his gray eyes.

All of it was enough to have Beau's chest heaving. She didn't want to cry. Not sitting beside Cole's bed. If he woke up – _**when** he woke up_, she schooled herself – she didn't want him to remember sobs and desperation surrounding him. She wanted Cole to remember joy and friendship and love. That thought in her mind, she kept her eyes on the glass, unable to tear them away, and tried to raise the book in front of her. She couldn't read though. Everything was drawing her towards Cole's parents and the fact that they were breaking down. It was the most horrible thing she had seen in years.

But a week later, when she would think back to that moment, she wouldn't remember Susie and Jeff clinging to each other. She wouldn't remember the raw look on Charlie's face as he had finally taken a rare moment to let himself feel, instead of always worrying about someone else. She would only remember the way her heart had stopped when she heard Cole's voice behind her, gravely and weak.

"Beau?"

**

* * *

Joank**: Glad you found it unexpected. I like the surprises!

**Hockey-girl90**: The end is indeed drawing near but there will be a few chapters left.

**Duckfluff**: Glad you're excited about the sequel. I'll see what I can do about more Adam. And no, there was no way I could kill Cole – he's my favorite!

**antiIrony**: Happy 17th! Hope it was GREAT!

**Johnny**: Thanks for the suggestion on Adam taking off without a shower. It was perfectly his personality. I appreciate the input!

**Cc**: Yay! I'm glad to know that this story is worth braving a crappy internet connection. That makes me feel good!

**Pitaqueen**: Don't worry. I think even I would have cried if I had killed Cole. He's my favorite now.

**Penmen**: Glad to have you back. Thanks for the kind words!

**Sinbin05**: Thanks. And geez…at least tell us what your dress looked like! I'm dying to know.


	59. Love the List

Disclaimer - I do not own anything even remotely related to The Mighty Ducks. I only wish I had thought of them first…

_Italics indicate character thought._

* * *

"Is this normal though, doctor, for someone in a coma like that to just wake up?" Beau had already asked the question three times. "Just wake up and look around and ask where his dinner is?" 

Charlie was a little concerned that his girlfriend was verging on hysterical happiness over the fact that Cole was alright, but she was clearly waiting for the 'but…'

Dr. Lewis, who was luckily a man with unending patience, stopped his brisk walk down the hall. He looked from Charlie, who shrugged apologetically, to Beau who was staring him down with a look that clearly meant 'give it to me straight.' In his experience, you didn't screw around with people giving you that look. Sighing, he raised his arms up into the air and then let them drop heavily.

"To be very honest with you, Miss Mayland, there is very little that is 'normal' about people who have been in comas. No one reacts in the same way. I can tell you that I have seen cases like Cole's before where the patient had minor bodily injury but severe swelling in their brain. We relieved the pressure and then they were in a coma - some for hours, some for days, some for weeks. Patients in that situation tend to wake up in various states of disarray. Some with brain damage and some, sadly, never wake up at all. But, yes, I have seen cases like Cole's as well. Cases where the person wakes up and is fine. Sore, but fine."

Beau squinted at him skeptically. "So he's…" she raised her hands, making quotation marks with her fingers, "just fine?" Charlie ran a hand gently over the back of her neck and tugged on a curl, urging her to take it down a notch. Dr. Lewis saw the gesture and smiled.

"I truly wish that modern medicine could explain it all, Miss Mayland, but sadly we are not yet at that point. We'll want to keep Mr. Procida here for observation for at least twenty-four hours, but as far as I can tell your friend is going to be fine. In fact, I'd wager he'll be back on the ice in a few days."

"Huh." This was Charlie's reaction, and Beau glared at him before smiling sweetly at the doctor.

"Thank you so much, sir. I appreciate you indulging in my endless questions."

The man reached out and shook her hand warmly. "Not at all, dear. It sounds to me like you're just being a good friend. You take care now." With a quick look at his watch he was moving down the hall quickly and Beau felt a pang of guilt for keeping him from something that was very likely important. Embarrassed, she turned to Charlie, a glare already in place.

"**Huh**?" He shrugged, stepping back a step instinctively. "Our friend is out like a light and then just wakes up and all you have to say about it is '**huh'**?" Beau shoved Charlie in the chest and stomped off down the hall, calling over her shoulder, "No wonder they all used to call you Spazway!"

Trailing after her, Charlie smiled. "Hey! They called me Spazway for **completely** different reasons!"

* * *

"I'm sorry this all has been such a pain in the ass, guys." Cole had been moved to a private room and although he was now allowed more than one visitor at a time, he was pretty sure that the eight people crowded around his bed were pushing the rules in one direction or another. 

Averman scoffed. "Cole, being a pain in the ass is pretty much part of your charm." He looked around at everyone. "I think we're all kinda used to it by now."

"It's true." Beau ruffled his hair. "I mean we'd prefer you be a pain in the ass by nagging us, or being arrogant, or just being you. All of that as opposed to…you know…almost getting yourself killed."

Cole nodded, his bright eyes twinkling as he was getting his energy back. "I'll see what I can do next time." He mocked taking notes in an imaginary notebook. "Note to self: Be arrogant instead of in a coma." He kept his head down, but looked up from under his eye lashes. "I, uh, should say how cool it is of you all to be here, you know…putting your lives on hold for me. But, uh…" He cleared his throat, forcing his voice deeper. "But that would be really freaking cheesy and we all know I don't do cheesy." He looked up, not meeting anyone's eyes and clearly having some trouble with his emotion. "I'll just say thanks. You know what I mean."

Beau heard a small sniffle from Rachel and smiled to herself. She held back her own tears and bent down to kiss Cole's cheek. "That we do, buddy."

Charlie felt a desperate need to lighten the mood before everyone started blubbering like little babies. He tugged on the back of Beau's shirt and made a fist at Cole. "Hey, man. Stop saying all those sweet things and trying to dup my girlfriend into kissing you. Just because you're all laid up and looking pathetic…" He trailed off, rolling his eyes as Beau lowered herself gingerly onto the bed with Cole, twisting her finger in his hair and looking at him suggestively.

"How about you guys all leave so Cole and I can have some **alone** time?" She said it as a taunt for Charlie, but the heavy-set nurse who strode in the room also seemed to think it was a good idea. She shoved big old Fulton to the side, picking up Cole's chart from the foot of the bed and scowling around at all of them.

"Alright now all you kids. It's time for this boy to get some rest if he thinks he's getting out of here tomorrow. Out!" She looked around, daring anyone to cross her. "**Now**."

They scattered like the wind, pretty much everyone saying their final good-byes and words of encouragement as they were all flying out that night or the following morning. Everyone save Beau, who was staying for a few days to help Cole's parents keep an eye on him…and to rescue Cole from the constant barrage of motherly kisses that Susie Procida kept suffocating him with.

* * *

Out in the hallway, Beau and Charlie said their good-byes. He had to get back for practice and several upcoming games that really couldn't be missed. It would be far too long before they saw each other again. Beau would fly directly from Toronto to London to do the European leg of her book tour. Because of her whirlwind departure for Cole's bedside, she was having to give Charlie instructions on what to pack and have sent to her London hotel for her. 

"Charlie?" Beau saw the look on his face and knew he wasn't listening.

He smiled sweetly. "Yes, dear?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "You aren't listening."

Charlie shook his head, knowing he was caught. "What gave it away?"

"That glazed look in your eyes, jackass." She smiled, though when she said it. "This is important."

He looked down at the list she was holding out to him, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Yes, very important clothing decisions. Please continue."

Reaching down his arm, Beau folded the paper in half and pushed it into his pocket. "There is nothing to continue. Just read the list. Follow the list. Pack the list."

Charlie grinned that perfect Charlie grin. "**Love** the list. Aye-aye, captain."

"Hey!" Adam Banks strolled around the corner, clean today, and smiling. "I thought captain was **my** name?" He approached the pair, leaning into Beau with his shoulder and grinning when she shoved him back lightly. Charlie rolled his eyes.

"With the list of instructions I'm getting, she is most definitely the one in charge. Sorry, Banks."

Adam nodded and then shook his head. "You two are quite the pair, you know that?"

"Tell me about it." The comment earned Charlie a swift punch to the gut. He motioned at Beau. "You are just illustrating his point, love." He switched his gaze to Adam. "See the abuse I put up with?"

Deciding to play sides, Adam wrapped his arm tightly around Beau's shoulders. "Abuse most of us guys would be **lucky** to have, my friend." He looked down. "Beau, anytime you get tired of this joker, give me a call out in Cali."

"Oh you **know** I will." Beau winked up at him, laughing heartily when Charlie's eyes widened in injustice.

"First Procida, now my best-friend! What is it with all this flirting this weekend? Does no one see me standing here?" His voice had raised several notches, but they just ignored him.

"You two probably better get going. You don't want to miss your flights." She was looking down at her watch, and Beau felt a little twinge in her stomach when Charlie nodded.

"Right, just ignore my injustice. Some girlfriend." But he pulled her into a hug, lifting her gently to lay a small kiss on her lips. When he pulled away, she was grinning at him.

"You love it, Conway."

"That I do, Mayland."

**

* * *

Joank**: Glad everyone is happy about Cole being alive. So am I! As for the Chapter Title "Chapter One," that was just in reference to Beau reading Cole the first chapter of the book. Sorry it's not something more exciting!

**antiIrony**: I'm impressed you stayed strong. You did better than Charlie!

**Hockey-girl90**: I hope this update came soon enough for you. I think I'm anticipating this story being done by next week. Scary, huh?

**Duckfluff**: Thanks as always!

**Cc**: Well I am even more flattered that you are getting up early. How nice! However, I do hate you now that I know that you live in Hawaii. I live in Delaware, so let's talk about the injustice of that!


	60. The Jerk

Disclaimer - I do not own anything even remotely related to The Mighty Ducks. I only wish I had thought of them first…

_Italics indicate character thought._

* * *

Book tours overseas were always a little strange for Beau. This was her second, and she was finding it to be very much the same as the first. There was definitely a smaller response to the books in Europe, so the signings were much more civilized. She still wasn't quite sure if she liked it or if she missed the chaos. 

"Thank you so much!" The little boy in front of her was maybe seven and was currently clutching his signed copies of all five of her books to his chest, just barely able to hold them. His mother, her accent soft and gentle, smiled gratefully.

"Miles loves your books, Miss Mayland. You have no idea how excited he was when the last one came out and the main character shared his name. We've read them all," she looked up, rolling her eyes, "more times than I am able to count, but I would bet that I am able to recite most of them from memory."

Beau laughed, placing a hand over her mouth. "Oh I am so sorry!"

The woman laughed as well, smoothing her hair. "Please do **not** apologize. It could be far worse. Miles could be obsessed with any of that other dribble that is out there that they call children's books. At least yours are enjoyable."

Beau nodded, distracted by the man behind her current partner in conversation. He was squinting his eyes at her and she was absolutely sure that she recognized him…_but how?_ Shaking her head she smiled back at Miles and his mother. "Well, I will certainly take that compliment. Miles, thank you for being such a devoted fan."

Grinning ear to ear Miles walked approximately two feet before dropping every single book he was carrying. Sighing the sigh of mothers everywhere, the woman bent down to help him, sighing again when he insisted that he could carry everything himself. Beau laughed again and turned her attention to the last person in line. He was still standing there, squinting down at her.

Beau smiled, squinting right back up at him with a hint of recognition tickling her brain. He was average height, with a stocky build. His dark hair and skin and his giant smile were triggering a memory when it suddenly hit her. She stood up abruptly, smiling, a hint of question in her voice. It was a face she had not seen in person since October of her freshman year. "Russ Tyler?"

Russ dropped his head back, laughing loudly, and then grinned at her. Beau couldn't help but think that that easy smile was probably one of the biggest reasons Charlie and Russ were such good friends. "I didn't know if you'd remember me!"

Beau walked quickly around her signing table and gave a Russ a quick hug. "Not remember you? You're one of Charlie's favorite people in the world. How could I **not** remember you?"

Russ watched as she lifted herself to sit on the table and shook his head. "Well, it's been a long time, you know? You look different." He eyed her up and down. "You look good, girl." He shook his head again. "How on earth did Charlie Spazway snag a hottie like you?"

Now it was Beau's turn to drop her head back in a hearty laugh. She patted the table next to her, watching as the bookstore employees took her signs out of the window. "I knew I liked you Russ." She turned halfway to face him, drawing her leg beneath her and nodding a thanks when her agent's assistant brought her a cup of water. "What on earth are you doing in London and why didn't Charlie tell me you'd be here?"

"I'm starting a play in a few weeks." He had majored in drama, Beau remembered. The immensely proud look on his face had her interrupting.

"A play? That's great! Congratulations! What play?"

Russ basked in the admiration for a minute, having missed it in the past four months without a prime role. "It's a musical called 'Rent.'"

Beau grabbed his knee in a vice-like grip, sucking in a huge breath. "No way! I'm, like, an obsessive 'Rent' fan. Who are you playing?" Her eyes were huge.

He gently pulled her fingers from his aching kneecap. He spoke in a snooty accent, tipping his nose into the air. "Benjamin Coffin, III."

This time Beau reached out and hit him. "Get **out**!" He only smiled back at her. "Russ, that is the coolest thing ever."

Russ popped his collar, grinning. "Damn straight." He opened his cell phone and wiggled it in Beau's direction. "So, do you want to call Conway and tell him you're having dinner with a dashing actor this evening?"

Beau grabbed the phone, dialing in numbers as she nodded vigorously. "Damn straight."

* * *

Adam Banks was having one of those days. You know, the kind you could only describe as 'one of those days.' When he had woken up that morning, his wrist had been stiff as hell. He had been rotating it every five minutes or so, but the old middle school injury still bothered him every once in a while. Apparently today was the most recent 'every once in a while.' 

When he had gotten outside, he had taken solace in the fact that it was another beautiful California day. It was warm and there wasn't a cloud to be seen in the sky. As he had started driving across town for pre-game interviews, the previously absent clouds had rolled across the sky in a hurry, obscuring the sun.

Ten minutes from the rink the sky had opened up, dropping a deluge of cold rain into Adam's car, sunroof open…of course. Before he was able to shut it, not only were his beautiful leather seats drenched, but so was he.

Banging his head gently against the steering wheel (also wet), he let out a cry of defiance, feeling like a complete idiot afterwards. He sat up, brushing his wet hair out of his eyes, and glaring at himself in the rearview mirror. "Shake it off, Banks. You've got a game to win today." Done glaring, and giving himself a pep talk, Adam rolled his eyes. "You're talking to yourself, Adam. Stop it." Silent now, he laughed a little. _Seriously. Stop it._

Sighing and turning up the radio, he checked the mirrors and pulled back onto the road. Ten minutes and two of his favorite songs later he was driving around the arena and to the player parking in the back of the nearly deserted parking lot. He pulled into a spot, **his spot** as he liked to think of it, and turned off the engine, leaving the radio pumping. He leaned forward a little, resting his arms across the wheel, and stared up at the massive building. This was his third season and every time he showed up on a game day, he still felt his heart beat a little faster and the hairs stand up on his arms. Adam Banks absolutely considered hockey his life.

He was jolted from his reverie when his car lunched backward, slamming his head forward and then back. Adam was pretty sure he had felt his brain jiggle around inside his skull. He looked around and saw the car that had been parked in front of him now sitting flush against his front bumper, most definitely encroaching into his space. _Crap._

Glaring out the window again at the rain, Adam resolved himself to the fact that he was not going to have any dry clothes for the rest of the evening and stepped out into the torrent. He squinted through the weather at the offending car. It was a small sports car, and the back end no longer looked as Adam imagined it was supposed to. There was a huge dent across the middle and both tail lights were broken. He glanced at his car and breathed a big sigh of relief to see that the only damage to his baby that day was wet leather.

He took a step forward, meaning to knock on the window of the sports car, but before he could get close, the door was flung open dramatically and a whirlwind came flying out.

"Oh my God!" She was a blur in her pale green suit and her flaming red hair instantly matted to her head from the rain. She ran to the back of her car, saw the damage, threw her hands to her head and dropped her gaze to the ground. "Oh my God. Jason is most definitely going to kill me." She spun in a circle, looking up at Adam's car, heaving a sigh of relief at the lack of damage, and then spun on him. "Are you okay?" Her voice had raised a notch and her eyes had widened. Adam looked at her, standing there in her crisp suit, dripping wet, and couldn't help but smile. He nodded once.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He looked up, swiping the back of his hand across his forehead to get the wet strands out of his face. He motioned to his truck. "Look, why don't we get out of this rain?"

She stared at him for a minute, her green eyes wide. Finally she nodded. "Okay." Adam made a move towards his door and the girl seemed to notice for the first time that she was standing in a downpour. She threw her hands over her head, as if that would help, and ran to the passenger door, throwing it open and jumping in breathlessly. She was looking around and when her eyes ventured out the windshield and back to her car, she sighed heavily. "Jason is absolutely going to flip."

Adam was leaned into the back seat digging through his hockey kit. He finally found a towel and drug it out, offering it to the woman dripping from head to toe. "Hey, the lights are easy enough to replace. If you're husband's worried about the dent, I think it looks like it can be pounded out pretty easily. I wouldn't stress too much. Are you okay?"

She looked over at him slowly, gently towel drying her hair. "I'm fine, thanks. And Jason's not my husband. He's my boss." She sounded completely despondent. "He's my **boss**," she repeated woefully.

Adam pulled a face. "Well that's no good."

She gave a grim nod. "No. It's not." She dried her hair in silence for another moment, looking around. When her eyes landed back on Adam, it seemed to suddenly occur to her that she was sitting in a stranger's car. She looked down, mortified, her pale skin turning hot red. She rose up off the seat a little, alarmed. "Oh geez. I'm dripping all over your beautiful car." Adam laughed a little as she tried to shove the towel, now also very wet, under her to cover the seat. He reached out, touching her arm gently and stilling her.

"It's fine. I had the sunroof open when the storm started, so everything was already soaked." He smiled, sticking out his hand, always the gentleman. "I'm Adam, by the way. Adam Banks."

She looked at him for a minute, completely in silence, and then shook her head. "Sorry. It's been 'one of those days' if you know what I mean."

"Boy do I."

She rolled her eyes at him. "And I just made your's worse. I'm sorry." She let a small nervous laugh escape her mouth. "I'm Kimball McGillicuddy."

Adam shook her hand, noticing how cold it was, and cranked the car up, turning the heat to full blast, despite the warm temperate outside. "It's nice to meet you."

She gave him an incredulous look. "Even under these circumstances?" Her eyebrows were arched high and Adam found it hard not to stare at her. She was striking with the combination of her light coloring and her brilliant hair. It always amazed him how some girls could look beautiful even with their hair a mess and their make-up washed off. He grinned.

"Well, I prefer to meet beautiful women at a restaurant or through a friend, but if I have to meet them by having them slam into my car…well, that'll work too." He gave her a serious look again. "Are you sure you're okay, Kimball?"

She nodded. "That's sweet of you to ask, but…" As if a sudden thought had hit her she looked down at her watch, which had miraculously not stopped. "Oh, crap!" She looked up apologetically and shoved the towel at him. "I was supposed to be inside like fifteen minutes ago. As if my boss wasn't already going to mad enough about his car." She was talking a mile a minute. Adam was trying to find a place to jump in, opening and closing his mouth in the attempt, but she was ignoring him completely. "Thank you so much for the towel and for not being a jerk about this and for…well for just not being a jerk." She finished on a quick intake of air and leaned over, kissing him on the cheek roughly. Before Adam could think of a response, she was out of his car, slamming the door. She stopped briefly, looked at her boss' little car, shook her head, and took off running towards the arena.

Adam laughed, feeling a little breathless himself after the cyclone that was Kimball McGillicuddy.

* * *

"Charlie, he was **fabulous**!" Beau was standing outside on a busy London street, waiting for Russ to finish changing and meet her after his performance. They had plans for a late dinner and some serious time trading embarrassing Charlie stories. She had already talked to Charlie earlier and only had plans to give him a quick update. She knew it was late in the States and didn't want to keep him up. "You just wouldn't imagine." She thought abut it for a second. "Or maybe you would as well as you know him. He was born to do this." 

"That's great. You're right. I'm not surprised though." Charlie just couldn't get over the fact that he was freezing his butt off in Detroit and Beau and Russ were cavorting around in another country together. _Yeah, Conway. You're life is really tough._ "Will you tell him congratulations for me?"

Beau smiled. "Of course I will." She paused. "I miss you, babe."

"I miss you too. I don't play as well when you're gone." He smiled, knowing Beau would see through it.

Sure enough, she scoffed loudly. "Shut it, Charlie. You play just as well whether I'm there or not."

"Well, yeah. But don't you feel special when I say it?" He was laughing but still felt a pang of jealousy when he heard Russ' voice in the background. He had not seen his friend in over a year and desperately wished he was there with them. Beau said something to Tyler and then returned Charlie her attention.

"Yes, I feel wonderfully special when you say it. I've gotta go though, darlin'." She laughed again at Russ, mugging faces at her. "I love you."

Russ made a shocked sound and raised his voice, making sure Charlie could hear him. "A girl loves Conway? There must be some big assed pigs flying somewhere!"

Charlie laughed. "I love you too, Beau. Have fun."

* * *

It only took Adam thirty minutes to drag himself and all of his stuff inside and get himself looking presentable for pre-game interviews. He knew he was doing one with a local station and sighed a little. He lived in one of the biggest news markets in the world, so one would hope for a little originality, but he hardly thought he would get it today. Most of these guys were just following the example of the guy before them. He would be asked how he was feeling about the season, what did he think of his coach's notoriously soft style, and did he think Manden, their starting center, should have his contract renegotiated as he wanted. 

Adam's answers would be the same as always. He thought the season was going well, that they had worked hard in the off season, and that they were already on par to do much better than the previous year. He truly enjoyed playing for his coach and felt that he had the perfect style for coaching them to victory. He had players that wanted to play for him and that was the most important element. As for Manden, well Adam thought he was a complete egomaniac who just happened to be a great hockey player and who deserved nothing. His official comment though, would be no comment.

His agent stuck his head in the door, smiling. "Heya, Adam. We're all set up for you." Adam stood, stretching before he readjusted his shirt and ran a hand over his hair. He was led down the hall and ended up in a small room that they typically used for these kinds of things. He sat down on a stool in front of a backdrop and waited for the man in front of him to turn around and get off of his cell phone. Why on earth had this joker called and said he was ready if he was planning on chit chatting on the phone? Adam sighed, trying but failing, to avoid eavesdropping.

"You did what?" The man's voice had raised a notch and Adam could see his ears turning red up on the tips. "Where are you?" He was practically yelling. He swiveled violently towards the door to the hallway. "You wreck my car and you're calling me from the **hall** to tell me?" He was screaming now and Adam felt a rock settle in his stomach. _A car wreck, huh?_

The reporter slammed his phone shut. "Get **in** here!"

There was a brief pause as everyone, Adam included, stared at the open door. Slowly, Kimball sidled in, her face crimson and her hands clasped before her. The Jerk, as Adam was now planning to refer to him, was on his feet. Kimball opened her mouth, her voice soft.

"Jason, you're yelling." She said it as a statement, but really it was more a plea for him to stop.

He raised his hands, looking around incredulously. "Of course I'm yelling. You wrecked my car you idiot."

She seemed to shrink into herself and Adam stood before he even realized that he had started moving. Kimball looked in his direction at the movement and sucked in a sharp breath. Adam gave her a conspiratorial smile. He looked at the Jerk, um…Jason, sliding his hands deep into the pockets of his suit pants. "Okay, I think that's enough."

* * *

**Hockey-girl90**: Thanks! I definitely don't think I'd say the best. Do you read The Mighty Ducks All Over Again or its companion Reunion? You might like them, I think! 

**Cc**: My ever faithful reviewer! Thanks! Sadly I doubt I'd fit in your suitcase, but it was a nice thought. I'm glad you liked Cole's line. I just didn't think he'd be happy if I was writing cheesy lines for him!


	61. It Was Time

Disclaimer - I do not own anything even remotely related to The Mighty Ducks. I only wish I had thought of them first…

_Italics indicate character thought._

* * *

Adam was a pretty quite guy when it came right down to it, but this was just ridiculous. Cars could be fixed, people could not. Had Jason the Jerk even asked Kimball if she was okay? _No._ He was too busy screaming, veins sticking out, at his hapless assistant. 

"I'm sorry, what?" Jason was staring at Adam wide-eyed. He wasn't a big hockey fan, but he knew who Adam Banks was. _Hell, who in Anaheim didn't?_ The Ducks savior, they called him. _Whatever_…he was probably just another dumb jock.

Smiling amicably, Adam jingled the change in his pocket. "I said that's enough."

Jason shook his head, glaring first at Adam and then back at Kimball. "Um, okay. Well, Mr. Banks…"

"Adam, please." Adam was still smiling, and Kimball looked at him like he was mad. Was he standing up for her or was he making friends with her boss?

The reporter looked confused and faltered a little. "Okay…Adam. I appreciate your concern, but this is between me and my **assistant**." He said the word with so much disgust that it had Kimball's cheeks burning bright red.

_This is the ultimate in humiliation. _

Adam nodded, his voice still calm. "Well, that might be true," he looked over at the red-head, giving her a look which clearly meant 'play along.' "But it's not, as I was the one who drove into the back of your car as she was parking it." He shrugged, knowing in his head how reminiscent of Charlie and Fulton it was. "I'm terribly sorry and would be happy to pay for the damage, but you're going to have to stop yelling at this nice young woman first."

They room watched as Adam took what had been a moment for Jason to embarrass and cut someone down and turned it into a situation where the man just looked like an ass. An ass he was, but Jason was not an idiot, and saw the situation for what it was. His jaw clenched and his neck vibrated with the barely controlled anger. After a long moment, he looked to Kimball, his eyes ice.

"Is that true Miss McGillicuddy?"

Kimball looked to Adam, still not believing that this was happening. Adam smiled assuredly, closing his eyes and nodding once. She turned her attention back to Jason, her confidence growing and nodded herself. "It's true."

Deflated, Jason turned to Adam. "Well then…" he cleared his throat.

Adam smiled, settling back onto his stool. "Indeed." He pulled out his wallet and produced a small card. "Here's my agent's number. Get your car appraised and I'll write you a check." He nodded at a camera man, completely in charge of the situation. "Let's get this interview done. I think we've all had enough drama for the day." He looked around the room, hands raised. "Right, folks?" Several people nodded and someone in the back even clapped quietly, which got Jason's head swiveling angrily in their direction. Adam leaned forward as the reporter sat across from him, his voice cutting like broken glass, his pleasant demeanor gone. He spoke softly, close to the man's ear. "I'm doing this interview because I was already committed to it. But know that I will never **ever** speak to you again. Nor will my teammates, if I have anything to say about it. Tell your director to send someone else the next time. It isn't right to talk to a woman like that. It isn't right to talk to **anyone** like that." He sat back, smiling again, leaving the man shocked. "So, shall we?"

* * *

Beau was an extroverted person, that she knew. She drew her energy from being around her friends and her family – even from people she was meeting for the first time. But every once in a while she really enjoyed just being out on her own. No fans, no boys hitting her periodically and then shrugging, no parents, and most definitely no agents or their assistants. That was why, at the end of her book tour, she was taking a week to explore the in's and out's of several cities in Spain all on her own. 

She looked up at the sky, letting the hot sun wash over her skin, and breathed a contented sigh. It was nearly lunch time and the only people she had spoken to had been shop owners and they had communicated through her broken Spanish. The silence was glorious and she was, she knew, reveling in it. But not being with her family didn't mean that she wasn't thinking of them. Beau loved shopping for gifts.

She was in Toledo and had just finished a tour of a world renowned sword smith's shop. She was wandering through the little stores on the street, excited about finding presents for her parents and Charlie. Charlie, of course, got a massive sword which she knew would look foreboding hanging on a wall in his apartment. Her mother would get pearls from Mallorca, the last stop on her trip, and her father a sword similar to Charlie's. She knew of the perfect place for it in their basement. Her favorite purchase so far, though, was a stunning hand painted ceramic plate from Sevilla for Nora Kellerman, Devin's mother. She adored ceramics and Beau really hoped that Nora would love it as much as the one she had bought herself.

She had already paid for the gifts for Charlie and her dad and was one foot out of the door when she saw something in the display window and gasped. She rushed back inside. She looked at the shop keeper. "Perdone. ¿Cuánto hace el casco en el costo de ventana?" Despite her excitement, Beau still found the time to be pleased with herself for the use of her Spanish. The owner smiled.

"Es ciento cincuenta dólares Americanos, Senorita."

Beau grinned. She hadn't been sure she would find something to get Devin, who she would be seeing for his birthday not too long after she returned home, but **this** was perfect. He was currently obsessed, his mother told her, with the Lord of the Rings movies. She had bought him the books, unsure if he was ready to tackle them, but this would be the perfect accompaniment. It was a beautiful recreation of the helmets that the knights of Rohan wore in the movies. She could just see Devin wearing it the following Halloween, being the absolute envy of his friends. She had to have it. She beckoned the clerk to wrap it up for her.

"¡Yo lo tomaré!"

* * *

"Mr. Banks!" 

Adam was on his way back to the locker room when Kimball came flying down the hall. He turned and she skidded to a stop, quite gracefully for someone wearing stiletto heels, Adam thought. She was breathless and her cheeks were flushed. He held up a hand. "Breath. And call me Adam."

She returned the smile and he felt a soft tug in his stomach. _Interesting_. She made a show of taking a big breath. "Adam. I'm sorry; I had no idea who you were. I feel like an idiot."

He waved the statement off, mildly annoyed. "Just because I'm an athlete doesn't make me any different than anyone else."

Kimball nodded. _Well here's a different kind of guy than I usually run into…literally._ "Fair enough. I just don't get that a lot in my line of work."

Adam pointed down the hall, indicating that he needed to keep moving and she fell into step beside him as he sauntered slowly. "And what **is** your line of work, exactly? Getting yelled at by jerks like that?"

She smiled, a little sadly he thought. "Production assistant/copy writer/wannabe on-air talent, to be exact. But working with Jason the job description pretty much says 'getting yelled at by an ass-face.'"

"Ass-face. Is that a technical term in your profession?"

"Most definitely." They stopped outside of the locker room and Adam ignored one of his teammates as he passed by, wiggling his eyebrows at Kimball. She also ignored the gesture, but felt her face heat under the scrutiny. _God, he must think all I do is blush._ "Look, Adam. I just wanted to say thank you for that." She handed him a small piece of paper. "Call me when you get the estimate from Jason and I'll write you a check to cover it. You saved my job, you know that right?"

Adam couldn't help it. In a rare moment of silliness, he grinned broadly, giving a little salute. He dropped his voice to a deep bravado. "All in a day's work, ma'am." Smiling naturally again he shot her a little wave and backed through the door, eyes on her all the way.

* * *

Beau was flying over the ocean, her thoughts stuck on the opening chapter of her newest book. Her parents kept telling her to slow down, that there was no hurry. She was sure they were worried she was on a one way track to Burnoutsville. But since starting the books, she felt compelled to keep telling the story. These characters - her friends - had taken up permanent residence in her mind and they pretty much told her when and what she would write. She was nervous about book six and bringing in the new Team USA characters, simply because she didn't know them as well as the others. 

As Beau was hunched over her laptop, her eyes aching from the hours of bright monitor light, Charlie was receiving a phone call. Nora Kellerman had passed away, finally giving in to her long battle with cancer.

* * *

"Oh God." Beau checked her messages as soon as she turned her phone on upon reaching JFK airport for her lay over. Stopping where she was in the middle of the walkway, she stared straight ahead, listening to Guy's wary voice. 

"Devin's doing okay. You know his mother doesn't have any family around here, or really any friends anymore, but Devin was at school and the counselor came and got me and he's been with us since." He sighed. Guy was such a sensitive soul and even though he was still only getting to know Devin, he already felt the boy's pain as if he had known him for years. "His father is on his way, but Devin wanted me to call you."

A man ran into Beau's shoulder, glaring at her as he hurried past and she moved slowly to a chair and sank into it, continuing to listen to Guy.

"Mr. Kellerman asked me to tell you that there wouldn't be a funeral. She didn't want one. But he said if you were able to come into town he thought that would be great. He's worried that Devin is going to need a woman to talk to. So…I guess just give me a call when you get the message. Charlie said you were flying, but that you'd be in New York soon. Travel safe, Beau."

In a daze, Beau hung up the phone and stared down at it. On the surface she was sad, deeply so, for the loss of a friend. True, they had only just begun to know each other, but she had felt a kindred spirit in Nora. But what was truly tugging at her heart was the loss of a boy's mother. She thought about Charlie and what his situation had caused him, and it broke her heart to know that Devin would no longer relate his hockey stories to Nora as she truly listened. You couldn't replace that.

She flipped her phone open again, dialing Charlie's number and cursing when she got the voicemail. Looking at her watch, she realized that he was in practice and schooled herself not to be angry with him.

She hurried through the hallways, feeling numb, and finally found a ticketing agent. Explaining the situation in a monotone voice, she requested that her final stop be transferred to Minneapolis. Twenty excruciating minutes later, she was hurrying towards her gate, trying to catch a plane in its final boarding. Just as she was nearing the right wing of the airport, her phone went off. She flipped it open.

"Hello?"

It was Charlie, his voice filled with regret. "Beau, God. I'm sorry I missed your call earlier. I had the assistant coach holding it and he accidentally turned the ringer off. I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

She smiled, appreciating that he had known how much she would want to hear his voice. "I am. Sad, obviously. More for Devin than myself. Nora was so sick these last few weeks…" She trailed off, not wanting to say it. Charlie did for her.

"It was time."

She nodded. "Yes it was. But I changed my flight and am on my way there now, running to the plane actually." Nearing the gate at a jog she pulled her ticket out of her back pocket. "Can you call Guy for me and have him tell Devin I'll be there soon? I'll catch a cab from the airport."

"Can do."

Beau was trying to hurry and was getting ready to say good-bye when Charlie stopped her. "Beau…I know it's been a rough couple of months with Cole and now this. There's too much tragedy in your life. Are you really okay?"

She smiled, loving him as much or even more than ever. "I think we're only given what we can handle, Charlie. Or if we're given more, than we're given the tools to combat that. That's why I have you."

Beau truly believed what she had said, and the answer was enough to satisfy Charlie. "I'll call Guy. I love you."

**

* * *

**

A/N: I know that there's been a lot of sick people angst lately, but it had to be done. Sadly, it seems like that is how it is in true life. When it rains it pours!

**Johnny**: Hope you like the new Adam stuff. You got me in the mood to write him!

**Hockey-girl90**: Well thank you again, then! I bet your story is much better than you think. Let me read it! Maybe some brainstorming would help the writer's block. Who's it about? I'm dying to know!

**Joank**: Thanks about Adam. I felt the need to write more of him, but I'm just getting the hang of it. Let me know what you think. I feel like I don't have a handle on him like I do with Charlie. As for Rent…here's a little tidbit you may or may not know. They are currently filming the movie version. And if you have the soundtrack to the musical, you'll know the song where they are at Life Support group and this guy named Steve is singing about how "I find some of what you teach suspect, because I'm used to relying on intellect…because reason says I should have died, three years ago." Wellllll…Aaron Lohr (Dean Portman in the MD movies) is playing Steve! How exciting. November 11, 2005 release date!

**Duckfluff**: I always appreciate the input. Thanks. As for Adam and Kimball, I'm still thinking them out, but I think we'll see more of them in my sequel story. I'll probably just stick to introducing her in this one.


	62. It Boggles the Mind

Disclaimer - I do not own anything even remotely related to The Mighty Ducks. I only wish I had thought of them first…

_Italics indicate character thought._

A/N: Man, I've had this ready for two days but the site wouldn't let me post! Sorry for the delay!

* * *

Guy was good with kids, he knew that, but that didn't prepare him for sitting in a classroom with his newest hockey team member, trying to figure out what to say to an almost fourteen year old who had just lost his mother. He had opened his mouth several times, looking towards Devin Kellerman in the corner, his head down, staring out the window, but nothing ever seemed like the right thing to say. Nothing even sounded adequate. 

He felt worse, Guy assumed, because he knew Beau would know just the **right** thing to say. He was serving as a very pore substitute for a boy's father and friend.

He continued to watch the steady rise and fall of Devin's back, forcefully reminded of the time when he had sat in this very school, daydreaming out the same windows during class. It had been a middle school then, rather than a high school and some days he had been lamenting a fight with Connie, or a bad move in a hockey game. But most days it had been his mother and his family and wondering how on earth he had ended up related to them. _At least I had a mother_, he thought to himself bitterly.

He opened his mouth to offer Devin a snack or a glass of water, but before he could say anything, Beau was flying through the door of his classroom, her hair windblown and her cheeks rosy. She gave him a grateful look and touched the place over her heart briefly, mouthing the words 'Hey Guy' as she kept moving past him and towards Devin, who seemed to look smaller with every passing moment - there would be time for their hugs later. And then her attention was focused where it was needed.

"Devin." She said his name simply, her hand still over her heart. The boy was a teenager, a high-school jock – regardless of how recent – and Guy hadn't expected to see him react to Beau in the way that he did.

He sat up rigidly, his head jerking around to focus on her. His aqua eyes seemed vacant and more dull than usual and it took a moment for recognition to set it. When it did, his bottom lip trembled slightly, and his eyes became glassy as they filled with tears. Beau dropped to her knees next to the desk where he sat. "Oh, kiddo." She wrapped her arms around him and he wept softly against her shoulder, his fingers digging into her back. After a moment like that, Devin pulled away, wiping his tears with the back of his hand and then running his wet hand through his jet black hair.

"I knew she was getting worse, but I feel like someone punched me in the gut, you know?" He looked at her, pleading, needing someone to understand. But she didn't…couldn't.

Shaking her sadly she covered his hand with her own. "I know how lost I felt when my brother died, but no…I can't even imagine what it's like to lose your mother. Especially when she was someone as special as your mom."

He smiled at that. "She was, wasn't she?"

"Yes she was." The deep voice from the doorway drew both of their attention. Beau swiveled on the balls of her feet, still crouched on the floor, and smiled grimly when her eyes landed on Archie Kellerman.

"Dad!" With no pretense of being strong, Devin came flying out of his seat and raced across the room. Archie opened his arms, embracing his son, his face ashen and tired. As they clung to each other, he looked across at Beau.

"Beau, thank you so much for being here."

She nodded, standing and moving as if to leave the room. She felt like she was intruding on a very personal moment. When she edged through the door, it took everything in her to hold back the tears. Walking down the hallway she looked for Guy, needing a hug from a friend.

* * *

"Tell me you are going to call her, Banks." Charlie was sitting in a hotel room nursing a sore knee and wishing he was in his own apartment. Beau had insisted that he not miss practice or games by coming to Minneapolis. There was no funeral to attend, and she was doing okay. But he still didn't like being hundreds of miles away. Talking to Banks, though, was most definitely cheering him up. "Don't be your typical wussy self, dude." 

On the other end of the line Adam made a rude sound. "Thanks a lot for the vote of confidence there. You're a true friend, Charlie."

"You're lucky to have me," he agreed.

Adam sighed. "Yeah, lucky like a heart attack." Thinking about it for a minute, he shook his head. "I don't know if I should call her. I mean, the whole knight in shining armor thing doesn't really work for me, does it? If she did go out with me it would probably just be because she felt obligated after I saved her with her boss."

"The Jerk."

"Right, the Jerk."

Furrowing his brow, Charlie gave the situation some real thought. After Julie, Adam had not been what one would call a real ladies-man. "I don't know, Adam. I mean if the knight in shining armor works for anyone, I would think it would be you. You've got that whole genuine thing going. Plus," he grinned devilishly. "When was the last time you went on a real date? Like, a **real** date. Not a friend of a friend deal."

In a hotel room of his own, Adam flipped through silent television channels, glaring and wishing that he could throw his remote at Charlie. "A while."

"A long while?"

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters."

Adam let out a little growl, sending Charlie into a fit of laughter. "It's been a pretty long while, Spazway."

Charlie feigned hurt. "Is it really time that we result to name calling?"

"I think so."

Now he was matter-of-fact. "Fair enough. Anyway," he winced as he adjusted his icepack and the pillow that was supporting his leg. He really wished Beau was there so that he could whine and she could pretend to care, and then she could take care of him. Shaking his head he brought himself back to the conversation with his friend. "Anyway, if it's been that long, I think it doesn't matter at all if she goes out with you because she feels obligated. You can just charm her with that patented cake-eater etiquette…"

Adam cut him off. "Charlie, not picking your nose or farting in front of a girl is not 'cake-eater etiquette,' it's just common courtesy."

"Hey." Charlie snorted. "I managed to snag and keep Beau didn't I?"

Adam's voice was dry. "It boggles the mind."

Wincing again, Charlie looked at a bottle of pain pills on the night table and decided it was definitely time to pop two and hit the sack. "Ask the girl out Adam. Charm her. Wow her. And then try not to scare her off."

Adam rolled his eyes, but hearing the pain in his friend's voice, decided to drop it. "Maybe I will. Thanks for all the oh-so-wonderful advice."

"Anytime." Charlie smiled. "Night, Banksie."

"Night." Before Charlie could hang up Adam stopped him. "Take your pills, Conway."

"Yes, mother."

* * *

A week later and Beau had put off another signing event to stay and watch as Nora's things were packed and shipped to storage for Devin and his father to go through later. She was sitting in the back yard with Devin, going through his books trying to figure out what to take on the plane with his dad and what to send with the rest of his things that would arrive in California a week later. 

Over the past few days Beau had watched his mood go from despondent to acceptance. It would be a long time though, before the big hole behind his eyes was filled. They had been spending the time together under the pretense of sorting belongings, but Beau knew something else was stuck on the boys mind. He had looked troubled for hours.

Sighing, Devin tossed another book across the patio and into a shipping box. "None of these are interesting enough for a long plane ride." He read the back of a sci-fi book his best-friend had given him and then crinkled his nose, sending it through the air to land on top of the other. "Jeremiah has good taste in books but that one looks like a dud with a capital D."

Bea had turned in her seat and pulled a large package out from below. "Head's up." She tossed it at him and grinned with Devin caught it deftly, huffing out a breath at the weight. He looked at her, his eyes widening in question. "It's supposed to be for your birthday, but I thought you could use it on the plane. I'll mail the rest next week for the actual big one-four."

Smiling a little, Devin tore the paper off quickly, grinning wildly when he saw the contents. "Oh man!" He looked up, eyes shining. "The Lord of the Rings trilogy. Awesome!" He hopped up off the lawn chair he was sitting on and gave Beau a quick hug. "This is totally perfect for the airplane."

"I figured it would keep you occupied for, well, a whole lot of hours." As she watched him look at the pictures on the cover, Beau noticed slight frown lines curve the corner of Devin's mouth. His forehead was wrinkled and even with the hair falling in front of his eyes, she could see the trouble there. "What is it, kid?"

He looked up, but then let his eyes dart away to the woods behind his house. "This is going to ruin everything with hockey, isn't it?"

At first she didn't understand, but then Beau shook her head. "No way. You think we'd let that happen? I know you'll miss your team, but you're a cool kid. You'll fit in wherever you go."

Now it was Devin who shook his head vigorously. "No. I mean yeah, I'll miss my friends – especially, Jere. But I'm talking about hockey." He looked at her, a hint of fear behind his words. "Coach Germaine was supposed to help me get better and my school here has scouts come all the time. What am I going to do in California?"

His voice rose a bit on the last word and Beau recognized the signs of someone trying to hold back desperation. She smiled, dropping a hand onto his shoulder. "Devin, hockey is important enough to you that you will make it happen wherever you go. Coach Germaine has already given you the tools to improve your play to where it needs to be. The rest is up to you to do with practice." When he only looked at her she flashed a smile. "Plus, your Coach has been on the phone over the past two days to an acquaintance of his in the California High School Hockey Association. The school in your dad's district has a team. They aren't great, but they certainly aren't completely off the radar. You'll be fine." He brightened a bit at that, making her smile. She winked. "Plus, you know you can always call Charlie and me for anything you need. And our friend Adam Banks…" He interrupted her, eyes wide.

"**The** Adam Banks?" Even though he had met him, there was wonder in his voice.

Beau rolled her eyes. "Yes, **the** Adam Banks. If everyone keeps calling him that, it's going to go to his head." She laughed. "Anyway, he lives in Anaheim obviously and I know we can always give him a call for you."

Awe had replaced sadness, even if only for a moment, and it warmed Beau's heart to see it. "How on earth did I end up with a famous writer and two professional hockey players for friends?"

She boxed his ear and grinned. "Just lucky I guess."

**

* * *

Cc**: Well, to answer your question, I come up with the chapter titles AFTER I write the chapter. I think in the beginning I did it the other way around, but it became easier to do it this way. And I know I've said it a million times, but I'm glad you love this story and keep reviewing! I also believe the "only are given what we can take line."

**Hockey-girl90**: Well, I think that you are wrong and that I would neither laugh my head off or think you were stupid. I already edit for another girl and it's a blast! I'm sure I would enjoy yours as well. Let me know if you ever change your mind. And no, I didn't think your last review was mad. And even if it was, it would have been helpful. Thanks!

**AdoptedThug**: Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! How exciting to have a new reviewer. I'm glad you stumbled upon Beau and Charlie. Impressive to start reading after 61 chapters. You're a trooper!

**JoanK**: Sorry for the confusion. Aaron Lohr wasn't on the soundtrack. He's in the MOVIE. So he'll be on the movie soundtrack I assume. Exciting stuff. As for Devin's mom, I somehow didn't note the passage of time like I had wanted to. It's been a year now, so he's just started high school, etc. Shame on me!

**antiIrony**: Thanks! And ditto on the mom thing. Yikes.

**Johnny**: I'm SO glad you like the Adam stuff. I'm still kinda getting in the swing of it and am not sure how I feel about it. I feel much more comfortable writing he and Charlie bantering than I do writing him with a girl. Sheesh.

**xO00Germaine00Ox**: Hi! Thanks so much for reading this MASSIVE story. I'm SO touched that you started reading and stuck with all 61 one chapters! You rock! As for your story, I'll totally review, so I'm looking forward to it. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	63. The Best

Disclaimer - I do not own anything even remotely related to The Mighty Ducks. I only wish I had thought of them first…

_Italics indicate character thought._

* * *

With the passage of time came a more settled life for Beau, Charlie, and the rest of the gang. Fulton was still playing for the Hurricanes, but there was talk of him being traded. It didn't seem to faze him though, but only Beau and Charlie knew that it was because he was in the process of looking for rings for Rachel. Beau couldn't imagine a more perfect husband for her friend. 

Guy was still teaching and was nearing the end of the school year with a third place hockey team and some great state test scores for his kids. He and Connie, of course, were still as amazing as ever. Beau kept asking, not so subtly, when Guy was planning to propose. Every time he would just roll his eyes, tell her to mind her own business, and then explain that Connie wasn't ready for marriage. She didn't see her self doing "those kinds of things" until she was a little older. Guy was happy to wait for as long as it would take.

Charlie was doing as well as ever for his team, working hard and making the big plays. He had recently signed endorsement deals with both Easton and Nike and he was getting ready to make a big name for himself. Beau thought it was great and Charlie thought it was the weirdest thing in the world.

Cole had recovered completely from his accident, with only a few bumps and bruises and a slight blip on his memory to show for the scare. He still wasn't starting for the Maple Leafs, but there were some who would say, his coaches included, that he had what it would take to be a star. Time would only tell. The important part, though, was that he was immensely happy.

Devin was adjusting well to California and had started practice with his new high school team. They weren't great, but it was proving to be a good learning experience for him. He was getting the experience of having to work hard and how to deal with loses. He was still struggling to find himself in a world where he didn't have a mother, but he was coming into his own, and his relationship with his father was growing.

Beau was finishing up the first draft of TMD #6: Coach Gordon and Team USA and she was fairly pleased with it. It turned out that Luis, Russ and the others had taken up residence in her brain just as the others had and she found them easy to write as well. Now she was just passing the time until her editor got done with it and until the premier of the movie, "The Mighty Ducks."

And Adam Banks…well Adam Banks was getting ready for his second date with Kimball.

_

* * *

Second dates are the worst._ Adam was standing in front of his bathroom mirror, a towel wrapped loosely around his waist, and his hands gripping either side of the sink. The first date had gone well, despite the fact that it was cut short by Jason the Jerk calling and demanding that Kimball come back to work to help edit a piece on the Angels that would run the following morning.

Adam was breathing deeply, trying to slow down the obnoxiously fast beat of his heart and still the giant lump in his stomach, but now he looked up and rolled his eyes at his reflection. _Get a grip, dork. It's just a date._ He quirked a sarcastic smile. _Just a second date that will completely solidify her opinion of me and make it very clear if she's only going out with me because she feels obligated._ He took another deep breath, grabbing his deodorant from the shelf over the toilet and slapping it on. _Get it under control, Banks. What are you, fifteen?_

At that he smiled, thinking back to his very first date ever. He had been beyond nervous getting ready to take Julie to the movies. And then he had gotten there and walking to the theatre the sky had opened up and they had been drenched. His first kiss had been under a tree in the thunder and lightening, Julie's hair stuck to her face and them both laughing. "Hmm." _Interesting how that relationship_, one that had changed him immensely, _also started in a torrential downpour._

Staring at himself again, he threw some goop into his hair, making a mental note that it really needed cut. _Should have done it before tonight, Adam._ He hurried into his room, feeling the clock glaring at him, and threw on his clothes. He sat down at the end of his bed to slide on his shoes and then took one last look at himself in the mirror before heading out the door at a jog. If he didn't hurry he was going to be a few minutes late. _What kind of impression does that make_? Laughing at himself he slid into his SUV, letting the sunroof slide open. There's that cake-eater etiquette Charlie is always talking about.

* * *

Kimball was pacing the balcony of her apartment, not quite sure why she was so nervous. _Uh, maybe because he's a famous athlete, Kimball._ She rolled her eyes and dashed inside to stand in front of the mirror again, smoothing her skirt and grimacing. _Why is it you like an outfit when you buy it and the first twenty times you wear it, but then you put it on for a date and you feel ridiculous?_ She turned sideways, looking at her butt critically. _Whatever. It's too late to change now. _

As the thought entered her mind, there was a knock at her door and she breathed in deep, letting it out slowly and trying to get her heartbeat under control. _Here goes._

* * *

When she opened the door, Adam forgot every worry in his head. He forgot about if he was dressed okay. He forgot about his nerves. Hell, he practically forgot his name. 

Like the first several times that they had met, his eyes were immediately drawn to her fiery hair, falling in curls all around her shoulders. She was wearing a knee length skirt that seemed reminiscent of the 50's to him and was all sorts of teals and brown. Her slim waist seemed even more accentuated by the form-fitting brown tank top and a little sequined shrug she wore over it. Despite the fact that he couldn't take his eyes off of her, he still had time to register that it was more than a little scary that he even knew that the little shirt was called a shrug. He could blame Beau later. He had never seen a girl wear a brown shirt before and look good in it, but the dark color on Kimball's pale skin was staggering.

He was made aware that he was staring when she self-consciously smoothed a hand over her stomach and turned bright red. He shook his head, his skin mirroring the tone of hers, and smiled apologetically.

"Hi."

"I just need to get my shoes." He noticed with a small smile that she was bare-footed. _Cute._ She smiled and took a step back, gesturing him into her foyer and as he made his way in, it was Adam's turn to feel her gaze taking in how he looked.

* * *

Kimball was trying not to stare, but when Adam was standing in front of you he made it pretty damn hard. He was wearing perfectly distressed jeans, the denim looking soft to the touch, that hugged his hips and then slid loosely to the floor mostly covering his Pumas. 

When she forced her eyes to slide back up to his face, they stopped to take in the white dress shirt with pale blue and teal vertical strips. The sleeves were rolled up a bit and it was all she could do not to bite her lips when her vision landed on his tanned and muscular forearms.

His hair was a little longer than the last time she had seen him, and it still hung over his forehead in blond strands. His face was tan too, surprising her considering how much time he spend indoors and his hazel eyes were shining as he smiled at her. The worst part was that Kimball knew she was staring and couldn't stop herself. She couldn't remember a time that she had been so physically attracted to someone.

* * *

Seeing that she was also gawking, Adam smiled and cleared his throat, sticking his hands into his back pockets and nudging the door shut with his foot. 

"Wanna grab those shoes?" As she laughed a little and turned on her heel, he followed her into the living room and smiled around. He nodded when she said she'd be just a moment and occupied himself by roaming around the space, trying to get a better picture of who exactly Kimball McGillicuddy was.

He was reading the titles on her book shelf and figuring that she and Beau would have plenty to talk about when he realized she would need pants later in the night if he was to stick to his plan for the evening. Calling over his shoulder he wondered subconsciously why he was already thinking if she would get along with his friends. It wasn't quite time for that, was it?

"Kimball?"

"Mmm hmmm?" He voice was small and he got more than a little smile out of picture her halfway lost inside her closet trying to decide on a pair of shoes.

"Do you want to take a pair of jeans? You may want them later."

He had figured that she would question the request, but she simply hummed an affirmation and went back to whatever she was doing.

_

* * *

Where are my shoes?_ Suppressing a small scream of frustration Kimball dove deeper into her closet and threw heels here and there. _This is what happens when you're a scatter brain and don't lay things out a head of time, Red._ Finally, in the very back of her closet she found the light brown heels she had been searching for.

"Socks too!" Adam was hollering at her from her living room and she thought it was the cutest thing that she had ever heard in her life. _Why am I already so comfortable with him?_

Hefting her jeans (and socks) in her arms she slid into the shoes and took a step towards the hallway before swinging back in front of the mirror for one last look. She fixed several out of place hairs and took a deep breath. _Go on, girl_, she thought to herself. _Go get him._

* * *

They were traveling down the road with the wind coming through the sunroof. Out of the corner of his eye Adam saw Kimball's hair whipping around and with a look of annoyance she yanked a long stick out of her purse, twisting her hair in some weird fashion and securing it – God knows how – with that one little stick. He moved his hand toward the center console. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't even think about your hair being in your face. I'll close the roof."

She stopped him with a quick brush of her hand over his and they both shivered with slight goose bumps. "No, it's fine. I would have pulled it up later anyway. I can only stand it down for an hour or so before it's driving me crazy." When he laughed a little she settled back into her seat, letting the conversation flow naturally. "Besides, I would imagine with all of your practices and games you probably enjoy the occasional chance to be outside in the natural air."

_How weird of her to get that._ Adam smiled in surprise at her. "Yeah actually."

* * *

The restaurant was quaint, quiet, and Kimball thought, **perfect**. The California Country Café was modest and set back on a small side street but there was clearly a demand for tables. When Adam followed her in the door, he smiled broadly at the host who he would later reveal as the owner. 

"Mr. Banks!" The man stuck out his hand and they shook warmly.

"How's it going, Giani? This is Kimball McGillicuddy."

"It's a pleasure, Bella. Business is good. We're glad to have you in tonight. It's been too long!"

Adam nodded in affirmation, nodding for Kimball to follow the man as he drug out two menus. He settled his hand in the small of her back, gently guiding her through the small space and out onto a covered patio overlooking the water. "I've had a lot of out of town games lately, but I have really missed that great French Onion soup you make. Tell me it's on the menu today." He leveled a serious look on the man and moved to pull out Kimball's seat.

* * *

Kimball enjoyed watching the easy way that Adam interacted with the owner of the restaurant. He was comfortable, which he had most definitely not been on their first date when a lone member of the paparazzi had tailed them coming out of a well known Los Angeles eatery snapping pictures until they finally just decided to go home. 

She settled back as he sat down and smiled. "This restaurant is a little more your speed, huh?"

He grinned, offering her napkin to her. "Definitely. I had thought after all this time I would get used to people staring, but I guess I'm just not suited to the fame issue."

After ordering drinks and appetizers he leaned his elbow on the table. "So you said you wanted to be on-air talent. A sports reporter?"

Not able to help it, Kimball snorted, getting a big gulp of water down her windpipe instead of her throat. When she finally quit coughing she laughed again. "Are you kidding? I know nothing about sports. Nor do I really care." When he raised his eyebrows she nodded her head in acquiescence. "Present company excluded, of course."

He nodded, sitting back. "Of course."

"I work with Jason because that was where I could get a high profile assignment." She rolled her eyes. "Of course I thought I'd be doing more actual reporting work and less coffee fetching, but everyone pays their dues, right?" She looked out over the horizon, her voice taking on a dreamy quality. "Dream job: hard hitting news anchor interviewing politicians and the people who are making history. But that's a long way off." She turned her attention back to him, blushing at the way he was smiling at her. "What about you? Was hockey always in the cards?"

He laughed genuinely at that. It had been a long time since he had met someone who didn't know his history. It was refreshing. "Oh yeah. I've played hockey for as long as I can remember. My dad played, my mom was a hockey mom – who are way worse than soccer moms, by the way – and pretty much all of my closest friends played in either high school, college, or are playing pro now."

She looked surprised. "Seriously?"

He nodded. "Seriously. My best friend in the world is Charlie Conway who plays for the Detroit Red Wings." She looked at him blankly and he laughed again. "It's a professional hockey team."

She bobbed her head seriously, taking it in. "Gotcha." She knit her brow. "What about female friends? Certainly you have some of those."

He smiled, thinking of his three closest girl-friends, knowing she would think it was crazy. "I do indeed. There's Julie and Connie, who I played with in middle school and high school and who both play in a pro women's league now. And then there's Beau, Charlie's girlfriend. We played together for two years in college." He thought about how it must sound and grinned at her. "It's a little ridiculous, really."

* * *

"I feel a little sick sitting in this parking spot." Kimball was staring straight ahead very clearly envisioning the first time she had met Adam, standing in the rain amidst the plastic of Jason's headlights on the ground. 

Adam laughed, poking her leg and pointing at the door. "Get out."

She did, still warily eyeing the spot outside the ice arena where she had wrecked her boss' car. "What on earth are we doing here, Adam?"

Taking her hand, and receiving chills up his arm, he pulled her towards the towering building. "Well, we're not here to relive the fateful day we met. But, you just seem so clueless about the entire world of hockey – and sports in general - I thought I'd show you why I love it so much." He looked nervous. "But you deal with sports all day, so if this is like a nightmare for you, just say so and we can do something else."

Touched, Kimball squeezed his hand a little tighter and moved a step closer as she followed him in the door and down a dimly lit hallway. "I think I'll enjoy it a great deal, Adam."

* * *

Kimball had never worn a pair of ice skates in her entire life. Now in her jeans and a light coat that Adam had pulled out of his locker, she sat on a long bench and smiled down at Adam as he kneeled on the floor, lacing her skates up. He smiled shyly from under the pieces of hair that fell across his forehead and then stood, offering her his hand. "All done." 

He backed onto the ice before her and smiled, watching her concentrate very seriously on getting her 'ice legs' as he liked to call them. She was surprisingly graceful and it took only a moment of wobbling before she was able to look up and follow him slowly.

They made their way carefully to the blue line and Kimball found it nearly impossible to take her eyes off of Adam. He stopped, facing her, his head tilted up. "I love it when it's like this. Quiet." He looked around at the thousands of empty seats. "There's a smell to the ice." He watched at Kimball crinkled her nose, trying to smell it. He could see that she did when a smile spread slowly across her face. "I feel like my heartbeat slows down and everything else in the world just drowns out when I slide across the ice."

She slid her feet back and forth, turning her head to follow him as he moved in a slow circle around her. "It's part of you."

He stopped short, surprised to hear her say words that he had thought so many times about himself. "It could be any rink in the world. It still feels like home." He was looking around at the seats again, a little embarrassed about explaining it in the way that he had, when she spoke, her voice closer.

"This is the best second date I've ever been on, Adam." She stretched up, kissing his cheek. She looked at him seriously, hoping he understood the weight of her words. Second dates were by far the scariest. She punctuated each word for emphasis. "The best."

**

* * *

antiIrony**: Thanks as always. I like that saying a lot.

**Sinbin05**: Thanks! Welcome back. I'm really thrilled to hear what you had to say about the characterization of Adam. I've been so nervous about it!

**Katie**: No. You. Rock. Haha Thank you so much. I'm flattered you've kept up with Beau and Charlie. Good luck with finals!

**Cc**: Yikes. That's going to be a lot of paper! Two weeks, huh? I better finish it before then. I think I will. Definitely!

**Duckfluff**: I'm glad you love everyone. I think Guy and Charlie probably rank as my favorites, although Beau is very close to my heart. As for Bombay, you can expect a cameo soon!

**Paula**: I love Guy too. Thanks for the support!

**AdoptedThug**: Will do. Thanks!


	64. Your Fans Await

Disclaimer - I do not own anything even remotely related to The Mighty Ducks. I only wish I had thought of them first…

_Italics indicate character thought._

* * *

"I want to know more!" Beau, Charlie thought, had her whining down to an art. And since he also wanted to know more about Adam's semi-mystery girl, he was thrilled to see her descending on their friend and shaking him playfully. "Give it up, Banks. Tell!" 

Adam laughed, backing up until his legs hit his couch and he stumbled to sit in it, Beau finally releasing his shirt and crossing her arms. "Cool it." When Beau only moved to yell at him again he looked at Charlie with pleading eyes. "Control your girlfriend, man."

Beau's eyes widened in mock anger and Charlie laughed so hard that his eyes were watering. "Yeah **right**!"

Losing some steam, Beau sank into an overstuffed arm chair, tucking her legs beneath her and scowling at both of them. "Adam, it's not like we're never going to meet this Kimball character. Why won't you tell me any more than the fact that you've gone on four dates and you really like her?"

He looked at her, raising his arms and then crossing them over his chest defensively. His eyes cut over as Charlie sat down next to him on the couch. "She's not going to give upon this is she?"

Charlie looked from his friend to Beau and back again. "Not likely."

Sighing, Adam smiled in spite of himself. "Alright, look. I don't want to jinx it, okay?" Beau looked at him, her eyebrows raised and clearly meaning 'don't be an idiot.' Feeling like just that Adam sighed again. "She's great, okay Beau?" She was still staring at him in that silent accusatory way. It made him so uncomfortable that he started rambling. "She's cute and beautiful and funny and knows nothing about sports. And she's great at her job and I feel so comfortable around her and she reads all of these books and she's **smart**." He emphasized the last word on a heavy breath and then stared back at Beau a little unnerved. "Okay?"

She smoothed her hair under her headband, feigning boredom. "Okay." Finally, breaking into a grin, she clapped her hands once, eliciting groans from Charlie and Adam. "She sounds great, Banks. So we get to meet her at the premier tonight, right?" The Ducks and a few members of the Wolfpack were all converging on LA for the premier of "The Mighty Ducks." Beau and Charlie had been the first to arrive at Adam's, where they were staying for the night.

Walking into the kitchen, Adam stuck his head into the refrigerator, rooting around for drinks. "She's out of town this week with work, so sadly you'll have to hold off a little longer." He stood up, sure that Beau would be again glaring at him, but as he walked back in the room with three beers clutched to his chest she cocked her head at him.

"You're nervous about us meeting her." She tilted her head further. "Or **her** meeting **us**." She stood to help him with the bottles and flipped a finger under his chin. "Worried we'll embarrass you, buddy?"

He laughed at that, throwing a glance at Charlie. "Some of you more than others."

Charlie touched his chest. "That hurts, man." Hi tapped his body. "Right here."

Adam nodded, his look disbelieving. "I'm sure." Looking back at Beau he shrugged. "A little of both I think. I mean, I can't imagine dating someone you all didn't like, but I also think of you all as a reflection of me, so I'm nervous of what she'll think when she meets all of my friends."

Beau was getting ready to say something sweet and encouraging when Charlie swallowed and nodded seriously. "I'd be nervous abut her meeting Averman and Goldberg too, if I was you."

They looked at him with wide eyes before tossing two pillows at his head as hard as they could.

* * *

"Give me a date, Banks. That way I can hold you to it." Beau had her forehead against the limo window, watching LA roll by but she was still hammering away at Adam about Kimball. When she wasn't looking, Adam put his fingers to his head in the motion of a gun and looked at Charlie and Averman. 

Still holding the motion he answered, sickening sweet, "The next time you're in town, Beau. Whenever that is."

She jerked her head around, not telling him she had been able to see his reflection in the window glass and garnered a moment of satisfaction as he yanked his hand away from his head and pretended to fix his already perfect hair. "Works for me."

There were nearing the theatre, and no one could miss the rapid staccato of Beau's foot on the limo floor. They eyed each other, Goldberg and Jesse suppressing laughter. Desperate to change the subject, Adam looked down to pick a piece of lint from his pale green dress shirt. "So are you nervous about seeing the movie for the first time, Beau?"

She smiled, looking at her watch for the millionth time, and stilled her tapping foot. "I really am." And before they could say anything else, the car was slowing to a halt and the door was flung open letting in the hot air and a throng of cheering fans and bright flashbulbs. Adam scooted out the door, followed by Goldberg and Less. They joined Rachel and Fulton who had just exited the car in front of theirs.

Charlie slid out, adjusting his jacket and offering Beau his hand. "C'mon superstar. Your fans await."

* * *

As the credits rolled, Beau couldn't stop a small tear from sliding down her cheek. Applause filled the theatre and Charlie leaned over to plant a kiss on her cheek while Devin and his father turned around from their seats in front of her to clap and give her thumbs ups. She squeezed his hand as the director and a few producers rambled through a list of thank you's. She was just starting to let her mind wander, in awe of the fact that several a-list celebrities and more than several b-list ones were sitting throughout the room with their children, when the director's words slammed a fist straight into her gut. 

"The fabulous author who we all owe so much to for bringing to life the Ducks, Beau Mayland!" Charlie and Devin's hoots and hollers ringing in her ears, Beau noticed that the director was motioning for her to come down to the front of the theatre. _No way. No. Way._ "Miss Mayland, come say a few words."

From behind her Beau felt a hand on her back shoving her harshly and didn't attempt to hide a glare at Rachel, who was grinning from ear to ear. She was on the end of the isle and as she made her way to the front in heels higher than she would normally wear, she was concentrating more on the effort to not trip than she was on the fact that she would soon be standing and facing all of these people.

When she finally got to 'center stage' she accepted the director's hands and accepted a kiss on the cheek. Turning, she felt her heart stop. Beau had never been nervous of public speaking, but this was a little intense. All of her friends and then a million famous people. _Yikes._ Taking a deep breath she smoothed out the front of her retro style dress and felt thankful she was wearing a cardigan. It was hiding the embarrassing red splotches she got on her chest when she was really nervous.

"Um…" She tried to speak, but people were still clapping and several kids of famous parents were cheering and holding up some of her books. Overwhelmed, she held up a hand to quiet them and then clasped her hands behind her. "For a girl from North Carolina, this is all a little overwhelming." She turned her head towards the director. "I thought the movie was just wonderful. Absolutely true to the story of the Ducks, which I think was immensely important to both them and me." She gulped, finding herself surprised that her mouth could actually be so dry. It felt like every set of eyes in the room was completely focused on her. Somehow, thankfully, the moment called to Beau's brain the day she had met Charlie. The day that her bra had been hanging out. Thinking of it, she smiled warmly at him and felt herself grow more at ease. "These books are very near to my heart because they are about my truest and closest friends. I think it's important that I thank them tonight, if you'll all bear with me."

Applause again, affirming her desire. She continued. "I should first acknowledge my biggest fan who reads every book before before it comes out and gives me a first hand opinion. He's also a wonderful friend. So thank you to Devin Kellerman and his father Archie for being here to support this." Devin turned bright red and slid down into his seat. His smile, though, was unmistakable.

Her gaze traveled to the two rows farther back. "To the wonderful friends that I've made while writing these books and who you'll all soon come to know in The Mighty Ducks #6: Coach Gordon and Team USA. " She winked at the crowd. "In bookstores two weeks from today!" Laughter followed and she blushed as she looked at Julie, Dwayne, Luis, Ken, Dean, and Russ. "I hope you like how you've been written. Thank you for allowing me to include you." They all smiled back at her and Beau felt particularly calmed by the huge grin from Russ.

She grinned herself, more at ease by the minute. "Thank you to my friend Cole," Cole gave a little Miss America wave, drawing chuckles from around the room. "…who I lived with when I wrote the very first book and who has been constantly supportive, if not a little distracting." She rolled her eyes and he pointed his finger at her. "I'm just happy to have you here today, kid." She had thought for sure she would get choked up when recalling his accident. It really hit her, though, when she focused on the subjects of the movie.

"And to my inspiration," she raised a hand, indicating many members of the original Ducks. "I have gotten to know a lot of you through writing these books, and it has been a pleasure." She looked to Charlie and saw him smile sweetly and her eyes filled momentarily with quick tears. "But I need to say something very special to a handful of people." Taking a brief moment she smiled, wiping her eyes. "I have had the pleasure of playing on a team with several of these men and they are, if I can be trite, amazing. You guys stand up - Greg Goldberg, Less Averman, Jesse Hall, Fulton Reed, Adam Banks, Guy Germaine, and of course Charlie Conway." They each stood up, awkwardly shoving their hands in their pockets and then sitting back down quickly. Beau shook her head. "These are seven men who have completely changed my life. They've taught me the meaning of believing in yourself and in others. I can honestly say that I think of them as brothers," her voice broke on the word and Charlie leaned forward in his seat, hands clasped together. "I love you guys. Each of you. And I hope that you understand that everything about this is for you." She looked around the room, trying to hold back her emotions, and raising her hands. "Thank you everyone here for your support of this endeavor. It's a wonderful story and I couldn't be happier to be telling it in this way."

An ovation roared across the room and Beau couldn't help but turn crimson. She did a quick curtsy – which Charlie and nearly every other man in the room found adorable - and flew back to her seat and her friends' waiting arms.

**

* * *

JoanK**: I can't disclose important information like that! As for Fulton and Rachel, I'm not sure how much of it I'll cover. We'll see how it fits in.

**Johnny**: Guess Adam decided to follow your advice!

**AdoptedThug**: Thanks as always!

**Hockey-girl90**: Thank you and thank you!

**Cc**: I love you saying it so much! You know, I've never been that attracted to the Adam type myself, but then I wrote him in the striped dress shirt and BAM, I'm a fan. Too weird.

**Aradia-rising**: Well thank you. That is strangely flattering!

**Duckfluff**: Thanks! I think my favorite part is my titles. I think "It Boggles the Mind" was my very favorite though.


	65. Do You Love Me?

Disclaimer - I do not own anything even remotely related to The Mighty Ducks. I only wish I had thought of them first…

_Italics indicate character thought._

* * *

"It seems like we spend an awful lot of time saying good-bye to each other these days." Beau rocked back on here heels, hands in the back pockets of her khaki pants and looked up at Fulton. "I miss seeing you guys more often." 

He reached one massive hand down, poking her in the shoulder blade. "You're the one with the flexible schedule Miss Writer. You're welcome at our place anytime."

"Yeah, Beau. The door swings both ways," Rachel chimed in and then attacked her friend in a fierce hug. They rocked back and forth and Beau sniffed.

"I'll come soon, I promise." Releasing Rachel she hopped up to hang from Fulton's shoulders making him laugh. When he lifted her higher she put her mouth close to his ear, her voice annoyed. "Maybe when I get there we can be celebrating something, Reed. Sheesh."

His voice equally annoyed and conspiratorial, Fulton pinched her. "I'm waiting on the ring, smartass." He dropped her to the ground without warning and she took a step back to keep from falling. He smirked. "Real graceful, Mayland."

* * *

"I miss everyone." Beau was curled up on her couch, staring out the window and moping. She pressed the phone to her ear as Charlie chuckled. "I'm going through friend withdrawal." 

Charlie had thought at first that she was just complaining for small talk, but hearing the edge in her voice he knew that she was truly upset. "I miss them too." He thought he heard a sniffle. "Are you crying?" When she let out a little sob he shook his head and tugged at a piece of hair over his ear. "Oh, God. I **hate** it when you do that. C'mon Beau, cheer up." But somewhere deep in the back of his mind Charlie couldn't help but think how perfect this was.

With a watery voice Beau apologized. "I know. I'm sorry. I just feel very lonely. It's hard getting everyone together and then we come back to Detroit and our quiet little apartments." She looked around and felt her chin trembling as her eyes focused on her framed Wolfpack jersey above the television. "I'm sorry!" She was crying hard now, feeling like **such** a girl. "It's so crazy that I'm missing Cole's stinky feet and Guy moping and all the noise and confusion."

"It's not crazy at all." _It's perfect_, Charlie thought. "You know what you need? You need a night on the town with a good-looking guy who knows how to pamper you."

Silence from the other end of the line and then a big sniff. "That would be really good." She paused. "Do you know any good-looking guys who are free tonight?"

"Ha ha ha." Charlie noted the time on his watch, the wheels turning in his head. "Lucky for you I'm not going to take offense to that. Can you be ready in like forty minutes?"

Beau stood up and padded across the living room floor, staring at herself in a huge antique mirror that was hanging on the wall near the kitchen. Her face was blotchy, here eyes swollen, and her hair was, well, scary. "Forty minutes, huh?"

"You can do it, Ace."

She laughed. "See you soon."

* * *

"This is beyond perfect. Not what I imagined when you said 'night on the town' but perfect nonetheless." Beau took one final bite, declared herself completely stuffed, and leaned back to lay a hand on her stomach. Charlie grinned at her. "I must be really attractive shoveling pizza in my mouth." That said, she dropped her half eaten piece into the box and sighed contentedly. 

Charlie sat back in the bed of his truck and stared at her. She had, in fact, been ready in thirty minutes. She was leaned back, shoes off, and wore almost no make-up. Parked in a baseball field underneath the fall sky, her eyes were sparkling and she looked happy. "Ah, I love a girl who can eat. You know that."

"That I do." She winked at him, letting her head drop back to stare up at the stars. "I didn't realize that if you drove out of the city like two miles you could actually see sky."

Charlie nudged her feet with his. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Pretty cool indeed." She sat up, wrapping an arm around herself and taking another sip of her glass of wine. "This was exactly what I needed Charlie. You always know just what to do. I love you." She rose up on her knees, laying her lips against his gently and touching his hair lightly with her fingertips.

Charlie smiled against her mouth and then yanked her into his lap. "I love you too, Mayland." Holding her hands in one of his, he slipped something over her head with his other. When she laughed and started to squirm, he shushed her with a kiss. "Settle down. I've got another surprise."

Beau stilled instantly and wiggled her fingers in front of her before feeling the blindfold Charlie had slipped over her eyes. "I loooove surprises. What is it?"

He laughed out loud, standing up and helping her to slide off of the back of the truck and onto the ground. Ushering her to the passenger seat he hip checked her gently. "If I tell you then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore and then the blindfold would just be creepy."

Letting him help her into her seatbelt, Beau nodded soberly. "That's very true."

* * *

It seemed that Adam and Charlie were very much alike in what they decided to do with their girlfriends. But as Charlie led a still blindfolded Beau into the deserted Joe Louis Arena, his motives were very different. She **knew** it was his home. He didn't need to explain that to her. He had brought her there for her **own** piece of mind. 

"Step." When she tensed a little, holding his hand tighter he squeezed back. "Last one."

They were at the top of the ramp that led to the player's boxes, and Beau stood tall, her head tilted slightly back. She took a deep breath and Charlie watched as a smile slid slowly across her lips. "I know that smell." Before he could stop her she reached up and pulled off the blindfold, sucking in her breath. "Oh, Charlie."

Around the boards on the fan side votive candles were placed every six inches. There must have been hundreds of them. They were the only light save a few small spots hitting the ice and the lower part of the arena flickered in their glow. She looked over at him, her eyes wide and reflecting the light of the nearby candles. "How did you do this?" She gestured around, dumbfounded. "Why?"

Laying his hand on her cheek, Charlie rubbed his thumb under her eye to stop a tear before it could slide down her cheek. "How?" He shrugged. "I had a couple of guys on the team come in and do it. We should probably be thrilled they didn't accidentally burn the place down." He bent down, kissing her forehead gently. "Why? Because I hated how you sounded earlier. I know how much you miss everyone and how hard it's been with your schedule to make friends in Detroit." He kissed her again. "You moved here to be with me. It was long past time that I did something to remind you how special you are."

Beau turned in a small circle, her mouth partially open, a smile tugging at the corners, her eyes shimmering. _She looks content_, Charlie though. With both hands she tucked her hair behind her ears and shivered just a bit in her spaghetti strap silk tank top and her low slung jeans.

Charlie pulled off his corduroy blazer and slid it over her shoulders, rubbing her arms to warm them. "Plus," he whispered close to her ear. "You miss the ice. I can see it in you eyes every time you come to a game. I thought you needed a night to fly."

Her voice was barely audible. "I do." She stared out at the rink, thankful for the warmth of his jacket and his hands on her arms. She breathed in deep, smelling his scent around her.

Charlie was leaned back against the boards, watching as Beau flew around the ice in wide circles, her speed still impressive. She was silent, but her face was perfectly serene. When she had stepped onto the rink in skates she had laughed out loud.

Reaching behind him but still unable to take his eyes off of her, Charlie slid into his gloves and grabbed a pair for Beau. "Hey Mayland!" She slid to a clean stop and focused her eyes on him. He skimmed the extra gloves and a stick out to the blue line, dropping a puck at his feet. "Bet you a hundred bucks I can beat you to three."

Grinning, she bent and examined the stick, happy to see it was her own from home (another Charlie surprise) and then yanked her gloves on. Even after months and months of not playing, they felt exactly how she remembered them. She skated in a slow circle, closing in on him as he moved towards a goal. "It's a good thing you're making all sorts of money, Charlie." Hoping to have distracted him, she lunged forward, missing the puck with the end of her stick as Charlie slid it out of her reach. He smirked.

"Why's that?"

She winked. "Because then I don't have to feel bad about taking a hundred dollars from you." Still smiling sweetly she shot her stick between his legs, sending the puck sailing down the ice. She spun around him and took off after it, laughing loudly when she heard him closing in on her. "Remember we're not wearing pads, Conway!" She called over her shoulder, but knew he would never check her hard when they were unprotected. Nearing the goal she reared back and sent the puck sailing into the next. She looked around, feigning confusion. "I'm sorry. Does that make the score one to, um, **zero**?"

Charlie shook his head, taken aback by how strong she still was for being seriously out of practice. He shook it off. _Besides, this isn't really about a game or a bet at all_. He shrugged, rolling his eyes. "It's been so long since you played I thought you deserved a lead. I **let** you have that one."

She glided towards center ice, letting him retrieve the puck, her nose in the air. "Sure you did."

Little black disc in hand, Charlie met her at the middle of the rink. "We should start this one off legally. I'll drop it in."

She nodded. "Fair enough."

Beau bent her knees, gripping her stick hard in both hands, watching Charlie's hand intently and waiting for the drop. He mirrored her stance, but had only one hand on his stick. The other held the puck…she thought.

She tensed as his hand opened, but then everything in her went completely numb. In his palm, sitting atop the puck was a ring. The band was platinum and wide and held atop it, in several prongs, a large antique princess cut diamond. It was offset on either side with tons of small princess cut diamonds set down into the band.

Beau felt the breath rush out of her lungs and let her hockey stick clatter to the floor. Finally able to tear her eyes away from the sparkling stone, she looked up at Charlie who smiled nervously at her and dropped carefully to one knee. When he did, something in Beau gave out and she sank to her knees as well, still trying to catch her breath. _Is this really happening?_ Someone in the middle of it all she had shed her gloves, as had Charlie, and she covered her mouth with her shaking hands.

Charlie laughed, his voice gentle. "No, no, no. **I'm** supposed to be the one down here. I want it to be right. Stand up." Reaching out he nudged her to stand up and Beau shook her head at him, speaking through her fingers, her voice shaking.

"I don't think I can."

He smiled. "Yes you can."

Knees shaking, she stood, letting Charlie help her by grasping tightly with her left hand in both of his. When she was standing, he smiled up at her.

"Beau, I have loved since almost the first day I met you, I think. Even through two years apart I was still in love with you." Surprised at his own nerves, Charlie took several deep breaths, still staring up at her. He had practiced a speech probably hundreds of times, but with her standing right in front of him he had forgotten every word. _Say what you feel._ It sounded so corny, even to him, but he knew his brain was, for once, right.

"Since you walked into Entomology class that day, you have made everything in my life more exciting, more vibrant, more **meaningful**." His mouth dry, Charlie stopped to breathe and bit his lip. _He's nervous_, Beau thought, as she fell in love with him for the hundredth time in her life. "You love me in spite of my family, in spite of my faults." He thought for a second. "I sometimes think you even love me **because** of them."

Beau opened her mouth to speak, unsure what she was going to say, but the look of complete openness on Charlie's face stopped her. He was laying himself absolutely bare, and he had something more to say.

"You're it for me, Beau. There was nothing like this before you, and there will never be anyone after you. I don't **want** there to be. I've thought about it a lot over the past few months and I think that no matter what happens with hockey, what happens in the rest of my life, my biggest accomplishment will always be loving you. I'm not sure that I can spend the rest of my life without you." He looked up at her now, his eyes watery, the gray bluer than Beau had ever seen it. His voice was soft but direct. "Do you love me?"

She nodded, unable to speak, and squeezed his hand tightly.

Charlie slid the ring gently onto her finger, his voice thick with emotion. "Then love me forever." He bit his lips again. "Marry me, Beau."

She didn't answer, but dropped to her knees again, Charlie's face held gently between her hands. She kissed him hard, pouring more meaning into the meeting of their lips than Charlie could have though possible. She pulled away, just slightly. "I can't imagine **not** loving you forever."

Charlie kissed her, lightly this time. "That's a yes?"

She leaned back, grinning. "Yeah, Conway. That's a yes." Her eyes widened and she grinned. "Oh man. I'm going to be Mrs. Conway."

Charlie closed his eyes, thinking about it for the first time. "I like how that sounds on you." He leveled his gaze on her. "A lot." He pulled her roughly against him, kissing her until her head spun, his hands roaming down her back possessively. He pulled away, breathless. "Do you remember that first party you came to at our house?"

Staring into his eyes, her nose touching his, Beau nodded.

"Guy said something that night about kissing you at center ice. I've been dreaming of doing it ever since."

Grinning, Beau licked her lips and then touched them to his, eventually letting it turn into something full of love and desire. "Well, kid. Looks like you got your wish."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: This is NOT the last chapter. I've got an epilogue planned, so stay tunned!**

**xo00Germaine00ox**: I think I'll delve into the Guy/Connie marriage issue in a sequel. I'm glad you still love him though!

**AdoptedThug**: I'm glad I can serve as a wake-up tool. I'm far healthier than coffee!

**Hockey-girl90**: Thanks!

**Johnny**: Glad you liked it. I can't imagine not being nervous, you know? Too much pressure!

**Cc**: YIKES! I don't know I managed to not mention Connie. I really thought that I had. I'm losing it, I think.

**Duckfluff**: I'm glad you liked the speech. I wrote it and edited like 16 times trying to get it more Beau-like and ultimately I'm still not that happy with it. Oh well!

**Sinbin05**: I really appreciate your reviews. Thanks! I'm also glad I wrote the premier. I wasn't planning to, but I'm fairly happy with how it turned out!


	66. Epilogue

Disclaimer - I do not own anything even remotely related to The Mighty Ducks. I only wish I had thought of them first…Also I have no claims to Further Seems Forever or "On Legendary" which is an amazing song which demands you listen to it…or it will kick your ass!

_Italics indicate character thought._

* * *

"How's it going back there, Guy?" Beau held her dress tightly against her chest and tried to look over her shoulder. She kept hearing sighs of frustration and it made her laugh as Guy stood up, his hands thrown in the air.

"I can't **tie** this stupid thing!" He stomped around to stand in front of her. "I'm honored to be your…whatever…Beau, but I was just not meant to deal with that bow. Where the hell is Rachel?"

Beau peered over her shoulder into the mirror and laughed again at the knotted mess. She eyed Guy with sympathy. "I sent her to take Bombay my ring."

He raised his hands into the air, exasperation tinting his voice. "You couldn't have sent me to do that?"

Leaning forward, Beau winked at him. "I knew this would be way more fun."

* * *

"Done!" Rachel pumped her fist in triumph and then hiked up her skirt and rushed around to stand before her friend. Raising a hand to her mouth she sucked in a deep breath. "Oh, Beau." Tears welled up in her eyes as Guy and Cole moved to stand beside her. Guy's eyes widened and Cole let out a low whistle.

Beau had yet to see the finished product and her friends were obscuring the mirror. Even though she could imagine how she looked, nerves finally started to take an annoying hold on her emotions. "I look okay, right?"

Guy was the first to find the words and moved a step forward, leaning in to kiss Beau gently on the cheek. "You look beyond belief."

Cole nodded. "Charlie is going to blow a fuse."

Rachel finally got her senses about her and carefully removed a hanger from a hook in the ceiling. "One last touch." Standing on her tip toes she reached up and carefully set the comb of Beau's veil into her hair. The rum colored gauze hung gently over her shoulders, cascading down her bare back, the gentle light in the room reflecting off of the small crystals spaced throughout the piece. "There." She kissed Beau's cheek. "Perfect."

Cole adjusted his tie and brushed his knuckles over it, not looking at Beau but trying to lighten the mood. "Yeah, I was worried I was going to be prettier than the bride but…" he trailed off as he looked up and met her gaze in the mirror. "God-almighty." He let his breath whistle out. "You've never been prettier, Mayland."

When Rachel stepped aside Beau finally saw herself in the mirror and knew absolutely for sure, that she had picked the right dress. It was strapless and accentuated her gently sloping shoulders. It was a simple a-line cut flowing just to the floor in a thick bell, the main color of ivory and the champagne trim accentuating her tan, making her look natural and literally glowing - or maybe that was the intense sparkle in her eyes. Beau had decided to wear her hair up in a loose pile of natural and unruly curls, a simple tiara pushing the whole picture to just this side of elegance.

The back of the dress started below her shoulder blades and was stunning with the corset that had been giving Guy so much trouble. It boasted a very small two foot train and Beau's favorite part – it all swished back and forth when she walked. Like Julia Roberts said…like a bell.

That was what Brian Mayland saw when he stepped into the church parlor - his daughter swishing back and forth, surrounded by her three best friends. Before she could even turn and see him his eyes were welling up with tears. _Here we go_, he thought before she caught his movement in the mirror and turned to face him, grinning. When she saw him wiping his eyes, her face fell.

"Daddy, you can't start that yet! We'll both be a mess before we make it down the isle!" She started to move towards him but he waved her off.

"I'm okay. Just took me by surprise there for a moment." He squeezed her nose twice. "Besides, you know the saying. I'm not losing a daughter. I'm gaining a son." He beamed. "A professional hockey player son who knows that tradition is not dead." He said it with pride and everyone in the room rolled their eyes.

Mr. Mayland was a man about tradition. He had to be the one that put the angel on the top of the tree at Christmas. They still dyed eggs every Easter, even though there were no children in the house. And he had been thrilled - beyond thrilled, to be exact - when Charlie had called him a week prior to the proposal to ask permission to ask Beau for her hand in marriage. Brian had been talking about it ever since, including a fifteen minute speech at the rehearsal dinner the night before.

Guy looked at his watch before sticking his head out the door and pulling it back in. "Ready to get this show on the road?"

* * *

Charlie had thought he would be nervous, and sure enough, with two hundred and fifteen people staring at him, he was. But as "Cannon in D" began playing he felt something calm inside of him. He couldn't help but laugh, seeing people squint down at the programs and the list of attendants. There were eight in total, and only one female.

_It is_, he thought, _one heck of a motley crew_.

He looked over his shoulder at the friends he had chosen to stand up with him. They all looked pretty smooth in their black suits with dark charcoal vests and traditional ties. Beau had put her foot down at the idea of a bow tie and Charlie knew he had no idea how to tie one so that had been just fine with him.

At the bottom of the stairs Jesse kept tugging at his cuff links. He was convinced that his shirt sleeves were too short, although everyone else seemed to think that they looked just fine. When he felt Charlie staring at him he grinned sheepishly and clasped his hands together as they had been told to do. 'Sorry,' he mouthed.

One step up Fulton stood stoically, clearly nervous about messing anything up. Charlie had told him earlier that it wasn't too tough to just stand still. "But don't lock your knees, buddy," he had told him. "Locking your knees can make you pass out."

Charlie wasn't sure, but it looked like Fulton was a little hunched. He would fall over from the exhaustion of concentrating on **not** locking his knees. _Great_.

Adam was…Adam. The weird thing about him was that he kept grinning into pews. Adam Banks wasn't really one to grin. Charlie followed his gaze, fairly sure of what he would find, and sure enough there was Kimball. She was beautiful in her emerald green dress and Charlie found it easy to understand how his friend had fallen so hard and so fast. He laughed a little remembering how Beau had cornered the poor woman the previous night at the rehearsal and grilled her with questions. All under the pretense of just getting to know her, of course. Beau had loved her. _Lucky for Adam!_

Turning to look just over his shoulder, Charlie was calmed to look down into the face of Gordon Bombay. He couldn't think of a more perfect best man. Someone he both loved and respected. As if reading his thoughts, Bombay smiled at him and laid a quick hand on his shoulder. "Congratulations, Charlie."

Charlie felt a lump form in his throat. There were not four people anywhere in the world who he would be more proud to have stand up with him. It meant the world that they were all going to be there when he made Beau his wife. _My wife. Oh man._

* * *

Beau took one last look at her attendants before they walked out the door and down the isle to precede her. Guy and Cole stood side by side, Cole fixing his hair for the one hundredth time. She reached out, stilling his hand. "You look fabulous, Procida. Quit primping."

And he did look fabulous. **They** did. They wore the same suits that Charlie and the groomsmen wore, but they wore deep red vests and ties to match Rachel's dress. _They look so grown-up_, she thought. _We're all so grown up_.

Stifling a tiny sob she reached out and grabbed both of their hands. "I love you guys. I'm so glad you're with me today. With **us**," she amended.

Leaning in at the same time they kissed her on either cheek, Guy saying nothing for fear of being overcome with emotion. Cole, of course, was fine. "Don't trip on that big old dress coming down the isle, Beau. I'd be so embarrassed for you."

"I'm sure you would." With that Beau stepped to the side of the large double doors as they were flung open and Guy gave Cole a shove, sending him down the isle.

As Guy waited for his moment to begin, he grinned over at Beau. He took a stop beyond the threshold and out of her vision and she thought back to her grandmother and the reaction when she had announced that two of her 'bridesmaids' would be men. There had been a great deal of anger, that was for sure. But Beau hadn't cared. Guy and Cole were two of her closest friends and she hadn't planned on getting married without them there.

Shaking her head and bringing herself back to reality, she looked at Rachel who was smiling wistfully at her. She was beautiful in the long and understated red strapless dress, but Rachel didn't typically do wistful. "Can you believe that in six months our places are going to be reversed, Rach?"

Rachel seemed to come out of dream and a huge grin split her face. "It's crazy." Reaching out a hand she made a quick adjustment to the front hem of Beau's dress and then hefted her huge peony bouquet and stepped through the door.

The oak doors slipped shut behind her and Brian turned to his daughter. "I think that's our cue, darlin'."

* * *

As one song faded out, the music changed over to the soft strains of the theme from "Legends of the Fall." It was a beautiful and dramatic piece for strings. As the momentum built, the huge doors at the back of the church swung open and everything in Charlie's world stopped.

He was vaguely aware of the several hundred people moving to stand for the bride and he knew that Mr. Mayland was walking his daughter down the isle, but in that moment Beau's handprint was firmly on his heart.

She was a vision and from the very second she could see him her eyes locked on his and she was smiling at him brilliantly. It seemed like an eternity before she and her father finally reached the steps at the front of the cathedral. At a pat on the back from Bombay, he walked down to meet them. When he got close, he could see that Brian was crying and he stuck out his hand to the man. Brian grasped his palm in a crushing grip as the minister asked solemnly, "Who gives this woman in marriage?"

Mr. Mayland dug deep and steadied his voice. "Her mother and I do." And then he yanked Charlie to him and hugged him fiercely. "We love you, son. Treat her well."

Charlie hugged him back, touched. "Will do, sir." And then he was back focused on Beau. She was beaming at him and when he took her hand he couldn't help but think how well they fit together. He leaned in close. "Ready?"

She grinned and winked and it thrilled him beyond beliefe that she was his. "Have been since Entomology."

They turned and walked slowly up to the top of the stairs, Beau careful not to trip on her dress. She would probably be more embarrassed than Cole if she tripped, she surmised, and took extra care on the higher top step.

Smiling at the minister, they turned to the left towards Beau's attendants and for the first time during the ceremony several guest noticed that Rachel, whom many thought was the maid of honor, was standing down one step, equal with Adam.

Across from where Gordon Bombay stood sat an easel with a large picture on it. It was Parker as he had been just weeks before he died and it was how Beau remembered him best. He was grinning wickedly, his dark glasses the perfect extension of his character, and his eyes hinting at whatever sharp-tongued thing he had been getting ready to say. Sitting before the picture was a candle. Beau had always known that her brother would be the one to ultimately stand beside her when she married the man she loved. She was not about to let a little thing like his lack of physical presence change that. She knew he was in the room. She could feel his affection all around her.

Holding Charlie's hand tightly she leaned forward, kissing the picture and then lighting the candle. She heard a sniff from behind her and knew better than to look at her mother. She was determined to make it through the day tear free.

Finally, she and Charlie made their way to the front of the alter, hands still entwined. The minister smiled at them and raised his hands.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of Charlie Conway and Beau Mayland. You have been asked here to share in their love and bear witness to their vows. Rejoice, for their love is like none I have ever been so blessed as to observe!"

* * *

After only twenty minutes they were forever linked by the bond of marriage. Charlie held Beau close as he kissed her, laying a palm on her cheek. After only brief contact – church contact, thank you very much – they pulled apart, but Beau let her forehead rest against his, as she was prone to do. "I love you, Charlie."

He grinned, happier than he could ever remember being. "I love you too."

The turned to face their friends and family and he continued to hold her hand tightly. The minister raised his arms in the benediction and smiled broadly. "What God has joined together, let no man put asunder." Laying a hand on both Beau and Charlie's shoulders he raised his voice joyously. "I am so very pleased to announce to you, for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Charles Conway!"

Applause erupted throughout the church and Beau looked over her shoulder at Rachel, Guy, and Cole beaming before descending the steps with Charlie – her husband. The thought had her pulling him close for another kiss.

* * *

First dances are a funny thing. The song has to be perfect. Beau, being the music buff that she was, had insisted that the song not only be perfect, but unique. Charlie had agreed.

As they made their way onto the dance floor, hand in hand, the opening strains of Further Seems Forever's "On Legendary" slipped through the speakers. Charlie gave Beau a little nudge with his hip and she took a few steps away from him before spinning in a circle, Charlie holding her hand above her head. When she finished with the turn, he yanked her against him, reveling in the way their bodies matched so well.

They looked around and both of them were filled with love to see their friends standing around the dance floor. Charlie clasped her right hand in his left and then bent his elbow so that their hands were joined over his heart. They danced like that, at first silent and listening to the words of the song:

_Now that we're one now  
Softly whispers saving grace 6:19 as I awake  
And stronger than last year  
My eyes closed,  
Stars can see me  
Stars will meet me on the ground  
On the ground _

Summer is gone and winter is never too far now  
When my poor arms (my arms are aching) outstretched so long that my bones are  
now breaking  
But there you come with a smile that sends any man to his knees  
And I feel I've begun now that we're one now  
You graciously add to  
I graciously add you to my heart  
To my heart

Binds of emotion winding their way around his heart, Charlie pulled her tighter against him and dropped his forehead down to meet hers. "I'm glad we're one now, Mayland."

A shocked look on her face, Beau jerked her head back and stared up at him. Not surprisingly, she never lost the motion of the dance. She was amazing. "You can't call me that anymore, you know."

He reached up with a free hand, tucking a curling tendril behind her ear. "Right as always." He bent forward, kissing her nose, and then her cheek, and then her bare shoulder. Finally he moved his mouth next to her ear. "I'm glad we're one now, Conway."

He heard her suck in a little breath and pulled back to look at her. She had stopped completely in the center of the large dance floor, her big brown eyes huge and staring up at him. "Say it again."

He gave her a mock serious look. "I'm glad we're one now?"

Rearing back she hit him, **hard**. From the crowd, both Connie and Julie launched into applause, Fulton and Devin threw in cat calls, and Aggie Mayland only shook her head, wondering if poor Charlie knew what he had gotten himself into.

Beau glared, but her eyes still twinkled. "You know what I meant. Say it again." She held up her fist in a threat. "Don't make me take you down in front of all of these people…on our wedding day." It was a moment, Rachel knew as she looked on, that could only be so perfect and so special during Beau and Charlie's first dance.

Charlie was truly serious now. He wrapped a hand around her fist, prying her fingers open until he could thread his between them. He raised their joined hands to his mouth and kissed the place where they overlapped gently. "I love you, **Conway**."

As the last notes of the song drifted across the room, Beau launched herself into Charlie's arms, planting a kiss on him as her heart thundered through her chest and against his. Around the room their guests clapped and surrounded them as they started on a whole new part of their lives together.

**

* * *

**

A/N: And thus things come to an end in this chapter of Beau and Charlie's lives. Don't worry, the sequel is already planned and I am thinking about starting it next week. So please keep an eye out and read and review. I would write even if you didn't, but I think it turns out so much better with your help. That being said, this was my first ever fic and you guys made it totally worth writing. Thank you for all of the undue praise. Talk bout giving a girl a confidence boost. Hope to see you soon when Charlie and Beau have some more unexpected little (and not so little) surprises! (hint hint!)

**JoanK**: Thanks. Glad 'I've done it!' Sadly though, you'll have to wait for the thing with Adam and more Rachel and Fulton for the sequel.

**Roxxy1984**: I'm always so flattered when someone starts reading and reviewing this late in the story. It means a lot to know that you were hooked enough to read straight through. Thank you so much. You know, I started writing this story for the same reasons…to reminisce about hanging out with my friends and drooling over Josh Jackson. Sigh.

**antiIrony**: Gosh, that first chapter…and the sexy bra!...was a while ago, huh? I think I'm sad it's ending too. Never fear, I've already got my ideas for how the sequel will start. Thanks for sticking with me!

**AdoptedThug**: Yup, every girl's dream. Thanks for the compliments.

**Paula**: Thank you as always.

**Cc**: Hope you found the tissues and that this found you before you had to give up the computer connection. Thank you for being such a faithful reviewing and reader!

**Katie**: Wow. I don't know what else to say. You've left me speechless. Thank you.

**Johnny**: Sorry to disappoint you on the best man. I have been missing Bombay, you know? I'm so glad you enjoyed though.

**TamPhuoc: **I adore you for reading it. Thank you!


End file.
